


Интервью

by sieh_mich_an



Category: GOT7
Genre: Betrayal, Coming Out, Idol Mark Tuan, Idol park jinyoung, Jingyoung can't take this idol shit anymore, Journalist Kim Yugyeom, M/M, Outing, Seaside, Yugyeom is an asshole but a confused asshole give him a chance please
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieh_mich_an/pseuds/sieh_mich_an
Summary: Югём сдавливает глаза, пытаясь сообразить. Через мгновение всё встает на свои места. Ответ лежал прямо на поверхности.– Что если я докажу, что Пак Джинён состоял в отношениях с Марком Туаном?- Как ты собираешься это сделать? – наигранно равнодушный голос нуны раздается с той стороны.- Я найду его и выужу из него признание. Даже если мне не удастся докопаться до истины, одного каминг-аута мистера Пака будет достаточно, чтобы люди поверили в их отношения.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Каминг-аут

Югём ненавидит пятницы. Они заканчивают в половину пятого, и всем не терпится вырваться из душного офиса, завалиться в вагон метро и умчаться домой, или ворваться толпой в ближайший паб и напиться соджу, пока голова не поплывет. Югём ненавидит пятницы, потому что ему не с кем трястись в вагоне метро, не с кем распивать соджу до карусели перед глазами.

Он закрывает ноутбук, кладет голову на стол и глядит на забившийся в углу сиреневый суккулент.

\- Не знаю, может в «Dublin»? – слышит он обрывок разговора и мигом поднимается. Из-за угла появляются двое коллег – Минхёк и Чангюн, парни из отдела маркетинга.

Югём встает у них на пути, как обычно приветливо улыбается.

\- Привет, Югём, - они хмуро приветствуют его, окидывая взглядом с ног до головы.

\- Не хотите сходить куда-нибудь? – Ким изо всех сил пытается быть дружелюбным даже с такими очевидно неприветливыми людьми.

\- Эм, - парни переглядываются, неловкое молчание тянется долгие секунды.

\- Вообще-то мы хотели пойти на двойное свидание с нашими девушками, так что..., - объясняет Минхек, почесывая затылок.

\- Прости, Югём. Может, в следующий раз?

\- Да, конечно, - высокий голос вмиг гаснет. Югём только машет им на прощание рукой и остается один.

«У нас двойное свидание, извини»

«Нужно выгулять собаку, так что я сегодня дома»

«Ребёнок заболел, я домой»

«Мы хотели дома посидеть»

И миллионы других отговорок. Кажется, Югём смог бы написать книгу «Как отшить надоедливого коллегу и не обидеть. 1000 и 1 способ».

Он смеется про себя, собирает вещи и идёт к метро. По дороге заходит в супермаркет и покупает бутылку соджу и банку апельсинового сока. Асфальт проминается под ногами, липнет, как гудрон, солнце низко выглядывает из-за высоток, и город пышет серой жарой. В Сеуле конец июля.

\- Я дома, - говорит он в пустую квартиру, наступает на пятки ботинок, оставляет их у порога.

Квартира прогрелась за день, и теперь жарко как в сауне. Югём включает кондиционер, падает на диван и с наслаждением выдыхает, когда по ногам бежит заветная прохлада.

Телевизор показывает одно и то же: дорамы, дорамы, какие-то игры, музыка, айдолы, дорамы, кулинарные шоу. Соджу заканчивается, и Югём с уставшим отвращением выключает телевизор, берет ноутбук.

Язык заплетается, поэтому он мысленно пробегает по тому, что успел набрать за день. Пятьсот слов тоже не с потолка берутся.

К вечеру опьянение проходит, и Югём ложиться спать, потому что просто больше нечем заняться. _Неужели так и будет продолжаться каждую неделю._ Спрашивает он себя, но даже не подозревает, что ждет его завтра.

_День первый_

\- Твою ж налево, - ругается Югём, хлопая по пижамной рубашке, на которую секундой назад выпрыгнули шоколадные колечки, - кому опять чё надо?

Он уверен в одном, беспокоить человека в его выходной должно быть восьмым смертным грехом.

Телефон звенит неожиданно, как внеплановая пожарная сигнализация, как гудок автомобиля позади на спокойной улице. Югём подскакивает, а вместе с ним – шоколадные кольца из тарелки, которую он так удобно устроил на подобранных к груди коленях.

Югём раздосадованно и озлобленно оттирает шоколадное пятно, намеренно игнорируя бьющийся в истерике телефон. Он убирает тарелку в мойку, чистит диван и только потом обращает внимание на мобильник. Один пропущенные от главного редактора Ли Хёчжон и сообщение от неё же в KakaoTalk: «Тебе бы лучше открыть MinMax».

Югём морщится недовольно и открывает ненавистный и конкурирующий с ними онлайн журнал слэш видео-платформу.

Хорошо, что Югём не стал делать ещё одну порцию колечек, иначе пришлось бы оттирать молоко заново.

**«Первый каминг-аут в истории** **k** **-** **pop** **’а. Марк Туан (** **LMNTARY** **): «Я сделал это ради всего ЛГБТ-сообщества». Эксклюзивное интервью только на** **MinMax** **».**

\- Какого… - кровь вскипает, разбивается по венам искрящимися пузырьками, поднимая последний волос на теле.

В студии MinMax сидит с иголочки одетый Марк Туан, отвечая на вопросы журналистки.

… - Почему вы решились на этот шаг именно сейчас? – глаза девушки горят. Не каждый день удается урвать настолько обжигающие новости. – Сейчас как нельзя сильно люди старшего и среднего поколений отстаивают традиционные устои. Их власть по-прежнему очень сильна. Вы не боитесь лишиться карьеры, друзей, семьи, своих фанатов, в конце концов, которые так любят вас?

Марк был на удивление спокойным. Казалось, это непростое решение принесло ему величайшее облегчение.

\- Моя карьера не стоит сотен тысяч жизней молодых людей в нашей стране, которым я могу помочь своими словами, которые каждый день ненавидят себя только за то, кто они. Я хотел, чтобы вы знали, - он смотрит в камеру, и Югёма прошибает холодный пот. Он не ожидал такого взрослого и серьезного поступка от человека, который за все время своей карьеры вел себя как ребенок. – Я хотел, чтобы вы знали. Вы не одни. Такие, как мы, есть везде, даже среди айдолов. Не бойтесь. Боритесь. За то, кто вы есть, за свою жизнь, за свою любовь. Знайте, что всегда есть те, на кого вы можете положиться.

Восторг. Возбуждение. Шок. Восхищение.

Югём не мог бы и к половине эмоций подобрать нужные слова, а для другой половины корейский был слишком скудным.

\- Я бы хотела задать вас вопрос, который наверняка мучает наших зрителей с самого начала интервью, - говорит девушка, когда заканчивает с выражением благодарности и восхищениями смелым поступком Марка. Её приветливое лицо и мягкие фразы свидетельствуют о том, что она положительно настроена по отношению к ЛГБТ.

\- Да, разумеется.

\- Скажите, теперь, когда мы знаем, что вы гей, связывали ли вас какие-либо отношения с Паком Джинёном… помимо дружеских?

Марк легко смеется, выдыхает и поджимает губы.

\- Я должен был это ожидать. Почему именно Джинён?

\- Во время его карьеры в LMNTARY вы были очень близки, ходило очень много слухов о вас двоих.

\- Могу вас уверить, это были лишь слухи. Пак Джинён – мой лучший друг, и … - он запинается, и Югём перестает дышать.

\- Нет, - продолжает Марк после недолгого раздумья, - я не хочу, чтобы Джинёна беспокоили по этому вопросу. Не думаю, что он обрадуется, узнав о том, что я открылся.

Тут даже журналистка лишается дара речи, а Марк жалеет о вылетевших по неосторожности словах.

\- Вы говорите о том, что Джинён знал о том, что вы гей?

\- Да, - Марк опускает голову, но очень быстро берет себя в руки. – Как я уже сказал, он был моим единственным близким другом, пока работал с LMNTARY. Разумеется, мы делились с ним некоторыми секретами.

\- Интересно… - мычит Югём, закусывая ноготь на большом пальце, продолжая неотрывно следить за картинкой на экране мобильного.

\- Вы до сих пор поддерживаете с ним связь? – спрашивает девушка и слегка наклоняясь, всем своим языком тела показывая возросшую заинтересованность.

\- Нет. Я ничего не слышал о нем с тех пор, как он расторг контракт с UN Entertainment.

\- То есть, вы даже не знаете, где он?

\- Он просил его не беспокоить.

***

\- Зуб даю, что у него с Джинёном был роман! – восторженно выплескивает Югём, как только на другом конце берут трубку.

\- Наконец-то ты посмотрел то интервью.

\- Не могу поверить, что он выбрал именно MinMax! Интересно, сколько ему отвалили, чтобы он согласился работать с ними?

\- Этот вопрос _я_ хотела задать тебе, Югём-а, - нежный голос застывает непробиваемой сталью, - ты забыл о той статье трехнедельной давности, которую опубликовал без моего ведома?

\- Ох, чёрт, - Югём падает обратно на диван. - Я не думал, что они это вспомнят.

\- Интернет всё помнит, дорогой мой. И, несмотря на то, что мы сотрудничали с UN Entertainment почти три года, они решили выбрать MinMax для самой яркой новости последних тридцати лет в шоу бизнесе. Хотела тебя сердечно отблагодарить за это.

_Сначала отблагодари меня за то, что они вообще начали с вами работать._

\- Нуна, ты же знаешь, я тысячу раз пожалел об этом, прошу, не напоминай мне. - Я бы и не вспомнила, если бы не сегодняшнее интервью, которое могло принести нам очень большие деньги. Всё благодаря тебе, Югём.

\- Я уволен, да? Зачем было держать меня все время при себе, раз уж я настолько бесконтрольный?

\- У тебя всегда был хороший материал. Но сегодня утром, когда я спросила, почему Марк Туан не дал интерьвю нам, руководство UN выразило недовольство одним конкретным журналистом, чьё имя ты прекрасно знаешь. И меня это немного отрезвило. Так что, да, Югём, ты уволен.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это была лишь шутка. Я хотел повеселить коллег! – воет Югём, настраиваясь прилететь своей головой в соседнюю стену, чтобы не чувствовать больше этого позора.

\- Выходит, мы променяли величайшую и самую трогательную историю каминг-аута на любовниц компании.

\- Статья провисела две чертовых минуты!

\- Интернет всё помнит, Югём. Можешь в твиттере пройтись по тегу #вампоранапенсиюмистерквончон.

\- А-а-а-а, - бессильно рычит Югём. – Что я могу сделать, чтобы искупить свою вину? Ты же знаешь, как долго я работал, чтобы получить это место.

\- Ты променял…

\- Да-да, я уже понял, величайшую историю на грязное бельё, - перебивает её Югём и сдавливает глаза, пытаясь сообразить. Через мгновение всё встает на свои места. Ответ лежал прямо на поверхности. – Что если я докажу, что Пак Джинён – гей и состоял в отношениях с Марком Туаном?

\- Как ты собираешься это сделать? – наигранно равнодушный голос нуны раздается с той стороны.

\- Я найду его и выужу из него признание. Даже если мне не удастся докопаться до истины, одного каминг-аута мистера Пака будет достаточно, чтобы люди поверили в их отношения.

\- Хороший ход. Только где ты его найдешь? Его уже года два никто не видел. Жив ли он ещё?

\- Уверен, что жив-живёхонек, жарит кимчи в каком-нибудь пляжном городке. 

Нуна молчит некоторое время, парень слышит шорох бумаги в динамике и представляет, как она водит своими длинными ногтями по документам.

Она вздыхает ещё раз и говорит:

\- Я сохраню тебе работу.

\- Ей! Спасибо, нуна!

\- Не торопись радоваться. Есть несколько условий. Во-первых, я не уволю тебя, если ты найдешь нужную информацию, во-вторых, когда ты её найдешь, ты больше НИКОГДА, слышишь? Никогда не станешь обновлять нашу ленту без моего разрешения. Сам видишь, к чему это привело.

\- Да, нуна.

\- И последнее. У тебя на всё про всё полтора месяца. Мы готовим большой материал по UN Entertainment, и думаю, они обрадуются возвращению Пака Джинёна в родной дом. Надеюсь, у нас получится взять у него настоящее интервью в студии. Они подскочат в рейтингах на несколько десятков пунктов. Ты видел, что происходит с Интернетом сейчас? Один Марк Туан у всех на уме и теги #гдеПакДжинён начинают выбиваться в мировые. Через месяц всем уже будет плевать на него, поэтому, куй железо пока горячо, бери Пака, пока есть смысл.

\- Обещаю, я тебя не разочарую, нуна.

\- Ты говорил мне то же самое, когда проходил собеседование.

\- Умные учатся на чужих ошибках, а дураки – на своих, - торжественно и гордо произнёс Югём, но мгновение спустя схватился за голову, поняв, что выбрал не совсем подходящее выражение.

\- У тебя месяц, максимум полтора, - нуна никак не реагирует на его ошибку, - Если через это время ничего от тебя не будет известно, в редакцию можешь не возвращаться. Я попрошу Чанёль сложить твои вещи.

\- Это так мило с твоей стороны, - Югём поджимает губы и язвительно улыбается, пусть его лица и не видно.

\- Ты меня понял. Дай знать, когда будут какие продвижения. Удачи тебе с Паком.

\- Спасибо.

Югём завершает звонок, стукнув по красной кнопке, и сжимает телефон, ожидая, что от его решимости из него потечет телефонный сок. Ким Югём просто так не сдается. Даже сейчас, практически не имея работы, не зная, где искать Пака Джинёна, не имея точного плана, как из этого Пака Джинёна вытащить информацию, и что делать дальше, он не намерен сдаваться.

_Так. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Что там у нас? Найти Пака Джинёна? Да проще простого, если не учитывать тот факт, что он бесследно пропал три года назад, и с тех пор о нем никто не слышал. А что, если он сделал себе пластическую операцию, и теперь его никто не может узнать, он живет в Сеуле прямо напротив здания_ _UN_ _и в ус не дует? Вот это была бы новость_ , - Югём светится, представляя себе такой скандальный исход событий. Остается только найти виновника.

Югём открывает Инстаграмм и быстро публикует пост, в котором сердечно просит предоставить любую информацию о Паке Джинёне. За самую интересную и значимую обещается вознаграждение и взаимный пиар. Теперь остается только ждать.

Он так и не возвращается к колечкам. Вместе с Паком Джинёном пропал и его аппетит. Югём сидит на диване, переключая с новостей на дорамы, с дорам на новости и так до бесконечности, трёт от волнения бедра в выцветших джинсах и поглядывает на телефон, однако кроме уведомлений о лайках ничего не появляется. Наконец, спустя полчаса, сыплются комментарии.

**haruharu** **435 [12:45]:** нашел, кого искать, тормоз проще иголку в стогу сена найти

**MiHonwoo** **[12:47]:** он еще живой?

**blackpinknotinyourarea** **[12:47]:** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ я тоже думала что он давно кони двинул

**missliu** **5555 [12:48]:** кто такой пак джинен? любовничек туана что ли

**joshuabo** **[12:51]:** не если бы он помер мы бы уже знали

**groove** **_** **on** **[01:02]:** кому он вообще здалс

**jinannyoung** **[01:04]:** пак джинен оппа ♡(ŐωŐ人)

**hee** **_** **cheon** **[01:12]:** марк такой жалкий. lmntary уже никому нахер не всрались, что решил хайпануть и привлечь внимание

Югём злится. К чему писать подобные комментарии, если ничего не может сказать по сути. Неужели, среди двухсот тысяч подписчиков достаточно популярного (особенно после случая с продюсером) журналиста, не найдется ни одного человека, кто бы видел живым Пака Джинена после его ухода из LMNTARY?

**paramparam** **[02:34]:** никому нахрен не был нужен а тут надо же весь интернет только о нем и говорит бесит уже

**easy** **_** **cheesy** **[02:40]:** почему людей ненавидят только за то какие они? марк туан очень смелый человек он…[Открыть комментарий]

**bambam** **1** **a** **[02:45]:** югем, напиши мне и удали запись

**jjjjjuni** **[02:45]:** скучаю по его музыке

**jimin** **_** **ssi** **[02:46]:** о югем тоже ищет ПД

Югём цепляется за комментарий некоего bambam1a, открывает его профиль. Ничего особенного, бесконечные серые пляжи, ханбоки и ткани.

Канпимук Бхувакуль, (эмодзи радости и флаг Тайланда), изготовление ханбока под заказ.

Югём морщится такому описанию, но все же открывает сообщения и пишет.

**yu** **_** **gyoum** **[02:50]:**

Ты что-то знаешь о Паке Джинёне?

**bambam** **1** **a** **[02:50]:**

Да.

**yu** **_** **gyoum** **[02:50]:**

Его сейчас много кто ищет, как я могу быть уверен, что ты говоришь правду?

**bambam** **1** **a** **[02:52]:**

Получено [Вложение]

Югём открывает фотографию и не верит своим глазам. На фотографии, явно сделанной исподтишка, немного смазанной, сам Пак Джинён, в черном фартуке, ставит тарелку на стол, перед двумя пожилыми женщинами, и мило улыбается. Ким даже хрюкает от восторга, вспомнив свои слова о жареном кимчи. Джинён действительно работает в какой-то забегаловке, и, судя по внешнему виду, чувствует себя превосходно.

**yu** **_** **gyoum** **[03:01]:**

Как я могу быть уверен, что это фото сделано тобой?

**bambam** **1** **a** **[03:02]:**

Можешь приехать и сам убедиться.

**yu** **_** **gyoum** **[03:02]:**

Я так понимаю, джинен не любит фотографироваться, раз ты сделал это фото втайне.

**bambam** **1** **a** **[03:03]:**

он не разрешает. не хочет, чтобы его нашли.

**yu** **_** **gyoum** **[03:03]:**

и ты решил его рассекретить.

**bambam** **1** **a** **[03:04]:**

мне нужны деньги и немного рекламы.

**yu** **_** **gyoum** **[03:04]:**

ты получишь и то и то, когда я своими глазами увижу пака джинёна.

**bambam** **1** **a** **[03:05]:**

без проблем. адрес ….

Югём подскакивает со своего места и летит за блокнотом в другой конец коридора, чтобы написать адрес, который дал ему бэмбэм, чтобы в случае пропажи телефона или удаления переписки, у него осталось хоть что-то материальное.

**yu** **_** **gyoum** **[03:13]:**

я буду завтра. надеюсь, ты говорил правду.

**bambam** **1** **a** **[03:14]:**

готовь обещанные пять миллионов вон.

Парень смеется и закрывает переписку. Он до конца не может поверить в то, как быстро нашлось решение к первой проблеме в его еще несуществующем плане. Он нашел, почти нашел, Пака Джинёна. Даже если он никого не найдет в том городке, ему нужно немного времени, чтобы развеяться. Все равно работу он уже не потеряет. Нельзя потерять то, чего нет.

Югём с облегчением вздыхает и идет собирать сумку. Ему не терпится оказаться у моря.


	2. Пропажа

Решено ничего не сообщать нуне, пока Югём лично не убедится в достоверности слов незнакомца из Инстаграмма. Он даже не знает, как долго планирует провести время в Сокчхо, сколько вещей с собой брать, где там жить (в случае если некто Бэмбэм не обманул его). Скидав в сумку самые необходимые вещи, фотоаппарат, ноутбук, зарядки, косметичку, он покупает ближайший рейс до Пусана.

Единственное, чем успокаивает себя Югём, пока ползет по пробкам в такси до аэропорта, пока трясется в самолете до Пусана, ему нужна эта работа. Он не представляет себя без неё, вся его жизнь не может полететь под откос из-за одной бестолковой статьи. Он уже успевает проклясть себя и возненавидеть за то, что ослушался нуну.

\- Молодой человек! Молодой человек! – его мысли прерывает хрипловатый голос женщины.

\- Что? – Югём поднимает голову и вынимает наушник.

Перед ним – пожилая женщина, совсем крохотная, но глядит на него уверенно с высоты своих полутора метров, улыбается, из глаз за толстыми круглыми очкам бегут сотни морщинок.

Они стоят у автобусной остановки и ждут, пока соберется немного народу до Сокчхо. 

\- Заходить будешь? Без тебя же уедем.

\- Простите, - Югём заходит внутрь, забивается в самый конец у окна, ставит сумку рядом на полу. Автобус совсем небольшой, его полки для поклажи не могут вместить огромный чемодан юного путешественника, и Югём ставит его в проход. В автобусе кроме них двоих и водителя никого нет.

Женщина, что позвала его сесть в автобус, решает, что после обмена несколькими репликами, они стали близкими друзьями, и теперь она имеет полное право заговорить с ним.

\- Ты, должно быть, к нашему Бэмби поехал, - она садится слева в соседнем ряду, с облегчением кладет набитые пакеты и сумки на сидение впереди. Югём замечает, как из одного пакета острыми углами торчат книги, штук пятнадцать, несколько из которых он узнаёт и недоумевает. Обычно подобной литературой интересуются молодые.

\- А? – Югём морщится, выплывая из своих мыслей. 

\- В Сокчхо не так много молодых. Говорю, скорее всего, к Бэмбэму поехал.

\- Ах, да, - Югём отмечает про себя, что Бэмбэм всё же реальный человек. Он решает воспользоваться ситуацией.

\- Скажите, аджумма, вы знаете Пака Джинёна?

Женщина расцветает как первый весенний цветок.

\- Кто ж нашего Нёна не знает! Такой славный молодой человек. Вы с ним друзья?

Югём неуверенно мотает головой и что-то бессвязно мычит, не сумев придумать ложь позакрученнее:

\- Вроде того, - если насчет Бэмбэма он убедился, то в реальность Джинёна по-прежнему верит не до конца. Бэмбэм выделяется своим бестолковым прозвищем, а Паков Джинёнов по всей Корее – не счесть, даже в таком маленьком городке.

\- Как тебя звать?

\- Ким Югём.

\- Очень приятно. Квон Чохён.

\- И мне очень приятно, Квон-аджумма, - Югём кланяется.

\- Можно просто Чохён-омма.

Он улыбается. Непривычно, что люди сами идут на сближение.

\- Надолго к нам?

Югём ведёт плечами.

\- Может быть, на месяц.

\- Тебе у нас понравится. Городок хоть и маленький, но такой уютный. Поэтому никто не хочет оттуда уезжать. Глядишь, и ты останешься, - она весело подмигивает и улыбается. Югём смущен.

\- Кто знает, - расплывчато говорит он, отводя взгляд и надеясь, что эта поездка закончится как можно скорее. Не прошло и пяти часов, а он уже скучает по Сеулу, его растекающемуся от жары асфальту и блестящим домам.

Старушка вздыхает и тоже бросает взгляд на мелькающий за окном прибрежный пейзаж. Солнце медленно утопает в море, подогревая его в нежно оранжевый цвет.

\- Ну, разве здесь не прекрасно?

\- Прекрасно, - соглашается Югём, который лишь раз в жизни видел море. В наушниках – какой-то запыленный постгранж, а в сердце – безразличие к будущему.

Он открывает Инстаграмм, чтобы сообщить Бэму о своем приезде.

**yu** **_** **gyeom** **[21:14]:**

буду через пару часов. сможешь встретить меня?

**bambam** **1 [21:29]:**

без проблем. надеюсь, ты взял с собой пять миллионов вон?

**yu** **_** **gyeom** **[21:31]:**

надеюсь, меня ждёт пак джинён из lmntary, а не его тёзка.

**bambam** **1 [21:31]:**

не волнуйся. сегодня же и увидишь

По спине пробегает колкая дрожь. Сегодня его ждет встреча с самим Паком Джинёном. Тем самым, по кому еще пять лет назад вся женская половина известного ему мира сходила с ума, чье имя не сходило с губ телеведущих, чье лицо смотрело на него с каждого угла и каждой рекламной вывески.

Они прибывают на место в теплых фиолетовых сумерках. Как и говорила старушка из автобуса – городок совсем небольшой, узкие чистые улицы, по которым рекой откуда-то льется традиционная корейская музыка.

Югем выходит из автобуса и вдыхает полной грудью. Кажется, здесь воздух еще более насыщенный, пропитанный солью и йодом, но не такой обжигающий как в Пусане.

На пяточке его уже ждут. Но не успевает он подойти и поздороваться, как к Бэмбэму подбегает та самая старушка и обнимает его, длинные руки парня замыкают круг на ее спине.

\- Привет, Бэма! Давно не виделись.

\- Здравствуйте, Чохён-омма.

\- Друга пришёл встречать?

\- Угу.

Она хлопает его по плечу и уходит вверх по улице напевая какую-то прилипчивую мелодию, которая играла по радио по дороге сюда. 

\- А ты симпатичнее, чем на фото, - вот так, с места – в карьер, Бэм начинает с ним разговор.

\- Я посмотрю, ты за словом в карман не полезешь.

\- И не только за словом, - Бэм приторно улыбается, а потом громко хохочет, пугая рассевшихся на бетонном бордюре чаек.

Югём непонимающе смотрит на него, а потом уголки его губ медленно ползут вверх.

\- Я над тобой прикалываюсь. Ты бы лицо свое видел, - парень протягивает руку, - Канпимук, но для простых корейцев я просто Бэмбэм.

\- Ким Югём.

Гость представляется и еще раз с ног до головы окидывает тайца взглядом. Высокий, худой, как трость, и одет, совершенно не соответствующе маленьким городкам, достаточно стильно, чтобы стало ясно, что он следит за модой. Серый удлиненный пиджак, черные кожаные ботинки, протертые джинсы и совершенно не вписывающийся в атмосферу городка макияж.

\- Ты готов увидеть Пака Джинёна?

\- Надеюсь, поездка сюда того стоила.

\- Поверь мне, стоила. Идём. Он закрывается через полчаса, - Бэм дотрагивается до его лопаток и легко подталкивает вперёд.

Узкие улочки, пустые, с разбросанными тут и там желтыми кругами фонарного света, отражают неровным эхом их шаги.

Югём неловко чувствует себя рядом с незнакомцем, не зная, о чем заговорить, поэтому бредёт за ним медленно, лениво оглядывая одноэтажные серо-белые домики с цветочными горшками у входных дверей. Где-то лает собака, мимо проезжает старик на красном мопеде, моргнув фарами, и впереди наконец горит вывеска «Пак Пак Пам». Забегаловка совсем крошечная, с огромным окном от пола до потолка и стеклянной дверью. Югём смеётся. _Неужели это ты придумал, Джинён?_

\- Стой тут, не показывайся пока. У меня есть план. Не хочу, чтобы он что-то заподозрил, - предупреждает его Бэм и широким шагом направляется к ресторанчику. Внутри пусто, лишь льется желтый тёплый свет, и неоном мерцает надпись Пепси над холодильником у стены.

Бэм заходит внутрь, машет кому-то рукой. Из-за прилавка выходит темноволосый мужчина с обвязанным вокруг талии коричневым фартуком. Югём замирает. Он узнал бы это лицо даже на ужасной фотографии размером 100Х100 пикселей.

Они немного болтают, Джинён с хмурым лицом выслушивает его, неровно кивает, а после подает ему стакан кофе и снова скрывается из вида. Бэмбэм выходит на улицу, с довольным видом покачивая кофе перед носом.

\- Не знал, что ты любишь, взял обычный латте, - он протягивает стакан Югёму, и тот готов молиться за этого парня всю ближайшую неделю, потому что это именно то, о чем он мечтал с той секунды как покинул Пусан – кофеин и что-нибудь горячее, лучше – вместе и с тремя ложками сахара. В джинёновом латте не достает сахара, но Югёма это уже мало беспокоит.

\- Ну, как тебе наш «жареный рис»?

\- Это, блять, настоящий Пак Джинён, - выдыхает Югём, вместе с кружкой в руке тыча пальцем на погаснувшее окно.

\- А я что тебе говорил?

\- Как ты вообще его нашел?

\- Чистая случайность, - Бэмбэм берет его под локоть и ведет в обратную сторону, - я случайно переехал в этот город и случайно оказался любителем к-попа, поэтому, кажется, единственный, кто его здесь признал. Для остальных он просто – Пак Джинён, внук Пака Джинёна старшего, а для меня – лучший вокалист LMNTARY.

\- Куда мы идём?

\- Город совсем небольшой, тут даже нет гостиницы. Можешь остаться у меня.

Югём морщит лоб, но беспокоиться о малознакомом парне уже нет сил. Они подходят к обычной одноэтажной постройке с широкими воротами. Отчего-то Югём ожидал увидеть классический ханок с замшелой полуцилиндрической черепицей и вздернутыми углами крыши.

\- Прошу, - Бэм разувается у порога и сразу же проходит на кухню, подогревать воду. Югём устало затскивает внутрь чемодан и оставляет его у входной двери, чтобы не цокать по плиточному полу пластиковыми избитыми колесиками.

\- Какой чай будешь?

\- Чёрный, пожалуйста.

Бэм наливает ему чёрного чая, себе ставит матча, садится напротив за стол, кладет подбородок на сложенные в замок ладони и нетерпеливым взглядом сверлит гостя.

\- Ну, рассказывай.

\- Что именно? – Югём отвлекается от осмотра скромной кухни и возвращается к блестящим пытливым глазам Бэма.

\- Зачем тебе нужен Пак Джинён?

\- Я просил только найти его. Зачем он мне нужен, это уже моё дело.

\- Это как-то связано с Марком?

Югём дёргается, едва не разливает чай.

\- Да будет тебе. Мне некому здесь рассказывать, а в Инстаграмме у меня кроме этих пляжей и ханбоков ничего нет.

\- Всё равно как-то странно.

\- Ты можешь даже ничего не говорить, это и так очевидно.

Югём вопросительно приподнимает брови.

\- Ты хочешь взять у него интервью, узнать, что он думает по поводу каминг-аута его бывшего. Друга, разумеется, - Бэм берет кружку. – Но так как Пак Джинён ни за что не согласится на интервью, да еще и от журналюги из FreeDom, тебе придётся расколоть его, без его ведома вытащить то, что сейчас интересует всех, кто мало-мальски разбирается в к-поп индустрии. Ты хочешь вытянуть из него каминг-аут, я прав?

\- Неужели это так очевидно?

\- Сейчас всем интересно знать, гей ли Пак Джинён и было ли у них что с Марком. Ты не исключение.

Югём бьется лбом о столешницу и стонет.

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я даже не рассчитывал найти его. Не верил твоим словам до конца. Но почему ты никому не говорил о нём?

\- Он этого не хочет.

\- Но выдал мне его местоположение сейчас.

\- Мне нужны деньги и немного рекламы. Ты весьма удачно подвернулся.

\- Я уже перевел тебе два с половиной миллиона, пока ты был брал мне кофе. Остальную половину получишь, когда я со всем разберусь. 

\- Серьезно? – Бэм радостно подпрыгивает и лезет в карман за телефоном. Проверив уведомление, светится ещё ярче. Югёму даже щурится, чтобы не ослепнуть ненароком.

\- Я опубликую информацию о твоей мастерской с ссылкой на твой инстаграмм. Неплохая реклама. Сойдет?

\- Да. И кое-что ещё.

Югём вскидывает бровь, ожидая чего угодно от этого пронырливого тайца.

\- Я помогу тебе, - неожиданно. – Останешься у меня. Места много, пара комнат все равно простаивают.

Югём измотан и чувствует себя ковриком, из которого только что хорошенько выбили пыль и он готов согласиться на что угодно. Голова отказывается переваривать даже крохи информации, а кофеин из недавно вытянутого кофе играет злую шутку, лишая последних сил. Он бы и сам подумал над планом по аутингу Джинёна, но после кружки теплого чая и уютной прохлады за спиной, отчаянно тянет в сон.

\- Я уже сказал ему, что ты мой друг из… не знаю… из Тегу! Приехал сюда в поисках вдохновения, остался у меня. А завтра, проспишься, отдохнешь, и пойдешь устраиваться к Джинёну на работу.

\- Я не пойму, ты чего активный такой? Может, лучше вместо меня будешь журналистом?

\- Нет, это мне не нравится.

\- Тогда зачем тебе вообще мне помогать?

\- Чтобы ты помог мне.

\- Действительно, как я не догадался, - мычит Югём. – Сначала пять миллионов вон и реклама в Инстаграмме, теперь ещё что-то.

\- Пять миллионов ты заплатил за важную информацию. Если все получится, то и не нужна никакая реклама в Инстаграмме. По сравнению с тем, о чем я собираюсь тебя сейчас попросить, реклама Инстаграмме выглядит как навязчивый пост о здоровом питании, который все пропускают, даже не прочитав.

Югём поднимает глаза и вкладывает последние силы в то, чтобы выслушать Бэма.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты представил меня Мин Ёнсо и попросил её, чтобы она ознакомилась с моей коллекцией.

\- ЧТО?! Это…

\- …м слишком? Не думаю. Для тебя нет ничего невозможного. Ты в Сокчхо, в сотнях метрах от самого Пак Джинёна, самого лакомого кусочка для всей сеульской прессы. Даже бы одного упоминания о его находке взорвало бы ваш сайт, а написание статьи о его ориентации откроет для тебя все двери.

\- Ты так уверен в том, что он гей?

\- Иначе я бы в это не ввязывался.

Югём стонет и обхватывает тёплую кружку.

\- Давай поговорим утром, я ужасно измотан.

\- Хорошо. Я тебе уже приготовил комнату. Вторая дверь налево.

\- Ты это всё заранее продумал?

\- Как только увидел твой пост о Джинёне. Как хорошо, что я подписан на самого скандального журналиста FreeDom.

\- Действительно, - фыркает Югём, еле волоча ноги в гостевую спальню. Он не может поверить в то, что им только что нагло воспользовались. Мысли о том, что он планировал нагло воспользоваться Джинёном, однако, не посещали его.

До определенного дня.

_План._

  1. _~~Найти Пак Джинёна~~_
  2. _Заставить его говорить_
  3. _Отдать информацию нуне_
  4. _вернуться в Сеул_



Югём со вздохом вычеркивает первый пункт из плана, на этом и останавливается, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.


	3. Находка

_День третий_

\- Честно признаться, я ожидал немного другого от этого города. Думал, он как то… традиционнее что ли?

Бэмбэм откидывает голову и громко хохочет.

\- Все, кто приезжают сюда, говорят одно и то же. Небось, ожидал увидеть целые кварталы _чосонсик кивачиб_?

\- Чего?

\- Кто из нас кореец? Я про ханок говорю.

Югём тоже смеется, спросонья пропуская мимо ушей половину того, что говорит Бэм.

\- Да. Я думал, ты в ханоке живешь.

\- Хочешь увидеть ханок, тебе в Кэсон, а тут кроме построек сорокалетней давности ничего не найдешь. Самому городу от силы лет пятьдесят.

\- Спасибо, - Югём кивает на поставленную под носом тарелку с жареными яйцами и кимчи. Бэм сидит рядом, наливает им чая из небольшого стеклянного чайника.

\- Лет пятьдесят назад, - начинает Бэмбэм, увидев заинтересованное и вопросительное лицо гостя, - тут построили завод по переработке водорослей. Все население работало на этот завод, пока он не развалился. Кто захотел – уехал, а кто не захотел – до сих пор тут песком трясут. Молодых кроме нас нет, потому что работы тоже нет, вот пенсионеры тут как в большом доме престарелых под открытым небом и живут.

\- Ты сам-то тут как оказался? Таец в корейском захолустье.

\- Это долгая и неинтересная история.

Югём выжидающе смотрит, намекая, что от него просто так не отделаться.

\- Года четыре назад я приехал покорять Сеул. Всегда нравилась корейская мода, да и потом, хотелось новых ощущений. Через год все пошло по наклонной, деньги кончились, уезжать не хотелось, и я увидел объявление о бесплатной сдаче дома. Сначала подумал, что развод. Разве кто-нибудь просто так отдает целые дома? Но когда я приехал сюда, понял, что кроме таких неудачников как я, никто бы на это и не позарился. Так и живу, шью ханбоки и мечтаю переехать обратно в Сеул.

Гость только кивает головой, слушая путанную и полную темных пятен историю своего новоиспеченного соседа. Ему хотелось бы разобраться с этими тайнами, но они знают друг друга один день, чтобы лезть под кожу и интересоваться подробностями. Если Бэм не хочет делиться полной историей, то Югём и не настаивает.

\- А Джинён-то тут как оказался?

\- Сам-то как думаешь? Ничего не требующие спокойные пенсионеры, идеальное место для уставшего от всего грёбаного мира айдола.

Югём глотает мягкий шелковый чай.

\- Насколько я знаю, его дед тут жил. Отец уехал в Сеул, там и остался. После смерти деда, забегаловка досталась его отцу, а отцу это было не нужно, вот она и простаивала, пока два года назад Пак младший не решил сбежать на край света.

\- Его тут совсем никто не знает?

\- Кроме нас с тобой – нет. Для них он обычный «молодой человек». Сюда редко кто приезжает, либо мои друзья, либо внуки местных жителей. Но все мои друзья тайцы, а LMNTARY как бы помягче сказать, там вообще никто, и звать их никак. Когда кто из молодых приезжает, прикидывается больным и носит маску.

\- Как так можно вообще, - у парня никак не укладывается в голове, как можно жить три года в захолустье, без друзей и знакомых. Тут даже выпить негде. А про отношения он вообще думать не хочет.

\- Он ни с кем не встречается?

Бэмбэм одним лицом спрашивает: «Ты издеваешься?»

\- Единственный, с кем бы он мог тут загонять, это я. Но я не по мальчикам.

\- Ты с такой уверенностью говоришь, что он гей, - Югём утыкается в тарелку, - у тебя что, чутье?

Очередное выражение в духе «Да ты издеваешься, парень».

\- Это же очевидно. С девушками никогда замечен не был, странные отношения с Марком и с мемберами других групп. Тут он тоже ни с кем замечен не был. Хм… что бы это могло быть, - Бэм наигранно хмыкает и трёт подбородок.

\- Ты додумываешь.

\- Так, Югём, зачем ты вообще сюда приехал тогда, если сам в это не веришь?

\- Я верю! Верю. Просто… а вдруг?

Бэм закатывает глаза, поднимается из-за стола и хватает Югёма за шкирку.

\- Пошли. Надо успеть, пока обеденные старушки всем снопом не завалились.

Утром улицы выглядят не менее блеклыми, чем ночью. Серый асфальт наезжает на серые домики с серыми рамами окон, солнце отплясывает на грязно-белых стенах с отваливающейся штукатуркой. Коты греются в клумбах, развалившись вверх пушистыми животами.

\- Какой человек в здравом уме приедет в такое место по доброй воле? – спрашивает Югём, по-детски лавируя между трещинами в асфальте. - Хотя, отработай на UN 15 лет, и тебя уже вряд ли можно назвать человеком в здравом уме.

\- Зачем спрашиваешь, если сам знаешь ответ?

Они идут до конца улочки, где виднеется забегаловка Пака. Только сейчас Югём обращает внимание, что она выглядит достаточно свежей, с выбеленными стенами и чистыми деревянными окнами. Рядом стоят горшки с цветами.

\- Доброе утро, - приветствует Бэм пустую забегаловку, когда они входят внутрь, и колокольчик над дверью звонко хохочет.

\- Надеюсь, ты по срочному делу, иначе я тебя не прощу, - раздается из подсобки глубокий голос, который прогоняет по Югёму кучу иголок. Из дверного проема, с висящими сверху тонкими занавесками, появляется Пак Джинён. И только в этот момент Югём понимает, что всё происходящее – правда.

Настоящий Пак Джинён хмурится своими настоящими черными, густыми, как крылья, бровями, смотрит пристально настоящими темно-карими глазами и выглядит немного сбитым с толку, когда взгляд падает на яркую голову Югёма, а затем пробегает вниз до черных ботинок на платформе.

\- Джинён-сси, не злись.

\- Это кто?

\- Я вчера тебе говорил о нем. 

Темные глаза лениво возвращаются к нему, глядят на удивленного Югёма, тот выдавливает из себя улыбку, поджав губы.

\- Привет.

Джинён хмурится такому неформальному обращению.

\- Он точно не из Тайланда?

\- Нет, этот made in Korea. Можно мне американо, пожалуйста?

\- Конечно, - кивает Джинён и отворачивается к единственному в этом городишке кофейному автомату. Машина жужжит, и Югём многозначительно выпучивает глаза на тайца, пока Джинён стоит к ним спиной.

\- Твой американо. Приходи сегодня на ужин, будет рис с морепродуктами.

\- Отличная идея. Спасибо за кофе, - Бэмбэм вытаскивает из кармана смятые купюры и кладет их на прилавок, - прости. У меня сегодня дел не впроворот. У Югёма к тебе есть пара вопросов, я вас оставлю.

С каждым словом глаза Югёма выкатываются все больше, а волосы на руках поднимаются всё выше. Конечно, он привык работать с разными людьми, со знаменитостями в том числе, но, когда всё идет не по плану, это выводит себя до тряски в коленях и немного пугает.

\- Бывай, - Бэм хлопает недоумевающего Югёма по плечу, отхлебывает кофе, улыбается и выходит, оставив за собой смех колокольчика.

На тонкой нити повисает неловкое молчание. Сзади шумит кофемашина, и дребезжит старый холодильник с железной эмалированной дверцей.

\- И что ты хотел спросить? – хоть Джинен и ниже гостя на несколько сантиметров, смотрит он свысока и с какой-то усталой насмешкой во взгляде.

\- Ким, - парень вытягивает руку, - Ким Югём.

\- Пак Джинён, - он хмурится, но руку в ответ пожимает. – Ты очень странный, Ким Югём.

\- Ты тоже весьма странный.

Джинён теряется от такой наглости.

\- Ты, очевидно, младше меня, но обращаешься ко мне так неформально.

\- Это с непривычки, извини, Джинён-сси, - ёрничает Югём, наклоняет голову и широко растягивает губы. _Только не проколись, Югём,_ кричит ему подсознание, пока он, надрывая жилы, пытается изобразить наглость и уверенность. Выходит натянуто и сухо, но он надеется, что Джинён не заметит его ранимой натуры.

На такой жест Джинён только приподнимает брови и устало спрашивает:

\- Что ты хотел, Югём? 

\- Помоги мне с работой.

\- Чего? – смеется он. – Какой работой?

\- Здесь, в ресторане.

\- Ну уж нет. Мне помощнички не нужны.

\- Бэм сказал, что ты согласился дать мне работу. Ты все равно один здесь не справляешься.

\- Мало ли что он тебе сказал. Нет работы. Для тебя – точно.

Югём щурит глаза и смотрит хитро.

\- Чего это ты для меня исключение сделал?

\- Ты очень шумный. И наглый. И я о тебе ничего не знаю.

\- А если я расскажу?

\- Не... надо, - прерывает его Джинён, но это Югёма не останавливает. Он мчится вперед как паровоз, повторяя заученные наизусть предложения.

\- Я из Тегу, из семьи инженеров, родители отправили на инженерный в университет, но я втайне от них перевелся на филологию, а когда они узнали об этом, прекратили моё финансирование. Я взял академический отпуск, чтобы заработать денег и вернуться на учебу, - как скороговоркой тараторит Югём заученную наспех полуложь-полуправду о своей новой жизни.

Джинён лишь приподнимает брови, без слов спрашивая: «И что мне теперь делать с этой информацией?». Югём может поклясться, что именно это прочел на его безэмоциональном лице, такими выразительными были его брови.

\- Теперь ты знаешь, кто я такой, и можешь дать мне работу.

Джинён драматично закатывает глаза.

\- Мне не нужны лишние руки. Только мешаться будешь.

Югём оглядывает заведение – большое окно, от потолка до стены, отороченное тонкой гирляндой, рядом – квадратный стол с двумя простыми деревянными стульями, в зале – ещё пять столиков, на каждом – фарфоровая салфетница с забитыми с утра свернутыми салфетками, под потолком – тяжелый вентилятор с крупными лопастями, как у вертолёта, в углу – мертвый запыленный кондиционер, бережно прикрытый тюлем. Джинён стоит за деревянной стойкой, наблюдая за засмотревшимся на его забегаловку странным незнакомым парнем. Сзади шумит машина, слева гудит холодильник, а вентилятор лениво крутится, только делая вид, что от него есть хоть какая-то польза.

\- Тебе бы не мешало вычистить тут всё хорошенько.

\- Справлюсь без тебя.

\- Неужели один – и на кухне и в зале?

\- Да.

\- Ты не особо разговорчивый.

\- Зато ты болтаешь за двоих.

\- Мы идеально подходим друг другу, - Югём наклоняется на стойку и пронзает Джинёна своим самым наглым и дерзким взглядом, который только имеется в его арсенале. Кажется, на Джинёна это действует в меньшей степени, чем ожидал нападающий.

\- Мне нужна эта работа, прошу.

\- Почему бы тебе не уехать обратно в Пусан и не найти там нормальную работу? Сколько я тебе смогу здесь платить? Сто тысяч вон?

\- На еду хватит.

Югём морщится и отворачивается, только чтобы набраться смелости сделать самый глупый поступок в своей жизни. 

\- Я не хотел тебе говорить…

\- В чем проблема?

\- Я пишу книгу об этом городе, - нагло глядя в глаза, выдает Югём первое, что приходит в голову. Он надеется на случай, и этот случай сделает ему потом великое одолжение. 

\- Ты – что, прости?

Сам того не подозревая, заикнувшись о книге, Югем попадает в самое сердце. Совсем скоро он узнает, что Джинён тот еще книжный червь, и его книголюбское сердце очень легко тронуть рассказами сосбственного сочинения.

\- Я пишу книгу об этом городе.

\- Вот как, - Джинён хмыкает, - и поэтому ты решил приехать сюда?

\- Да. Только на пару месяцев. Хотел изучить местную природу, жителей, кухню… Знаешь, невозможно передать атмосферу города по-настоящему, если ты в нем не жил.

\- Почему именно Сокчхо? – Джинён откидывается на полку позади себя, заставленную кофейными сиропами, банками с приправами и соусами, складывает руки на груди. Югём отмечает, что форму тот не потерял. Рубашка точно так же натягивается на сильных плечах.

\- Моя… бабушка отсюда, - Югём решает, врать так врать, поэтому гонит вперёд на всех скоростях, придумывая на ходу детали своего нового «я».

На удивление, Джинён не задает провокационных вопросов, не глядит подозрительно, только улыбается устало и тихо отвечает:

\- Странно. В последнее время много молодых бегут на родину своих стариков.

\- Ты сам не отсюда? – спрашивает Югём. В груди что-то зудит и теплится, когда он чувствует, что разговор идет гладко. Людям нравятся писатели.

\- Это не твое дело, - резко роняет Пак, а гостю кажется, его будто из-под теплого одеяла выдернули. 

Югём выжидающе смотрит на хозяина, пока не ловит его холодный, недовольный взгляд.

\- Если ты думаешь, что твоя история меня растрогала, и я немедленно дам тебе работу, то ты ошибаешься. Я уже сказал тебе, мне не нужны лишние руки.

\- Но мне нужна эта работа!

\- Пойди спроси у какого-нибудь старика подметать ему в ограде, заплатит тебе столько же, да и историй поинтереснее от него нахватаешься для своей книги, - Джинён машет на окно в неопределенном направлении, берет со стойки полотенце и отворачивается, безучастно и лениво начиная протирать кофе-машину.

\- Я хочу работать здесь.

Ноль внимания.

\- Я не хочу подметать в ограде. Я хочу жарить рис.

_Кофе-машина такая блестящая._

\- Джинён-а!

Джинён резко разворачивается, сжимая свои челюсти так же крепко, как пальцы – полотенце. Югём широко улыбается. Он даже представить себе не мог, откуда в нем взялось это вопиющее бесстыдство.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Нет. Ты переходишь всякие границы, малец.

Над дверью опять хохочет колокольчик. Парни поворачиваются на звон.

\- Доброе утро, Джинён-а, - Чохён-омма улыбается, её глаза вновь прячутся за мелкими морщинками, - а ты тот самый молодой человек.

На лице Югёма не остается и тени прежней дерзкой улыбки, он осторожно кланяется в приветствии.

\- Доброе утро, омма.

\- Джинён, можно мне пожалуйста завтрак, дончанг джигэ, и чаю!

\- Конечно, - он улыбается ей, и когда Чохён-омма отворачивается, остро глядит на Югёма. В одно мгновение его мягкие черты лица становятся острыми, как пила, которая медленно приближается, издавая угрожающий скрипящий звук.

\- А ты, оказывается, умеешь быть вежливым, когда захочешь, - шипит он и уходит на кухню.

Когда Джинён скрывается на кухне за качающимися двустворчатыми дверьми, Югём проводит его широкую спину, и решает посадить старушку. Приносит чистые приборы, которые находит за прилавком в сушилке, и наливает чай.

\- Спасибо, дорогой. Ты теперь у Джинёна работаешь?

\- Надеюсь, он не откажется от моей помощи.

\- Ему и правда пара рук не помешает. Он хоть и вредничает, но мы ведь все видим, что ему тяжело.

\- Вот как, - Югём приподнимает брови.

Из кухни с подносом в руках появляется Джинён. Он ставит перед старушкой несколько мисок.

\- Приятного аппетита.

\- Спасибо.

Хозяин обеспокоенно глядит на чайник и наполненную чашку рядом, а затем на Югёма, который даже не торопится извиняться за свои действия.

Джинён качает головой, пряча недовольную гримасу, подзывает Югёма ладонью за прилавок и тихо ему говорит, почти шепчет на самое ухо. 

\- Я тебя просил мне помогать?

\- Нет. Я подумал, что будет неплохо напоить её чаем, пока она ждёт еду, - Джинён близко-близко, и Югёму кажется, что он очень теплый, и у него вкусный шампунь. 

\- Тебе лучше вообще не думать. Иди отсюда.

\- Как грубо, _хён_.

Джинёна пробирает до самого копчика.

\- Я тебе не хён.

\- Если выгонишь меня, я буду каждый день приходить к твоей забегаловке и петь под окном о том, какой ты плохой повар и вообще человек не очень.

Джинён дергается от такой наглости и с удивлением, напополам разбавленным возмущением, тянет на себя Югёма. Тот улыбается во все свои тридцать два бесстыжих зуба.

\- Ладно. Сиди вон в том углу и не высовывайся. Только не беси, я тебя прошу.

\- Спасибо, хён.

\- И не… не называй меня хёном, чёрт бы тебя побрал.

Югём садится за крайний стол, достает из кармана блокнот, который он носит с собой везде и всегда, как первую помощь, и начинает писать, чтобы хоть как-то занять себя весь следующий день. Он не намерен отступать. Он будет сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока Джинён не даст ему работу.

Он так и сидит, изредка поднимая взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на хозяина за работой. Джинён мастерски игнорирует его, поэтому Югём наблюдает за ним без малейшего зазрения совести, другим словом, пялится. От черной макушки до заношенных кроссовок.

Когда Югём говорил о книге, он не наврал, эта идея давно сидит в его голове, как червь, не давая спать по ночам, оставалось только найти подходящего персонажа, который бы идеально вписался в его выдуманный мир. И сейчас, сидя в уютной забегаловке, слушая размеренный гул холодильника и глядя на то, как свет переливается на черных волосах Пака, он решает, что нашёл его. Ему даже становится смешно, и он не сдерживается, тихо посмеиваясь над своими же мыслями. Он никогда не думал делать айдола прототипом своего героя.

Югём открывает блокнот с обратной стороны и решает набросать несколько строк: «Несмотря на то, что он был невероятно хорош собой…»

\- Проспись, ты же не любовный роман пишешь, - бурчит Югём, вырывает листок, комкает его и засовывает в карман, продолжая сверлить Джинёна. Тот действительно весьма хорош собой, не зря возглавлял списки самых красивых айдолов несколько лет подряд. Теперь его волосы не укладывает команда парикмахеров каждое утро, да и от макияжа он отказался, но это не сделало его хуже. Сейчас он выглядит на свой возраст, не таким прилизанным и смазливым мальчиком с обложки.

К вечеру народу набивается полный Пак Пак Пам, даже несмотря на то, что идет колкий холодный дождь, старики всё прибывают и прибывают, как вода в канавах, и занимают все столы и стулья. Югёму приходится встать и забиться в угол между холодильником и стеной, еще больше раздражая Джинёна. Тот постоянно задевает его и спотыкается, когда ходит мимо с подносами еды, чая и закусок.

После того как старики достают свернутые в платки площадки для игры в Ют и шашки, работы, наоборот, прибавляется: они бесконечно просят алкоголь и закуски.

Югём с довольной улыбкой любуется тем, как Джинён бегает из кухни в подсобку, из подсобки в кухню и в зал и обратно за прилавок, весь в мыле, как лошадь. Его слегка отросшие волосы прилипают ко лбу, вентилятор под потолком не спасает, даже когда Джинён увеличивает обороты.

И вот настает тот момент, когда Джинён поднимает глаза на Югёма и недовольно признает свое поражение:

\- Ну, чего стоишь? Помочь не хочешь?

\- Это предложение по работе?

\- Да, чёрт возьми. Бери фартук и не выделывайся, - он бросает фартук бегущему навстречу Югёму и пихает тому в руки чай и маленькие кружки.

\- Вскипяти воду до 95 градусов, потом залей чай, подожди три минуты, слей воду и ещё раз залей.

\- Я знаю.

\- Господи, - рычит Джинён и уходит в зал, держа в руках кимчи, арахис и прочую мелкую закуску к чаю и пиву. Народ всё прибывает, Пак приносит стулья из подсобки.

\- Спасибо, - одними губами говорит Югём, поймав взгляд хозяина. Тот кивает и возвращается к работе. Кажется, выдохнув с облегчением.

Вечер пролетает так быстро, что Югём даже не успевает взглянуть на часы. Он убирает все со столов, протирает их, переворачивает и ставит стулья наверх, моет пол. И только потом глядит в телефон.

\- Полдвенадцатого! – кричит он.

\- А ты что хотел? – раздается из кухни. Появляется Джинён, невероятно измождённый, но довольный. Он только что закончил с посудой и решил налить чаю себе и новому коллеге.

\- Начинаешь во сколько?

\- В семь.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Очень много завтракает у меня прежде чем пойти по своим делам. Порой и в шесть встаю.

Югём хочет простонать в истощении, но сдерживается. Ему нужна эта работа.

\- Спасибо за работу, - благодарит Джинён и протягивает кружку.

\- Мы хорошо поработали сегодня.

\- Да.

\- Не поверю, что ты один с этим справлялся.

\- С горем пополам, но справлялся. Теперь будет легче.

Югём улыбается, прячась за кружкой с зеленым чаем, и ему кажется, что у Джинёна добрые глаза. Пак улыбается в ответ, искренне и светло. На его скулах расцветают забавные морщины.

\- Жду тебя завтра в восемь. Можешь немного поспать, —говорит он, когда Югём направляется к выходу, допив чай.

\- Какой добрый у меня начальник, - мычит Югём, - спасибо… Джинён.

\- Пока не за что.

Югём возвращается в свой новый дом уставший до вялых коленей, но счастливый до болезненной улыбки. Он тихо посмеивается, вспоминая недовольное лицо Джинёна, и как он в итоге согласился работать с ним, его добрые слова и смешные морщинки вокруг глаз. Югёму с трудом верится, что этот человек может быть таким закрытым, каким расписывал его Бэмбэм.

Он находит его в облаке тканей, нежно-зеленых и голубых. Бэм сидит под теплым светом большой круглой лампы и сосредоточенно шьет, машинка отбивает иглой автоматную очередь. Он так увлечен, что не замечает гостя, пока тот с грохотом не снимает своих ботинок.

\- Югём! Как прошло?

\- Пак дал мне работу.

\- Шутишь?! – Бэм забавно выпучивает глаза, которые сквозь очки кажутся по мультяшному огромными. – Я, конечно, просил его дать тебе работу, но не верил до конца, что прокатит. Что ты с ним сделал?

\- Я сидел в ресторане весь день, он не выдержал и согласился.

\- Мором решил брать, значит.

\- Вроде того.

\- Информацию так же трясти будешь?

\- Если понадобится, - смеется Югём и идёт к холодильнику. – У тебя есть что-нибудь перекусить?

\- Ты же из ресторана. Там не наелся?

\- Я был слишком увлечен развлечением стариков и игрой в кости.

\- Посмотри, на верхней полке было печенье.

\- Угу.

На шкафу находится пачка «Орео» с матча, сладкая, что у Югёма сводит лицо. Он жалеет о том, что вообще решил перекусить печеньем. Приходится выпить три стакана воды, чтобы забыть этот приторный вкус. Он тот еще сладкоежка, но у всякого должен быть предел.

Со стаканом воды в руках он садится на диван и запрокидывает назад голову.

\- Как тебе первые впечатления от Пака?

\- Он классный, - признается Югём. Такое порой случается, когда ты чувствуешь себя комфортно рядом с человеком, которого встретил пару мгновений назад. Вы еще толком не разговаривали, но где-то на подсознательном уровне ты знаешь, что у вас похожие взгляды на многие вещи, что с этим человеком вы еще успеете вдоволь наговориться.

\- Что?! – очки Бэма иронично сползают на кончик носа. – Да он же самый занудный старикан, которого я встречал.

\- Может, ты ему не понравился.

\- А ты, значит, понравился.

\- Он мне даже улыбнулся сегодня.

\- Действительно, странно, - шутит Бэм, - ведь лицевые мышцы работают у людей в исключительных случаях.

Югем глядит на него, приподняв бровь.

\- Посмотрим.

\- Посмотрим.


	4. Маленькие открытия

_День четвертый_

**Югём [07:11]**

[я нашел Пака Джинена, и теперь работаю на него]

Нуна отвечает незамедлительно. Югём ясно видит её рядовое утро, - большой капуччино с обезжиренными взбитыми сливками, она стучит своими аккуратными накрашенными ноготками по дереву стола, как крошечными копытцами, листает новости и видит сообщение от своего непутёвого журналюги.

**Хёчжон-нуна [07:12]**

[Ты шутишь?]

**Югём [07:14]**

[Нет. Нашёл его в небольшом городке. Он здесь лапшу жарит и со стариками в Ют рубится]

**Хёчжон-нуна [07:14]**

[Где ты? UN очень сильно обрадуются, что их собачка нашлась]

Югём морщится от пренебрежительного прозвища Джинёна.

**Югём [07:15]**

[Я не собираюсь отдавать такую новость кому-то другому]

**Хёчжон-нуна [07:16]**

[Как знаешь. Жду от тебя вестей. У тебя шесть недель максимум]

Югём злится. Его никогда не воспринимали всерьез, даже несмотря на то, что его статьи всегда были качественно написаны и набирали большое число просмотров на платформе. В груди ворочается зависть и желание доказать всем, что он чего-то стоит.

Он сидит на кухне, допивая апельсиновый сок, который нашёлся в холодильнике Бэма. Таец сладко посапывает в своей кровати в такой ранний час, и Югём решает его не тревожить. Доедает вчерашнюю лапшу с говядиной, уминает пару тостов и разбавляет это всё апельсиновым соком, который настолько сладкий, что Югёму кажется, ещё немного, и его печень обретёт разум, чтобы вразумить её обладателя.

Югём выходит из дома и бредёт вниз по набережной. Небо на востоке теплится грязно оранжевым, подготавливая ещё синее небо индиго к началу нового дня. Югём с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдает за тем, как теплеет восход. Это совсем не похоже на его обычное утро. Свои восходы он встречал глубоко под землей сеульского метро или в офисе, когда было совершенно не до этого.

Он поворачивает на одну из улиц и встречает знакомую супружескую пару. Старики бодры и счастливы в такую рань, идут рука об руку с лыжными палочками в ладонях, практикуя скандинавскую ходьбу.

\- Доброе утро, - приветствует их Югём и легко кланяется.

\- Доброе утро, - они узнают его со вчерашнего вечера, широко улыбаются и легко кивнули в ответ, проходя мимо.

\- Ты не проспал, - первые слова, которые слышит Югём, оказавшись в забегаловке.

\- Разве я похож на человека, кто проспит первый рабочий день?

\- Ты выглядишь весьма ненадёжно.

\- Но я здесь.

\- Я вижу.

Джинён выходит из-за прилавка и протягивает новому работничку фартук и косынку.

\- Твоя рабочая одежда.

\- А косынка зачем?

\- Ты же не собираешься на кухне своей гривой трясти? – смеется Джинён, глянув на отросшие и сползающие на глаза жёлтые локоны.

\- Надеюсь, готовить ты меня не заставишь.

\- Почему? – Джинен широко улыбается. Он мог предположить, какой ответ последует.

\- Я готовлю настолько хорошо, что твоя гордость попросту не выдержит такого. Тебе придется закрыть свой Пак Пак Пам, бросить здесь всё и уехать на другой конец страны, чтобы никогда не вспоминать об этом позоре.

\- Ты даже рамён заварить не можешь, я прав? – хохочет Джинён на браваду Югёма, прикрывая улыбку ладонью.

\- Да. Всё настолько плохо.

\- Не волнуйся. Работа тебе найдется.

Югём завязывает фартук и косынку.

\- Показывай фронт работы.

\- Разбираешь и чистишь кладовку.

\- И только?

\- Поверь, тебе на весь день хватит.

Джинён не обманул, сказав, что работы хватит до самого вечера. Сортировать продукты, избавляться от испорченных, чистить и выскребать все углы, чтобы не завелись мыши, - всё это не было специализацией Югёма в университете, но справляется он неплохо. Хочется произвести впечатление на Джинёна, чтобы хоть как-то заручиться его доверием и подобраться чуть ближе, чем пара колких комментариев.

Югём закидывает очередной мешок с рисом на полку, выпрямляется и тяжело выдыхает, вытирая пот со лба рукавом. В кладовку заглядывает Джинён.

\- Ну, как продвигается?

\- Ещё пару вывихнутых кистей, сорванная спина, и будет готово.

\- Согласись, не такая уж высокая плата за чистую кладовку.

Югём только устало улыбается.

\- Пошли обедать.

\- Уже обед?

\- Уже два часа.

В заведении тихо. Лениво крутится вентилятор, а в окно истерично тарабанит залетевшая случайно муха. Её манит голубое небо, но невидимая преграда заставляет разбивать голову. Югём прилипает к ней взглядом, не торопясь пережевывая жареный рис.

\- О чем задумался? – спрашивает Джинён, пытаясь понять, на что уставился странный новичок.

\- О жизни.

Палочки, крепко держащие кусок свинины так и замирают у открытого рта Джинёна. Он хмыкает и возвращается к еде, не ожидая продолжения темы от чудного парня, поэтому недовольно закатывает глаза, когда Югём всё же решает рассказать, о чём он именно думает.

\- О том, что порой мы чётко видим свою цель, но не понимаем, что нас останавливает. Бьемся как рыбы об лед, как мухи о стекло, и даже не понимаем, что эти вещи причиняют нам боль снова и снова.

\- Боже, - тянет Джинён, - я взял на работу философа.

\- Ты меня ещё больше нагружай, я тебе и не такое расскажу.

Джинён только мотает головой наглости парня и делает глоток сока. Кажется, он скоро перестанет удивляться.

\- Что читаешь? – Югём кивает на книгу в истёртой до белых полос черной обложке, которую Джинён отложил в сторону, чтобы пообедать.

\- Маленький принц, - отвечает от и глядит из-под своих густых бровей, ждёт насмешки.

\- Отличная книга. Каждый раз открываю для себя что-то новое.

Джинён кивает и подцепляет лапшу палочками.

\- Думал, скажу, что ты слишком взрослый для неё?

Джинён пожимает плечами.

\- Думал, что ты вообще читать не умеешь.

Югём едва не лопается от смеха над тем, с каким беспристрастным лицом Джинён говорит о его неграмотности.

\- Как же? Я ведь пишу.

\- То, что ты пишешь, не значит, что ты любишь читать. Хотя это и взаимосвязано.

\- Твоя любимая книга?

Джинён медленно жует, вытирает рот салфеткой и откидывается на спинку стула, думает. Югёму кажется, он может наблюдать за ним вечность. Его тёмные глаза задумчиво гуляют по светлой стене, на которой висит картина с простым корейским мотивом.

\- Не могу сказать. Очень много на ум приходит.

\- Может, жанр?

Глаза Джинёна сверкают. Югём видит, что ему приятно, что его спрашивают о литературе, такой важной части его жизни. Пусть и немногословно, но он отвечает:

\- Люблю прозу, в основном реализм, современный или классику, не принципиально. А ты?

\- Фэнтези.

Джинён только мычит в ответ, берет палочки в одну руку – книгу в другую и возвращается к обеду, а Югём отмечает про себя, что с Джинёном очень уютно молчать. Не чувствуешь себя обязанным говорить о всякой ерунде, когда порой остаешься наедине с малознакомым человеком: вы оба смотрите в полоток, на дырку в диване, в окно, изредка друг на друга, и думаете, что бы такого спросить, только лишь бы не слышать своих мыслей в голове. С Джинёном всё было иначе.

Так они и сидят в пустом ресторане, Джинён за книгой, а Югём – уткнувшись в тетрадь, работая над своей книгой. Джинён иногда поглядывает с легкой ухмылкой за тем, как сосредоточенно Югём корпит над бумагой.

Спустя полчаса неторопливого обеда и жалких попыток набросать хоть что-то, Югём бросает ручку в сторону и недовольно рычит. Джинён даже не поднимает глаз от книги, его совершенно не заботят стенания парня.

\- Ну, так что? У вас есть здесь, куда сходить? – резко говорит Югём.

\- Ты о чем? – Джинён наконец отрывается от страницы.

\- Клуб или бар какой.

Джинён смеется, опять прикрывая ладонью рот. Югёму находит эту привычку невероятно милой и с трудом заставляет себя вернуться в реальность.

\- Что смешного?

\- Тут ничего нет кроме двух забегаловок. Одна – моя, другая – рядом с пляжем. Лапшичная Чона-аджосси.

\- И где ты напиваешься, когда совсем плохо?

\- Здесь.

\- А друзей куда водишь?

\- Сюда.

Югём фыркает и берет стакан, отпивает немного, прикрывая улыбку, и не отрывая взгляд от развеселившегося Джинёна.

\- Ты не особо разговорчивый.

\- Я думал, мы это еще вчера выяснили.

\- Ах, точно.

Они сидят молча некоторое время, тягуче глядя друг другу в глаза. Югём решает сделать ещё одну попытку, чтобы хоть как-то приблизиться к заветному признанию.

\- Если старики одни, сходить некуда, выходит, тут даже девчонок нет?

Вот оно. Тёплые глаза Джинёна вмиг обращаются ледяными черными осколками, острыми и промозглыми, как вода в море. Югём понимает, что лезет не в свое дело.

\- Нет.

\- Ты гонишь.

\- С чего бы мне?

\- И как ты живешь тут один среди стариканов?

\- Замечательно.

\- Не поверю ни за что. Она, должно быть, городская. Приезжает к тебе пару раз в месяц, да?

\- Ты о ком?

\- Твоя девушка.

\- С чего ты вообще взял, что у меня есть девушка?

\- Станет нормальный парень без девушки два года сидеть?

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я здесь два года?

Югём давится и хватается за стакан. Ненавистная рисинка, залетевшая в трахею будет беспокоить его до самого утра, пока Бэмбэм хорошенько не приложится ему по хребту.

\- Бэм рассказал.

\- Вы что, обо мне разговаривали?

\- Должен же был я узнать о своем новом работодателе хоть что-то.

\- Мог бы у меня спросить.

\- Ты не особо любишь болтать.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает Джинён, - что еще он тебе рассказал?

\- Что ты вредный.

\- Неужели?

\- И ворчливый.

\- Серьезно?

\- Не любишь, когда тебя называют хёном.

\- Терпеть не могу.

\- Приехал из Сеула, работал там в офисе и с тех пор ненавидишь всех людей.

\- Хоть не наврал.

\- Какой же ты…

Джинён поднимает глаза и издевательски улыбается одними только губами.

\- Ну, скажи это.

\- Старикан.

Джинён встает, берет пустую миску и стакан, и хлопает Югёма книгой по голове.

\- Ай! – визгливо протягивает пострадавший, - за что?

\- За неуважительное отношение к старикам.

Они обмениваются улыбками, и Югём возвращается к своему рису.

\- Придурок, - шепчет он и думает о том, что Пак не такой уж и засранец, каким его вечером ранее расписывал его таец.

Вечер, как обычно, пролетает незаметно, за бесчисленными чашками арахиса и бутылками соджу, не успевающими закончиться. Югём без лишних слов убирает зал и посуду, а Джинён разбирается с бумагами и помогает немного на кухне.

Югём опускает и закрывает деревянные жалюзи на окнах, садится за столик тут же, стягивает косынку и устало выдыхает.

\- Как бы неприятно мне было это признавать, но с твоей помощью всё выходит гораздо легче, - слышит он голос хозяина. Джинён выходит из-за прилавка, в повседневной одежде, без косынки и фартука, такой же уставший, с легкой испариной на лице. Югём понимает, что видел Джинёна таким последний раз на фотографиях с сеульского концерта четырехлетней давности.

\- Можешь не благодарить.

\- Завтра жду тебя в это же время.

\- Так точно, капитан.

Джинён только слабо улыбается на прощальные слова Югёма и закрывает за ним стеклянную дверь, опускает жалюзи и поворачивает створки.

Бэмбэм сидит за столом под настольной лампой, отбрасывающей круг цвета топленого молока на его повседневные наброски. Он поднимает глаза, когда в гостиной появляется замученный и пропахнувший жареным кимчи Югём.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - выдавливает из себя скиталец и заваливается на диван лицом в красные подушки.

\- Как дела? Вытащил признание?

\- Пока нет.

\- Чем занимались?

\- Работали. Жарили кимчи, ели рис, развлекали стариков. О! Я еще кладовку почистил.

\- Увлекательно.

\- И заметь, весьма продуктивно.

Бэм гогочет, встает из-за стола, потягивается, растягивая затекшие мышцы, а потом садится рядом с Югёмом. Это станет их повседневной рутиной. Югём будет приходить смертельно уставший, падать на диван или идти в душ, а Бэмбэм – спрашивать, как прошёл его день, что удалось узнать, и на самом ли деле Джинён не такой засранец, каким он считал его всё это время.

_День пятый_

\- Как дела?

\- Никак.

\- Неужели, Пак Джинён оказался высокомерным скрытным говнюком?

\- Отвянь.

Д _ень шестой_

\- Что было сегодня?

\- Заставил меня выскребать кухню. Мне кажется, он издевается надо мной. Стоял и смотрел, пока я под плитой на корячках ползал.

Бэм заливается хохотом.

Югём сразу понял, что Бэму нравится слышать его провальные истории. Тайца даже не смущал тот факт, что если провалится Югём, провалится и возможность Бэма предстать перед великой Мин Ёнсо. Ему хватало мимолетного злорадства. Поэтому все приятные мелочи Югём оставлял себе. Хоть Джинён и насмехался над ним сегодня весь день, но принёс его любимый кимчи с лапшой и пообедал вместе с ним, хоть и не должен был ждать, пока тот закончит.

_День седьмой_

\- Как дела?

\- Он ударил меня бутылкой по голове.

\- Сказал, за что?

\- За то, что смеялся над его акцентом.

\- Ты это заслужил. Сам три года тут поживешь, и не так начнешь разговаривать.

На самом деле Югём только пошутил над его странной интонацией и сокращением в повседневном вопросе «Ты поел?». Он нашёл это ужасно милым и не выдержал, за что и поплатился.

_День восьмой_

Югём относился к тому роду людей, которые хотели знать все из первых рук, из самого источника, и уж точно не полагаться на слова малознакомых людей. Поэтому он попытался самостоятельно составить мнение о Паке Джинёне, несмотря на неприятное описание отрешенного социопата, которое ему предоставил Бэмбэм в первую же ночь знакомства.

Таким образом, повседневными наблюдениями, с помощью коротких диалогов, скудного, но многозначительного языка тела, Югём начал кусочек за кусочком составлять портрет Джинёна.

Когда он смеется, то всегда скромно прикрывает ладонью рот, несмотря на то, что у него захватывающая дух улыбка, словно стыдится быть красивым.

Джинён разговаривает с ним, пусть немного, но даже сквозь эти слова он слышит нотки беспокойства, когда Югём неважно себя чувствует.

Джинён всегда ждёт его, чтобы вместе пообедать и поужинать. Должно быть, прием пищи он всегда связывает с другими близкими людьми, или просто слишком вежлив.

Он много язвит и бросается саркастичными репликами, что Югёму нравится. Он отвечает тем же и замечает, что Джинёну по душе эта игра. Теперь их саркастичные перестрелки не заканчиваются до тех пор, пока не закрываются двери магазина.

Ещё он очень одинокий. Югём узнает об этом случайно. Сначала он не верит своим глазам, но когда его подозрения подтверждаются, то весь день сидит с глупой улыбкой, вызывая немало удивленных вопросов от сконфуженного Джинёна. _Он_ всегда приходит туда, где сидит Югём. _Как кошка_ , думает Югём, _которая делает вид, что ей безразлично, но всегда идёт к своему хозяину, чтобы не было скучно_. Пусть Джинён и не ластился к нему, как питомец, а просто был рядом, эта невинная необходимость в присутствии человека сквозила в каждом его вздохе. Им обоим этого не хватало. Ещё никто так отчаянно не нуждался в компании Югёма.

\- Хочешь, я принесу карты? – спрашивает Югём. Они доедают свой обед. В газировке на столе от дна отрываются пузырьки и растворяются, добравшись до кромки. Югём так же сидит с блокнотом, а Джинён – с книгой.

\- Куда-то собрался? – привычно издевается Джинён, хотя прекрасно понимает, что младший имеет в виду.

\- Поиграть с тобой собрался. Ну, как идея?

Джинён откладывает книгу и отклоняется на стул, смотрит с прищуром, раздумывает.

\- Давно не играл, пожалуй, можно. Только не думай, что мы тут весь день без дела сидеть будем.

\- Разумеется, нет. У меня дела есть. Да и тебе ещё читать и читать, - он кивает на недавно начатую книжонку. – Сколько их у тебя?

\- Личная библиотека.

\- У меня дома два кактуса, я тоже называю их личной оранжереей, - ёрничает Югём.

\- Определенно, больше, чем две.

На следующий день Югём приносит карты и делает для себя ещё одно немаловажное открытие. Джинён катастрофически плох в подкидного дурака. После этого Джинён отказывается играть с ним, оправдываясь тем, что незачем тратить время в пустую, а Югём только хихикает в кулак.

_День десятый_

Югём пишет. Он лишь в начале пути, но знает, что его ждет невероятное приключение. Позади уже осталась почти половина тетради, которую он взял в сеульском аэропорту. Она белела молочными полосатыми страницами, отпугивая Югёма своей чистотой и совершенством, а теперь стала похожа на свитки с заклинаниями, на поле, изрытое запутанными каналами и бороздами, которые заполнили черные чернила.

Ручка за ручкой. Стержень сгорает как спичка. Чем толще, тем быстрее. У Югёма кляксы на ладонях и мозоль на среднем пальце. Он не помнит, чтобы у него её не было.

\- Черт, - бросает он. За окном – послеполуденная густая лень, и в забегаловке текучее марево. Кондиционер должны починить через пару дней, а пока – плавиться, превращаясь в кисель на столе.

\- У тебя нет ручки?

Джинён лезет в карман фартука и подает новую блестящую ручку. Будто специально для такого случая купил и положил недалеко.

\- Спасибо.

Пальцы у Джинёна прохладные, и Югём краснеет от дурацкой мысли ещё раз дотронуться до его рук.

\- О чем ты пишешь? – внезапный вопрос заставляет его отвлечься от работы.

\- О человеке, который ищет смысл жизни, но на самом деле пока не догадывается, что ищет себя.

\- И как успехи?

\- У кого? У меня или у героя?

\- У героя. Он нашел то, что искал?

\- Только начал.

Джинён хмыкает, чешет затылок и о чем-то задумывается.

\- Разве это не подростковая тема? Поиск себя и прочее.

\- Я думаю, взрослые люди точно так же потеряны, просто многие не хотят себе в этом признаться, - говорит Югём и опускает голову, скрываясь от затяжного и темного взгляда Джинёна.

Весь день Джинён молчалив и задумчив.


	5. Великий неудачник

_день двенадцатый_

Утром Югём просыпается не от обычных гитарных переборов на звонке будильника, а от вызывающе наглого сообщения в шесть утра. Безусловно, это нуна. Кому же, как ни ей, портить жизнь Киму Югёму.

Югём, не поднимая головы, шарит рукой под подушкой и вылавливает вибрирующий телефон.

**Хёчжон-нуна** **[07:25]:**

[Привет, Гём-а. Надеюсь, ты там не прохлаждаешься? Вчера вечером я сказала одному из наших конкурентов, что у тебя есть материал на Пака и к концу месяца ты его привезешь сюда в Сеул. Пака конечно. Сам понимаешь, какую панику это вызвало. Короче. У тебя меньше времени, чем изначально планировалось. Так что успевай до начала сентября, иначе я найду нам не менее симпатичного и умного журналиста. (необъяснимо огромное количество эмодзи с поцелуями)]

\- Твою ж… - бурчит Югём в подушку, а после переворачивается на спину и глядит на тусклый потолок с монструозным вентилятором. Ему до сих пор не понятно, как такой человек, как Бэмбэм, со вкусом, тонким как перо, позволил оставить эту жертву дизайна в гостевой спальне.

Всё шло так замечательно, Джинён постепенно открывался, и если бы он вел социальную жизнь, как у всех нормальных людей, то Югём поставил бы его в лучшие друзья на фейсбуке и даже зафолловил бы в ответ в Инстаграмме, таким щедрым он был.

Сообщение нуны портило всё на корню. Теперь придется принимать отчаянные меры. Пан или пропал. Эта идея давно вертится в голове Югёма, но он решил оставить её до лучших времен, но пришли худшие, для которых эта идея тоже, в принципе, годилась.

**Югём [07:26]:**

[можешь на меня положиться. Я же лучший журналист в вашем жалком издательстве]

**Хёчжон-нуна** **[07:26]:**

[как грубо ты говоришь со своей нуной]

**Югём [07:27]:**

[как грубо было увольнять меня за единственную ошибку. Я вам тут материал достаю, так что будьте благодарны]

Ответа на последнее сообщение он не получает, и ему кажется, что это было немного неуважительно и грубо, а потом он думает, что может себе позволить хоть раз в жизни не церемониться и вести себя так, как ему вздумается, а не терпеть выговоры и насмешки от коллег и начальства. В кои то веки он может не прогибаться под людей. Будучи уволенным. Какая ирония.

Югём приходит в забегаловку как обычно без четверти восемь, завязывает косынку, заправляя выпадающие желтые пакли, и фартук вокруг тощих бедер.

Джинён все так же изредка на него поглядывает, словно что-то задумал, с прищуром и легко сжав губы. Югёму порой кажется, что Джинён его ненавидит и мечтает от него избавиться. Ноги в бетон, – и в море. Нет Югёма – нет проблем. Хотя порой Югём не против такой перспективы. Он начинает уставать от ежедневного вранья человеку, который не сделал ему ничего плохого, порой сам себя ненавидит, мечтая, чтобы Джинён узнал и выгнал его взашей, или ноги в бетон, – и в море.

Перед обедом Югём тщательно готовится. Включает диктофон на телефоне, кладет телефон в карман брюк, проверяет, хорошо ли слышно, не выключится ли, если Югём вдруг случайно заденет. Всё работает без заминки.

За обедом не происходит ничего необычного. Джинён снова за книгой, той самой, которую он читал еще несколько дней назад, отмечает Югём, только теперь его пальцы зажимают страницы почти у самой корки.

Джинён читает, а Югём смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. Они обедают лапшой с яйцом и древесными грибами. Суп горячий, и Югём то и дело громко засасывает длинную рисовую лапшу.

\- Ай! – восклицает он, бросает палочки, хватаясь за глаз.

\- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно интересуется Джинён, откладывая книгу.

\- Бульон в глаз попал.

Джинён только глядит на его лицо в мучениях, а потом взрывается гоготом, который отскакивает от стен и потолка.

\- Чего ты ржешь. Щиплет, между прочим, - шипит Югём и сам не может сдержать смеха.

\- Как ты выжил в этом суровом мире, Гём-а?

Югём слегка краснеет от такого прозвища, и думает, что суп слишком горячий.

\- Сам не знаю.

\- Балда, - Джинён выдергивает пару салфеток из коробки и вкладывает в ладонь. – Вот. Иди глаза промой.

Югём покорно берёт салфетки и идет в туалет. Глаз невыносимо жжет от горячего и острого супа. Парень отчаянно промывает глаз, вытирает лицо салфетками и смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Как отчаянно он себя презирает, вспоминая всю заботу и добрые слова Джинёна. Пусть он и не зовёт его хёном, пусть они едва знакомы, но Джинён для него как старший брат, который всегда приглядывает за ним, хоть и делает вид, что ему плевать, хоть и ворчит на его нерасторопность и неуклюжесть. Его забота звучала в каждом взгляде, в каждой кружке чая, что он делает для него, каждом приглашении «Югём, пойдем обедать», в каждом вопросе «Ты завтракал?», даже в этом маленьком жесте, когда он подал ему салфетки.

Но Югём сам на это согласился, сам вызвался, сам решил доказать себе и всему миру, что он достойный журналист, что он пойдет на все ради хорошей новости, что он достанет такой материал, который ни под силу никому. И он не намерен отступать. Только не сейчас, когда заветные слова так близко.

Югём выдыхает, поправляет фартук, проверяет диктофон и возвращается в зал.

\- Хочешь чаю?

\- Я би.

Джинён смотрит на него стеклянными глазами, рот приоткрыт в удивлении. Югём представляет, сколько мыслительных процессов сейчас в его голове.

\- Что? – наконец выдавливает Джинён.

\- Я би, бисексуал. Мне нравятся женщины и мужчины, - тараторит Югём, волнуясь до мурашек на спине. Руки скользят по бёдрам, протирая на штанах дыру. Он часто так делает, когда волнуется.

\- Нет, Югём. Ты дурак.

Очередь Югёма смотреть на него с приоткрытым ртом и хлопать глазами. Джинён звонко смеется, прикрывает кулаком рот, и закашливается до выступивших слез. Югём хихикает сдавленно и с ноткой истерики, не представляя, какая реакция последует от человека.

\- Ты чего вдруг? Суп в голову ударил? Зачем ты мне это говоришь…

\- Я всегда говорю своим знакомым, - взволнованно отвечает Югем, тарабаня пальцами по ноге, - уже давно собирался тебе сказать.

\- Ты всегда делаешь каминг-аут посреди лапши с кимчи?

\- Нет, только тебе.

\- И чего ты хотел этим добиться? Проверить, насколько по-мудацки поведут себя люди, когда узнают?

\- Вроде того.

\- Последний раз спрашиваю. Чай будешь? – Джинён поднимается и после короткого кивка Югёма уходит на кухню, не скрывая того, как его развеселило признание младшего.

Так прошёл первый в его жизни каминг-аут. До этого он не говорил этого так явно даже для себя самого. У него не хватает времени отрефлексировать это, как в зале появляется Джинён с чайником.

\- Я заварил зеленый. Ты не против.

Югём мотает головой. Волнение нарастает, он легко стучит ногами под столом и наигрывает какую-то глупую мелодию у себя на бедрах. Следующий вопрос, который он хочет задать, расставит все точки над i, вернет Югёму работу или оставит на улице с голой задницей.

\- Почему ты так спокойно принял это? Ты тоже…?

\- Югём, мы не в прошлом веке живем, - рассуждает Джинён, его глаза блестят, а на губах до сих пор сияет полуулыбка, - и гетеросексуалы поддерживают ЛГБТ людей.

\- Ты гетеросексуал? – именно ради возможности задать этот вопрос он наступил себе на горло и совершил каминг-аут, разыграв небольшой неловкий спектакль уровня сельского драм театра, перед единственным зрителем, которого выступление мало не удивило. 

Короткий сухой смех рассыпается по столу, и Джинён глядит на Югёма, как будто тот выдал самый ужасный вздор.

\- Я не пойму, у тебя юмор такой бестолковый или ты флиртуешь со мной? Потому что, если флиртуешь, на будущее, это очень хреновый флирт.

\- Что такого в моем вопросе? Я признался тебе, не думаю, что такая огромная проблема сказать мне. Тем более, если ты гетеросексуал, это вообще не должно вызвать никаких трудностей.

Джинён фыркает и отворачивается. Югём знает, что ведет себя сейчас как вредный ребенок с миллионом вопросов _А почему небо голубое? Почему трава зеленая? Почему луны только половина? Почему ты спокойно отреагировал, когда я тебе открылся?_ Ещё он не понимает, откуда у него взялось столько уверенности для последних слов.

\- Нет. Я гей. И я не собираюсь это обсуждать. Пей свой чай.

Югёму жарко. Сегодня на улице всего двадцать градусов, завтра обещали дождь, и по городу гуляет шквальный ветер, сдувая стариков с улиц. А у Югёма горит шея, и он краем глаза глядит на отремонтированный кондиционер, чтобы убедиться, что тот не выкручен на 40 градусов. Но кондиционер выключен, Джинён напротив сидит в голубой рубашке, застегнутый по самое горло, а по югёмовой шее бежит пот, и уши пульсируют.

Они допивают чай, не говоря ни слова. Джинён иногда поглядывает на него. Югём это чувствует, но глаз не поднимает, ощущая какой-то неописуемый стыд. Словно это признание выставило его не в лучшем свете. Но почему же тогда Джинён ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало? Словно это уже не первое его признание, словно он сталкивается с такими вредными мальчишками каждый уик-энд, выслушивая их жалкие никому ненужные секреты.

После работы Югём бежит домой со всех ног, не веря собственным глазам и записи почти в полчаса, со всей его беготней в туалет, его каминг-аутом, неловким молчанием, смехом Джинёна и его признанием.

Ему мутит у самого дома. Югём сгибается пополам, и его тошнит на траву. Рядом нет фонарей, и он рад, что никто этого не увидит, по крайней мере до завтрашнего утра. Он пытается скрыть следы своей нервозности и волнения, закрывая все кучей листьев и травы, которую рвёт до зеленых рук.

\- Ты как? – испуганно спрашивает Бэм, когда видит бледного, как стена, соседа.

\- Неважно.

\- Что случилось?

Но Югём не отвечает, прямиком отправляясь в свою комнату. Открывает мессенджер, и не прослушивая, отправляет все полчаса их разговора с Джинёном. Его тошнит, он хочет сбежать. Он лежит на кровати с закрытыми глазами и думает, думает, думает.

_Он никогда плохо не относился ко мне. Лучше бы он меня ненавидел. Мне бы было проще подставить его. Неужели из всех сволочных знаменитостей мне выпала удача связаться с одним из немногих адекватных людей?_

Югём хочет, чтобы всё повернулось вспять, и чтобы у Джинёна все было хорошо.

Телефон вибрирует и едва не падает со стола. Югём подскакивает, хватает его взмокшими от волнения пальцами.

**Хёчжон-нуна** **[23:42]:**

[не знаю, что за хрень ты мне прислал, югём, но я прослушала все от начала и до конца, потратив на это дерьмо полчаса. И там нет нихрена кроме какого-то сраного шуршания и стука. Это что была мелодия из рекламы бондюэль?]

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, - отчаянно повторяет Югем, открывает диктофон и включает последнюю запись. Кроме шуршания его ладоней о джинсы и стука там ничего нет, изредка проскакивают их с Джинёном голоса, но их толком не разобрать.

Он выставил себя конченным идиотом, заставил признаться Пака Джинёна, и скорее всего, утратил всякое доверие с его стороны, а так же разозлил нуну.

_Джекпот, Ким Югём. Сектор-чмо на барабане._

_День тринадцатый_

Между ними ничего не меняется. Джинён так же встречает его в зале сдержанным кивком и продолжает заниматься своими делами. Будто вчера Югём не вывернул перед ним душу, будто не заставил его вывернуться наизнанку.

Он полностью разбит. Он знает, что заговаривать с Джинёном о его ориентации будет как минимум странно, если не подозрительно, поэтому передумывает повторять идею с микрофоном. Нет никакой гарантии, что Югём и в этот раз не облажается.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джинён.

Югём сидит за столом, протирая посуду и зависнув на одной точке.

\- Не знаю.

\- Надеюсь, ты не загоняешься по поводу вчерашнего? – Джинён подходит и встает рядом, упершись бедрами в стол.

\- Я наврал тебе.

_Правда._

\- О чем?

\- Это был мой первый каминг-аут.

_Правда. ­_

\- Почему ты решил _мне_ рассказать?

\- Думал, ты надежный. Образованный. Знаешь, у большинства гомофобов только среднее образование, - Югём несет околесицу, выдергивая крупицы логически связанных предложений из тайфуна мыслей, обрушившихся на его несчастный неподготовленный разум.

\- Хотел узнать, что такой человек, как ты подумает обо мне.

_Правда._

И пока Джинён не сбил его с толку вопросом «Что особенного во мне?», Югём добавляет:

\- Хотел подготовиться к разговору с матерью.

_Ложь._

Ему ни за что не хватит смелости сделать такой шаг и открыться перед семьей. Слишком велик риск отказа и разочарования в самом себе, в собственной семье, в людях, которые всю жизнь оберегали и помогали ему. Он не хочет причинять им боль. И если жизнь во лжи убережет его родных от этого, то он готов принять всю боль на себя.

\- Значит, твои родители не знают?

Югём мотает головой.

\- А твои?

\- Знают.

Он хочет спросить, _как это было? Они приняли тебя? А твои друзья? Как они отнеслись к этому?_ Но судя по потемневшему лицу Джинёна, диалог с родителями не задался, и Югём решает оставить это до лучших времен, если такие когда-либо наступят. Он смеется про себя своим глупым мыслям о возможном общении в дальнейшем. _Ты надеешься, что вы еще будете друзьями в будущем. Какая тупость, Югём._

\- Даже если они не примут тебя, - голос Джинёна прорывается сквозь толщу воды, - не думай о себе плохо. Твоя ориентация не определяет твоих личностных качеств, не делает тебя ни хуже, ни лучше. Это просто часть тебя. Как твой цвет глаз.

\- Или волос.

\- Ну, с волосами я бы поспорил, - шутит Джинён, глядя на пакли цвета яичного желтка, высунувшиеся из-под косынки. Югём смеется. Напряжение вмиг уходит вместе с их смехом.

\- Как тебе вообще в голову пришло покраситься в желтый?

\- Не знаю. Популярные оттенки показались какими-то скучными.

\- Желтый не всем идет.

Югём поднимает глаза и ловит искрящийся взгляд Джинёна. Он никогда не видел его пьяным, но отчего-то уверен, что его глаза горят именно так, когда в крови бежит алкоголь.

\- Тебе идет.

Югём опускает голову и только надеется, что его шея не порозовеет и не выдаст его смущение.

Домой он возвращается в приподнятом настроении, голова идет кругом, и воздух наполнен солью, скоро на землю упадет дождь, и Югём хочет подольше остаться на пропитанных морем улицах, чтобы помокнуть до нитки. Гром мягкий. Хрустит, как тонкий апрельский лед под периной.

Ему даже не нужно ждать, небо открывается, стоит ему повернуть на набережную. Редкие капли застревают в волосах, скатываются на плечи, оставляя на серой футболке черные в ночи дорожки. Югём смеется и садится на бордюр. Сильный порыв ветра приносить соль с океана и обжигает кожу, дождь усиливается, и теперь уже не редкие капли срываются сверху, а целые реки.

Югём сидит под дождем и смотрит, как по асфальту течет вода, увлекая за собой листья и мелкий мусор, и ему кажется, что кроме него сейчас не существует никого, ничего – кроме этого закоулка с высоким бордюром и ручьями на асфальте.

Привычная, оставленная далеко позади сеульская жизнь будто смеется над ним, сладким голосом зовя обратно, в блестящий красивый офис, в уютную квартиру, в темные бары с звенящими стеклом напитками и в одинокие, мерцающие мириадами окон высоток ночи на балконе. Он не знает, насколько сильно хочет вернуться, он не знает, насколько сильно хочет всё оставить. Но точно знает, что не может бросить на полпути то, что начал, заявив во всеуслышание, что он достанет лучший материал, который им даже не снился. 


	6. Врожденная язвительность

_День пятнадцатый_

К середине августа Джинён заболевает. Он ничего не говорит, только глаза – мутные и уставшие, тускло блестят над белой медицинской маской. Югём видит его таким утром и спрашивает о самочувствии.

\- Всё в порядке, - отвечает Джинён и отмахивается рукой от приближающегося в волнении парня. – Устал немного.

\- Да у тебя жар! – восклицает Югём, все же коснувшись его лба. Джинён дергается как от огня, хотя кто тут и пышет пламенем десяти печей, так это Джинён.

\- Может, подхватил где-то.

\- Нужно позвонить врачу.

\- Может, кондиционер.

\- Он должен понять, вирусное ли это или просто простуда.

\- Вроде бы вчера еще нормально было.

\- Джинён! – Югём резким возгласом перебивает его старческое бурчание. Джинён удивленно смотрит на него во все глаза. – Немедленно поднимайся и ложись в кровать. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты в обморок грохнулся. Мне не нужны лишние инфаркты, твоих соплей хватает.

Он не видит, но знает, что Джинён недовольно поджимает губы под маской.

\- Иди, ложись.

\- Но ресторан…

\- Я присмотрю, - Югём хлопает его по плечу. – И вызови врача, в конце концов.

\- Ты ведь даже готовить не умеешь.

\- Рамён заварю, а рисоварка и без меня справится.

\- Нет, ни за что. Я не могу тебя тут без присмотра оставить. Ты же как большой ребенок, - возмущается Джинён и заходится заливистым кашлем, едва не выплевывая свои легкие.

\- Кто из нас ещё ребенок.

Джинён глядит на него слезящимися глазами, с трудом сдерживая наступающий кашель.

\- Иди.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да. Иди, отдыхай. И вызови врача, - говорит Югём и завязывает косынку на голове. Джинён только кивает и, еле передвигая ноги, поднимается к себе в квартиру.

Через полчаса на пороге появляется молодая женщина с небольшим чемоданчиком в руках. Югём в этот момент протирает посуду, и когда замечает врача, суматошно откладывает дела в сторону и кланяется.

\- Ким Югём?

\- Да?

\- Чхэ Квичон, врач из Самчонпо. Нам поступил вызов от Пака Джинёна. Где он?

\- Наверху, пройдемте, - Югём кланяется в приветствии, выходит в зал, следует до кладовки и поворачивает в небольшой закуток, где как раз находится лестница наверх. Он ещё ни разу не был в квартире Джинёна, и без приглашения не положено заходить, но он решает, что это чрезвычайная ситуация, и он проводит врача до двери.

Он оставляет её, звонко стучит, слышит слабое «Войдите» и открывает дверь. Врач исчезает в коридорчике, и Югём успевает выхватить узкий проход, залитый дневным солнцем, истертый дощатый пол и завешанные фотографиями стены, прежде чем дверь закрывается.

Врач проводит у него не более получаса, спускается вниз, и Югём протягивает ей чашку кофе, решив таким образом выразить уважение и благодарность. Она принимает кофе и делает глоток.

\- Можно пару кусочков сахара?

\- Конечно.

Югём протягивает сахарницу.

\- Как он, Чхэ-сонсенним? Это грипп?

\- Тут заражаться-то не от кого, - легко смеется она, сверкая своими большими глазами, - хотя пару лет назад тут была настоящая эпидемия. Видимо, кто-то из родственников из города привез, и половина городка слегла.

\- Что с ним?

\- Обычная простуда и накопившееся переутомление. У меня чуть волосы дыбом не встали, когда Джинён сказал, что спит менее пяти часов в сутки. Это очень плохо. Каким бы бодрым ты себя не чувствовал, оно накапливается и дает о себе знать нервными срывами и слабым иммунитетом.

Югём думает, что Джинён наверняка всего ей не рассказал, и как этот недосып тянется еще со времен его карьеры в UN Entertainment.

\- Вы прописали ему лекарства? – волнуется он и понимает, что, по сути, не должен так беспокоиться о незнакомом человеке. Но он не на шутку встревожен и чувствует, как внутри все клокочет.

\- Обычные таблетки против простуды, сироп от кашля и успокоительные. Дай ему полежать в кровати пару дней. Скорее всего он будет вредничать и проситься в ресторан, но ты его не пускай ни в коем случае. Пускай отсыпается и отъедается.

Она улыбается и запускает руку в карман за кошельком, но парень её останавливает.

\- Не нужно. Спасибо вам за помощь.

\- Не за что. Это моя работа.

\- Всё же.

Женщина кивает, встает и, задержавшись в дверях, говорит.

\- Береги своего друга. Он хоть и строит из себя не пойми что, на самом деле очень ранимый.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Югём и понимает, что действительно знал об этом ещё с первых дней их знакомства.

\- Сделай ему горячий бульон, и пусть спит.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, Чхэ-сонсенним, - он широко улыбается и тут же мчит на кухню, как дверь закрывается.

Он готовит для него куриный бульон на соевом соусе с редькой и кинзой, как делала для него мама каждый раз, как он падал с простудой. Время – к обеду, и он надеется, что сейчас к ним всем снопом не завалится толпа народу, как порой бывает.

Суп и чайник с заваренной ромашкой красуются на подносе в руках Югёма, он сам – перед дверью в квартиру Джинёна, набирается храбрости, чтобы постучать. Перекладывает поднос в одну руку и делает три уверенных удара.

\- Заходи.

Югём удивлен его тихому ответу. Он представлял, что Джинён сам откроет дверь – лохматый и злой, будет тереть опухшие веки и прогонит прочь. Видимо, на вредность тому не хватает сил.

В коридоре танцует пыль в пробивающихся сквозь окна полосах света, в конце Югём видит приоткрытую дверь и угол выглядывающей книжной полки. Он решает, что это комната Джинёна.

\- Что она тебе сказала? – первое, что слышит Югём, оказавшись в спальне. Пак лежит в кровати под легким покрывалом, лицо – белее простыни, глаза уставшие и слезятся, на голове – воронье гнездо, разве что птицы не выглядывают. Югём останавливает себя, чтобы не засмеяться от глупой мысли о птенцах в волосах.

Джинён ловит его веселый взгляд и суетливо приглаживает спутанные локоны, Югём отчего-то смущается и тоже ведет рукой по голове, зная, какой там бардак. Волосинки наэлектризованные косынкой, торчат в разные стороны.

\- Сказала, чтобы ты не смел поднимать свою жопку как минимум пару суток.

\- Ну уж нет. Я не собираюсь тут два дня лежать.

\- Тебе нужно поспать.

\- Ты что, моя мамочка?

\- Нет, я хуже. Я официант в твоей забегаловке, и этот официант сейчас будет кормить тебя супом.

Джинён морщится, когда Югём устраивается у него под боком. Джинён горячий, как печка, разве что пар не идёт.

Рука парня тянется к его лбу, но Джинён недовольно отмахивается.

\- Ты принял жаропонижающее?

\- Да. Мне уже лучше, - он краснеет, и неизвестно по какой причине, поглядывает на Югёма своими черными глазами бусинами и кривит губы. – Что это?

\- Это – знаменитый суп мамочки Ким.

Югём видит, как его глаза светлеют. Он понимает, что ему действительно стало лучше, и, может быть, он бы даже засмеялся своим фирменным смехом над самим Югёмом, над его желтушными волосами, которые встали дыбом, и теперь он похож на одуванчик, над его серьезной интонацией и уж точно посмеялся бы над супчиком мамули Ким, но он слишком устал, поэтому только улыбается глазами, и по скулам разбегаются морщинки. И Югёму кажется, что красивее он в жизни не видел.

\- Ты сам сделал?

\- Нет, конечно. Позвонил маме, она ближайшим рейсом сюда за полчаса, приготовила суп для тебя и обратно в Намъяджу.

\- Ты сказал, что ты из Тегу.

Югём замирает, понимая, что заболтался и сказал больше, чем нужно.

\- Люди из провинций не такие интересные, как столичные.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Поверь мне, я знаю. Как будто во мне нет этого драйва и свободы большого города.

\- А они так тебе нужны?

Югём отворачивается и пожимает плечами. На коленях – деревянный поднос с остывающим супом, и парню не терпится скормить его больному Джинёну.

\- Давай, ешь. А то остынет.

\- Пахнет здорово, - Джинён принимает тарелку, дует осторожно и делает маленький глоток.

\- Ну как? – взволнованно спрашивает Югём. Он сотню раз ел стряпню Джинёна, но сегодня первый раз, когда он пробует его кулинарный шедевр.

Тот ничего не отвечает, только закрывает глаза и мычит с наслаждением.

\- Очень вкусно! Что ты туда добавил?

 _Свою любовь_ , хочет пошутить Югём, но просто молча краснеет.

\- Курица, редька, соевый соус, имбирь и кинза.

\- Давай попробуем лапшу на таком сделать.

\- Давай.

Джинён выпивает весь суп, они болтают ещё немного, и лекарства, наконец, начинают действовать. Больной зевает и едва не засыпает на полуслове.

\- Отдыхай, - говорит Югём и хлопает его по бедру. – Зайду вечером, принесу ужин.

\- Не нужно, я сам спущусь.

\- Врач сказала – два дня в кровати, и не выёживайся.

\- При чём тут ежи… - бормочет Джинён и засыпает, его голова склоняется на бок. Наверняка, когда он проснется, спина будет жутко болеть от сидячего положения, и Югём хочет это исправить, положить его на подушки, но раздумывает.

Он забирает посуду и поднимается. Они просидели почти час, но Югёму так и не удалось разглядеть комнату, да и неловко было бы пялиться в чужой спальне без разрешения.

В комнате до сих пор сладко пахнет сиропом от кашля и Югёмовым супом. Солнце отчаянно рвется через задернутые плотно шторы, тощими лучом падая на кровать Джинёна, достаточно большую, чтобы на ней уместилось двое. Югём думает, спал ли здесь кто-нибудь кроме Джинёна.

В углу – огромная книжная полка, заваленная разными книгами, старыми и новыми. Некоторые блестят своими нетронутыми обложками, глянцевые от новизны, как в магазине, другие – пожелтевшие с изломанными корешками и загнутыми страницами. Как скажет позже Джинён, они остались ещё от деда.

Книги разложены повсюду. Отдыхают на рабочем столе, пылятся тремя башнями у окна, среди комнатных растений, лежат на прикроватной тумбочке, греются на подоконнике. Югём подходит ближе и узнает несколько современных изданий, которые увидел в пакете Чохён-оммы по дороге сюда. Должно быть, она купила их для него в Пусане.

Югём разворачивается и хочет уже спуститься в ресторан, сейчас время обеда, и к ним наверняка сбежится куча стариков, но замирает, увидев платяной шкаф, обвешанный фотографиями. На одной дверце – знаменитое плакат-фото Курта Кобейна с концерта, он сидит на высоком стуле в огромном свитере, с гитарой в руках, и о чем-то увлеченно поет, закрыв глаза. Плакат пожелтел и истерся, углы пробиты иголками бесчисленное число раз, один угол изжеванный. Югём ведет пальцами по ним и бросает взгляд на вторую дверцу с фотографиями.

Старые полароидные снимки и более новые, на них – Джинён со своей семьей и друзьями. Все фото сделаны несколько лет назад, ещё до ухода Джинёна из UN Entrtainment. Одна карточка бросается в глаза. Пальцы невольно дотрагиваются до счастливых лиц Марка и Джинёна. Им обоим чуть больше двадцати, они широко улыбаются, веселые, раскрасневшиеся от смеха. В груди что-то ломается, и лицо Марка уже не кажется таким красивым.

_Сколько вы были вместе? Вы по-прежнему вместе? Он хороший человек? Потому что ты – да._

Джинён ворочается, шорохом отпугивая парня. Югём уходит со странным зудом в груди. Он думает, что нужно надеть маску, ещё подхватит от Джинёна что-нибудь.

В ресторане пусто, пахнет подгорелым рисом и кофе. Слишком тихо для такого часа. Обычно в это время они вместе обедают, играют в карты или занимаются каждый своими делами. Пусть Джинён и не охотник до болтовни, но без него в забегаловке становится нестерпимо тихо и скучно. Даже слова ни в какую не хотят выползать на тетрадь. Югём хочет сосредоточиться на диалогах, но бросает эту затею через полчаса, решив убить время нарезанием овощей к завтрашнему дню.

Югём сидит на табуретке и чистит картофель, думая о том, что будь здесь Джинён, то стоял бы над душой и посмеивался, как младший пытается совладать с огромной картошкой в своих по-детски маленьких ладошках, вызвался бы научить или просто взъерошил бы волосы и ушел в зал.

Без него слишком скучно.

\- Джинён-а, Югём-а! – зовут из зала. Югём вытирает руки и выходит, чтобы встретить Мина-аджосси. Старик частенько захаживает днём, берёт пару порций риса с брокколи и ужин навынос. Ему все сложнее ходить, поэтому он пытается сделать все дела за один раз, чтобы не делать лишних движений.

\- Добрый день, Мин-аджосси, - кланяется парень.

\- А-а-а, сколько раз тебе говорил, можно просто Джунсок.

Югём смущенно мотает головой.

\- Эх, ну тебя! Что за молодежь. Им бы лишь бы кланяться да выкать, - шутит старик, и Югём улыбается.

\- Вам так же, рис с брокколи средней остроты?

\- Да, пожалуй. И на ужин подкинь туда ещё яиц с овощами.

\- Хорошо, Мин-аджосси.

Югём быстро разогревает вчерашнюю брокколи, добавляет немного перца и смешивает всё с рисом, который добросовестно приготовила утром рисоварка.

\- А где Джинён? – спрашивает старик, когда Югём ставит перед ним еду и чай.

\- Он заболел. Пару дней дома полежит.

\- Что за человек. Не бережёт себя совсем.

Югём вопросительно поднимает брови, надеясь на продолжение.

\- В прошлом году тоже заболел, так некому заменить было. Весь грипп тут пробегал, дурень. Потом в итоге уговорили мы его закрыться, мол, с голоду не помрем без него, так он ещё неделю отлеживался.

Старик аппетитно уплетает брокколи и причмокивает, нахваливая их еду, а Югём думает, что в тот раз, наверное, даже некому было о нем позаботиться. Каким одиноким и беззащитным он, должно быть, себя чувствует.

Поэтому Югём решает, что должен приготовить для него отличный ужин и заставить съесть, потому что это единственное, что он может сейчас для него сделать.

По предложению Джинёна он варит рамён на утреннем бульоне, который так ему понравился, и когда Югёма настигает мысль, а зачем он всё это делает, зачем заботится о человеке, который должен быть ему безразличен, он отгоняет её от себя.

В этот раз Джинён отвечает уже более уверенно, и Югём заходит в квартиру, разувается и топает до конца коридора. Тот лежит в кровати с книгой в руках и поднимает черные глаза, прячущиеся за очками в толстой оправе, когда Югём оказывается на пороге его комнаты.

\- Ты проснулся.

\- Да. А ты принес ужин? Я сам хотел спуститься через полчаса.

\- Тебе не нужно.

\- У меня пока функционируют ноги.

\- А голова – нет, - фыркает Югём, ставит поднос на тумбочку слева от Джинёна и садится на кровать, поясницей чувствуя его бедро. – Тебе же сказали, «постельный режим».

\- В туалет тоже нельзя? – Джинён шутливо поднимает брови.

\- Не умничай.

\- Ты сам так сказал, жопку с постели не поднимать.

Югём пихает его в плечо, и они оба хохочут.

\- Должен же я убедиться, что с рестораном все в порядке.

\- Да нормально с ним всё, успокойся.

\- Вдруг ты мне врешь, чтобы уберечь мое слабое сердце.

_Я вру тебе совсем о другом._

\- Могу поставить камеру, чтобы ты следил за мной в прямом эфире, как за младенцем.

\- У меня есть дела куда интереснее, чем наблюдать за тем, как ты косячишь.

\- Между прочим, я сегодня сам обслужил десять человек.

\- И не умер?

\- Как видишь, живой сижу перед тобой.

\- Жаль.

Югём льнет к нему взглядом, а Джинён опять начинает трястись от смеха. В очках он выглядит иначе, и от него невозможно оторваться.

\- Мне кажется, или простуда добавила тебе язвительности?

\- Это у меня в генах. Болезнь просто все усугубляет.

\- Жаль, что от переизбытка язвительности еще никто не умер.

\- Жаль.

Вот так и проходят их дни, бесконечные беззлобные подтрунивания, пожелания смерти и угрозы жизни, а потом смех над своими же глупыми шутками. Югёму кажется, он хотел бы, чтобы это продолжалось всегда.

\- Тебе нужно поесть, я приготовил рамён.

\- Сначала суп, потом рамён. Может, ты обманул меня, что не умеешь готовить, чтобы отлынивать от работы?

\- Ты меня раскусил.

_Слишком много слов и шуток про ложь на сегодня._

\- Ты ничего кроме супа не ел сегодня, так что я решил не ждать до ужина.

\- Ты поел?

\- Нет. Поэтому и принес побольше, чтобы пообедать с тобой, и тебе не было так скучно, - кивает Югём и показывает две тарелки, сложенные одна в другую. Джинён только сейчас замечает две пары палочек.

\- Спасибо.

Джинён решает немного подождать, чтобы обжигающий бульон остыл.

\- Что читаешь? – Югём кивает на раскрытый фолиант в коричневой потертой обложке. Золотые буквы уже высыпались, и названия не разобрать.

\- Чарльз Диккенс.

\- У него отличные описания, ну, насколько можно судить по переводу, - Югём трет шею и ловит взгляд Джинёна. – Что?

\- Не помню, чтобы хоть с кем-то обсуждал Диккенса.

\- Всё бывает в первый раз.

\- Какое фэнтези ты любишь? – вдруг спрашивает он, и Югём неуместно краснеет, понимая, что Джинён помнит их разговор в одних из первых дней.

Потом он говорит, говорит и говорит долго, неспешно, плотным потоком, как вода вырывается из пробитой плотины, а Джинён слушает с горящими глазами, спрашивает иногда или добавляет, за что любит то или иное произведение. Югём рассказывает, с чего все началось, как родители купили ему все семь книг о Гарри Поттере, как он испугался объема, а потом жалел, что книг было не тридцать, как зачитывался корейскими фэнтезийстами и как ненавидит то, что нет времени на английский, потому что так много отличных работ не переводят на корейский, как он любит Игру престолов, но терпеть не может шумиху вокруг него и много-много другого, говорит пока не пересыхает горло.

\- У меня было что-то из фэнтези, - говорит Джинён, встает и подходит к полке. Югём тут же оказывается рядом с ним.

На верхней полке золотистыми буквами блестит Терри Пратчет, и Югём вспоминает, что давно уже хотел взяться за него, но никак не было времени, особенно последние пару лет с новой работой. Джинён тянется за книгой, приподнимается на носочки, но тщетно. Югём стоит сзади и хихикает в кулак, за что ловит его грозный взгляд.

\- Тебе табуреточку принести?

\- Сам справлюсь, - отвечает он и снова тянется, тогда Югём подходит сзади, легко отклоняет его своим плечом, встает на цыпочки и цепляет книгу.

\- Как ты без меня тут справляешься, ума не приложу.

\- Табуреточка, - отвечает Джинён, но не может всерьез сердиться на парня. Он дает ему книгу и, как обычно, вводит свои требования.

\- Страницы не загибать, корешок не ломать, пометки только карандашом, и только если уберешь за собой так, чтобы я не видел.

\- А дышать на неё можно?

\- Только в противогазе.

\- Но ты сам делаешь заметки карандашом. Я видел. Все «Большие надежды» перечеркал, и страницы загнуты, - возмущается Югём.

\- Это моя книга и мои заметки. А для остальных мои книги, считай, как библиотека.

\- Да уж. В этих очках ты вылитая вредная библиотекарша, которая постоянно шикает на любое твое движение, - замечает Югём. На самом деле он лукавит, ему очень нравится Джинён в очках, его лицо выглядит менее напряженным.

\- Прошу вернуть книгу до десятого числа следующего месяца, - гнусавым голосом говорит Джинён и указательным пальцем поправляет очки на переносице. Парни смеются, и наконец, возвращаются к супу.

Они ничего не говорят, только громко причмокивают и втягивают лапшу, как самое лучшее, что им довелось отведать в своей жизни.

Джинён утирает рот салфеткой, торопливо жует и говорит:

\- Спасибо. Лапша действительно, что нужно. Ты не против, если мы её в меню включим?

Югём краснеет.

\- Это – да? – улыбается Джинён, заметив, как смущен Югём.

\- Мне очень приятно, хён. Спасибо, - выскакивает у него. Джинён глядит на него во все глаза, услышав обращение. – Прости, знаю, что мы еще не так близки.

\- Да нет, все нормально.

\- Почему тебе так не нравится, когда к тебе обращаются хён?

\- Те люди, которые обращались ко мне так, никогда не были мне ни братьями, ни друзьями, - он опускает голову, прячет глаза, и Югём думает, вот он, тот самый момент, когда Джинён может выглянуть из своей норы и сказать хоть пару слов о себе. – И мы с тобой вроде как не друзья и не братья.

Югём закусывает губу, не понимая, почему на душе остался такой неприятный осадок. Ведь Джинён прав, они просто знакомые, приятели, коллеги, начальник и подчиненный, и никто более. Он встает, берет поднос с пустой посудой.

\- Мне пора, Джинён. Скоро ужин, народу набежит, - шепчет он, пряча глаза.

\- Югём, - тихо говорит Джинён, но тот мотает головой и идёт к дверям. – Гём-а, да постой ты.

Джинён вырастает у него за спиной и осторожно касается лопатки. Его прикосновение неуловимое, едва заметное, но Югём замечает, потому что ждал его.

\- Извини, если тебя обидели мои слова. Просто… прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как я нормально общался с людьми. И уж точно не думал заводить друзей.

\- Нет, я все понимаю. Мы едва друг друга знаем.

Это правда. Но в этот момент каждое слово, сорвавшееся с губ, каждое движение звенит в воздухе несказанными словами, незаконченными прикосновениями. Югём не понимает, что это, откуда это пришло к нему, один ли он чувствует эту горечь на языке.

\- Я очень рад, что ты здесь.

\- Спасибо, Джинён.

Он уходит. Глядит в почти пустой котелок, как от каждого шага качается оставшийся бульон, обувается и спускается вниз, где его уже ждет семейство Чхвэ. Югём улыбается, потому что у Чхвэ-аджуммы отличное чувство юмора, и они всегда смеются до слез над её историями.

Югём больше не думает о том, что случилось в квартире Джинёна, у него нет на это времени. Но когда он остается один в пустом зале с тускло светящимся холодильником в углу, ему хочется выпить. Выпить и забыть, зачем он здесь. Выпить и забыть, что там в Сеуле его ждет своя собственная жизнь.

Он берёт бутылку соджу из холодильника, кидает в кассу полторы тысячи вон, и выходит на улицу.

Снаружи прохладно, с океана плывет теплый ветер, и на улице уже плачут жидким золотом фонари. Югём поднимает голову и видит силуэт Джинёна в окне. Тот смотрит на него удивленно, дрогнув, будто не хотел, чтобы его заметили, но в итоге не двигается с места, потому что сбегать уже не имеет никакого смысла.

\- Как ты? – спрашивает Югём. Его высокий голосок подскакивает на брусчатке и влетает прямо в открытое окно.

\- Уже лучше.

\- Тебе нужно поспать. Не засиживайся допоздна.

\- Не буду.

\- Знаю я тебя. Опять с книгой до трех часов сидеть будешь.

\- Я уже выпил успокоительные, так что меня надолго не хватит.

Странно это, думает Югём, разговаривать вот так, с бутылкой соджу в кармане и книгой подмышкой с Джинёном, выглядывающим из окна своей спальни. Будто они провели весь день вместе, как парочка, и теперь Югём бежит домой с подарками за пазухой, они прощаются и никак не могут сказать прощай.

\- Всё закрыл?

\- Да.

\- Сигнализацию поставил?

\- Да, - кривится Югём, глядя на улыбку Джинёна.

\- Смотри, не напейся только.

\- А?

Джинён кивает в его направлении, и Югём стыдливо заправляет обратно вываливающееся из кармана зеленое горлышко с вызывающей красной крышкой.

\- Устал, - объясняет он.

\- Я завтра выйду на работу.

\- Тебе сказали, два дня дома сидеть. Вот и сиди. Я сам справлюсь.

\- И сопьешься в итоге. Ну уж нет. Мне гораздо лучше.

\- Иди уже, - ворчит Югём и разворачивается на каблуках.

\- До завтра, Гём-а.

\- Пока.


	7. Фестиваль

_День восемнадцатый_

В этот день Югём появляется на пороге Пак Пак Пама как всегда – без четверти восемь. У задних дверей, где они обычно выгружают свежие продукты, стоит белый грузовичок Nissan без каких-либо опознавательных знаков с местными номерами. Парень обходит его, хмурясь в любопытстве, заходит на кухню и сразу ловит взгляд Джинёна.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - Югём тычет большим пальцем позади себя, намекая на странный фургон, - это откуда?

\- Для фестиваля.

\- Какого ещё фестиваля?

\- Сегодня пятнадцатое августа.

\- А? – Югём выпучивает глаза и вытягивается всем телом, как напуганная птица.

\- Ты точно кореец?

\- Самый корейский.

\- Сегодня день освобождения.

\- Чёрт, - Югём краснеет от стыда, закрыв лицо ладонями. – Я так заработался, что совсем позабыл об этом.

\- Скажешь ещё, что это моя вина?

\- Абсолютно, - парень улыбается в ответ и проходит в подсобку, надевает фартук, косынку и возвращается на кухню. – Чем тебе помочь?

\- Промой рис, пожалуйста.

Следующие три часа они заняты готовкой еды на вынос, рис пыхтит в рисоварке, нож скачет на доске, отстукивая беспорядочный ритм на перьях лука, Югём крутится у плиты, одним глазом поглядывая на скворчащий кимчи, а другим – на ловко справляющегося с ветчиной Джинёна, ожидая очередных приказов.

После того, как они погружают всё в фургон, Югём наконец облегченно выдыхает, вытирая рукавом выступивший пот.

\- Сходи домой, переоденься. Не хватало, чтобы тебя продуло, - замечает Джинён, и в ту же секунду прилипшая от пота к спине рубашка промерзает насквозь от легкого порыва океанского ветра.

\- Жду тебя через полчаса.

\- Будет сделано, босс, - Югём салютует и лёгкой трусцой, чтобы не остыть, бежит до дома Бэмбэма.

Таец встречает его приподнятой бровью с иголкой в зубах. На его коленях лежит светло-синяя ткань, пока мало напоминающая платье.

\- Ты сегодня рано.

\- Я буквально на десять минут.

\- Ты бежал?

\- Ага. Чтобы не замерзнуть.

Бэмбэм хмурится, но ничего не говорит и возвращается к работе, пока его странный сосед принимает душ.

\- Сегодня фестиваль, ты знаешь? – Югём вырастает рядом с ним в чистой сухой одежде, промакивая волосы полотенцем.

\- Естественно.

\- Придёшь?

\- Нет, не могу сегодня. Скоро Чхусок, и мне придётся пошить сорок восемь ханбоков для одного мероприятия в Сеуле, помимо того, что у меня и без этого были заказы.

\- Ты мог просто отказаться?

\- Я никогда не отказываюсь от лишних денег. Да и потом, лишних денег не бывает. Я лучше сотру себе пальцы в кровь, но выполню все заказы.

\- Ты сумасшедший.

\- Спасибо, - Бэмбэм улыбается и склоняется над голубыми волнами ткани.

\- Не знаю, во сколько приду сегодня. Тебе что-нибудь прихватить?

\- Рис с тунцом было бы неплохо.

\- Хорошо.

Югёму ещё никогда не приходилось встречать таких трудолюбивых и целеустремленных людей. Бэм выглядел всемогущим и мог достичь всего, что только пожелает, таким уверенным и сильным он казался.

Фургончик Пак Пак Пама останавливается рядом с маяком на деревянном помосте, растянувшегося на пару километров вдоль песчаного серого берега. Там и тут разноцветными полосами кричат самодельные вывески, зазывающие за свежими и сладкими рисовыми пирожными мочи, за лучшей закуской в мире, за маринованным арахисом, за ягодами в карамели, которые делают сами жители, и угощают своих соседей во время фестивалей и праздников.

Кроме их фургона в нескольких десятках метров белеет такой же грузовичок того самого второго заведения, о котором говорил Джинён. Оттуда выходит коренастый мужичок со смешными морщинами вокруг глаз и сияющей лысиной в августовском солнце, и пружинистой походкой идёт к фургону Джинёна.

\- Доброго дня, Джинён.

\- Доброго дня, Чон-аджосси.

\- Думаю, сегодня будет ажиотаж. Погода отличная, весь город соберется, - он смешно и активно жестикулирует.

\- Небось, лапши впрок наготовили.

\- Всё утро у плиты провозился, - его глаза падают на скучающего за прилавком Югёма. – А это кто?

\- Помощник мой с недавнего времени.

\- Ах, тот самый Югём.

\- В каком смысле «тот самый Югём»? – удивляется он.

\- Посетители говорили, что у Пак Джинёна объявился какой-то мальчишка. Вдвоем, глядишь, полегче. Не надо теперь в четыре утра вставать.

Джинён хмыкает и кивает.

\- Может, позаимствуешь мне помощничка на Чхусок? – хитро глядит старик.

\- Он мне сам нужен.

Старик шутливо качает головой, безмолвно говоря «ох уж эта молодежь. Только о себе думают» и вразвалку шагает обратно к своему фургону, махая по пути всем знакомым и так же приветливо улыбаясь.

\- Не оставлять же мне людей с голоду помирать, - выкрикивает он напоследок и забирается в свой фургон.

\- Выходит, кроме твоего риса и лапши Чона аджосси здесь вообще ничего нет, - подает голос Югём.

Джинён качает головой.

\- Почему тебя так волнует, есть ли здесь место для развлечений? Я думал, ты сюда работать приехал.

\- Зануда, - тянет Югём, - усердно работай, отдыхай по полной. Я, быть может, потанцевать хочу.

Джинён смеется, в этот раз не закрывая улыбку ладонью, и Югём даже немного зависает.

\- С этим у нас проблем нет, - Джинён кивает в сторону маяка, где разноцветными флажками и гирляндами оторочена квадратная площадка.

\- Вечером, когда народу больше, включают музыку. Так что подожди, натанцуешься ещё.

Югём розовеет, как креветка.

\- Что? Ты же так хотел потанцевать. Разве нет? – Джинён забирается под кожу, заметив, как вся решительность Югёма зажечь танцпол, потухла в одно мгновение ока.

\- Я имел в виду – оторваться со сверстниками, а не трясти головой со стариками.

\- Они наимилейшие люди.

\- Я не это имел в виду.

\- А что?

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я, - Югём кривит лицо, делает невообразимые гримасы, чтобы Джинён уже наконец понял, что он имел в виду флирт с кем-нибудь и банальное развлечение со сверстниками.

\- Нет, - Джинён явно издевается, но по его каменному лицу за круглыми черными очками вообще мало что можно было прочесть, кроме таблички с крупным шрифтом «Не влезай! Убьет!»

\- С ровесниками куда интереснее.

\- Я тебе на что?

\- Только не говори, что тоже пойдешь танцевать.

\- Почему нет?

\- Это на тебя не похоже.

\- Откуда тебе знать, что похоже на меня, а что нет?

\- Теперь ты просто меня на слабо берешь.

\- Вовсе нет. Не вижу проблемы в танцах среди пожилых людей. Однажды ты тоже состаришься. Разве тебе будет приятно, если молодежь будет плохо говорить о тебе?

\- Надеюсь, я оглохну к тому времени. Да и потом, мне ещё долго до них.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Ты только сейчас об этом спрашиваешь?

\- Это было не так уж важно. Главное, я знал, что ты мой хубэ.

\- А теперь важно, значит.

\- Интересно. И хватит цепляться к словам. Лучше разогрей тунец.

Югём хихикает и открывает контейнер с готовым жареным тунцом и луком.

\- Мне двадцать пять.

Все его мысли заняты тем, как ловко у них с Джинёном получается плясать вокруг друг друга, постоянно подначивая и беззлобно издеваясь. Ему давно не было так комфортно и одновременно любопытно с человеком. Каждое слово приближает к чему-то новому, каждая колкость открывает сторону, доселе неизведанную. Сколько еще темных пятен на карте Джинён ему удастся открыть?

\- Всё. Это последняя, - заключает Югём, глядя на одиноко белеющую рисинку в черном котелке рисоварки. Он подает оставшуюся порцию Джинёну, тот наполняет бумажный стаканчик остатками жареной ветчины, водорослями и яйцом, а после отдает их последний на сегодня заказ посетительнице. Старушка берет стакан и душевно благодарит с лучезарной улыбкой на губах, садится за столик у самого края деревянного помоста, чтобы полюбоваться закатом.

\- Ты как? – спрашивает Югём осторожно, глядя на задумчивого Джинёна, чьи глаза намертво прикипели к солнечному диску. Соленый влажный ветер путает густые пряди, и его лицо покрыто легкой испариной, на правой щеке зацепилась выпавшая ресничка, и Югёму хочется немедленно убрать её.

\- Отлично. Ты?

\- Замечательно, - роняет Югём, и отводит глаза, когда Джинён смотрит на него в ответ.

Они закрывают фургон, Джинён хватает с собой небольшую сумку с едой на случай, если они проголодаются, чтобы без лишней необходимости не открывать фургон, который запечатан на десять замков.

\- Ты всерьез намерен танцевать? – спрашивает Югём.

\- Уверен, как никогда.

\- Тебе лучше отступить. Потому что я тебя уничтожу.

Джинён прыскает и ухмыляется наивной уверенности Югёма в своих танцевальных навыках против своего почти пятнадцатилетнего стажа в качестве айдола.

К тому моменту, когда они подходят к площадке, солнце уже полностью скрылось за горизонтом в бурлящей океанской воде.

Из двух высоких колонок разливаются шлягеры восьмидесятых, под которые даже матери Югёма уже было стыдно танцевать, Югём же о них вовсе ничего не слышал.

На площадке людно, шумно, весело и каким-то образом успокаивающе. Когда Югём видит танцующих, все его сомнения и предвзятость уходят, как только его нога ступает на сымитированную танцплощадку.

Он расплывается в улыбке и смотрит на Джинёна. Тот тоже улыбается и не думает отводить своих темных глаз.

\- Потанцуем?

Их замечают старики, веселятся пуще прежнего и зазывают молодых к себе.

\- Джинён-а! Югём-а! Мы уж думали, вы не придёте.

Эти люди давно перестали быть ему чужими. Каждую и каждого он знает по имени, знает, где они живут, где живут их дети и чем зарабатывают, знает их любимое блюдо и любимый сериал, а порой даже имя врача. Знает, что Чхве-аджосси страдает бессонницей, а его внук делает успехи в музыкальном училище, и что каждую среду он приходит к маяку покормить чаек, что матушка Ким в прошлом году купила себе мопед и объехала на нем всю Южную Корею, как давно мечталось, о ней даже была заметка в местной газете. Знает всех и каждого, поэтому всякое неудобство и смущение исчезают, как только он осознает, что он для них теперь тоже не безымянный молодой человек, а Ким Югём, писатель-неудачник из Тэгу, который решил найти себя и немного разобраться в том сумасшедшем мире. Поэтому они с таким неприкрытым удовольствием всегда встречали его, делились своими жизнями и удивительными историями. Люди любят писателей, и Югём так полюбил эту легенду, что порой сам верил в нее. Верил в лучшую версию себя.

Джинён кладет рюкзак на стул за один из многочисленных пустующих столов и сразу же сливается с разноцветной толпой.

\- Югём-а, - беззаботно поддразнивает он его, забавно тряся всем телом, как неловкий пятиклассник на школьном балу.

Югём скалится и в сию же секунду оказывается рядом, с трудом избежав столкновения с Джинёном.

\- Ещё не приходилось танцевать под такое.

\- Ким Йехён - легенда! Даже не смей плохо о ней отзываться, - шутливо отвечает Джинён, плавно двигаясь под гитарные переборы.

Его движения просты и легки. А что от него ожидалось? Энергичного хип-хопа, который только в определенной обстановке и с определенным количеством танцоров смотрится интересно?

\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать её легендарность, - Югём отмечает довольно приятную мелодию и хорошие слова.

\- Не всё же тебе под Криса Брауна прыгать.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – смущается Югём.

\- Он у тебя на рингтоне, бестолочь.

Югём громко хохочет, роняет голову на плечо Джинёна. Всего за несколько аккордов они притягиваются друг к другу как наэлектризованные листы бумаги.

\- Ты такой растяпа.

\- А ты зануда.

\- Один-один.

Югём поднимает голову и ловит искрящийся взгляд Джинёна, который он не видел прежде, или попросту не замечал. Это красный прожектор пляшет на его скулах, или Джинён вспыхивает маком? Их словно обдает порывом океанского парного ветра. Рука Джинна опускается на его спину, притягивает мимолетно, и он тут же делает пару шагов назад.

Югём останавливается на секунду, но потом возвращается к танцам, как будто ничего не произошло, будто Джинён не смотрел на него восхищенно, будто его ладонь не обожгла рёбра.

Песня сменяется песней, и футболки прилипают к телу.

Парни берут небольшой перерыв и садятся за столик. Джинён достает несколько бутылок соджу из рюкзака.

\- Ты чего? – Югём выпучивает глаза от удивления.

\- Оставил нам немного.

Он открывает бутылки и протягивает одну Югёму.

\- Нам ещё фургон обратно везти.

Джинён смешливо морщится.

\- Здесь ехать десять минут.

\- Всё равно я с тобой пьяным не поеду, - Югём делает глоток. Он бы солгал, скажи, что в такой отличный вечер не хочет выпить.

\- Мы можем оставить фургон здесь и немного пройтись.

То ли алкоголь греет грудь, то ли эти обыденно брошенные слова о совместной выпившей прогулке домой. Ведь это не свидание. Они просто коллеги.

\- Так и быть.

Танцы заканчиваются, последние отголоски уходящего дня тают на горизонте, уступив место темно-синему полотну, последние капли соджу слизаны с горлышек бутылок, время возвращаться домой. Люди расходятся, обмениваясь уставшими улыбками и прощаниями.

Они с Джинёном бредут по деревянному помосту вдоль песчаного берега, затем сворачивают на одну из узких улочек.

В голове приятно плывет пустота, а в желудке теплится соджу. Рядом идет с человек, с которым хочется болтать, пока язык не превратится в кисель.

\- Где ты научился так танцевать? – спрашивает Джинён.

\- Старший брат надоумил. Вместе ходили в студию.

\- Не думал профессионально заняться?

Югём фыркает и неловко смеется.

\- Я люблю это как хобби.

\- Из тебя получился бы отличный танцор, - глаза Джинёна черные и бархатные. Югём смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону, чувствуя приливающую кровь к щекам. Его только что похвалил айдол.

\- Ты тоже неплох.

\- Никогда не любил танцевать.

Югём прикидывает, сколько дней, сколько месяцев и даже лет он провел за нелюбимым занятием. 

\- Я бы не смог заниматься тем, что мне не нравится.

\- Я тоже не смог, - тихо отвечает Джинён, и Югём понимает, о чем были сказаны эти слова. Не о выдуманной работе в сеульском офисе, а о выматывающих часах на сценах и залах, в студиях перед камерами и сотнями людей.

\- А сейчас? – не выдерживает Югём. – Ты бросил работу в столице ради жареного риса.

Джинён пожимает плечами. Они медленно бредут по улице. Подошвы неровно шуршат, а в фонари бьются пролетавшие мимо насекомые. На улице тихо. Лишь издалека доносится едва различимое эхо голосов. Джинён запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, пока легкие не заполняются морским воздухом до отказа.

\- Я тоже потерял себя. Совсем как ты.

Югём поднимает голову, резко останавливается, глядит во все глаза.

\- Хотел отыскать себя.

\- И как? Вышло?

\- Думаю, да. Я больше не хочу никуда торопиться. Жить по наитию, слушать себя и понимать, что на самом деле хочется в данный момент.

\- И чего тебе хочется?

\- Тепла.

Югём зависает, погрязая в чернильных глазах напротив, а потом выдавливает нервный смешок, чтобы не выдать смущение и жар.

\- Соджу отлично помогает, - говорит он и пихает Джинёна в бок. Тот тоже веселится и в ответ толкает Югёма. – Достаточно тепло?

\- Ещё бы одеяло.

Асфальт едет перед глазами, как полоса беговой дорожки, сливаясь в сплошное серое пятно узором белого шума. Югёму впервые молчание кажется странным.

\- Хотя, знаешь, я отчасти понимаю тебя, - говорит он, сбивая тишину, пугаясь собственных мыслей о том, как отчаянно ему хотелось обнять Джинёна, только чтобы не видеть этого потухшего тяжелого взгляда.

\- М-м-м?

\- Почему ты променял жизнь в большом городе на этот забытый всеми городишко.

Джинён ловит его блестящие в свете ночных фонарей чернющие глаза.

\- Когда остаешься наедине с собой, многое становится ясным и простым.

Джинён слабо улыбается и качает головой. 

\- Я пробыл одним достаточно и уже ответил на все вопросы. Но в последнее время я начал скучать по компании ровесников.

\- А как же Бэмбэм?

\- Этот трудоголик носа не кажет. У нас очень мало общего свободного времени.

\- Друзья из города?

\- У них своя жизнь. Они приезжают раз в несколько месяцев. Но я не имею права их винить. Они взрослые люди со своими делами.

\- Ты ни разу не выбирался в большой город, как приехал сюда?

\- Нет.

Югёма прошибает холодный пот, он сверлит узкую улочку, следит за их шагающими в латунном свете фонарей ногами и думает, насколько, должно быть, одиноким он чувствовал себя, запертым здесь.

Югём резко останавливается, услышав от Джинёна:

\- Спасибо.

\- За что?

\- Я рад, что такого как ты занесло сюда. Ты скрашиваешь моё одиночество.

\- Я… - Югём не знает, как на это реагировать.

\- Нам в разные стороны, - Джинён кивает сначала направо, затем – налево, - мне туда.

\- Точно.

Они стоят под дорожным знаком на развилке, который красным пятном в кусте сирени кричит STOP.

\- Пока.

\- До утра.

Джинён кладет ладонь на его плечо, прослеживает его оголенную в футболке руку сначала до локтя, потом до горячих пальцев, которые сжимает в своих на бесконечную миллисекунду.

\- До утра, - улыбается он одними лишь уголками губ.

\- До утра, - как мантру вторит Югём шёпотом и с трудом разрывает контакт.

До самого дома он держит пальцы в ладони, как раненую птицу, не веря в то, что только что произошло, не веря в то, что он собирается сделать.

Бэму эта идея тоже не нравится.

\- Ты совсем сдурел?! – волной поднимается его голос. Сам таец сидит за работой в облаке будущих ханбоков, когда Югём приходит с фестиваля и делится своей «гениальной» идеей по завладению доверием Пак Джинёна.

\- Ты не понимаешь? Он просто так мне ничего не расскажет. Он очень закрытый человек. Он здесь уже два года как аскет живёт, - Югём садится рядом на диван. Перед глазами до сих пор стоит улыбка Джинёна, а кожа помнит его прикосновения.

Не то что бы они никогда не прикасались друг у другу, ведь они работают вместе, постоянно сталкиваясь в узких коридорах, похлопывая друг друга по спине в качестве одобрения, да Джинён даже учил его нарезать лук, крепко обхватив его запястья своими длинными пальцами. И ему не стоит удивляться этому жесту. Или стоит? Сегодняшний вечер, с проклятым соджу и теплым летним вечером все меняет, давая особый смысл и близость этим легким касаниям спины и ладони.

\- Я не могу понять, ты действительно готов на такое, только чтобы достать материал, или просто придумываешь себе оправдание, чтобы залезть к нему в трусы?

\- Мне нужен материал, - злится Югём.

\- You’re crazy, man. 

\- В конце концов, не великое дело.

\- Действительно. Не великое. Соблазнить человека, а потом разбить ему сердце.

\- Чтобы было, что разбивать, должны быть хоть какие-то чувства. Не думаю, что Пак вообще что-то ко мне испытывает, - от этой мысли становится неуютно, и Югём чувствует странное разочарование.

\- И поэтому споил тебя, а потом мацал в переулке.

\- Да он просто за руку поддержал.

\- Но тем не менее именно это подтолкнуло тебя на мысль соблазнить его.

Югём безуспешно пытается придумать что-то в свое оправдание:

\- Я не буду спрашивать у него о Марке. Достаточно будет доказать, что он гей.

\- И ты в первых рядах добровольцев, готовых подставить жопу.

\- Пошёл нахер. Я думал, мы с тобой в одной лодке. Тебе нужна встреча с Мин Ёнсо или нет?

\- Нужна.

\- Вот и хорошо. Потому что чем быстрее я достану материал, тем быстрее мы будем в Сеуле.

Бэм опускает голову и ногтем подцепляет стежок на ткани. Как бы гадко ни было за Джинёна, он должен пользоваться любой возможностью. Тем более, если он хочет попасть в мир большой моды, ему бы стоило привыкнуть идти по головам.

\- И да, - Югём вытаскивает его из мрачных мыслей, - я не собираюсь с ним спать или что-то в этом духе. Хватит и двусмысленных фото или поцелуя.

\- Тебе не нужно оправдываться. Я просто пошутил про твой зад. Я бы не вспомнил, если бы ты не сказал, - Бэм пожимает плечами.

Югём молниеносно отворачивается и идёт к себе в комнату, надеясь, что таец не заметил, как раскраснелось его лицо.

Завтра он попытается сблизиться с Джинёном, и если провалится, то он хотя бы попытался, а пока – теплый душ и спокойные сны, где они вдвоем танцуют на пляже пот шлягеры восьмидесятых, и им хорошо как никогда.


	8. Хулиганы, сэндвичи и перевернутые палочки

_День девятнадцатый_

Каждый человек испытывает сомнения, каждый делает выбор ежедневно, ежечасно. Маленькие решения делают из нас тех, кем мы являемся. Югём давно для себя определил, что сделанный им выбор показал, какой он грандиозный мудак. И погрязнув однажды в своем мудачестве, он уже не видел выхода назад.

Поняв, что без нынешней работы его ждет только жалкое существование от зарплаты до зарплаты, и прощай квартира в центре, он идёт напролом, до самого конца, зажмурившись до звезд перед глазами и выставив руки вперед, боясь потерять равновесие на такой скорости. Он боится открыть глаза, иначе поймет, к чему на самом деле бежит, и по чему.

\- Как ты после вчерашнего? – встречает его Джинён, намекая на три выпитых бутылки соджу.

Югём пожимает плечами и открывает жалюзи.

Ему еще никогда не приходилось флиртовать с парнями. Однако, по отношению к Джинёну это не чувствовалось как нечто особенное. Он даже не подозревал, сколько энтузиазма таилось в нем.

Он весь день смотрит на Джинёна, постоянно ловит его взгляды и думает, _неужели он и до этого так много смотрел на меня, а я просто не замечал?_ Но вопросы остаются без ответов, и глаза Джинёна говорят на незнакомом ему языке. Югём знает, что это нечто важное, но даже со словарем, не смог бы понять ни слова.

Перед ланчем он стоит на кухне и рубит капусту. Пусть Джинён и не подпускает его к плите, но часто обращается за помощью. Листья аппетитно хрустят, и на кухне пахнет свежим капустным соком.

Внутрь заглядывает Джинён.

\- Ты не видел уксус?

\- В углу посмотри, - Югём кивает в правый угол стола, за которым работает. Джинён подходит к нему, кладет руку на талию и мягко отодвигает, словно сзади места было недостаточно.

\- Точно. Вот он. Спасибо, - его лицо близко-близко, и Югём закрывает глаза, только чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Бок обжигает чужой ладонью, и Югём думает, флиртует ли с ним Джинён, или как обычно слишком дружелюбен и падок на тактильность.

День так и заканчивается: гляделками и странным прикосновением на кухне. Югём будет складывать их все, в самый драгоценный ящик воспоминаний, задвинет его подальше, чтобы спустя долгое время открывать его и пересматривать, наслаждаясь каждой мелкой деталью.

\- Не хочешь прогуляться? – робко спрашивает Югём, а у самого сердце колотится как ненормальное. – Погода вроде хорошая.

Джинён надувает губы, обдумывает что-то, потом вытирает руки полотенцем и говорит:

\- Давай. Я только футболку сменю.

Югём сидит в полной тишине, рассматривает свои пальцы в свете холодильника, пытаясь придумать хоть одну тему для разговора, но голова пустая и звонкая, как бочка.

\- Идём?

Джинён стоит перед ним в обычной белой футболке, с очками на носу, и Югёму кажется, что это его лучший наряд, даже если брать в расчет его прошлое айдола.

\- Пошли.

Они закрывают дверь ресторана, ставят сигнализацию и бредут вниз по улице.

Солнце уже давно скрылась за горизонтом, не оставив даже оранжевых всполохов на западе. Снаружи свежо и прохладно, воздух наполнен йодом и влагой, а у дома Чохён-оммы сладко пахнет петуньями.

Югём не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорить с Джинёном, как себя вести и, как флиртовать, в конце концов. Кроме перестрелки глазами, легких прикосновений и вызывающе нелепого словесного флирта в виде двусмысленностей Югём ни на что не способен.

\- А ты… кхм, - начинает он и зависает, когда ловит вопросительный взгляд Джинёна. Югём уверен, что тот намеренно напялил очки, чтобы заставить его чувствовать еще более странно, чем сейчас. – Тут есть на что посмотреть? Потому что я кроме пляжа и стен твоей забегаловки ничего не видел.

\- А как же моя великолепная библиотека? – возражает Джинён с улыбкой на губах.

\- Простите, совсем о ней позабыл. Ну так что? Есть другие достопримечательности кроме маяка и всемирно известной библиотеки Пак Джинёна?

Тот надувает губы, задумывается, и Югём прилипает к его мягкому профилю.

\- Есть у меня одна идея. Да нет, - он трясет головой после недолгого молчания.

\- Что? – смеется Югём.

\- Ты слишком пугливый для такого приключения.

\- С чего ты вообще взял?

\- Ты же ребенок.

Отчего-то Югём даже не удивлен.

\- Между прочим, мой дом был рядом с кладбищем, и мы с братом частенько там ошивались.

Джинён глядит с прищуром.

\- Врешь ведь.

\- Нет, - вредничает Югём. Разумеется, он врёт.

\- Ладно. Только если начнешь верещать, не жди от меня помощи.

\- Идёт, - они пожимают руки.

\- Пойдем на брошенную фабрику, - говорит Джинён, и Югём жалеет о том, что напросился.

Дорога занимает почти полчаса. Ноги в тяжелых ботинках начинают ныть, а вместе с ними начинает и ныть Югём. Он не ожидал, что хваленая фабрика находится почти в трех километрах. Узкая однополосная дорогая, с выбивающимися тут и там из-под старого асфальта перьями травы, серела в свете луны среди черных полей, заросших сорняком.

Югём слушал их шаги, иногда поглядывая на бредущего рядом Джинёна.

\- Ты уже бывал там? – спрашивает Югём.

\- Пару раз.

\- И как?

\- Ничего особенного. Пустые цеха, черные от пыли окна. Куча мусора.

\- Всегда нравились заброшенные здания.

\- Мне тоже.

\- Мы с братом сделали убежище в старой церкви. Купол ввалился внутрь. Почти половины крыши не было. Но мы мелкие, нам без разницы, главное, что у нас было «свое место», - хихикает Югём, вспоминая детство на окраинах Намъянджу. – А когда стали старше, прятались там, чтобы покурить.

\- Я прятался в школе за деревьями на стадионе, - с ностальгической улыбкой рассказывает Джинён, - там вся школа пряталась. Чтобы покурить, выпить, обменяться шпаргалками, подкатить к девчонкам, позажиматься. Но в основном покурить.

Югём хохочет.

\- Почему не куришь?

\- Маме нравилось, как я пою, - тихо говорит Джинён и как-то тускнеет. – Не хотел портить голос.

Быть может, правда, быть может, ложь. Югём не знает. Они привыкли говорить полуправдами, смешивать реальные события жизни с выдуманными историями. И уже невозможно размотать весь клубок.

\- Она знает?

\- О чем?

\- О тебе.

\- Да.

\- Давно?

\- Семь лет, - как из автомата вылетают слова, словно Джинён каждый день считал и точно знает, когда это случилось.

\- Они не приняли тебя, да?

\- Да. У них больше нет сына, - тихо говорит Джинён. Югём с трудом сглатывает, чувствуя боль внутри, словно это от него только что отказались. Он осторожно тянется пальцами к ладони Джинёна и скользить по тыльной стороне. Джинён в ответ поднимает голову, улыбается еле заметно и сжимает пальцы легко, как прошлой ночью.

\- Помнишь, что ты мне сказал? Твоя ориентация не делает тебя ни лучше, ни хуже.

\- Помню. Но для них это неважно.

\- Главное, чтобы это было важно для тебя. Главное, чтобы ты хорошо о себе думал.

\- Я уже смирился.

\- Извини.

\- За что?

\- Не стоило мне начинать этот разговор.

\- Всё в порядке. Ничего страшного не произошло. Просто в моей жизни стало на несколько людей меньше, - Джинён поджимает губы и разрывает прикосновение. Югём даже не заметил, что все это время они шли, держась за руки.

Когда на них наваливается молчание, он понимает, что вновь забыл о диктофоне. Он был бы сейчас очень не кстати.

Завод приближается черным квадратом с густыми смоляными непроглядными рядами окон. Парни смотрят друг на друга, затаив дыхание, собираясь с духом.

\- Ну что? Готов?

\- С рождения, - едва не заикается младший.

Джинён тянет на себя скрипучие, как голос ведьмы, двери, и тут же резко отшатывается, когда изнутри вылетают несколько летучих мышей. Югём застывает в смешной позе, как в мультфильме, закрыв руками голову и подняв ногу.

\- С рождения, говоришь? – хохочет Джинён, глядя на чудаковатого официанта. Его смех прыгает упругим мячом по пустым облезшим замшелым стенам.

Джинён заходит внутрь, и Югёму ничего не остается, кроме как идти следом.

Под башмаками скрипит кирпичная крошка и битое стекло. Внутри достаточно светло. Луна пробивается сквозь черные дыры окон и падает растянутыми синими прямоугольниками на пол.

\- У нас в Намъянджу была старое автобусное депо. Там камня на камне не осталось. Все стекла повыбивали, - Югём удивленно заглядывается на сохранившиеся окна.

\- Тут хулиганить некому.

\- Кроме нас.

Они с Югёмом заговорщицки переглядываются.

\- Нет. Я давно вышел из того возраста, когда хочется рушить все подряд.

\- Да ладно тебе, - тянет Югём и смотрит игриво, - давай разобьем пару стекол.

\- Ты дурак что ли? – глаза Джинёна округляются, когда тот поднимает с пола кусок бетона.

\- Ты, наверное, никогда в жизни не хулиганил. Даже не знаешь, как это круто бывает.

\- Хулиганил ещё как.

\- Не-а. Не верю. Ты был заучкой.

Джинён смотрит, поджав губы, не желая спорить с врединой.

\- Сидел целыми днями над книгами, даже не знаешь, как камень в руке держать. Я прав?

Джинён молчит. Югём наседает.

\- Готов поспорить, у тебя ни одного шрама на коленке нет, такой ты тихий и правильный, - Югём нагло улыбается, тащится, как кот от мяты, наблюдая за тем, как старший медленно закипает, словно вода на слабом огне.

\- Да ты даже бросить не сможешь, ручки хиленькие.

Джинён выхватывает кусок бетона из ладоней Югёма и со всей силы швыряет в ближайшее смоляное от пыли окно. Стекло взрывается звонкими брызгами, осыпается вниз хрусталём. Мгновение, и на фабрику возвращается полночная тишина. Джинён глубоко дышит, Югём не отрываясь смотрит на него с удивлением.

\- Ручонки хиленькие, говоришь.

\- Тебя так легко развести, - фыркает Югём и начинает неистово гоготать, распугивая забившихся по углам летучих мышей.

\- Я кинул, только чтобы ты заткнулся. Но кажется, не сработало.

\- Понравилось?

\- Очень.

\- Давай ещё.

Они подбирают несколько камней, кидают по очереди, наслаждаясь маленькой шалостью и звуком разлетающегося на мириады осколков стекла. В помещение сквозь беззубые рамы падает белый прозрачный свет луны, и фабрика уже не кажется такой холодной и мрачной.

\- Когда мне было плохо я всегда шёл в разрушенную церковь или то депо, громил все, что под руку попадалось.

\- Помогало?

\- В основном – да.

Джинён пожимает плечами.

\- Подумай, что тебя беспокоит, - Югём берет его ладонь и вкладывает камень. Рука у Джинёна теплая, мягкая, внутренняя сторона ладони стерта от их импровизированного развлечения, - и брось, что есть мочи.

Джинён поднимает на него глаза, задумывается на мгновения, собираясь с мыслями, и со всей силы швыряет в самую большую клетку.

Они глядят друг на друга и широко улыбаются, словно разделили нечто важное, знакомое только им.

\- Какого черта?! – гремит чей-то голос, и парни пугливо переглядываются. В главных воротах, откуда они зашли получасом ранее стоит мужская ссутуленная фигура. – Я вам задницы-то надеру.

\- Бежим, - Джинён хватает Югёма за руку и несется вперед сломя голову, по черным коридорам неизвестно куда. И тому смешно, он еле сдерживается, чтобы не лопнуть. Темнота гулкая, легкая, какая бывает лишь теплыми летними ночами. Он не знает, куда тянет его Джинён, но ему совсем не страшно.

\- А ну, стойте, паразиты. Государственную собственность ещё будут мне портить, - догоняет их мужской голос.

Джинён петляет по заваленным коробками и мусором пустым коридорам, влево, вправо, вправо, влево, вверх по лестнице по узкому проходу мимо каких-то раздевалок.

\- Т-с-с, - Джинён прижимает его к стене в узком закутке, выглядывает в дверной проем, ждет, пока неизвестный уйдет.

\- По голосу на Хана-аджосси похож, - Югём раздувается как воробей, пытается совладать с подступающим смехом.

\- Может быть и он. Я не знал, что тут кто-то есть, - шепчет Джинён.

Шаги приближаются, и Югём успокаивается, втянувшись в игру. Давненько ему не приходилось вот так, тайком, пробираться куда-то, прятаться, затаив дыхание.

Хан-аджосси проходится по этажу, что-то бурча и постоянно шмыгая носом. Теперь нет сомнений, что это Хан-аджосси. Старик то и дело жалуется на насморк.

\- Ушёл? – спрашивает Югём, вытягивая шею.

\- Пока нет.

В закутке тесно. Джинён прижался всем телом, Югём чувствует его от плеч до бедер, и ему нестерпимо жарко. То ли от бега, то ли ещё от чего. Джинён поднимает чёрные глаза, и теперь у Югёма сбивается дыхание, будто он пробежал целый марафон.

Он знает, что Хан-аджосси давно ушёл. Ни шороха, ни звука на этаже, только их грохочущие сердца.

Рука Джинёна ложится на талию, на то самое место, где от неловкого положения слегка задралась футболка, и Югём замирает, подбирается весь от неожиданного прикосновения.

\- Ушел, - жарко выдыхает Джинён и отстраняется.

_Какого хрена._

У него нет времени на раздумья и сожаления о незаконченном прикосновении. Стоит им появиться из тупичка, как в конце коридора появляется Хан-аджосси.

\- Стойте, кому говорю. Джинён, я знаю, что это ты. Я завтра тебе такую взбучку устрою!

Но они уже не слышат. Бегут вниз, к главным воротам, звонко хохоча, изредка оборачиваясь. Бегут рука об руку до самого черного поля, до серого асфальта, пока грудь не сжимается от переизбытка кислорода, пока во рту не появляется вкус железа.

\- Что это вообще было? – задыхается Югём, упершись ладонями в колени.

\- Не знаю.

\- Ты не знал что ли, что Хан-аджосси там за охранника?

\- Знал.

\- Ты опять мне наврал, - Югём хохочет и легко толкает парня в грудь.

\- Тогда ты бы не стал кидать камни.

\- Зато ты кинул.

\- Я же сказал, что любил хулиганить.

\- Засранец. Он тебе завтра таких пиздюлей всыпет.

\- Не волнуйся, тебе тоже достанется.

Они оба хохочут и медленно бредут обратно в городок. Говорить совсем не хочется, оба слишком устали. Поговорить можно и завтра за тихим обедом, а сейчас – дышать полной грудью, сверлить луну и ловить глупые улыбки под морем звездного неба и бережно их хранить, как самый драгоценный улов.

Они прощаются под тем же знаком STOP, махнув друг другу напоследок, как будто не было ничего на той фабрике, как будто они не сплавились телами, как будто Джинён не гладил его оголенный живот, как будто они все так же друг друга не знают.

_День двадцать первый_

Джинён предлагает ему взять выходной. Сегодня среда, и старики обычно в этот день предпочитают сидеть дома, по какой причине, Югём так и не узнает. Но каждую прошлую среду они весь день сидели без работы. Играли в карты (это был единственный раз, когда Югём поддался, позволил Джинёну выиграть и насладиться маленькой победой. В тот день Джинён улыбался до самого вечера, думая, что Югём не замечает его глупого детского восторга, и Югём подумал тогда, что поражение, определенно, стоило того), смотрели на катающийся по ветру целлофановый пакет на асфальте, читали книги и просто глядели от скуки в потолок. Поэтому Джинён так уверенно решает закрыть ресторан и пойти на пляж.

\- Хочешь пойти со мной?

\- А? – Югём не успевает подобрать челюсть. Он не помнит, чтобы кто-то добровольно хотел провести с ним время, в единственный выходной. – Правда?

Джинён хохочет и касается его плеча ладонью.

\- Правда, - просто отвечает он без тени иронии или подначивания.

\- Хорошо. Пошли.

\- Давай возьмем что-нибудь поесть.

Они готовят сэндвичи с ветчиной и салатом, берут несколько бутылок газировки и кладут все в пластиковый контейнер. Когда Джинён уже хочет закрыть дверь, Югём хлопает себя по голове, бежит в кладовку и хватает сложенное тонкое одеяло, которое они иногда предлагают посетителям.

Джинён видит одеяло подмышкой, дергает бровью, ухмыляется и говорит:

\- Песок сам из него вытряхивать будешь.

\- Так точно, босс.

Асфальт под ногами едва теплый. Палящее солнце скрыто за густыми, как пена, облаками, а с моря веет прохладный ветер. Ноги в кедах шуршат по дороге, а в руках болтается корзина с едой.

Югём идёт по правую руку, то и дело поглядывает, пока Джинён не поднимает голову с немым вопросом.

\- Давай наперегонки.

\- Что?

Югём забегает вперед, поворачивается к Джинёну лицом, идёт вперед спиной по пологому спуску.

\- Жопу только себе не отбей.

\- У меня отлично с координацией.

\- Да? – удивленно спрашивает Джинён, вспоминая случай недельной давности, когда Югём обронил полку с продуктами в кладовой. – Тот мешок бобов говорит об обратном.

\- У тебя пол там кривой.

\- Где?!

\- В кладовке.

\- Это у тебя ноги кривые.

\- У меня самые идеальные ноги во вс-е-е-е-й вселенной, - тянет Югём, растопырив руки.

Джинён корчится от смеха и начинает неприкрыто гоготать на всю улицу.

\- Ты вообще их видел? – возмущается Югём.

\- Конечно, - совсем мягко отвечает Джинён, и Югёму неловко.

\- Так что. Кто первый до пляжа? – он меняет тему, пытаясь побороть смущение.

\- Я слишком стар для этого.

\- Пару дней назад ты был слишком стал для битья окон. Ты старый только тогда, когда тебе это выгодно. Зануда.

\- Ребёнок, - глаза Джинёна блестят, ясно видно, что он уже готов сорваться с места и пробежать весь путь до самой песчаной кромки.

\- Раз, два, - Югём замирает, - Три!

Он поворачивается и срывается с места, несется, что есть мочи, слышит за собой частое шлёпанье джинёновых конверсов и хохочет, потому что старикан не смог устоять.

\- Мы… так… и не… решили… что полу… а, черт… что получает… победивший, - Джинён нагоняет его, захлебываясь собственным дыханием.

\- Проигравший… пинок под зад, - Югём скалится и делает мощные рывки руками, набирая скорость. Ещё двести метров, и Джинён остается далеко позади, но младший не останавливается, пока его ноги не проваливаются в зернистом песке.

Он оборачивается и смотрит, как Джинён плетется следом, опустив плечи и запрокинув от изнеможения голову.

\- Ненавижу бегать.

\- Тебя ждёт твой поджопник, поторопись. 

\- Ладно, - Джинён бросает контейнер с едой в песок, поворачивается спиной и покорно ждет своей казни. Югём замирает ненадолго, заглядывается на его спину, как футболка намокла и прилипла к телу, как грудь ходит ходуном от тяжелого дыхания.

\- Ты там уснул?

\- Выбираю точку побольнее.

Югём отталкивает Джинёна, пихнув ногой в ягодицу и оставив на ней пыльный след кроссовка. Тот теряет равновесие, делает несколько шагов, но остается на ногах. 

\- И почему я согласился на это?

\- Может, хотел доказать самому себе, что всё не так плохо? – Югём откровенно издевается, лишний раз напоминая о возрасте. Он понимает, что эти шутки только раззадорят, но никогда всерьез не заденут Джинёна. И Джинён знает, что Югём знает, что Джинён знает. И им обоим это нравится.

\- Я посмотрю на тебя через несколько лет.

\- Буду знать, к кому обращаться, если спина откажет.

Они идут к отшлифованным тысячелетними волнами валунам, раскладывают одеяло, и сидят некоторое время, слушая как вода облизывает берег и камни. Как сине-зеленые горы пенятся, разбиваясь под их ногами. Вдалеке кричат чайки. Чхве-аджосси опять принес им целое ведро кукурузы. Они белеют острыми крыльями и сверкают оранжевыми клювами, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Как твоя книга?

\- Герой уверенно идет к своей цели.

\- И когда он её достигнет?

\- Не знаю, - Югём сидит, вытянув ноги, и глядит на свои маленькие ладони, как будто на них линии складываются в полезную инструкцию о том «Как завладеть Пак Джинёном».

Джинён достает книгу, ложится на спину и говорит:

\- Спасибо, что взял одеяло, Югём-а. Так и впрямь лучше.

Югём ложится рядом на живот и открывает истерзанный ручкой блокнот. 

\- Почему ты не работаешь сразу за компьютером?

Югём пожимает плечами.

\- Так я чувствую слова.

Давно его не переполняло такое жгучее желание писать. Рука едва поспевала за мыслями, чернила лились синими реками, пальцы плясали над палочками и кругами. Югём не писал так много с университета. В моменты, когда наваливалось всё и сразу: доклады, эссе, рефераты, и времени не оставалось практически ни на что, он использовал каждую свободную минуту, чтобы писать. Тогда он впервые понял, какими вдохновляющими могут быть дедлайны.

Сейчас он понимает, каким вдохновляющим может быть умиротворение.

Потерявшись в суматохе светло-серых сеульских будней, потеряв собственные мечты за стуком колес вагона метро, за бесконечным бегом к цели, которая была установлена за него, он совсем разучился слушать себя, слушать свои давно позабытые желания.

Его рука замирает, когда вспышкой проносится мысль. _Я бы остался здесь._

\- Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Джинён, заметив сконфуженный вид парня.

\- Да… пожалуй, проголодался немного.

Они не заметили, как стрелка часов подобралась к трем, и время ланча давным-давно прошло.

\- Я тоже, - Джинён садится, открывает контейнер и подает Югёму сэндвич. Югём садится рядом, так близко, что их бедра теперь соприкасаются, берет слегка прелый хлеб и с наслаждением откусывает почти половину.

\- Фто? – с набитым ртом спрашивает он, едва совладав с заклинившей от такого угла челюстью.

\- А у тебя талант.

\- Ф бошой симье лювом не щёкают, - Югём запихивает в рот оставшийся лист салата и тянется за вторым сэндвичем.

\- Надо было всю кухню с собой брать.

\- Твоя вина.

Джинён улыбается глазами, не торопясь пережевывая их поздний ланч. На их лицах отблески послеполуденного тусклого солнца. Оно так и не появилось, мелькнув однажды из расселины между густыми облаками.

Югёму хорошо и спокойно, он бы просидел так до самой ночи, рядом с ним, чувствуя тепло его тела сквозь черные потертые джинсы.

\- У тебя тут… - говорит Джинён, слегка наклоняется, а Югём замирает, как пойманный автомобильными фарами олень, в ожидании, что же случится дальше. Джинён невесомо касается его нижней губы большим пальцем, стирая остатки соуса, а потом просто облизывает свой палец так непринужденно, будто каждый день этим занимается.

\- Чёрт, - Югём опускает голову и жмурится, надеясь, что Джинён этого не увидит.

\- Нужно было салфеток взять, - как ни в чем не бывало добавляет Джинён и возвращается к своему недоеденному сэндвичу.

 _Это я должен флиртовать с ним, а не он – со мной,_ мысленно проклинает себя младший, украдкой глядя на парня.

\- Ты часто тут бываешь?

\- Когда есть время.

\- Ты – сам себе начальник, можешь отдыхать, когда захочешь.

\- Если бы все руководствовались этими словами, то ничего бы не работало, Гём-а, - Джинён тянет последнюю букву, а Югёму кажется, что легкие коллапсируют, он до сих пор не пришёл в себя от соуса.

\- Скучаешь по Намъяджу?

Югём мотает головой, делает глоток газировки, морщится и кашляет от резкого удара сжатого газа в нос. Джинён тихо смеется над его неуклюжестью.

\- Нам только кажется, что мы скучаем по месту, на самом деле мы всегда скучаем по людям, которые к нему привязаны.

Джинён согласно кивает головой, слегка оттопырив губы, словно задумывается о чем-то. Югёму думается, что он вспоминает Марка, всех остальных ребят из группы, своих коллег, своих друзей, родителей.

_Насколько ты одинок здесь?_

\- Пожалуй, ты прав.

Голос замирает, прерывается кружевным шепотом ветра. Он ложится на их плечи, оседает в густых черных волосах.

\- Мне казалось, что я скучал по этому месту. Но когда умер дедушка, я понял, что сюда меня тянул вовсе не этот дурацкий пляж, - Джинён оглядывается на серую широкую полосу со следами-дорожками, с рассыпанными камнями и избитым ногами песком.

\- Ты всегда можешь уехать отсюда.

\- Не знаю. Мне снова начинает казаться, что здесь не так уж плохо, - он смотрит на него, и глаза блестят черным ониксом. Югём только судорожно вдыхает и кладет голову ему на плечо, опускает руку и сплетает их пальцы.

Одежда Джинёна пахнет синим ленором и вязким горьким кофе. Югёму нравится. Ему кажется, что так и пахнет Джинён.

Он не знает, похоже ли это на флирт, похоже ли на жест сожаления, на поиск тепла и поддержки, это его не волнует. Он делает то, что хочется на данный момент. И Джинён в ответ сжимает его пальцы.

\- Мне тоже кажется, что здесь не так уж плохо.

Они собираются домой, когда небо взрывается сливовым соком. К вечеру одеяло облаков стягивается на восток, очищая пурпурно-апельсиновое небо.

Югём складывает одеяло, а Джинён забирает контейнер и мусор, что остался после них. Улицы слушают их тихие разговоры и высокий Югёмов смех, когда Джинён травит байки Чхве-аджуммы. Говорит, жалеет, что не начал записывать все её истории с самого начала. С самого первого дня, как она появилась в Пак Пак Паме. В воздухе плавает запах водорослей, а на губах лежит соленое море.

Они прощаются, обменявшись легкими дружескими объятьями, и расходятся на уже знакомой им развилке с сиреневым кустом, где посредине гексагоном кричит знак STOP.

Югём говорит Бэму, что его отпустили пораньше, что флиртовать он по-прежнему не умеет, но отчаянно пытается, что Джинён всё так же не обращает на него внимания. Таец внимательно слушает, снова утопая в своих тканях.

_день двадцать второй_

В воздухе замирает робкая недосказанность. В забегаловке пахнет свежесваренным кофе, кимчи и неуверенностью. Югём сидит за столом, ковыряя пальцем отклеившийся с краю пластик, и глядит исподтишка на Джинёна за стойкой. Тот как обычно сидит с книгой в руке, на сей раз какого-то корейского автора, кого Югём не знает, и пьет свой омерзительно горький кофе.

Утро начинается как обычно, сухое, но дружелюбное приветствие, гремящие по кафелю стулья, гул кофемашины, беготня с завтраком. И спустя пару часов они сидят в зависшем пустом промежутке между завтраком и поздним ланчем, когда в забегаловке почти никого нет, и они могут заниматься своими делами.

Джинён бы с радостью нагрузил Югёма пыльной работой, но пацан еще в первые дни все выскреб до блеска, за что получил одобрительный кивок и удивленно приподнятые брови.

 _Что если я его прямо сейчас поцелую. Как он отреагирует?_ думает Югём, глядя на мягкий профиль Джинёна. Ему кажется, что он перепробовал все: глядел бессовестно, тянулся к нему, прикасался тут и там, а вчера даже за руку подержал, но Джинён был непреклонен, словно не хотел замечать такого неловкого флирта. Только Югёму невдомек, что, возможно, весь его флирт выглядит слишком невинно.

\- Джинён.

\- М-м-м? – парень отрывает глаза от книги и ловит скучающий взгляд Югёма, который почти пластом лежит на столе.

\- Сделай мне кофе.

\- Сам сделай.

\- Ну, пожалуйста. У тебя вкуснее получается.

Джинён сдерживает недовольный вздох, но все равно улыбается, подходит к кофемашине и колдует для вредных официантов приторно сладкий латте с миндальным сиропом. Когда Джинён поворачивается с готовым напитком в руках, Югём уже тут как тут, стоит напротив и улыбается довольно, как только что покормленный кошак.

\- Держи.

\- Спасибо, - Югём берёт кружку, положив свои пальцы поверх пальцев Джинёна, так и растянув это горячее прикосновение. Он опять ловит этот странный блестящий взгляд черных глаз, и уши пульсируют теплотой, а внутри все переворачивается с ног на голову. Югёма мутит. Он торопится разорвать контакт, и Джинён как-то сразу темнеет.

До самого вечера они почти не смотрят друг на друга, и Югём думает, что это единственный флирт, который Джинён замечает.

Вечером забегаловка как обычно взрывается хохотом, громкими голосами, недовольными возгласами, стуком игральных костей в деревянных чашках и громыханием посуды. Внутри невыносимо жарко и душно, густой кислый воздух выходит в ночь, когда Джинён открывает двери и окна. Снаружи прохладно, и сразу же становится легче дышать.

Югём сидит за столом с семейством Чхве, наблюдая за тем, как старики перепираются за игрой в ют.

\- Корова! – возмущается Чхве-аджумма.

\- Слон! Я видел, как ты перевернула! Я хоть и старый, но не слепой, - это уже возмущается Чхве-аджосси.

\- Ты сам-то сколько раз меня дурил. А ну-ка! Суджон, а Суджон, глянь-ка, что это у тебя на плече? – передразнивает его женщина. – А сам – р-р-раз! и сделал из собаки слона. Бессовестный.

\- Ага! Значит, всё-таки перевернула?

\- Давай нашего Югёма спросим.

\- Югём-а.

Югём подпрыгивает от неожиданности, хлопает глазами, истошно вопя внутрь о том, какую сторону принять.

\- Суджон ведь перевернула палочку? – спрашивает Чхве-аджосси и смотрит так хитро, как будто за правильный ответ Югёму положена награда.

\- Я не переворачивала палочку, да ведь, Югём-и, - медовым голосом добавляет аджумма.

\- Я… - Югём поворачивается и ищет глазами Джинёна. Тот стоит за стойкой и улыбается широко. «Спаси» одними губами просит Югём, а Джинён одними глазами отвечает «как же ты меня задолбал, господи, разбирайся с этим сам».

\- Югём-а, мы ждем.

\- Думаю, я видел, как аджумма перевернула палочку.

\- Я знал! Ха-ха-ха, - злобно хохочет Чхве-аджосси. Суджон поджимает губы и делает вид, что злится на Югёма.

\- Я была лучшего мнения о тебе, Югём.

\- Простите, аджумма, - Югём встает из-за стола, кланяется, и уходит на кухню, решив избавить себя от семейной драмы и вымыть посуду, пока есть время.

В конце рабочего дня, пока Джинён готовит ингредиенты к завтрашнему дню и разбирался с доходами, Югём убирает зал, где после толпы народу остается куча мусора и пустых бутылок, которые по какой-то причине они вовремя не отдали единственному официанту.

Пол вымыт, жалюзи опущены, в углу горит бутылками газировки холодильник, а на столах стоят перевернутые стулья, ножками, словно рогами, разрезая теплую темноту. 

\- Боже, я так устал, - Югём стягивает косынку с головы, рычит что-то в воздух, запрокинув голову. – А ты как?

\- Все мы устали, - Джинён выходит из-за прилавка, прихватив две чашки теплого зеленого чая с камелией. Он подходит к Югёму вплотную и вкладывает одну в его руку, легко проследив пальцами тыльную сторону ладони. 

\- Спасибо за работу, - тихо говорит Джинён и оказывается ещё ближе. Югём прижимает кружку к груди двумя руками и глядит на него в все глаза. Тот стоит непростительно близко, дышит непозволительно горячо. Стоит чуть наклонить голову и двинуться вперед, чтобы почувствовать его губы.

Пока Югём размышляет над тем, имеет ли он право и достаточно храбрости, чтобы сделать ещё один шаг вперед и прижать Джинёна к себе, тот сам приподнимает лицо и неуверенно целует, боязливо, едва ощутимо прижавшись своими к губам Югёма. Тот закрывает глаза и выдыхает, не ожидав от себя прилива тягучей, как карамель, нежности.

Джинён отводит левую руку с кружкой в сторону, а правую кладет Югёму на шею, поняв, что парень отвечает на его поцелуй. Казалось, зажатая между их телами кружка в руках Югёма накаляется, ещё секунда – и закипит вода.

Югём приоткрывает рот, отвечая в такт мягким губам. Совсем недолго, несколько ленивых движений, три вдоха – три выдоха, скользнувшая по щеке ладонь, и Джинён отстраняется.

\- Спасибо за работу.

Югём открывает глаза и краснеет, не ожидав встретить тёплый взгляд, который теперь так легко понять.

\- Я пойду наверх. Ты тоже иди. Завтра рано вставать, - Джинён касается его лица, светло улыбается и уходит в свою квартиру. Югём пытается закусить глупую улыбку, но терпит громогласное поражение.

Он не помнит, как вернулся домой. Помнит только, что на улице было слишком много воздуха, будто весь Тихий океан обрушился на их город.

\- Ты какой-то потерянный, - слышит он голос Бэма. Сам Югём сидит на диване, глядя в одну точку на телевизоре.

\- Джинён… поцеловал меня.

\- Что?! Я думал, это дохлый номер.

\- Я тоже.

\- Ну?!

\- Он просто подошёл и поцеловал, словно мы каждый день этим занимаемся.

\- Что он сказал?

\- Спасибо за работу. Иди отдыхай.

\- А ты?

\- Пошёл отдыхать.

\- Фотки успел сделать? 

Телефон так и лежит, позабытый в кармане. Югём подбирается, ёжится, понимая, что совершенно не думал об этом в тот момент.

\- Какое там. Это было очень неожиданно, - врёт Югём.

\- Ну, ничего. Сделаешь в следующий раз. Главное, что мы теперь знаем, стопроцентно, что он гей, и к тому же, запал на тебя. Завтра наверняка опять к тебе полезет. Потерпи немного.

\- Угу.

Югём допивает чай с мёдом, так мило предложенный Бэмом, и идёт отдыхать, как ему и сказали. Всю ночь его касаются тёплые и мягкие ладони Джинёна. И это вовсе не пытка.

Пытка – пробуждение.


	9. Фисташковое мороженое

_День двадцать третий_

Следующее утро приходит слишком быстро, а вместе с ним осознание, что ему снова идти на работу, снова смотреть в глаза Джинёну, и им придется говорить о том, что произошло вчера. _Было ли это шуткой, ошибкой? Жалеет ли он об этом?_ Югём сходит с ума от страха, потому что он ни о чем не жалеет. Он жарко любопытствует, он хочет, он жаждет.

Он тянет до последнего, потому что не может представить, как поведет себя Джинён, не знает, как положено себя вести в таких случаях. Ведь все, что он хочет, чтобы это чудесным образом снова случилось. 

В забегаловке тихо жужжит холодильник, Югём закрывает глаза, вспоминая его вчерашний неоновый свет.

\- Привет? – из кухни выглядывает Джинён, улыбчивый и тёплый.

\- Привет, - Югём дичится его, не знает, куда девать глаза.

\- Ты позавтракал?

Югём ведет головой, чувствуя в желудке кружку кофе со сливками. Джинён понимает, что что-то не так, хмурится и подходит к нему.

\- Извини меня, - говорит он вполголоса.

\- За что?

\- За вчерашнее. Ты наверняка из-за этого такой хмурый.

\- Нет… - Югём трясёт головой, - вообще-то да. Я не ожидал, что я…

_Что я понравлюсь тебе. Как ты решился на это? Неужели тебе и вправду захотелось меня целовать? Это что, шутка?_

\- Что ты – что? – Джинён приподнимает бровь, заглядывает в опущенное лицо Югёма.

\- Что я вообще понравлюсь тебе.

\- Серьезно? Ты паришься только из-за этого?

\- Вроде того.

Джинён свободно выдыхает и заливается хохотом.

\- Что смешного?

\- Просто… я хотел извиниться за то, что поцеловал тебя без спросу.

\- Ты жалеешь об этом? – хмурится Югём. Внутри все ворочается от досады.

\- Нет. А ты?

Они выглядят как подростки, которые разделили суматошный первый поцелуй, втихомолку, осторожно и быстро, пока их родители сидят в соседней комнате.

\- Нет.

Джинён ухмыляется, подходит ещё ближе, берет за руку.

\- Если ты не против.

И целует. Приторно-сладко и тягуче, но Югём любит сладкое. Он закрывает глаза и снова забывает, зачем он здесь. Руки Джинёна на его спине, футболка сминается, ёжится под длинными пальцами, и в узких объятьях так жарко, Югёму кажется, он температурит.

 _Ты что, встал на носочки?_ Думает Югём, понимая, что Джинён вдруг стал выше.

Его ведет он простых и невинных поцелуев. Он обнимает Джинёна в ответ, и они отстраняются. Джинён тёплый, как печка, сердце колотится, и глаза блестят, как будто в них плещется соджу. Югёму кажется глупой мысль, что он еще ни с кем не был так близок.

\- Давай позавтракаем, - шепчет Джинён.

\- Давай.

Они завтракают яичницей и сладким молочным чаем, смеются и обсуждают, как включить лапшу мамочки Ким в меню, просто подписать или напечатать новое. Иногда они прикасаются к друг другу украдкой, протянув ладони через стол, переплетают пальцы, и смущенно отдергивают руки, когда над дверями хохочет колокольчик.

Так проходит несколько дней. За легкими невинными поцелуями за чашкой утреннего чая, за мимолетными касаниями здесь и там, за быстрыми взглядами, за вечерними объятьями Югём не может думать о работе. Он не хочет думать о прежней жизни.

Они не говорят о том, что происходит между ними. Это так просто и естественно, словно всё и должно было к этому прийти, а они лишь с наслаждением приняли это. Югёму нравится. Он не хочет выяснять, кто они друг другу, это ясно без слов.

_День двадцать седьмой_

\- Югём, - слова Джинёна заставляют поднять голову и оторваться от швабры. Помощник опирается на ручку и убирает со лба налипшие волосы.

\- Не хочешь завтра прогуляться после работы?

Югём расплывается в ответной улыбке.

\- Это свидание?

Джинён выходит из-за прилавка, где пересчитывал сегодняшний доход, приближается к парню вплотную и притягивает его к себе за пряжку ремня. Черенок швабры остро стучит по кафелю.

\- Да. Я приглашаю тебя на свидание.

\- Мы каждый день друг друга видим, из них добрую четверть мы наедине.

\- Ты считал?

\- На вскидку.

\- Я бы ни за что не повел парня на свидание в ресторан с жареным рисом.

\- Даже если этому парню нравится жареный рис?

\- Мы бы взяли немного навынос и пошли гулять.

Югём кладет руки на его плечи и наклоняется, утыкаясь лбом в макушку.

\- Тогда я смог бы смотреть на него столько, сколько захочу, - шепчет Джнён. Его дыхание пляшет на щеке, и волосы приятно щекочут скулы.

\- И куда бы мы пошли?

\- Туда, где нам никто не помешает.

\- Что ещё?

\- Держал бы его за руку так долго, сколько бы он мне позволил.

Югём опускает руку и сплетает их пальцы. Неужели это происходит с ним на самом деле? Он не знает, вжился ли в роль, позволил ли себе немного расслабиться и плыть по течению, или позволил быть себе самим собой и принял симпатию к Джинёну. Он не хочет об этом думать. Есть только сейчас.

\- А ещё?

\- Обнимал бы его, - Джинён жмется к нему, расправив пальцы на лопатках, - целовал бы, - шепчет он, но не сдвигается с места.

Югём сам поворачивает голову и ведет носом по виску. 

\- Чёрт, мы забыли закрыть ставни, - бурчит Джинён и отстраняется, чтобы захлопнуть створки, но не успевает повернуться, как его встречают тёплые губы.

\- Я согласен на свидание.

Джинён только улыбается и тянет парня в очередной поцелуй.

В зале пахнет кофе и моющим средством, Югём пытается понять, почему первым целует его, вжимая его спину в захлопнутые деревянные жалюзи, пока губы Джинёна безмолвно рассказывают на его собственных о самой лучшей в мире любви.

\- Он пригласил меня на свидание, - выдает Югём, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора. Бэм сидит рядом, как обычно, с иглой в руках, дорабатывая мелкие детали на очередном ханбоке. Его пальцы покраснели, кожа облезла в некоторых местах, большой и указательный - перебинтованы и обклеены пластырями со всех сторон.

\- Очень неожиданно. Я думал, он забыл о тебе после того поцелуя.

 _Да, если учесть то, что я больше ничего тебе не рассказывал, это, должно быть, очень неожиданно для тебя_ , думает Югём, вспоминая все те украденные поцелуи и объятья, о которых он промолчал.

\- Может, выжидал нужного момента?

\- Угу, - Бэм устал. Сегодня особенно, поэтому развивать эту тему совершенно не хочется, хоть и интересно.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, Бэм, - неожиданно бросает Югём.

Таец откладывает ткань и глубоко вхдыхает, устало глядя на соседа. Тот выглядит неважно. Задумчивым и обеспокоенным чем-то.

\- В чём?

\- Джинён сказал, завтра после работы мы пойдем к маяку. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял камеру и спрятался где-нибудь по близости, чтобы сделать фото. Я попытаюсь поцеловать его, чтобы все вышло по максимуму правдоподобно, - Югём говорит и говорит как в пустоту, слова падают камнем в пропасть.

 _Попытаюсь поцеловать,_ думает Югём, вспоминая, какой открытый и чувственный Джинён рядом с ним, как заботится о нём, как алчет каждого прикосновения.

\- Ты в порядке? – это не скрывается от чувствительного тайца.

\- Да. Просто скучаю по работе и Сеулу, - лжёт Югём.

\- Ничего. Как только сделаем фото, сможешь ехать со спокойной совестью.

\- Точно.

Они сидят ещё немного, и Югём отправляется к себе в комнату, чтобы в очередной раз подумать о том, какой мерзкий поступок он собирается совершить. Уже совершил.

_День двадцать восьмой_

Следующий день начинается как обычно, - ранний подъем, чашка теплого чая дома, пешая прогулка по туманным улочкам, легкий кивок и улыбка паре стариков по пути, звон колокольчиков на двери и, ставший привычным, легкий поцелуй пока закрыты ставни.

\- Как спалось? – спрашивает Джинён, пытаясь поймать взгляд Югёма, который тот стыдливо отводит от пытливых глаз.

\- Честно говоря, не очень.

\- У тебя все в порядке? – Джинён гладит его по голове, внимательно изучая хмурое лицо, отчего Югёму хочется плакать.

\- Просто устал немного. Ещё не приходилось работать так долго без выходных. Не представляю, как ты выдерживаешь.

\- Мне больше здесь нечем заняться, поэтому я не воспринимаю это как работу.

\- Ты ненормальный.

\- Скажи мне того, чего я не знаю.

_Мне есть, что тебе сказать. Ох, как много ты не знаешь обо мне и о себе, Джинён._

День проходит как обычно: с толпой стариков обеду и под вечер, с непрекращающейся беготней, ленивым ланчем и постоянными игривыми переглядками.

Сегодня они заканчивают раньше, в десять вечера Джинён закрывает ресторан, и они бредут к пляжу.

Небо стоит прозрачно высокое, звенит черной пустотой с точками ледяных осколков. Югём привык к такому звездному небу, и уже не скучает по черному низкому полотну, который окутывает Сеул каждую ночь.

Они выходят из забегаловки и шагают по пустынным холодным улочкам. Джинён украдкой посматривает на его пальцы, выглядывающие из рукава толстовки, порываясь взять Югёма за руку.

\- Уже не помню, когда в последний раз ходил на свидание, - признается Югём, вспоминая редкие попытки с сокурсницами, на которые в итоге просто не хватало времени.

\- Я тоже. Даже не знаю, было ли вообще.

Югём глядит на него удивленно.

\- Учеба, работа, - увиливая, отвечает Джинён.

Югём прекрасно понимает, будучи айдолом, тебе запрещено встречаться, и даже если у них с Марком и был тайный роман, вряд ли из-за загруженного до потемнения в глазах расписания они могли себе позволить настоящее свидание. Почти пятнадцать лет под покровом UN Entertainment, год в армии, а после – побег на край света. Пусть Югём знает об этом, но слышать из уст самого Джинёна – ощущается как нечто личное и причастное к нему самому. Внутри разливается тепло от осознания того, что Джинён впервые за столько лет позволил себе быть с кем-то. И не просто с «кем-то», а с ним, с самым обыкновенным парнем, Ким Югёмом.

\- Почему ты раньше меня не позвал?

\- Откуда мне было знать, что ты согласишься?

\- Я флиртовал с тобой целую неделю!

\- Когда?

\- Сразу после фестиваля.

Джинён раскалывается громким смехом, который рассыпается по каленой брусчатке улиц, прикрывает ладонью рот.

\- Чего?

\- Это был флирт?

\- А что, по-твоему?

\- Выглядело так, как будто ты просто расчувствовался, и тебе понадобились обнимашки.

Югём стыдливо опускает голову под аккомпанемент непрекращающегося смеха. Рука Джинёна оказывается на его плече.

\- Не умеешь ты флиртовать, Гём-а.

\- Как будто ты умеешь.

\- Когда ты решил, что нравишься мне?

\- На фестивале.

Он бы припомнил ему историю на заброшенной фабрике, когда они сплавились телами в закутке, и его ладонь проследила оголенную кожу над кромкой джинс, но именно на фестивале он впервые почувствовал это странное напряжение.

\- Вот видишь. Потому что я флиртовал с тобой.

\- Это называется «флирт»? Это откровенное домогательство, - скалится Югём, - сначала зажимал меня на танцполе, потом мацал в подворотне.

\- Разве это «мацать»? – Джинён скользит вниз по его руке и легко сжимает пальцы.

\- А как ещё это называется? – веселится парень.

Джинён оглядывается с хитринкой и, убедившись, что на улице они одни, берет Югёма за запястье и тянет в сторону, в закуток между домами, залитый густой темнотой, до которой не сумел добраться ни один фонарь.

\- Как ты назовешь это в таком случае? – спрашивает он у удивленного Югёма и прижимает его к прогретой вечерним солнцем стене, втирается носом в оголенную шею, вжимается всем телом в его, скользит руками вверх по спине, к лопаткам. Югём только приоткрывает рот и резко выдыхает, почувствовав влажный поцелуй на коже.

\- Это определенно больше похоже на «мацать в темном переулке», - сбивчиво отвечает он, и Джинён поднимает голову. Его улыбка сверкает в темноте, он оставляет быстрый сухой поцелуй на губах парня, берет за руку и тащит обратно на улицу.

\- Куда ты? – немного разочарованно вопрошает Югём.

\- У нас есть ещё вся ночь и все переулки, а магазин закрывается через 15 минут.

Югём краснеет, проклиная себя за пошлые мысли.

\- Что ты хочешь купить?

\- Какое свидание без мороженого?

\- Действительно.

Они покупают два фисташковых рожка и волочатся по пляжу. Пустынный берег белеет в свете луны, то и дело исчезая за серыми волнами.

\- Почему ты решил писать? – спрашивает Джинён, вглядываясь в сверкающий в нескольких сотнях от них маяк.

\- Не могу иначе.

\- М-м-м? – только тянет Джинён, облизывая губы.

\- У тебя когда-нибудь было такое, что ты делал что-то, потому что не мог НЕ?

Джинён думает, даже останавливается на секунду.

\- Нет, - после отвечает он, - всегда завидовал тем людям, которые любят то, чем занимаются. Которые одержимы чем-то.

Его теплая ладонь сжимает холодные пальцы Югёма, которыми он недавно держал мороженое, и тот стискивает его ладонь в ответ. Пляж пуст, и яркой линией горит безлюдная набережная и деревянный настил, на котором были выставлены разные блюда во время фестиваля. Здесь они могут не скрываться.

Югёму вдруг становится грустно за Джинёна. За все те годы, что он проработал на UN Entertainment. Он прекрасно знал, что не все айдолы наслаждаются своей работой. Для большинства из них это не искусство, это обычный вид заработка. Тяжелого и порой небезопасного.

\- Как твоя книга?

\- Пишется.

\- Главный герой нашел, что искал? –Джинён смотрит с таким искренним восхищением и теплотой, что у Югёма сжимаются лёгкие.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Ты же писатель.

\- Когда тратишь на работу очень много времени, персонажи начинают диктовать тебе, что писать.

\- То есть, у тебя уже нет выбора?

\- Есть, - неуверенно отвечает Югём. Неясно, о чем на самом деле они говорят. Когда он успел стать тем персонажем и утратил контроль над ситуацией?

\- Надеюсь, он сделает правильный выбор.

\- Это не значит, что он принесёт ему счастье.

\- Но ты всегда можешь это изменить, вернуться обратно или выбрать иной путь.

\- Иногда это сложнее, чем кажется.

Югём замирает, остекленевшим взглядом проткнув красную шапку маяка.

\- Ты в порядке? – тревожится Джинён. – Ты сегодня весь день сам не свой.

\- Да, конечно, - Югём слабо улыбается, - я уже сказал тебе, что просто устал.

Джинён поднимает его лицо за подбородок, легко, будто касается крыла бабочки, боясь сбить невесомую пыльцу.

Югём ожидает ободряющих слов или обнадеживающего поцелуя.

\- Так и быть, может завтра не убирать кухню.

Югём отталкивает смеющегося Джинёна, тот едва не падает и хочет кинуться на него, но Югём срывается с места и несется к маяку, заливаясь безудержным хохотом, пока Джинён безуспешно его догоняет.

\- А ну, стой! Как ты обращаешься со своим хёном?

\- Ага! Ты мне не хён! Сам сказал! – Югём оборачивается и дергается в сторону от летящего в него недоеденного мороженого, - продукты переводишь!

\- Я тебя сейчас самого переведу.

Мимо них проплывает маяк, пляж постепенно превращаеся в каменный берег. Черные камни торчат тут и там, плывут над песчаным морем, как островерхие острова возвышаются над водной гладью океанов. Югём сбавляет ход, и Джинён, сделав несколько последних рывков, наконец, нагоняет, сбивает с ног, и они оба заваливаются на остывающий песок.

Дико смотрят друг на друга, переводя сбитое от бега дыхание. Джинён нависает над ним, охватив коленями бока и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. Над его головой крутится луч маяка, и Югёму отчего-то смешно.

\- Ты чего? – Джинён легко тычет его в рёбра.

\- Ты смешной.

Джинён убирает с его лица спутанные пряди, наклоняется и целует сомкнутые губы, быстро и по-детски просто, и глядит своими черными глазищами.

\- Не смотри на меня так.

\- Как?

\- Глазами побитой собаки, - молит Югём.

\- Это всё ты виноват, - шепот Джинёна мягкий, шуршит как морской прибой.

Ладонь Югёма ложится на его плечи, поднимается на шею, прохладная и влажная от мокрого песка. Сегодня ночью Джинён будет вытряхивать колючий песок из футболки, но сейчас это не важно.

\- Не думай о том, что тревожит тебя, - заклинает Джинён, - вечером все кажется невозможным. Завтра утром будет легче. Обещаю.

Уром станет лишь хуже, а пока – Югём улыбается и тянет Джинёна к себе, соединяя их приоткрытые жаждущие губы. Он навсегда это запомнит – забившийся в штаны песок, соленый теплый ветер, тяжесть чужого тела и теплые влажные поцелуи со вкусом фисташкового мороженого. 

Он возвращается за полночь, еле оторвавшись от Джинёна, прижимавшего его к стене дома на том самом перекрестке, где две недели назад он задержал в своей ладони его пальцы на несколько мгновений дольше положенного.

Бэм сидит на разложенной на полу циновке, раскраивая очередной ханбок.

\- Ты поздно.

\- Заболтались.

\- Язык ещё не болит?

Югём стреляет в него глазами, встретив ехидную улыбку.

\- Я сделал фото.

\- Что?

\- Фотографии сделал, как вы мило целовались у маяка.

\- Где камера? – резко обрывает Югём

\- У тебя в комнате на столе.

Парень срывается в комнату, камера едва не выскальзывает из рук. Он падает на кровать и начинает листать. Бэму как-то удалось закрепиться на каменном приступке, - первом уровне маяка и запечатлеть их двоих, лежащих в объятьях друг друга. Фотографии вышли тёмные, но достаточно чёткие, чтобы понять, что это Пак Джинён и его желтоволосый официант.

Вот Югём убегает от него, лавируя между валунами, его ноги проваливаются в песок, вот Джинён сбивает его с ног и наваливается сверху, вот Джинён смотрит на него, как на поднятую с морского дна жемчужину, вот Югём целует его в затяг, как никогда прежде.

**[Удалить] [Отмена]**

**[Вы уверены, что хотите удалить выбранные объекты (53)?]**

**[Да] [Отмена]**

**[Да]**

**[Удаление…]**

Югём кладет камеру обратно на стол и закрывает лицо ладонями. _Что я наделал. Зачем приехал сюда. Зачем сблизился с ним. Зачем попросил сделать эти фото. Зачем удалил. Я уже ничего не знаю._

\- Чай будешь? – слышит он голос тайца. Бэм стоит в дверях, опершись своим костлявым плечом о косяк.

\- Давай.

\- Пошли. Чайник уже вскипел.

Они сидят на кухне. Бэм сделал им ромашковый чай с мёдом, заверив гостя, что это поможет ему уснуть. Он что-то долго говорит о ханбоках, о том, что одному из клиентов не понравилась вышивка на рукаве, и пришлось переделывать вообще всё, о том, какая мазь лучше помогает от мозолей, попутно демонстрируя свои истертые руки, о том, как он продрог, выжидая их на пляже.

\- Когда ты отправишь фото? – наконец спрашивает Бэм.

\- Не знаю.

\- В каком смысле? – лицо тайца вытягивается, глаза сверкают в свете торшера.

Югём впервые замечает, насколько Бэм устал от бессонных ночей и льющегося водопада тканей.

\- Этого мало.

\- В каком смысле – мало? Ты что, надумал записать home video? – его голос темно звенит раздражением и усталостью. – Я два с половиной часа там проторчал, фотографируя вас, голубков. Окочурился до костей. А ты мне говоришь, что мои фотки теперь без дела будут на камере висеть?

\- Я не говорил, что не воспользуюсь ими. И спасибо, - Югём неуверенно и стыдливо кивает Бэму в знак признательности. Тому действительно не обязательно было помогать Югёму, но таец понимал, что они в одной тонущей лодке, и лучше начать вычерпывать воду вместе, пока вода не вышла из краев.

\- Я хочу записать его рассказ.

Бэм машет рукой, когда гость останавливается, предлагая ему продолжить.

\- Что, если он не согласится на интервью? Сегодня он заикнулся про парня, с которым встречался лет шесть назад, о том, как тяжело им было скрываться ото всех.

Когда врешь всем подряд, в том числе и себе, главное – запомнить, что, кому и когда сказал.

\- Думаешь, это он о Марке?

\- Он мало, что говорил, но по описанию подходит. Уже что-то. Я поднажму на него еще чуть-чуть, и он всё расскажет, я уверен.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это уже нарушение неприкосновенности личной жизни?

\- Если только немного.

Он всё равно не собирается ничего записывать. Нужно придумать хоть какое-то оправдание для Бэмбэма, чтобы задержаться здесь еще немного.

Бэм подозрительно быстро успокаивается. С его спартанским режимом он перестал уделять внимание бесконечным издевкам над младшим, постепенно идя ко дну в океане шёлка.

\- Поторопись. Всего полторы недели осталось.

\- Я знаю. Лучше не напоминай мне об этом.

Если бы Югём вел дневник, то сегодняшняя запись бы начиналась с «Дорогой дневник, сегодня я проебал свою жизнь. Спокойной ночи».


	10. Сомнение

_День двадцать девятый_

Следующим утром Джинён встречает его у порога, останавливает руку, потянувшуюся к жалюзи, чтобы повернуть створки, улыбается и притягивает к себе.

Он оказывает на него успокаивающий эффект, как бы странно это ни было признавать. Все тревоги и мысли уходят без следа, когда он видит его лицо, когда чувствует его теплые пальцы. Иногда Югёму кажется, что он потерял рассудок.

Джинён целует его в уголок губ, встает ещё ближе, кладает руки на талию.

\- Как ты?

\- Нормально. Ты как?

\- Вчера ты был сам не свой. Я сказал тебе дождаться утра. Ты помнишь?

\- Да.

\- Стало лучше?

\- Не знаю. Кажется, лучше. Это ты так на меня влияешь, а не утро. Обычно утром хочется убивать.

Джинён смеется и поворачивает жалюзи.

\- Если захочешь поделиться, знай, что я всегда готов выслушать.

\- Великолепный Пак Джинён, повар-психолог на полставки.

Джинён тычет его в бок.

\- Я разного повидал, думаю, и с твоей проблемой бы справились.

Югём ничего не отвечает, только поджимает губы и скрывается в подсобке, чтобы надеть фартук с косынкой и начать очередную рабочую смену.

Весь день из головы никак не выходят вчерашние фотографии. Югём кривит рот, вспоминая, что чувствовал, глядя на их сплетенные тела. Это было слишком интимно, этот момент принадлежал только им, и Югём не хотел, чтобы кто-то кроме них пережил его.

Он не знает, как долго продержится его ложь об очередном доказательстве, не знает, как долго Бэм будет верить в это. Он привык лгать всем, в том числе и себе. Но вчерашний день обнажил его нелепое желание остаться здесь, обнажил невозможность подставить человека, который ему небезразличен.

Ему нравится приходить в эту забегаловку каждое утро и наблюдать, как хмурое лицо Джинёна светлеет, когда он видит его, хочет и дальше дурачиться за ланчем и доставать старшего глупыми вопросами, хочет дальше смеяться с ним, слушать об историях, которые он прочитал, вместе пить чай на крыльце, когда на улице не слишком жарко, рассуждая о музыке и искусстве, целоваться в подсобке, пока в легких не станет тесно, или на голову Джинёна не свалится банка с приправой с покачнувшейся полки, желать другу другу доброй ночи, писать тягучие буквы в тетради, пока глаза не слипнутся, встать раньше петухов и повторить всё то же самое.

\- Когда ты начал читать?

Они сидят, уплетая кончжабан. Джинён прилипает глазами к книге, рассеянно вылавливая бобы в соевом соусе, и глядит на парня, когда слышит его вопрос.

\- В старшей школе. Сейчас жалею, что не начал раньше. Мог бы прочесть столько книг за эти годы.

\- Ничего. У тебя ещё вся пенсия впереди.

Джинён давится, выдергивает салфетку, чтобы вытереть забрызганный стол и очки. Теперь он носит их почти каждый день, оправдываясь тем, что утром у него совсем нет времени на линзы. Югём понимающе кивает, борясь с желанием заобнимать Джинёна до смерти.

\- А когда ты начал писать?

\- Как только научился.

\- Нет. Я о книгах говорю.

\- О них самых. Как только выучил алфавит, принялся писать маленькие рассказы с кучей ошибок. Их было так много, что порой мама не могла разобрать, что я там накалякал.

\- Сколько тебе было?

\- Пять.

Джинён восхищенно смеется.

\- О чем можно писать, когда тебе пять?

\- Ну, например о всемирном заговоре игрушек, или о том, что плохая воспитательница на самом деле – злая ведьма, которая питается слезами детей.

\- У тебя было трудное детство.

\- Это ты ещё сиквел не видел.

\- Про воспитательницу?

\- Угу. Сонбенним наносит ответный удар.

\- Как оригинально.

\- Мне было пять.

\- На самом деле, я бы с удовльствием почитал что-нибудь из раннего Ким Югёма. Как звучит, да?

\- Мама оставила самые впечатляющие работы, за что я ей премного благодарен. Когда мне особенно плохо, я смотрю на них и думаю о том, насколько я вырос.

\- Тебе было пять, - хрюкает Джинён. – Конечно ты улучшил свой слог.

\- Так что, покажу тебе их как-нибудь.

Эта надежда на их будущую дружбу целится в левое легкое, простреливает грудь насквозь и выходит из-под лопатки.

\- С удовольствием.

\- Буду ждать от тебя восторженных отзывов.

\- У тебя есть что-нибудь из позднего Кима?

\- Совсем немного.

\- Почему не публикуешь?

\- Это пока небольшие рассказы, повести. Для публикации нужен хотя бы небольшой сборник. Издательство требует определенной направленности: детектив, фэнтези, боевик. Желательно, полноценный роман на двести страниц. Рассказы никому неизвестных писателей невыгодно публиковать, их могут позволить себе только именитые авторы.

\- Я хотел бы прочесть, о чем ты пишешь.

Щеки расцветают вишней.

\- Я поищу что-нибудь.

\- Буду ждать.

Когда он возвращается домой, на губах ещё теплился вкус зеленого чая и прощального поцелуя.

\- Бэма-а!

\- М-м-м, - таец сидит за столом с лекалами, что-то пересчитывая и записывая. Грифель карандаша сухо скрипит по бумаге.

\- У тебя есть принтер?

\- Был где-то. А что?

\- Хочу распечатать кое-что.

\- Это по работе?

\- Вроде того.

Бэм трет глаза и отвечает, не отрываясь от эскизов:

\- Глянь в кладовке. В коробке из-под обуви должен быть. Им сто лет никто не пользовался. Я всё у матушки печатаю.

\- Спасибо!

Югём откапывает принтер, который оказывается не просто долгожителем, а его одногодкой. Его бережно вынимают из пожелтевшей кладовки, как тело египетских императоров из гробницы, смахивают пыль и подключают к блестящему новизной ноутбуку.

\- Вот оно, взаимодействие поколений, - довольно произносит Югём, когда слышит знакомый кряхтящий звук. Японский принтер усердно обрабатывает информацию, а потом выплевывает пробную страницу.

Вскоре из него гладко выскальзывают горячие листы, как булочки из печки. Югём сидит на кровати, подперев подбородок руками, наблюдая за самым удовлетворяющим действием после горящего костра и бегущей воды.

Когда свежеиспеченная повесть готова, Югём хочет быстро пробежаться глазами, вспомнить, о чем писал еще пару лет назад, и что он собирается представить на суд Джинёну, но так увлекается, что читает до самого последнего знака. Порой удивляется и не верит тому, что мог такое написать. Некоторые моменты выглядят действительно очень хорошо.

_День тридцатый_

\- Как и обещал, - с порога заявляет он на следующее утро, протягивая хозяину забегаловки сложенную вдвое стопку листов. – Учти, кроме меня его никто еще не видел.

Брови Джинёна подскакивают и скрываются под челкой. Югём краснеет. Это так же волнительно, как выступать в третьем классе перед всей школой с глупой сценкой про зайцев.

\- Спасибо, Гём-а, - улыбается он, смутив парня коротким ласковым прозвищем. – Сегодня же и прочту.

\- Пожалуйста, не убивай меня критикой после. Пожалуй, я вообще не хочу знать, что ты по этому поводу думаешь. Забудь, что это я написал. Абстрагируйся.

\- Обещаю, если критика, то только конструктивная.

\- Я этого и боюсь.

Они возвращаются к работе. После ланча остается много свободного времени, Югём сидит за столиком в углу, слушая музыку и проверяя социальные сети, которые до сих пор с причмокиванием мусолят тему каминг-аута Марка. Нуна недооценила размах новости, дав ей один месяц. Но месяц уже на исходе, а твиттер продолжает щебетать, пропуская в корейские тренды теги #SupportForMark, #LGBTforMark и несколько похожих. Как ни странно, многие позабыли о Пак Джинёне, теги о его пропаже вертелись перед глазами только первую неделю и постепенно сошли на нет со всяческими благотворительными акциями и организациями, которые посещал Марк в качестве поддержки ЛГБТ. Пока Югём находится в повешенном состоянии, он пытается избегать новостей о Марке. По крайней мере, он объясняет свою появившуюся неприязнь к нему именно этим.

Он концентрируется на музыке, но то и дело поглядывает на Джинёна, сидящего за прилавком. Его черные глаза плавно бегут по строчкам, которые создала рука Югёма, и внутри крутится огненное колесо от осознания того, что несколько лет назад он и представить себе не мог, что сам Пак Джинён, солист LMNTARY будет увлеченно читать его работу.

Через пару часов, когда Джинён заканчивает, у них нет времени толково обсудить работу, так как к середине дня обычно начинают приходить посетители, и Джинён занят на кухне, а Югём – в зале, то и дело поднося чай и занимая гостей приятной беседой.

Вечером в заведении яблоку негде упасть, а если бы и нашлось место, то на него тут же бы сели, потребовали свою бутылку соджу и острую рыбу.

\- Джинён, - Югём заглядывает на кухню, ловит Джинёна, вспотевшего, соскребающего со сковороды морковь в тарелку. – Это последнее. Можем немного отдохнуть.

\- Чай будешь?

\- Только если холодный.

\- Принесу в подсобку.

Югём относит последнее горячее блюдо на стол, спрашивает, нужно ли что-то еще и, услышав отрицательный ответ, с облегчением выдыхает и мчится в кладовку, где можно отдохнуть, выпить чаю и поболтать.

\- Сегодня какой-то ужас, - заявляет он, закрывая за собой дверь. Джинён протягивает ему стакан с холодным зеленым чаем. – Ненавижу пятницы.

Хоть у стариков и семь пятниц на неделе, они придерживаются расписанию обычного офисного клерка и гуляют в пятничную пятницу из семи имеющихся.

\- Нужно ещё арахиса заказать, кстати, - добавляет он, глянув на исхудавший мешок орехов под столом.

\- Я уже позвонил.

\- Ты прочитал? – скорее как утверждение срывается с губ Югёма вопрос, который съедал его весь вечер изнутри.

\- Да.

\- И как? Нет! Нет, я не хочу знать, - парень мотает головой.

\- Ну, - игриво тянет Джинён, а Югём хочет убить себя в ту же секунду за то, что согласился вообще ему показать, за то, что вообще заикнулся о писательстве.

\- Да постой ты, не умирай только. Как человек, который уже прочитал достаточно, как плохой так и хорошей литературы, могу сказать, что это было весьма неплохо. Я бы даже сказал очень хорошо.

Югём поднимает глаза.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Особенно мне понравился та часть, где дочь отказывается от своего будущего во имя матери. Очень сильный момент.

\- Спасибо.

\- С нетерпением жду книгу, которую ты пишешь сейчас.

\- Тебе придется набраться терпения. Я только чуть больше половины написал. А впереди еще редактура.

\- Ничего. Я терпеливый.

\- Спасибо.

Джинён стоит, опершись на высокую полку, заставленную банками со специями, мешками с рисом и лапшой, а Югём – напротив, отклонившись на стол позади себя, на котором свалена какая-то посуда, о предназначении которой Джинён уже и не вспомнит. Он долго смотрит на Югёма, тонет в нем, пока тот не одаривает его настороженным, но улыбчивым взглядом.

\- Не смотри на меня так. Как будто что-то задумал.

Джинён слабо улыбается и говорит тихо:

\- Хочу поцеловать тебя. Только и всего.

Югём давится чаем, заходится громким и острым кашлем, выжимая последние слёзы из глаз. Джинён подпрыгивает, суматошно оставляет кружку, желая помочь, но Югём останавливает его движением руки, приходя в себя. После так же громко хохочет, прижимая ладонь к облитой чаем рабочей рубашке.

Джинён достает бумажные полотенца и вытирает грудь и лицо парня.

\- Не надо, - морщится тот, - я сам могу.

\- Сомневаюсь. Ты даже пить самостоятельно не можешь.

\- Потому что не надо такие вещи говорить, когда человек пьёт.

\- А когда нужно?

Югём выпрямляется и пронзает взглядом, грудь ходуном ходит, и мысли дрожащие, как кисель. Написанное им всегда было для него чем-то большим, чем просто историями, обретшими форму. Его собсвтенный образ сквозит между строчками, его собственный голос звенит в каждой букве. И теперь Джинён прочитал его, узнал его мысли, вывернул его наизнанку, но все ещё хочет его целовать.

\- Сейчас.

Джинён откладывает салфетки на полку позади себя, поворачивается к Югёму и спрашивает:

\- Можно мне поцеловать тебя?

\- Можно, - раздается в ответ.

Джинён отталкивается от полки, делает шаг навстречу, и в этот раз делает всё совсем иначе. Руки уверенно взлетают вверх, к спутанным волосам. Он улыбается прямо в губы Югёма, проскакивает ладонью по еще мокрой скуле. Югём кладет руки на плечи и отмечает, как естественно и правильно это выходит.

Последнее, о чем мог думать Югём, думая о своем списке достижений, - поцелуи с бывшим айдолом в кладовке какой-то забегаловки на краю мира.

Джинён не хочет торопиться. Это ощущается на кончиках его пальцев, на изгибе его губ, в повороте его языка. Югём выдыхает громче, чем обычно, прижимаясь ближе, чем раньше, встречая его язык на полпути, неторопливо ласкающий его собственный. Руки Джинёна скользят вниз, окольцовывают спину. Югём выше, но тоньше, поэтому ему кажется, что Джинён и его руки теперь повсюду. Язык тает во рту, ещё немного, и Югём запрыгнет на стол сзади, умоляя Джинёна прижаться к нему ещё ближе, втереться своими бёдрами в его, поцеловать ещё глубже.

Когда с их губ срывается тяжелый короткий стон, разделенный на двоих, они понимают, к чему это всё идет, но не останавливаются, неспешно выцеловывая друг друга.

\- Джинён-а! У нас чай закончился.

Они отшатываются, нехотя оторвавшись, как два слишпшихся кусочка сэндвича с джемом. Трутся носами, ловя дыхание друг друга, так и не открывая глаз.

\- Надо идти, - шепчет Джинён.

\- Не хочу никуда, - признается Югём, облизывая влажные от поцелуев губы.

\- Они ворвутся сюда и найдут нас в весьма двусмысленном положении.

\- По-моему, оно весьма однозначно, - Югём наклоняется и оставляет на его губах ещё один поцелуй.

\- Неси чай. Я возьму закуски.

Джинён замирает у двери на мгновение, словно собирается с мыслями, поворачивается и спрашивает.

\- Не хочешь остаться у меня сегодня?

Югём чувствует прилив теплоты, услышав взволнованные нотки в голосе Джинёна.

\- Хочу.

Тому не удается спрятать довольную и польщенную улыбку, он поспешно отворачивается и выходит на кухню. Югём пару мгновений просто таращится на деревянную дверь, вспоминая, зачем он вообще остался в кладовой.

\- Закуски! – он бьет себя по лбу и лезет наверх в поисках консервированного кимчи.

Этот путь ему уже знаком. По узкой деревянной лестнице – наверх, по коридору, правая дверь в конце, с большим окном, выходящим на улочку, из которого пару недель выглядывал Джинён, поймав Югёма с бутылкой соджу в кармане.

Югём оглядывает спальню. Мало что изменилось, лишь местоположение книг.

\- Ты всё это прочитал? – спрашивает Югём, вспоминая, что так и не задал этот вопрос в прошлый раз.

\- Нет, конечно. Некоторые книги ждут годами после покупки, чтобы их прочитали, а некоторые я читаю в этот же день от корки до корки.

\- Я тоже люблю читать. Но как-то более избирательно, знаешь?

\- Понимаю. Книги – они как люди. Не все друг другу подходят, и ждут определенного момента в жизни.

\- А говоришь, что я философ, - скалится Югём.

\- Судя по твоей манере рассуждения, могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты более философ, чем я.

Югём хмыкает и дурашливо тычет его в плечо. Его взгляд падает на тот самых шкаф, обклеенный фотографиями. Они все те же. На одной – пожелтевший плакат Курта Кобейна, на другой – фотографии семьи и близких людей.

Он чувствует, что теперь имеет право задать этот вопрос:

\- Кто это? – палец падает на их общее фото с Марком.

\- Марк. Мой лучший друг.

\- Вы часто видитесь?

\- Нет, - он грустно качает головой. – Последний раз, может, года два назад.

Югём не знает, как дожать, о чем спросить, чтобы услышать заветные слова «вообще-то мы встречались». Теперь, когда он в одном шаге от этого, он ничего не хочет слышать о Марке, не хочет видеть его и знать о нем ничего не хочет.

Югём и предположить не мог, что однажды будет ревновать Джинёна к Марку на полном серьезе.

В груди тесно как после трех выкуренных сигарет, щёки пылают.

\- Мне очень жаль, - выдавливает он, повернувшись к Джинёну.

\- Почему?

\- Что вы не можете видеться чаще.

\- Всё в порядке. Это взрослая жизнь. Люди сходятся, люди расходятся. Ничего удивительного.

\- Для чего я здесь? – жарко выдыхает Югём. Желание доказать что-то Джинёну заполняет его до краев, жгучая ревность и отголоски его плавящихся губ до сих пор теплятся внутри, подталкивая его, сводя с ума.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

_Тебя. Тебя. Тебя. Я так хочу тебя._

\- А ты?

Югём кладет ладони на его шею и одним плавным движением сокращает расстояние до атомов, связывая их горячие как южный ветер дыхания. Джинён удовлеворенно мычит, оглаживает бока парня и прижимается еще ближе, пока между ними не остается места и для иголки.

\- Я так хочу тебя, - шепчет Джинён куда-то в подбородок, и у Югёма что-то щелкает в груди, проваливается куда-то глубоко от осознания того, что в этот момент их мысли об одном и том же. Сердце барахлит как старый движок, выжимает последние силы, как на финальном участке марафона.

\- Это всё потому, что тебе понравился мой рассказ.

Джинён смеется.

\- Представь, что будет с тобой, когда я напишу целый роман.

\- Смерти моей хочешь.

\- Немножечко, - улыбается Югём.

\- Так нельзя относиться к своим фанатам.

_Я помню, как хорошо ты относился к своим фанатам, Джинён-а. За это тебя все и любили._

\- Так ты теперь мой фанат, Джинён-и?

Реакция на обращение моментальная.

\- Это даже хуже хёна.

\- _Джинён-хён_ , хватит болтать.

Они больше не знают, где они. Время выворачивается наизнанку.

С этой секунды Югём не принадлежит себе. Тело не слушается, обжигает, как песок на солнцепеке. Всё, что он знает, всё, что он чувствует – такое же накаленное добела тело Джинёна.

Они не говорят ни слова, но это и не нужно. Единственное, что покидает их губы в эту ночь, - громкое сбивающееся дыхание и глухие короткие стоны.


	11. Решение

_День тридцать первый_

Сквозь закрытые плотные шторы просачивается первый солнечный луч. Жидким янтарем переливается на подоконнике, льется на пол и забирается на кровать, где под тонким покрывалом лежат сплетенные руками и ногами виновники истории.

Югём просыпается первым, морщится от удобно устроившегося на его лице солнца и открывает глаза. Белый потолок без привычного вентилятора с огромными, как у вертолета, лопастями, книжная полка, окно. Югём разворачивается в тесных объятьях, и его щеку обдает огнем чужого дыхания.

Точно.

Как он мог забыть о вчерашнем.

Он не может оторваться от умиротворенного крепким сном лица Джинёна, вспоминая события прошедшей ночи. Как едкая ревность прожгла его вены, стоило ему вновь увидеть фото Марка, какими лихорадочными были руки и губы Джинёна, с каким нетерпением и наслаждением Югём сам отвечал на каждое прикосновение, каждое жаркое движение. В груди становится тесно.

Он осторожно высвобождается, боясь разбудить Джинёна, выскальзывает из кровати и собирает разбросанную вчера ночью одежду.

Голова идет кругом. Югём суматошно одевается, берет с тумбочки телефон и последний раз глядит на спящего Джинёна, его черные локоны и смуглую кожу на кремовых простынях.

Он быстрым шагом идет домой. Городок утопает в предрассветном жидком тумане. Мыслями Югём всё там же, в теплой спальне Джинёна, с его ладонью на пояснице, среди нагретых простыней, пахнущих синим ленором. Он уже ненавидит себя. Ненавидит за то, насколько ему понравилось. 

Включив телефон, обнаруживает двенадцать пропущенных от Бэма и три сообщения.

**Бэмбэм**

**[01:47]**

[Где ты? Уже два часа ночи]

**[02:39]**

[Хватит сбрасывать на голосовую]

**[02:41]**

[Я звонил Паку. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь]

Югём недовольно цыкает и убирает телефон, с приятной горечью думая о том, что Бэм волновался о нём.

Бэмбэм уже сидит за швейной машиной в океане арганзы и легкой ткани. Он отрывает взгляд от иглы, и его лицо меняется с сосредоточенного на раздраженное.

\- Ты вообще что ли не ложился? – волнуется Югём. Он чувствует себя выпускником колледжа, которого пьяным застукала мать у порога.

\- Я думал, ты и сегодня не соизволишь объявиться.

\- С чего бы вдруг? – отвечает Югём, продолжив путь в свою комнату. Бэмбэм подскакивает и следует за ним.

\- Ну, не знаю. Ты игнорировал все мои сообщения и звонки.

\- Я взрослый человек и не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться.

\- Может, я волновался, черт возьми. Что за хрень, Югём? Одно дело, когда ты ни перед кем не отчитываешься, а другое – когда игнорируешь.

\- Бэм… - Югём, добравшись до своей комнаты, наконец, поворачивается и смотрит на разъяренного и уставшего тайца.

\- Ты живешь здесь уже месяц, каждый день уходишь и приходишь примерно в одно время, а потом просто не появляешься, да еще и игноришь. _Это_ ты считаешь взрослым поступком?

Югём устало массирует веки. Слишком активная ночь и несколько часов сна дают о себе знать подступающей мигренью.

\- Прости, Бэм. Ты прав. Глупо с моей стороны. Только не злись, прошу.

\- Я звонил Джинёну, но и тот трубку не взял. Тогда я понял, что к чему. Ты ночевал у него?

\- Да, я остался у него.

\- И чем же вы так увлеченно были заняты, что оба проигнорировали мои звонки? – продолжает наседать Бэм.

\- Болтали, выпили немного.

\- Брехня, - фыркает таец.

Югём морщится и раздраженно ведет головой.

\- Твоё дело. Можешь мне не верить.

\- Зачем ты остался? Или ты и сейчас скажешь, что ты взрослый человек и не обязан отчитываться?

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что хочу вытрясти из него признание и записать это хотя бы на диктофон, - Югём отворачивается, пряча лицо.

\- Удалось что-нибудь записать? Или у вас рот был занят?

\- Какого… - возмущенно восклицает Югём, повернувшись и поймав острый взгляд Бэма, как песок здешних пляжей.

\- Ты с ним трахался, да?

\- Что ты такое несешь? Я же сказал тебе, мы выпили и поговорили, - Югём алеет как китайский флаг, разве что звездами не пошёл.

\- О мой… не могу поверить, - Бэм неподдельно удивляется, драматично прикрывая рот ладонью, - ты и вправду с ним спал.

\- Не твое дело, - огрызается Югём, хватает полотенце и идет в ванную, смыть пот и жар прошедшего дня, и вернуть себе немного бодрости, но Бэм ловит его за плечо.

\- Не забывай, в чьем доме ты живешь.

\- Не забывай, кто платит тебе, - Югём грубо освобождает руку и скрывается за дверью ванной комнаты.

\- Прости, Югём-а, я лишь волнуюсь. Ты зашёл слишком далеко. Тех фотографий достаточно.

\- Я хочу признания, - раздается приглушенный голос журналиста.

\- Не обязательно с ним спать.

\- Как будто ты никогда не спал с женщинами, чтобы добиться желаемого. Ни за что не поверю.

\- Спал. Но ведь ты делаешь это с мужчиной.

\- Не вижу разницы.

\- Ты даже не гей.

Возня за дверью прекращается. Югём открывает и встречает сконфуженный взгляд Бэма.

\- Или я чего-то о тебе не знаю?

Югём опускает голову и вздыхает.

\- Не хотел говорить тебе, потому что не знал, как ты ко всему этому относишься.

\- О боже, ты гей?

\- Нет, Бэм. Хватит додумывать, даже закончить не даешь. Я би. Надеюсь, всё теперь ясно?

\- Ох, блять, - Бэм упирается ладонью в дверной косяк и отводит удивленный взгляд, - это плохо.

\- Почему это?

\- Лучше бы ты был каким-нибудь асексуалом или слишком открытым гетеро.

\- В смысле, Бэм…

\- Ты ж в него влюбился.

Опять эта теснота внутри. Он хочет увидеть Джинёна и посмеяться вместе с ним над этими глупыми словами.

\- Ты идиот?

\- Нет, дорогой мой. Это ты идиот, - невозмутимо отвечает таец, - нахрен ты вообще в это ввязался?

\- Да не влюбился я в него. Господи… - рычит Югём и опять хлопает дверью. Трогательный момент каминг-аута и принятия беспощадно разрушен тайской бронебойной беспардонностью.

\- Ты вообще себя слышишь?!

\- Я прекрасно себя слышу, а ты, кажется, не видишь и не слышишь. Я ведь вижу, какой ты радостный вокруг него уже неделю бегаешь, как заяц с батарейкой в жопе. Джинён то, Джинён сё, - Бэм поднимает голос.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, как выглядят зайцы с батарейкой в жопе, - ёрничает Югём.

\- Не юли. Ты понял, что я имею в виду.

\- Я не влюблен в Джинёна. Просто у меня давно секса не было.

\- Ага! Вы всё-таки переспали.

\- Вали уже, Бэм, - сдается Югём.

\- Только всю свою работу не испорти своим бестолковым крашем на Пака.

\- Я профессионал.

\- Сказал человек, который опубликовал ту статью о любовницах Квон Чона. Вот умора-то была!

\- Бэм!

\- Хэштег #ВамПораНаПенсиюМистерКвонЧон.

\- Пошёл нахер.

Бэм звонко взрывается хохотом. Югём так и представляет, как он, закинув голову выгибается луком, а потом шлепает ладонью по коленке. Бэм всегда так смеется. Югём слушает, как тот несколько долгих мгновений с наслаждением гогочет, после хлопает по двери ванной и спускается обратно к своей машинке.

_Кажется, он перетрудился._

\- Профессионал? – спрашивает у своего отражения Югём, как будто оно могло знать ответ. Потому что он уже ничего не знал.

Бэм разозлил его вовсе не предположениями о его влюбленности в Джинёна, а напоминанием о том, что это лишь работа, и рано или поздно, это должно закончиться, рано или поздно Джинён узнает, что сделал Югём и возненавидит его до лопающихся от гнева зубов.

Стрелка часов неумолимо бежит к семи тридцати, а значит, пора идти на работу и смотреть Джинёну в глаза, делая вид, что он не сомневается в каждом сделанном вдохе.

Югём проскакивает в забегаловку. Джинён сидит на кухне и выглядывает, услышав смех колокольчиков.

\- Привет, - он тепло улыбается, и внутри всё трещит, как в заводной игрушке от поворота ключа.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - обрывает его Югём и закрывает дверь, щелкнув ручкой.

\- Ты сегодня рано ушел. У тебя все в порядке?

\- Я...

_Я не знаю, что делаю, Джинён. Ты не представляешь, насколько мне понравилось. Ты бы сошёл с ума, узнай, как сильно я хочу, чтобы это повторилось. Ты не представляешь, как сильно я ненавижу себя за это, за то, насколько я слаб и даже не в силах выполнить данные мною слова._

_Ты даже не представляешь…_

\- Джинён, я не знаю, как это могло произойти, - вместо этого выдает Югём и закрывает лицо руками, - я не знаю.

_У меня прежде ничего с парнями не было._

Эта постыдная мысль не дает ему покоя. Но ему отчего-то кажется, что Джинён поймет. Поэтому он говорит правду.

\- У меня прежде ничего с парнями не было.

\- Эй, - мягкий голос и осторожное прикосновение к напряженным ладоням. – Посмотри на меня. Эй, всё нормально. Я бы и себя опытным не назвал.

Югём приподнимает уголок губ, и Джинён смотрит на него с искрой во взгляде, будто никогда прежде не видел.

\- Даже не думал, что всё так пройдет.

Югём сам удивился тому, как просто и естественно это было, как будто они занимаются сексом уже много лет.

\- Ты же не заставлял себя это делать? – спрашивает Джинён.

\- Нет.

В тот момент он чувствовал лишь острую ревность и непреодолимое желание вдавить Джинёна в матрас, заставив его думать только о нем.

\- Тебе понравилось?

\- Да.

_Ты даже не представляешь…_

\- Тогда даже не думай ненавидеть себя за это или в чем-то сомневаться. В этом нет ничего плохого. Можешь думать об этом, как об экспериментальном опыте. Мы просто хорошо провели вместе время. Окей? – Джинён поворачивает голову и заглядывает в его темные глаза. – Если не хочешь, чтобы мы продолжили, можешь прото сказать мне. Я пойму.

Ключ в заведенной игрушке отпускают, шестерёнки внутри крутятся с грохотом сердца, и Югёму кажется, что это единственный правильный путь.

\- Хочу. Я хочу, - он закрывает глаза и целует Джинёна.

Ещё никогда правда не приносила ему такого облегчения.

Возвращаться в дом Бэма совершенно не хочется. Он становится неким напоминанием того, что их связь с Джинёном не будет длиться вечно, что однажды Джинён так или иначе узнает истинную причину появления Югёма на его пороге, и возненавидит его всем сердцем.

Югёму кажется, что если это проигнорировать, то проблема не принесет боли или в один прекрасный день решится сама собой.

\- Могу я сегодня остаться у тебя? – робко спрашивает он.

\- Конечно.

\- Спасибо. Совсем не хочется возвращаться в дом Бэма.

\- Он знает?

\- О чем?

\- О нас.

\- Да. Это стало немного очевидно, когда я не вернулся с работы, оставшись у тебя, - грустно ухмыляется Югём.

\- Как он это воспринял?

\- Психанул, что я выключил телефон.

\- Думаю, он просто о тебе волновался. Утром я тоже увидел несколько пропущенных от него.

\- Сбежал от родителей, в итоге живу с заботливой мамочкой.

Джинён смеется.

Вечером они закрывают ресторан и поднимаются в квартиру. Свет уличных фонарей падает сквозь не задернутые шторы, отражается в пузатой вазе на журнальном столике, бликом лежит на экране телевизора. Югём замирает у двери в ванную, глядя на кровать в спальне и вспоминая прошлую ночь, когда к влажным от пота телам прилипала простыня.

Он чувствует легкое и осторожное прикосновение к спине, поворачивает голову и встречает обеспокоенный взгляд.

\- Хочешь, кино посмотрим?

\- Да, давай, - Югём слабо улыбается.

Они проходят в гостиную, гостя усаживают на диван и всучивают самую удобную, по заверению хозяина, подушку на всем Корейском полуострове.

\- Будешь какао?

Югём не может отказаться.

\- Выбери пока, что смотреть будем. Извини, фильмов толком нет.

\- Можем глянуть что-нибудь по кабельному.

\- Не хочу тебя пугать, но у меня нет кабельного. Я совсем не смотрю телевизор. Только то, что есть на DVD.

\- А как же новости?

\- У меня от них несварение. Самое нужное и важное я узнаю от своих посетителей, и уж точно спокойно проживу без новостей о взрывах в Европе или свадьбы богачей.

\- Мне бы твою выдержку.

\- На самом деле, к этому очень быстро привыкаешь, - отвечает Джинён и быстро спускается на первый этаж, варит целый чайник какао на свежем утреннем молоке, прихватывает сахарницу и пачку зефира.

\- Не знаю, насколько сладко ты любишь, поэтому взял всё.

Югём с улыбкой наблюдает, как Джинён ставит угощения на журнальный столик рядом с той самой пузатой вазой и плюхается на диван рядом с Джинёном.

_Какой же ты._

\- Что будем смотреть?

Джинён замечает логотип кинокомпании на экране.

\- Не знаю, какая-то историческая драма о китайском императоре, - шепотом отвечает парень, обнимает Джинёна за руку и кладет голову на плечо.

\- Ох, точно! Помню этот фильм, - восклицает Джинён, прочитав показавшиеся белые буквы названия.

\- Там все умерли в конце?

\- Не совсем. Но я знаю кое-что интересное об этом императоре.

Югём с нетерпением ждет ответа.

\- Это биографическая картина, но чтобы ты знал, нам, конечно же, не всё показали, ведь мы слишком консервативная для таких вещей страна.

\- Не-е-ет, - не веря, тянет Югём, понимая, куда клонят.

\- Да. У него был роман с капитаном охраны.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- В книгах по истории можно много чего прочитать.

\- Как такое вообще в печать пропустили?

\- Если выставить его любовь к капитану как мерзость и распущенность, то такое даже привествуется. Но мы то с вами знаем...

Они тихо смеются.

\- Я уже смотрел этот фильм, но ничего не заметил между ним и капитаном.

\- Теперь, когда знаешь, попробуй объяснить все поступки короля через его привязанность к нему.

На экране мелькают пурпурные одеяния знати, длинноволосые мужчины и женщины с украшениями стоимостью целые дворцы.

Они особо не вдаются в сюжет, а просто сидят, обнявшись, слушая тихие диалоги. Картинка и звук сливаются в бубнящее месиво.

\- Когда ты понял, что _такой_? – спрашивает Югём. На затворках его сознания проносится мысль о том, что если сейчас он вытащит диктофон, то Джинён и не заметит. Мысль вспыхивает и угасает уже навсегда.

\- Наверное, в школе, когда одноклассники начали смотреть порно и обсуждать девчонок, говорить, кто что с ними сделает и делал, а кто только собиратеся. Я смотрел на девушек и видел их красоту, но никода не хотел сделать с ними то, что хотел сделать с парнем из параллельного класса. А ты?

Югём переплетает их пальцы.

\- Я был очень скромным в школе, даже забитым, - легкий смешок, - как-то не думал об этом. Уже после, в университете, когда начал встречаться с девушками, поймал себя на мысли, что если бы была возможность с парнем, я бы не отказался.

\- И как тебе?

Югём пожимает плечами.

\- Наверное, только эмоциональные отношения дают главное отличие. В принципе, всё то же, только тело другое.

Джинён понимающе мычит.

\- А ты спал с девушками?

\- Даже если бы захотел ради эксперимента, у меня бы не получилось.

\- Всё-таки интересно, насколько мы все разные.

\- Будь иначе, было бы скучно, - шепчет Джинён и чмокает парня в макушку.

Югём все же достает телефон, только чтобы предупредить своего соседа о том, что он не придет ночевать.

**Югём [23:12]:**

[Сегодня я опять у Джинёна, не теряй.]

**Бэм [23:21]:**

[Спасибо, что предупредил.]

Когда какао немного остывает, они наполняют кружки и пытаются сосредоточиться на картине. Джинён увлеченно рассказывает интересные факты об императоре, а Югём с удовольствием слушает. С этими историями фильм раскрывался с совершенно иной стороны.

\- Начальник охраны – единственный, кто разглядел не только его красотыу, но и невероятно сильную личность. Конечно, капитан многократно спасал его жизнь, но если бы король не был достаточно умным и сильным физически, он бы и половины покушений не пережил.

Драма на кранах закручивалась морским узлом, и когда капитана охраны отравили, король сидел у его кровати почти две недели.

\- Раньше я не совсем понимал поступки короля, а теперь все встает на свои места. Почему он просидел рядом с ним две недели, как будто других дел в королевстве нет? Почему рассвирепел и казнил половину знати? Теперь всё ясно.

Фильм заканчивается, и к концу титров Югём уже спит, так и устроившись на плече Джинёна с кружкой от какао в руках. Джинён выключает телевизор, аккуратно высвобождается из объятий гостя, укладывает его на подушку, приносит плед из спальни.

\- Джинён.

Джинён замирает у своей спальни, услышав сонный голос Югёма.

\- Что?

\- Иди, ложись ко мне.

\- Там места мало, - перешептываются они.

\- Я пододвинусь, - вредничает Югём.

\- Пойдем в кровать лучше.

\- Не хочу. Я уже тут сплю.

\- Тогда спи.

Когда Джинён лежит в своей кровати, удобно устроившись на самых лучших подушках в Сокчхо, Югём проскальзывает под одеяло.

\- Я же говорил. На диване неудобно.

\- Там место мало, - бурчит Югём, облегченно кладя голову на подушку, что до сих пор пахнет ими и дурацким кондиционером для белья, который он теперь вряд ли забудет.

\- Кто виноват? Ноги отрастил…

Югём смеется в полусне.

\- Лучшие ноги на планете.

Джинён мычит сонно и лепечет:

\- А говорил, что во Вселенной.

\- Тебе нравятся мои ноги?

\- М-м-м.

Он вернулся туда, где с самого пробуждения были его мысли – на прогретые их тела простыни, пропитанные синим ленором, и рука Джинёна покоится на пояснице.


	12. Побег

К этому оказалось привыкнуть так же легко, как привыкаешь к утреннему кофе, как привыкаешь к сериалу по вечерам, как привыкаешь к тому, что каждый день тебя на пороге дома встречает любимая кошка. Джинён спрашивает его, не хочет ли он остаться, и Югём соглашается.

Теперь они закрываются в десять вечера, в девять предупреждая стариков о том, чтобы не засиживались до полуночи. К десяти на кухне уже чисто и сухо, а в зале вымытый кафельный пол отражает значок Pepsi над холодильником.

Они идут наверх, чтобы провести чуть больше времени наедине. Обычно пересматривают старые фильмы, пьют невозможно сладкий какао и издеваются над бестолковыми комедиями из нулевых. Иногда они читают книги, завалившись на узкий диван. Джинён пыхтит под тяжестью Югёмовых ног, но не двигается с места.

Иногда они слушают музыку, дурачатся и смеются, иногда занимаются любовью, порой просто засыпают, ни сказав друг другу ни слова из-за навалившейся вместе с дождливым вечером усталостью.

Нуна так и не пишет после той получасовой позорной записи его дрыгающихся ног и постукиваний прямо по микрофону. Возможно, она терпеливо ждёт новостей из Сокчхо, возможно, давно позабыла о нем, и Чанёль, собрав его вещи в коробку, оставила её у дверей офиса. Югём думает, как там поживает его любимая кружка, которую ему привезла мама из Бангкока. Это единственное, что его тревожит.

_День тридцать четвертый_

В один из таких вечеров, когда забегаловка давно закрыта, а свет фонарей клубится за окном в подступающей ночной дымке, они лежат полуголые на сбитой простыни. Югёму тепло и уютно под устроившимся на нем сверху Джинёном, от его поцелуев сжимаются пальцы ног, и внутри замирает, как за секунду до полуночи в новогоднюю ночь.

\- Давай завтра на работу не пойдем, - шепчет Джинён, легко прикусывает его нижнюю губу.

\- Ты так совсем обанкротишься. Нечем будет платить единственному официанту, - запинается Югём, ведёт ладонями по обнаженной спине. По телу вновь бегут всполохи возбуждения, пусть они и закончили десять минут назад.

\- А если так? – Джинён наклоняется и целует глубоко, медленно и влажно, как морская волна, с оттяжкой, ведет голову влево, сталкиваясь носами, и снова вправо, словно пытается коснуться каждого уголка рта.

\- Не-ет, - выдыхает Югём и глядит мутным взглядом, - натурой не принимаю.

\- Не волнуйся. Для тебя я найду деньги.

\- Даже не сомневаюсь. Иначе я на тебя в суд подам за невыполнение своих обязательств как работодателя.

\- Отсудишь половину Пак Пак Пама?

\- Угу. Никому больше не будет нужен жареный рис Пака, все будут хотеть только секретный суп мамочки Ким.

Джинён смеется и заваливается на бок. Они лежат, соприкасаясь плечами и глядят в белый потолок. У Югёма сердце колотится. Вчера он распечатал ещё один свой рассказ. Бумаги лежат свернутые в четыре раза в кармане брюк, и Югём прожигает в них дыру.

\- Ты чего?

\- Я напечатал ещё кое-что, - говорит он, сверкающими глазами глядя на Джинёна. Волосы того разметались, торчат во все стороны, черные, как муравейник, и Югёму кажется, что он ничего красивее не видел.

Джинён широко улыбается, и Югём берет свои слова назад, это – самое красивое, что он когда-либо видел.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я прочитал?

\- Да. Там совсем немного. Я думал мы бы могли прочитать вместе.

\- Давай сюда.

Югём встает, поднимает джинсы с пола, вынимает листы. Они мятые с загнутыми углами, Югём весь день их теребил, вытаскивал, разворачивал и сомневался, стоит ли показывать эту работу. Джинён садится, упирается спиной в спинку кровати и хлопает рукой рядом, предлагая присоединиться.

Рассказ совсем небольшой, около десяти страниц, и они увлеченно читают, скользя по буквам. Югём то и дело поглядывает на Джинёна и его задумчивое лицо, на появившуюся складку между бровями, пытаясь понять, нравится ему или нет.

\- Ты очень талантлив, Югём-а, - шепчет Джинён и целует его в макушку, когда перевернута последняя страница. Югём краснеет и зарывается носом в шею. – Надеюсь, ты это не бросишь.

\- Теперь точно не брошу, ведь самый лучший литературный критик похвалил мою работу.

\- Сколько ты хочешь за неё?

\- Что?

\- Я хочу купить экземпляр. Ну так что?

Югём смотрит на него своими глазами-плошками, а потом выдавливает из себя нечто похожее на смех и кряхтение, пытаясь скрыть смущение и то, насколько он счастлив в этот момент.

\- Как насчет десяти тысяч вон? – загорается Джинён.

\- Нет, Джинён-а, хватит, - стонет Югём, глядя на то, как хён соскакивает с кровати, рыскает по карманам и, когда находит, возвращается назад, довольный и отчего-то запыхавшийся, протягивает купюру Югёму.

\- И автограф пожалуйста.

Югём закатывает глаза и без сил падает лицом в подушки. Джинён склоняется над ним и жарко шепчет в ухо:

\- Когда ты станешь знаменитым, я продам его по баснословной цене, как самый первый автограф великого Ким Югёма, сорву куш и уеду в Чеджу, просиживать старость и пропивать денежки.

\- Ладно, давай сюда, - Югём поднимается, хватает распечатки, ручку, благоразумно найденную Джинёном, и делает самое невообразимое сальто из букв в окружении черных хвостов-обручей.

\- Доволен?

\- Не представляешь, как.

\- Ничего не знаю, половина суммы с проданного автографа достаются мне.

\- Да мне не жалко. Будем вместе просиживать штаны на Чеджу и пить теплый соджу.

Югём вспыхивает от одних лишь мыслей о том, что они будут всю жизнь вместе. Хочется иронично подметить, _мы уже как старики просиживаем здесь штаны, рубимся в карты и пьем теплый соджу с соком_ , но он не успевает открыть рот, как его встречают губы Джинёна. Он только удовлетворенно выдыхает и целует его в ответ. Кажется, это никогда не надоест. Они снова падают на кровать и радуются, что уже не нужно никуда идти, что впереди их ждет целая ночь.

_День тридцать девятый_

Он не появлялся в доме Бэма почти четыре дня. Таец не проявлял никакой активности, не писал сообщений, не звонил и в Пак Пак Паме тоже не объявлялся. Словно бы позволил Югёму пустить всё на самотёк и оставил его в покое.

Югём приходит только за чистыми вещами, потому что ему уже надоело таскать белье Джинёна, хоть тот и не против.

Предрассветные сумерки заполнили дом прохладой и пурпурным мраком. В доме мертвенная тишина. Югём тихо закрывает за собой дверь, задвижка хрустит громом в утреннем покое. Стягивает ботинки и проходит внутрь.

На кухне горит свет. Бэм сидит за столом и что-то считает на бумаге, скорее всего количество материала. Он часто это делает.

\- Привет, - говорит таец, не поднимая глаз.

\- Привет, - сипло отвечает Югём. Он ещё толком не проснулся.

\- Зачем пришел?

\- За одеждой, - Югём проходит на кухню и идёт к холодильнику. Горло пересохло. На полке ждет апельсиновый сок. Тот самый «смерть диабетика», но Югёму без разницы, ему хочется чего-нибудь холодного, чтобы поскорее проснуться.

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

\- О чем? – со смешком выдает Югём, хотя прекрасно понимает, к чему это все идет. По скованному и хмурому лицу тайца, по его напряженной фигуре.

\- О тебе с Джинёном.

\- Что не так?

\- Сейчас уже нет смысла отрицать, что ты спишь с ним.

Югём молчит. Ни одна самая залихватски закрученная ложь этого не скроет.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- В каком смысле, зачем? Я уже говорил тебе, - Югём трясет головой и делает несколько крупных глотков, пытаясь скрыть волнение.

Бэмбэм снимает очки, ладонями устало трет глаза.

\- Да, да, я прекрасно помню. Тебе нужна информация. И за столько времени, я уверен, что ты мог спокойно вытрясти все, что тебе нужно. Вы же так сбли-и-изились, - таец приторно растягивает слово и смотрит на Югёма с улыбкой, которая резко сменяется раздражительной гримасой. - Какого хрена происходит, Югём? Тебя четыре дня не было.

\- Он пока толком мне ничего не рассказывает, - признается тот. Как бы странно это ни было, в мире лжи, который они сплели вокруг себя, это была одна из немногих правд, произнесенных в неподходящий момент. В момент, когда тебе уже никто не поверит, потому что все, что ты делал прежде – нагло врал в глаза.

Джинён многое говорил о детстве, о школе, нарочно выпуская подростковый период и взрослую жизнь, когда он стал трейни, а после – одним из самых популярных айдолов. Югём уверен, что Джинён и об этом расскажет, но стоит только подождать. Он и так слишком близок с ним. Порой ему кажется, что и этого он не достоин.

\- Я же не могу включить диктофон посреди, простите, действия и записать то, что он мне рассказывает, - нервно смеется Югём.

\- Всё-таки он что-то говорит тебе, да?

\- Да, говорит.

\- Что-то о Марке?

\- Марка он практически не упоминает. Мы говорили только о его детстве, о том, как он понял, что не такой, как остальные. В принципе, ничего особенного. Сколько у него было партнеров и прочее, - Югём прилипает глазами к столешнице. У неё самый обычный древесный узор, но он находит это более захватывающим, чем разговоры с Бэмом о том, какой он мудак. 

\- И что? Неужели ты не мог записать?

\- Эм… как? Как это должно выглядеть, скажи мне, пожалуйста. _Ой, Джинён, извини, подожди секунду, мне нужно достать телефон и записать твое признание, потому что я кусок говна, и на самом деле я приехал сюда, чтобы сделать твой аутинг._

\- Ладно. Конечно, не так, - Бэм вздыхает, глядит на хмурого и озлобленного соседа. - Югём, ты же понимаешь, что ты попросту увлекся?

\- Нет.

\- Ты остаешься у него каждую ночь, и говоришь, что не влюбился.

\- Люди могут заниматься сексом и без любви.

\- Только обычно такие люди не проводят вместе двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

После недолгой паузы и задумчивых немых расчётов Бэм сухо роняет:

\- Нахер ты вообще начал с ним спать, если фоток достаточно?

_Я не удержался._

\- Я попытаюсь ещё… ещё… неделю, дай мне ещё неделю, - бормочет Югём, не зная, что придумать в свое оправдание. Сначала время тянулось застрявшим волом на переправе, цеплялось за каждый камень и не хотело двигаться с места, а теперь каждый день пролетает за секунды, и Югёму кажется, во всём виноват Джинён.

\- Зачем?

\- Я хочу записать признание.

\- Да хватит талдычить про это признание! – не выдерживает таец. - Ты сейчас на себя не похож. Такое чувство, что ты забыл, зачем ты здесь.

\- Я все отлично помню, к сожалению.

\- Ты что, хочешь здесь остаться?

_Хочу._

Он молчит, лишь тяжело поднимает глаза.

\- Не-е-ет… не говори мне, что ты реально думал здесь остаться.

\- Какая тебе разница? Это не твоя жизнь, Бэм. Я делаю, что хочу.

\- Господи, всего за месяц ты превратился в какого-то истерика. 

\- Истерика? Я разве ныл тебе о чем-то? Закатывал скандалы? Плакался в жилетку? – злится Югём.

\- Просто сначала ты говоришь о том, что работа – это самое важное для тебя, о том, что ты готов на все, чтобы вернуть себе место. А сейчас, ты хочешь отказаться от всего этого и остаться в маленьком городке с человеком, которого ты едва знаешь, - спокойно пытается объяснить Бэм.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о нас.

\- О. Вот как мы заговорили. Нас. Так вы теперь встречаетесь уже? Или что? У вас уже серьезные отношения? Ты только что сказал, что это просто секс. Ты сам себе противоречишь.

\- Нет. Я не знаю. Мы не говорили об этом, - Югём убирает сок в холодильник и идёт в свою комнату. Таец раздраженно идёт следом. 

\- Но выглядит оно именно так.

\- Это не твое дело, - меньше всего Югёму хочется думать о том, какие отношения их связывают с Джинёном. Ему именно это и нравилось. Та легкость, с которой они взаимодействовали. Не нужно было обсуждать, кто они друг другу: друзья, любовники или незнакомцы. Им просто хорошо вместе. Только это имеет значение. 

\- Да, конечно, это не мое дело. Нет. Мне плевать, Югём. Только тот факт, что ты воспользовался мной точно так же, как ты воспользовался Джинёном, и пообещал мне встречу с Мин Ёнсо, как бы уже говорит о моей вовлеченности в твои дела. Я помогал тебе. Ты жил у меня и теперь говоришь, что хочешь на все забить. А мне-то что делать, скажи на милость?

\- Я представлю тебя Мин Ёнсо. 

\- Как ты представишь меня, если тебя уволили? Насколько я знаю, вы не такие близкие подружки с ней, чтобы пить кофе каждую субботу.

\- Это мое дело. Я…

_Бэм, скажи мне, что делать дальше. Я так запутался. Скоро голова взорвется от всех этих мыслей._

\- Бэм, я сам не знаю, что делаю со своей жизнью. Понятно? – Югём устало выдыхает

\- Никто не знает.

\- И… на самом деле… - Югём запинаются, слова плывут, закручиваются, как опавшие листья на водной глади.

Бэм стоит в дверях, сложив на груди руки, и наблюдает за тем, как Югём роется в шкафу в поисках чистой одежды и делится историей своей никудышной жизни.

\- Я не так уже хочу это место. Я понимаю это только сейчас. Думал, если заведу себе друзей среди знаменитостей, если разбогатею, стану лучше, стану счастливее, а оно вон как получилось. Я просто хочу писать. Я устроился в этот портал, потому что на тот момент это была единственная доступная должность. О FreeDom тогда никто и не знал толком. Буквально за несколько лет он разросся в крупный новостной канал благодаря хорошему материалу, а когда мне удалось выбить сотрудничество с UN Entertainment год назад, то _мы_ … - Югём дернулся, - _они_ вышли на новый уровень. Тогда мне казалось, вот оно, я добился всего, что хотел, у меня хорошая зарплата, у меня квартира в центре Сеула, у меня сотня тысяч подписчиков в Инстаграмме. Но каждую пятницу я приходил домой и нажирался до потери памяти, потому что мне было тошно. Мне казалось, я иду не той дорогой. И когда нуна уволила меня, когда я понял, что могу лишиться всего этого в единый миг, я запаниковал. И посмотри, что со мной стало.

\- Боже, ты так попал, - Бэм хмурит брови. 

\- Хватит уже повторять то, что я попал, то, что влюбился, то, что я теперь конченная личность. Потому что от этого ничего не изменится, Бэм. Мне не станет лучше. В кои-то веки я чувствую, что нашел свое место. Ты же знаешь, что не место дает тебе комфорт, а люди вокруг тебя.

\- Да неужели?

\- И в Сеуле нет никого, по кому я мог бы скучать. Только, пожалуй, моя кружка, которую мне мама подарила на прошлый Чхусок, - он грустно смеется.

\- Ты должен прекратить это немедленно. Рано или поздно Джинён узнает. Как ты собираешься ему об этом рассказать? – он передразнивает высокий голос Югёма, - _Помнишь нашу первую встречу, дорогой? Я приехал тогда, чтобы узнать, гей ли ты. Марк Туан сделал каминг-аут, и ты вдруг понадобился всему шоу-бизу. Я решил найти тебя и сделать твой аутинг, потому что меня тырнули с работы, и я был настолько жалок, что согласился на это._

\- Можешь заткнуться ради всего святого? – Югём резко оборачивается, глазами пригвождая тайца к двери. - Думаешь, мне не тошно от этого? Может быть, через пару лет все будет по-другому. Может, он простит меня.

\- Ты так далеко планируешь ваше будущее?

\- Я ничего не планирую, я только надеюсь. Как я могу? Месяц назад я вообще не думал, что встречу Пак Джинёна.

\- И что ты теперь намерен делать? Время поджимает. Месяц прошел. Даже уже больше. Почти сорок дней прошло. Дедлайн давным-давно закончился.

\- Я удалил фотографии.

\- Что? – таец столбенеет.

\- Я удалил фотографии. Их больше нет. Я удалил в тот же вечер, как вернулся с пляжа. Мне было так омерзительно смотреть на это, потому что я знаю, что я чувствовал в тот момент, насколько искренним был Джинён. И я. И мне было мерзко. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел это, потому что это был только наш с Джинёном момент.

\- Ты мне говоришь сейчас, что удалил фотографии?! Которые я делал, забравшись к черту на рога, едва не свалившись, замерзнув как скотина. И ты говоришь, что все удалил? Что ты теперь будешь делать? Как будешь доказывать? Нет никаких доказательств! Всё кончено.

Когда Бэм находится лишь в паре мгновений от того, чтобы начать драть на себе волосы, Югём бросает последние слова:

_\- Я не собираюсь возвращаться в Сеул._

Таец замирает с едва приоткрытым от удивления ртом. Потом долго думает, кивая собственным мыслям и изображая странные гримасы, словно бы ведет внутренний диалог.

\- Вот как. Ладно, - говорит он после. - Ладно, Югём. Делай, что хочешь. Это твоя жизнь. Но я хочу кое-что сказать тебе. Когда твоя жизнь пересекается с жизнями других людей, которые в чем-то от тебя зависят, будь, пожалуйста, осторожнее в следующий раз. Потому что ты точно так же зависим от них. Поэтому, делай, что хочешь, но не думай, что они будут сидеть без дела. Они такие же люди как ты, со своими желаниями и стремлениями. И они пойдут на все, чтобы их достичь. И я планирую добиться этой встречи с Мин Ёнсо, потому что я работал для этого, я не спал для этого по ночам, я руки в кровь стер, я помог тебе, а ты хочешь просто выкинуть это все на помойку. Сначала пообещав мне, а потом избавившись от этого, как будто твои слова ничего не стоят.

\- Прости, Бэм. Но я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Югём уже не мог представить себе утро без улыбки со смешными морщинками на скулах.

\- А я хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Как мне быть? Скажи. Чтобы ты уже наконец понял, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Что ты думаешь? Ты думаешь, он простит тебя? Он себе цену знает. И _если_ … нет… _когда_ он узнает, как ты с ним обошелся, он никогда тебе этого не простит, Югём. Никогда. Подумай, во имя чего ты отказываешься из-за него сейчас. Работа не бросит тебя. Она не скажет однажды утром «Прости, я больше не люблю тебя. Мы не можем быть вместе».

\- Какая ирония. Моя бывшая работа поступила со мной именно так, - фыркает Югём, кладет в рюкзак вещи и закидывает его на плечо. 

\- Влюбленные такие жалкие люди. Ты думаешь, я никогда не влюблялся? Думаешь, я никогда не строил планы на наше будущее? Ты думаешь, я никогда не был так слеп и счастлив? А теперь посмотри, куда меня это привело! Это замечательное чувство до определенного момента, пока ты не разочаровываешься в человеке. И когда ты разочаровываешься, это чувство проходит по щелчку пальцев. Раз – и всё. И ты смотришь на него и думаешь – как я мог любить его? И когда Джинён узнает о том, что ты сделал, он не возненавидит тебя, он в тебе разочаруется. Будет смотреть на тебя, и ему будет грустно и противно от того, каким дураком он был.

\- Я больше не хочу это обсуждать. У меня нет времени.

\- Подумай об этом, Югём. Подумай. Ещё не поздно всё исправить, - слышит он слова Бэма за спиной.

Югём останавливается на мгновение и бросает через плечо: 

\- Я уже исправил в своей жизни все, что хотел.

На работу Югём возвращается в ужасном расположении духа. Он ненавидит разговоры с Бэмом о том, во что они ввязались, но сегодняшний разговор оставил после себя мерзкое липкое чувство, что вот-вот случится что-то ужасное, что через секунду мир перестанет существовать, и маленькая идиллия, которую они с Джинёном создали, схлопнется.

Все валится из рук, и когда Югём разбивает поднос с посудой, Джинён не выдерживает.

\- Я же вижу, что-то случилось.

\- Всё в порядке, - шепчет Югём.

\- Югём.

Югём шмыгает носом, садится на корточки и собирает осколки.

\- Я могу как-то помочь?

Тот качает головой.

Джинён помогает прибрать. Когда на полу не остается и крошки, Югём говорит, наконец.

\- Могу я остаться у тебя сегодня?

Обычно он не просит, только тогда, когда ему совсем туго, и Джинён это знает. Все последние дни, когда Югём оставался в его постели, были по приглашению второго.

\- Конечно. Тебе не нужно спрашивать, - легко улыбается Джинён, пытаясь приободрить парня.

Остаток дня проходит как в тумане. Джинён больше не задает вопросов, ожидая, пока Югём сам отважится заговорить о своей проблеме, но подноса в руки больше не дает, оставив его сидеть на кухне и изредка подавать еду.

В конце дня вся посуда вымыта, палочки блестят в корзине серебряными прутьями и полы сверкают от чистоты в голубом неоне холодильника. Они молча поднимаются наверх, принимают душ и ложатся в кровать.

На прикроватной тумбочке тихо скребутся стрелки будильника, и наволочка Джинёна пахнет ими и синим ленором, они лежат на боку друг против друга, Джинён смотрит выжидающе, как Югём собирается с духом. Тот с усилием проталкивает ком в горле и шепчет. Тишина лопается как перекаченный шар.

\- Я так запутался, Джинён.

\- Что происходит?

\- Я так хочу сказать тебе, но не могу.

\- Почему?

\- Слишком трудно.

\- Представь, что ты говоришь о герое своей книги.

Югём понимает, что он и его герой не такие уж разные.

\- Он потерялся. Отправился на поиски себя и запутался ещё больше. Он больше не знает, где правда, где ложь. Где вверх, а где низ. Ему кажется, он сходит с ума.

Говорить о себе в третьем лице оказывается гораздо легче.

\- Это нормально. Дай ему немного времени разобраться в себе, - Джинён гладит его худое плечо, - Пусть сейчас все кажется невозможным, и выхода нет. Но зачастую наши жизни не зависят от нас. Поэтому дай ему время. Может, он отыщет решение. Может проблема решится сама.

\- Он ужасный человек, Джинён, - шепчет Югём, закрывая лицо ладонями.

\- Эй. Иди сюда, - Джинён притягивает его к себе и заключает в объятья. Югём утыкается носом ему в грудь и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоить шторм мыслей в голове.

\- С чего ты взял, что он плохой человек?

\- Он не знает, чего хочет. Он рушит свою жизнь и жизни людей вокруг себя, - Югём так хочет сказать ему обо всем, облегчить душу, и ходит по острой кромке льда, говоря лишь часть, пытаясь не провалиться с головой.

Джинён слушает его льющиеся как ручей слова – тихие и прозрачные от усталости, гладит широкую спину.

\- Сначала ему казалось, что он делает все правильно. Живет на полную катушку, а потом вдруг «прозрел», жил-то он неправильно, не по-настоящему, что вот оно. Он нашел его, свое место. Теперь он уже и в этом не уверен, - Югём поднимает свои глаза-колодцы, - Вдруг, отказавшись от прошлой жизни, он сделает неверный шаг?

\- Он может это исправить, если ничего не получится?

\- Не знаю. Уже ничего не будет прежним.

\- Мы никогда не сможем вернуть прошлое таким, каким оно было. Потому что мы изменились, изменилась жизнь вокруг нас. Ничего никогда не будет прежним.

Они так и лежат, сцепившись руками, тесно прижавшись и переплетя ноги, будто на кровати недостаточно места для них двоих.

\- Югём, - после долгого молчания из глубины легких раздается голос Джинёна.

Тот мычит и жарко выдыхает ему в грудь.

\- Когда у тебя начинается следующий семестр?

\- Что? – Югём поднимет лицо и ненадолго зависает, не понимая, о каком университете его спрашивают, а потом очухивается, разгребая завалы лжи, и вспоминая, что сказал при знакомстве о факультете филологии.

\- В феврале.

\- Если не хочешь уезжать, то и не нужно.

\- Что? – воздуха в легких не хватает, он захлебывается на суше. Казалось, они в открытом космосе, и весь воздух высосало в один миг из пробитой в его груди дыре.

\- Останься со мной, пока не решишь, что делать со своей жизнью.

\- Джинён, - Югём жмурится, тенью касается его щеки и целует.

_Я останусь с тобой._

\- Обещай, что подумаешь.

\- Хорошо.

Его глаза уже привыкли к темноте. Он лежит близко-близко, рассматривая каждую черточку, каждый изгиб, каждое несовершенство. Он не понимает, отчего Джинён так добр к нему, отчего такой замечательный человек обратил на него внимание, такого неуклюжего, придурковатого, наивного ребенка, который не уверен ни в одном своем шаге. Он обещал, что подумает. Но он уже давно все решил.

Югём касается ладонью его щеки, и слова льются прозрачной нитью:

\- Я смотрю на тебя, и я дома.

\- Господи, ты невыносимый романтик, - бормочет Джинён, и внутри все снова сжимается. Югём думал, что Джинён давно уснул. - Иди ко мне, - он тянет его к себе, прижимается грудью к спине и ведет носом где-то на затылке.

Так они и засыпают, тесно прижавшись, будто за окном не рыжий сентябрь, а промозглый февраль.

Посреди ночи, когда они оба уже видят десятый сон и плавно переходят к одиннадцатому, телефон Югёма неожиданно взрывается шквалом сообщений. Парень подскакивает, боясь разбудить Джинёна, снимает блокировку экрана, и его сон улетучивается, как только он видит имя отправителя.

**Хёчжон-нуна** **[02:45]:**

[Отличная работа, Югём! Не зря держала при себе такого драгоценного работягу. Я уже связалась с UN Entertainment и показала им твои фотографии. Марк в шоке. Да там вся компания в шоке.]

[Оказалось, Марк все это время скрывал, что у него нет контактов Джинёна, так что они на него скоро выйдут.]

[Жду тебя завтра в офисе. У нас куча работы, так что поторапливайся.]

Пальцы холодеют, а в груди зависает немой крик.

\- Кто там, Гём-а? – ему в спину сонно бурчит Джинён, делая этот момент еще невыносимее.

\- Я… должен идти.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Бэм плохо себя чувствует. Простыл наверное, - Югём удивляется своему бесстрастному голосу, в то время как горло раздувается от боли.

Джинён недовольно мычит и крепче прижимает к себе.

\- Он же взрослый мальчик.

\- У него температура.

Опять недовольное мычание.

\- Только сам не заболей, ладно?

Югём быстро поворачивается в капкане рук, охватывает ладонями лицо и крепко целует, зажмурившись до пляшущих галактик под веками, надеясь, что Джинён не почувствует соли на его мокрых губах.

\- Увидимся, - говорит Джинён.

Югём быстро соскакивает с кровати, одевается и выскальзывает за дверь, последний раз глянув на темную фигуру на кровати, окутанную теплым сумраком.

Югём не помнит, как добирается до дома тайца. Городок утонул в густом тумане, и он с трудом разбирает, куда идёт, хотя ходил по этим улочкам сотни раз и знает каждый закуток.

В окне горит свет. Бэм уже ждет его, Югём это чувствовал. Чувствовал, что Бэм как-то причастен к тому, что произошло.

\- Признавайся, это твоих рук дело, - с порога кричит он.

Бэм сидит на диване, уставившись в телевизор, и даже ухом не ведет. Югём вырастает над ним, как скала.

\- Я требую объяснений.

\- Что я должен тебе объяснить?

\- Нуна прислала мне сообщение. Сказала, что получила фотографии. Я же всё удалил, - ноздри раздуваются от гнева. Хочется схватить Бэма за шкирку и трясти, пока не отвалится голова.

\- Ты что, новые сделал?

\- Я всё скопировал на свой ноутбук, как только вернулся с пляжа.

\- Ты… - Югём выключает телевизор и встает напротив, загородив обзор. Тот наконец поднимет глаза. – Как ты вообще посмел? Это моя собственность!

\- Не тебе меня учить морали! – возмущается Бэм, слегка повысив тон. - Когда я увидел на пляже, как ты смеялся, будто забыл, что вообще здесь находишься, я понял, что дело дрянь. И когда ты сказал мне, что тебе нужны еще какие-то чертовы доказательства, я даже не удивился, потому что ждал этого. Я мог бы сразу их отправить, но мне стало интересно, до какой степени ты заврешься.

\- Хренов манипулятор!

\- На себя посмотри.

Югём кривит губы.

\- Что ты наделал, - Югём бессильно падает на диван и закрывает руками лицо. – Что же…

\- Если бы я их не отправил, ты бы так и застрял здесь. Это было очевидно еще в тот вечер, когда ты не пришел ночевать. Я тебе одолжение сделал, между прочим!

\- Тебя никто не просил, чтоб тебя!

\- Ты же понимаешь, что сам виноват в том, что произошло?

\- Да. Не нужно было тогда просить тебя переться на пляж, - Бэм ловит взгляд красных глаз Югёма, и сдает позиции. Хотел бы он быть более безразличным к тому, что происходит.

\- Я вообще не об этом, - смягчается он и говорит более спокойно, как будто пытался привести в порядок не только мысли в голове Югёма, но и в своей. - Если бы ты отправил фото в тот же вечер, как вернулся с пляжа, ты бы не успел привязаться к нему и вляпаться по самую макушку. Сейчас все было бы нормально. Сидел бы в своем офисе и наслаждался лаврами.

\- Так что же ТЫ не отправил их в тот же вечер, как мы вернулись, а? Раз ты все так благоразумно скопировал, - в голосе сквозит усталая раздражительность.

\- Я не хотел лезть в твои дела. Я ждал и надеялся до последнего, что ты выполнишь то, зачем приехал.

\- Неужели. Что только сейчас решил?

\- Ты сказал, что хочешь остаться.

\- И что с того?

\- Ещё спасибо мне скажешь. Поверь. 

\- Спасибо, блять, большое, - Югём грубо растирает лицо ладонями, пытаясь проснуться от этого кошмара.

За окном занимается мятная заря, зелено-оранжевыми лоскутами растягивая небо на востоке.

\- Сегодня он попросил меня остаться с ним.

\- И ты согласился?

\- Это уже не имеет никакого значения.

\- Ты же так хотел эту работу. Югём, слышишь? – Бэм садится рядом и кладёт руку на плечо. Югём вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Он прекрасно понимает, кого в этой ситуации нужно винить.

\- Теперь мне вновь ничего не остается кроме нее.

Сначала Югём думал, что не выдержит и ударит его, но с каждым словом, с осознанием безвозвратности и неизбежности этого момента, на смену гневу приходит тысячелетняя усталость и безразличие.

\- Ты едешь в Сеул со мной.

\- У меня еще куча работы.

\- Меня не заботит твоя работа. Я обещал тебе одну встречу с Мин Ёнсо, я тебе её дам. И тебе лучше принять это сейчас, пока я не передумал.

Бэм поджимает губы на неожиданную грубость и стальной гнев в голосе Югёма.

\- Мы уезжаем на утреннем автобусе. Собери все свои зарисовки, или что там у тебя. Нуна сказала, чтобы завтра утром я был у нее.

Югём уходит к себе в комнату, собирать вещи. Чемодан выглядит как инородный предмет в теле комнаты. Вещей стало на порядок меньше. Пару износившихся футболок, носков и плавок пришлось выкинуть еще несколько дней назад. Из-за своей нерасторопности Югём испортил брюки и толстовку в ресторане. Их он тоже решает не брать.

Под скомканной футболкой лежит роман Терри Пратчета, которые дал ему Джинён. Пальцы впиваются в черную обложку до белых костяшек.

« _Страницы не загибать, корешок не ломать, пометки только карандашом, и только если уберешь за собой так, чтобы я не видел._ _»_ Звенят слова Джинёна в голове, и перед глазами его улыбчивое яркое лицо.

Югём прижимает книгу ко лбу и садится на корточки, бессвязно шепча мокрыми от подступивших слез словами.

\- Прости меня, Джинён. Пожалуйста, прости. Я так запутался. Прости. Ты не заслужил такого. Прости. Прости. Прости. Прости. Прости.

И ещё миллион затухающих _прости_.

Уже в автобусе, провожая полюбившийся вид серого пляжа со стаями чаек у маяка, Югём вынимает телефон и проматывает несколько последних фотографий. Джинён у кофемашины, не подозревающий, что его снимают, целая серия, когда Джинён видит камеру и отбирает у Югёма телефон. Они тогда долго смеялись, и еще дольше просто лежали в объятьях друг друга.

Югём немеющими пальцами открывает сообщения.

**Югём [07:13]:**

[Прости меня, Джинён. Я должен уехать. Прощай]

И тут же получает сообщение в духе Джинёна.

**Джинён [07:14]:**

[Югём, что случилось? Всё хорошо?]

От его искренности и наивном беспокойстве горло опять сводит от боли. Глаза сухие и красные.

_Прости, я не должен был этого делать._

**[Удалить историю переписки?]**

**[да] [отмена]**

**[да]**

**[удаление…]**

**[Внести контакт в черный список?]**

**[да] [отмена]**

**[да]**

За горизонтом скрываются последние домики, и Югём ещё долго наблюдает за удаляющейся красной шапкой маяка, повернувшись к заднему стеклу. Сердце колотится, как ненормальное, и воздуха не хватает. Тоска по покинутому настигает его с головой, подобно прыжку с разбега в ледяную воду. Тоска по их вечерам. Тоска по их столику в центре зала. Тоска по их кровати. Тоска по его книгам. Тоска по его какао. Тоска по его морщинкам на скулах. Тоска по тому, как он осторожно касался его плеча по утрам, чтобы разбудить, и тихому «Югём». Тоска по его голосу. Тоска по нему.

_Я, кажется, люблю тебя._

Бэм искоса смотрит на него. 

\- Рано или поздно он бы узнал об этом.

Югём слышит раскаяние и сожаление в голосе Бэмбэма, но понимает его и вовсе не чувствует зла. Он не чувствует ничего кроме всепоглощающей боли и стыда.


	13. стань моим домом...

_«Я больше не знаю, кто я.»_

Марк говорит: _«Все в порядке. Это твоя жизнь. Если так будет лучше для тебя, если ты будешь счастлив, то и я буду.»_ Джинёну хочется плакать. Он уже привык к тому, что хорошие друзья отворачиваются от него, когда узнают о проблемах, что люди, которых он знал всю свою жизнь, отказываются его знать, когда он открывает им самый сокровенный секрет. Марк его единственный друг, говорит, что всегда поддержит, и Джинёну хочется плакать. Они стоят на КПП, Джинён мнет свою фуражку цвета хаки, и хочет плакать. Они крепко обнимаются. Джинён знает, какой ад ждёт всю группу после его ухода, Марк знает, какой ад ждёт Джинёна после заявления. Джинён плачет.

А потом он уходит. Продюсер рвёт на себе волосы и угрожает судом, но Джинён предлагает ему забрать все заработанные за последние пять лет деньги, и он соглашается. Продолжает рвать на себе волосы, но уже обложенный кучей денег, которые Джинён толком и не тратил, зная, что однажды окажется в такой ситуации.

Только Марк искренне рад за него. Он ярко улыбается, и Джинён в очередной раз думает, почему он не может влюбиться в своего лучшего друга. Он бы хотел, чтобы этот человек был рядом всю его жизнь. Несправедливо, что мы не можем выбирать. Поэтому Джинён так глупо западает на парней, которые ему совсем не подходят, которые ему совсем не нужны, и которые совершенно не считаются с его чувствами.

«Мне нужно немного времени, хорошо?» объясняет Джинён. Они стоят в аэропорту и ждут рейс до Пусана. Оба упакованы с головы до пят, чтобы никто не узнал. «Столько, сколько потребуется», отвечает Туан и крепко прижимает его к себе до слез в глазах у обоих. Они стоят так затянувшиеся минуту. Две. Пять. Перед глазами проносится все, что они пережили: как спали на ходу от изнеможения в узких комнатах общежития в первые годы трейни, как Марк срывался, почти бился в истерике из-за того, что поначалу ему не давался корейский, как они выступали бок о бок перед тысячами людей, как не спали ночами, глядя на сверкающий под ногами Сеул, пили вино и смеялись, как Марк признался Джинёну ещё в самом начале их карьеры, какое облегчение почувствовал Джинён, когда узнал, что не один такой, что вдвоем эту ношу будет нести легче.

«Только не забывай иногда скидывать смс-ку, что ты ещё жив, хорошо?» Марк шмыгает носом и смеется. «Хотя бы раз в месяц.» «Ничего не могу обещать.» «Засранец.» «Приезжай в гости.» «Ни за что. Ненавижу жареный рис.» «Вот поэтому мы и не вместе.» Они смеются, и кажется, боль отступает. В конце концов, Джинён уезжает не навсегда, а лишь на некоторое время, чтобы привести голову и эмоции в порядок. «Буду скучать по тебе.» «И я по тебе, хён.»

Самолёт уносит его в раскаленный Пусан, где он искренне ненавидит каждую улицу. Сейчас он ненавидит все места, где могут его узнать. Единственное место, где он найдет утешение – Сокчхо, который вместо нескольких месяцев примет его на два долгих года.

«Доброго дня!» слышит он голос за спиной. Джинён стоит на стремянке, подкрашивая облезшую и выветрившуюся вывеску Пак Пак Пама, когда к нему подходит какая-то женщина. «Добрый день.» Отвечает он и спускается, чтобы как следует поклониться. «Ты, должно быть, внук Пак Джинёна.» «Пак Джинён. Приятно познакомиться.» «Квон Чохён. Но можешь просто называть меня матушкой.» Она улыбается, и на её круглом лице бегут морщинки. Пак, смущенный, кланяется ещё раз. «Ты давно здесь?» «Приехал пару дней назад.» «А почему мы тебя не видели? Небось дома просидел?» «Угу.» «Зря ты так, Джинён-а. Нужно было забраться на маяк и закричать на весь городок, что у нас объявился новый хозяин Пак Пак Пама. Мы бы тебя с цветами встретили.» Они оба смеются. Чохён-омма рассказывает, что лапшичная Чону не справляется со всеми посетителями. Жителей предостаточно, но в силу своего возраста, многие уже не могут готовить, поэтому предпочитают есть только в забегаловках, которых теперь, благодаря Джинёну, будет две. «Оставайся. У нас тут хорошо.» Джинён впервые чувствует покой.

Он остается, выгребая весь хлам из дедовой квартиры наверху, оставляя только самую нужную мебель, пару фотоальбомов и книжную полку. Она завалена старыми, дряхлыми книгами, с которых осыпается труха. Он обходится с ними нежно и бережно, как с больными людьми. Они не имеют никакой ценности, обычные печатные издания из шестидесятых. Но для Джинёна книги всегда больше, чем просто книги. Они материальное подтверждение его знаний и воспоминаний.

Чохён-омма привозит ему книги каждый раз, когда выезжает в Пусан. Единственная необходимость в поездках в большой город отпадает сама собой, и Джинён облегченно выдыхает. Он надеется, что больше никогда его не увидит.

Время идет, он привыкает к новой жизни, которая превращается в рутину слишком быстро. Ранний подъем – приготовление завтрака – завтрак – перерыв с книгой – приготовление обеда - обед – чистка кофемашины – приготовление ужина - ужин – мытье посуды и полов. Джинён так устает, что едва хватает сил на книгу. Но он всегда уделяет полчаса перед сном для чтения.

Скоро Джинён узнает, что в Сокчхо живет некий таец, шьющий ханбоки. Однажды загадочный Бэмби появляется на пороге его закусочной, и Джинён замирает, не ожидав увидеть настолько красивого парня. Ему даже нужно пару минут, чтобы успокоиться. Бэм говорит бегло и без акцента, говорит, что живет тут уже пару лет. «Я знаю, кто ты такой.» Выдает Бэм, и Джинён захлебывается кофе, который он для них сделал. « _Видимо, совсем они тебя заебали, да, Джинён?_ » Весьма грубо и бесцеремонно добавляет он, и Джинён не может на него обижаться, потому что так и есть. Он ненавидит всех и каждого из своей прошлой жизни. Кроме Марка. «Не волнуйся, мне нет до тебя дела.» «Прошу тебя, не говори никому.» «У меня и нет никого. Все друзья в Тайланде. А там ваша шарашка – никто и звать вас никак. Так что, расслабься. Если кто-то и появится из моих друзей, они тебя не признают.» «Ладно.» Джинён рад, что он не единственный молодой здесь, но Бэм не спешит сближаться. Он по уши завален работой и появляется раз в неделю, чтобы попить кофе и немного поговорить. Разговоры у них пресные и простые. Джинёну кажется, что таец слишком отстранен. Он не чувствует неудобства в общении с ним, но и интереса в развитии разговора тоже не испытывает. Они случайные знакомые. Джинён скучает по Марку.

Сначала он рад своему безграничному одиночеству. Старики пусть и охотно идут на контакт, но держат дистанцию и мало интересуются подробностями его жизни. Но потом ему начинает не хватать обычной болтовни, глупых разговоров со сверстниками, смеха над шутками, которые только они способны понять, обсуждения проблем, свойственных только молодым. Ему не хватает присутствия другого человека рядом. Обычных прикосновений, на которые он даже не обращал внимания, пока рядом был Марк. Они часто делили объятия, и Марк был падок на тактильность, возможно поэтому о них ходило множество слухов, опровергать которые было попросту лень.

Спустя полгода Джинён переходит с сообщений на редкие звонки. Но из-за загруженного графика Марку почти не удается с ним поговорить. Джинён прекрасно это понимает, поэтому старается лишний раз не беспокоить и покорно дожидается звонка от друга. Иногда Туан звонит раз в три месяца, порой и того реже. Говорит, что скучает, но из-за жесткого графика у него нет времени даже на себя. Джинён рад, что кто-то о нём вспоминает.

К концу первого года Джинён настолько отчаивается, что не видит ничего ужасного в том, чтобы поехать в Пусан и познакомиться с кем-то, но страх, что его узнают, гораздо сильнее неудовлетворения в общении и сексе, поэтому он остается, запершись в спальне наверху.

Иногда старики пытаются сосватать его своим внучкам. Девушки все разные, приезжают раз в несколько месяцев, и Джинён несказанно рад новым лицам, но прячет собственное за маской, по самые свои оттопыренные знаменитые уши натягивая кепку. Говорит, что заболел, и пока старики ничего не заподозрили. Джинён говорит, что не любит фотографироваться из-за религиозных убеждений, старики удивленно выпячивают глаза, но не фотографируют, а Джинён лишь смеется, поражаясь способности людей уважать чужую религию, но не личную жизнь.

«У вас очень красивые глаза.» Однажды говорит ему одна из девушек, а Джинён мечтает о том, чтобы это ему сказал парень. Парни тоже появляются, но их знакомство ограничивается рукопожатием или кивком головы, и Джинён возвращается к своему одинокому образу жизни.

Он почти привыкает.

К концу второго года его жизнь напоминает бег по кругу на стадионе. Всё те же трибуны, всё те же люди, всё те же деревья по углам стадиона, всё та же площадка. Джинён знает, что на сотом метре выворочен кусок покрытия и торчит серый асфальт, на шестьсот девяносто пятом шаге сидит Чохён-омма со своим рыжим котом по кличке Клубок и кричит: «Вперед, Джинён-а! Мы в тебя верим.» Поэтому он запинается и летит кубарем, сдирая ладошки о покрытие с мелкой каменной крошкой, когда на его «круге жизни» появляется желтоволосый визгливый пацан.

Вечером до этого дня таец заходит в его забегаловку, покупает два латте и говорит, что к нему приехал старый знакомый из Тегу. Какой-то пацан. _Учится в универе. Возможно, задержится здесь. Нет, он тебя не знает. Да, молодой. Попсу не слушает, фильмы не смотрит. Не знаю, с головой вроде все в порядке. Может, работу у тебя попросит._ Зачем ему работа. _Ты же все равно зашиваешься._ Без него как-нибудь справлюсь. _Ну, смотри. Он хороший парень._

Сначала он сбит с толку, даже разгневан, так как этот _хороший парень_ позволяет себе ворваться в его жизнь без спроса.

«Дай мне работу», говорит он и выглядит так, будто сам не уверен, что несет. «Иди отсюда.» «Как грубо, хён.» Джинёна пробирает до самого копчика. «Я тебе не хён.» «Если выгонишь меня, я буду каждый день приходить к твоей забегаловке и петь под окном о том, какой ты плохой повар и вообще человек не очень», уже более уверенно, но наглость выглядит навязанной и напыщенной. Тот самый вид наглости, когда мы переступаем через себя, чтобы заполучить что-то. Кажется, сам не верит в свою наглость, но идет до конца. И в итоге берет его измором.

Зануду зовут Югём. У зануды километровые ноги и дурацкие желтые волосы.

Зануде проще сказать да, чем отказать. В этом Джинён убедился сразу, поэтому его вредности не хватает до вечера, когда зал гремит переполненными бутылками соджу, а старики со всех сторон кричат о том, что у них закончилась закуска.

Он соглашается.

Правда в том, что его трогает рассказ зануды. Он искренне заинтересован в книгах, и тем более, людях, которые пишут книги, и Югём – первый писатель в его долгой закрученной жизни.

Как бы странно это ни звучало, но Джинёну еще не довелось встречать писателей. Он был слишком занят прыжками на сцене и стиранием своего пота с пола тренировочных комнат. Потом пришла армия, а потом стало плевать абсолютно на все.

Правда в том, что Джинён хочет дать себе шанс завести друга, к тому же, когда потенциальный друг сам приходит к тебе в заведение и непростительно огромными подведенными глазами просит взять его официантом за жалкую заплату.

Правда в том, что от зануды невозможно оторвать взгляд, и это пугает до мурашек на загривке.

У зануды высокий голос как у двенадцатилетнего пацана, когда он умоляет Джинёна взять его на работу, а Джинён мысленно проигрывает все сценарии, где в одном из тысячи возможных они заканчивают у него в постели. Джинён ловит себя на этой мысли и трясет головой. У него слишком долго никого не было.

У зануды желтые волосы, и они горят яичным пятном на фоне стены, когда Югём забивается в угол в ожидании, когда сердце Джинёна оттает. И дожидается. Под вечер Джинён зашивается, путается в своих ногах, и проклинает себя за свою вредность. Так у него появляется первый за два года официант.

Джинён чувствует, что Югём одинок, в той же степени, что и он сам. По крайней мере, ему так кажется. А ещё ему кажется, что одинокие люди как никто чувствуют рядом других людей и берегут каждый момент.

Они разговаривают о книгах. Совсем немного, но Джинён ликует, только постреливая глазами на уткнувшегося в блокнот парня.

У зануды красивое лицо. Когда он пишет, полностью погрузившись в свою работу, растворяется в текстах, свет падает на его полупрофиль, и Джинён путается в буквах. Он только надеется, что Югём не почувствует его прилипчивого взгляда. И он не чувствует.

Желтоволосый спрашивает о девчонках, и Джинён напрягается как пружина, злится и ворчит, хотя этого и стоило ждать. Проблема в том, что когда ты не гетеросексуален, ты где-то в глубине надеешься о каждом новом человеке, что он окажется больше похожим на тебя, чем на большинство. Югём не похож на него.

У зануды отличное чувство юмора. Джинёну никогда не было так весело и легко рядом с малознакомым человеком. Они много смеются и делают вид, что немного ненавидят друг друга. Джинёну это нравится, и он знает, что Югём знает, что Джинёну это нравится.

Желтоволосый зануда – самый неловкий человек, которого встречал Джинён. Он постоянно что-то разливает, разбивает, опрокидывает, рвет на себе одежду, бьется об углы ногами, руками, спиной, забывает свои вещи, забывает, зачем и куда посылает его Джинён. _Почему он еще до сих пор здесь? Это самый непутевый официант, которого видел свет. Как он выживает вообще?_ Думает Джинён, глядя на измазанные в чернилах рукава парня, но оставляет его, потому что без этого чудаковатого огромного растяпы забегаловка вновь станет оплотом скуки и тоски.

Однажды Югём выглядит ещё более странным и задумчивым, чем обычно. Джинён думает, что он поругался с родителями, но ничего не спрашивает. Они никто друг другу, и он не должен волноваться о его делах вне работы. Югём сидит напротив него, стучит ногами и потирает бедра ладонями. Он часто так делает, когда волнуется или раздражен чем-то. А потом зануда говорит, что ему нравятся мужчины. И Джинён собирает все свои силы в кулак, ему ещё никогда не было так сложно сдержаться, чтобы не закричать от радости. Он только звонко смеется, прикрывая свое волнение неуместным хохотом и называет Югёма дураком. Уходит на кухню, чтобы заварить чай, и стоит некоторое время уставившись в стену и спрашивая самого себя, почему его так радует эта новость. Неужели теперь между ними что-то изменится. _На что ты вообще надеешься, идиот? И что с того, что он бисексуал? Это ничего не меняет. Ты даже не рассматривал его в качестве… какого черта я себя обманываю._ Он не отводил от него взгляда с первой секунды.

Джинён возвращается, а зануда продолжает наседать с глупыми вопросами, окончательно выбивая его из колеи. Он не может понять, флиртуют ли с ним, и по какой причине Югём вдруг захотел выяснить сексуальную ориентацию своего сонбэ, да еще и начальника. Джинёну ничего не остается, как признаться, потому что глубоко внутри искра надежды на что-то большее наконец распускается пламенем.

На следующий день в забегаловке появляется туча, а уже за ней заходит Югём, темнее ночи. «Ты в порядке?» Югём сидит за столом, протирая посуду и зависнув на одной точке. «Не знаю.» «Надеюсь, ты не загоняешься по поводу вчерашнего?» Он оказывается рядом, ощущая напряжение парня, желая хоть как-то показать свое небезразличие к произошедшему. «Я наврал тебе.» «О чем?» «Это был мой первый каминг-аут.» Отчего-то Джинён не удивлен. Ему льстит доверие парня, но он не понимает, почему Югём выбрал именно его. _«_ Почему ты решил _мне_ рассказать?» «Думал, ты надежный. Образованный. Знаешь, у большинства гомофобов только среднее образование.» Югём несет околесицу, а потом выдает: «Хотел узнать, что такой человек, как ты подумает обо мне.» В груди что-то свербит, просится наружу. _Почему тебе так важно мое мнение? Почему ты так заботишься об этом?_ Но он не успевает сказать это вслух, его прерывают слова Югёма. «Хотел подготовиться к разговору с матерью.» Джинён зависает, вспоминая свой последний разговор с родителями. По телу проходит дрожь. Он никому бы не пожелал такого отношения. «Значит, твои родители не знают?» Югём кивает головой. «А твои?» «Знают.»

Югём молчит, и Джинён ему благодарен за то, что он не спрашивает. Он ещё не готов говорить об этом. Не сейчас. Джинён чувствует себя обязанным перед младшим. Когда мы оказываемся рядом с людьми слабее нас или теми, кто нуждается в нашей помощи, в нас всегда возникает непреодолимое желание защитить. Мы становимся сильнее вопреки себе и своим возможностям, даже если самим до смерти страшно. « _Даже если они не примут тебя_ , говорит Джинён, _не думай о себе плохо. Твоя ориентация не определяет твоих личностных качеств, не делает тебя ни хуже, ни лучше. Это просто часть тебя. Как твой цвет глаз.»_ «Или волос.» «Ну, с волосами я бы поспорил.» Отшучивается Джинён, и Югём смеется. Вмиг становится легче. «Как тебе вообще в голову пришло покрасить в желтый цвет?» «Не знаю. Популярные оттенки показались какими-то скучными.» «Желтый не всем идет.» _Но тебе идет,_ думает Джинён, засмотревшись на сияющего золотом парня, и не замечает, как говорит это вслух. «Но тебе идет.» Он готов поклясться, что Югём смущён, но предпочитает думать, что это не так. В подобные вещи очень сложно поверить.

Совсем скоро Джинён заболевает, и Югём гонит его в кровать. Ему до головокружения приятно беспокойство парня, и он расплывается в его заботе, и даже немного вредничает, но в итоге сдается и идёт в кровать.

«Сколько ты спишь, Джинён?» спрашивает врач. Её подведенные стрелками глаза уставшие, но теплые, и Джинён доверяет ей. Он делится с ней своим тревожным сном и постоянной работой. «Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я оставлю жаропонижающие. Поспи хорошенько, поешь, и пару дней полежи в кровати.» «Работы куча.» «Не придумывай. У тебя есть помощник, он справится.» Джинён смеется. «Да он же ребенок. Неумеха.» «Это ты ребенок. И ещё», добавляет она, прежде чем покинуть комнату, «возьми себе в этом месяце хотя бы пару дней отдыха. Сходи на пляж. Настоятельно рекомендую ничего в эти дни не делать. Только есть и читать.» Они обмениваются улыбками, и Джинён обещает взять отгул.

Джинён взволнован по неизвестной причине, когда Югём оказывается в его спальне с подносом в руках. Голова золотится словно лампочка, наэлектризованные волосы торчат во все стороны, и Джинён думает о солнце.

«Что она тебе сказала?» спрашивает Джинён и волнуется о своем внешнем виде, приглаживает сбившиеся пряди. Югём ловит его взгляд и тоже неловко проводит по своим лохмам, но делает ещё хуже, волосинки липнут к ладони, и снова стают дыбом. «Сказала, чтобы ты не смел поднимать свою жопку как минимум пару суток.» Джинёна веселит слово _жопка._ «Ну уж нет. Я не собираюсь тут два дня лежать.» Возмущается он, хотя сам прекрасно слышал слова врача. «Тебе нужно поспать.» «Ты что, моя мамочка?» «Нет, я хуже. Я официант в твоей забегаловке, и этот официант сейчас будет кормить тебя супом.» Югём устраивается у него под боком, и Джинёну становится еще жарче. Рука парня тянется к его лбу, но Джинён недовольно отмахивается, боясь, что его раскроют. «Ты принял жаропонижающее?» «Да. Мне уже лучше.» Он краснеет и глядит во все глаза на тарелку супа. «Что это?» «Это – знаменитый суп мамочки Ким.»

Суп напоминает ему о доме, о тех днях, когда мама ещё считала его своим ребенком, о тех днях, когда все было хорошо и он не был таким отчаянно одиноким.

Югём краснеет от комплиментов, и Джинён готов завалить его ещё миллионом таких же смущающих комплиментов, только чтобы увидеть его улыбку и то, как он отводит свои большие глаза. Джинён случайно узнает, что Югём на самом деле из Намъянджу, и спрашивает себя, как много он еще не знает.

Они говорят о каких-то глупостях, и голос Югёма звучит так успокаивающе. Лекарства делают свою работу и Джинён засыпает.

Ему снится поле желтых одуванчиков.

Он просыпается в два по полудни, и сил совсем нет. Он берет книгу и решает остаться в кровати.

Югём появляется через пару часов с целой кастрюлей лапши и парой тарелок. Джинён вспоминает Марка и то, как он заботился о нем, когда младший заболевал.

Они шутят друг над другом, беззлобно издеваются и смеются, а потом Джинён все портит, когда Югём случайно называет его хёном. «Те люди, которые обращались ко мне так, никогда не были мне ни братьями, ни друзьями», - он опускает голову, вспоминая всех людей, которым открылось его доверчивое сердце, «и мы с тобой вроде как не друзья и не братья.»

Югём темнеет, и Джинён понимает, что его слова задели. «Мне пора, Джинён. Скоро ужин, народу набежит.» Шепчет он, пряча глаза. «Югём.» Тихо говорит Джинён, но тот мотает головой и идёт к дверям. «Гём-а, да постой ты.» Он останавливается позади него и осторожно касается спины ладонью, хоть на самом деле хочется обнять, вжаться грудью в спину и провести носом по желтому затылку, шепча, _прости, я всегда всё порчу, я и не хотел никогда быть твоим другом. Мне ужасно стыдно за свои мысли, но я всегда хотел большего. Хотел тебя с первой минуты._

«Извини, если тебя обидели мои слова. Просто… прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как я нормально общался с людьми. И уж точно не думал заводить друзей», признается Джинён и не уверен в том, способен ли он на дружеские отношения. Он отчаянно алчет этого, но не знает, справится ли. «Нет, я все понимаю. Мы едва друг друга знаем.»

Это правда. Но в этот момент каждое слово, сорвавшееся с губ, каждое движение звенит в воздухе несказанными словами, незаконченными прикосновениями. Джинён не понимает, что это, откуда это пришло к нему, один ли он чувствует эту горечь на языке. Почему он так истошно тянется к нему. «Я очень рад, что ты здесь», искренне говорит Джинён. _Ты спас меня от одиночества своими странными выходками и детской непосредственностью, своим упорством и трудолюбием, своей рассеянностью и неловкостью, спас собой._ Но молчит. «Спасибо, Джинён.» Он провожает его ссутуленную фигуру и надеется, что Югём даст ему шанс исправиться.

Спускаться на кухню нет никакого желания, ему стыдно смотреть в глаза младшему за ненароком брошенные слова. Если быть честным, Джинён рад тому, что Югём обиделся на его слова. Значит, он считал его своим другом. У Джинёна давно не было друзей.

А вечером Югём ловит его подглядывающим из окна и оттаивает. Они долго перепираются и никак не могут сказать друг другу _прощай_. Джинёну кажется, что Югём бы понравился Марку. Он пытается дозвониться до него в этот же вечер, но телефон Туана больше не обслуживается.


	14. и я стану твоим

На день освобождения жители городка организовывают фестиваль, с домашней выпечкой, танцами, теплым соджу, выставками рукоделия и просто веселым времяпрепровождением с музыкой под аккомпанемент теплого августовского ветра. 

Югём опять придуривается и делает вид, что не знает о фестивале. Быть может, и в самом деле не знает, но Джинёна это уже мало волнует. Он слишком занят приготовлениями для фургона и мыслями о том, насколько Югём милый, когда краснеет.

Когда на пляже к ним подходит Чон-аджосси и спрашивает про Югёма, Джинёна пробирает необъяснимая гордость, как будто он представляет не своего официанта и помощника на кухне, а парня.

Весь день они болтают ни о чем. О сломанном зубе Югёма, когда тому было пять, о первом велосипеде Джинёна, о заваленном экзамене по экономике, и о том, почему уши Джинёна такие большие. Он привык говорить, что оттаскали за плохое поведение. Югём смеется и прикрывает ладонью рот, и Джинён знает, что парень не всегда так делал, а перенял дурацкую привычку от него. Ему хочется сказать, не нужно, у тебя красивая улыбка, но он молчит и только поглядывает украдкой.

«Я так и знал, что ты не умеешь танцевать», - заключает Югём, после первого круга на танцполе. Они оба уставшие, запыхавшиеся, пот льет ручьем, рубаха липнет к спине, как вторая кожа. «Я просто еще не разошелся», - защищается Джинён, отмечая талант парня.

Они пьют соджу, и Джинёну все сложнее себя контролировать. Он уже позабыл, каково это – немного подшофе танцевать с красивым парнем. Поэтому не выдерживает и притягивает его к себе за талию на мгновение. Глаза парня блестят, и щёки розовые. _От соджу_ , думается Джинёну.

Они допивают оставшийся алкоголь и идут домой, покачиваясь и смеясь над несмешными шутками или над тенями, растянувшимися на выжженном сером асфальте.

Югём говорит что-то о своей любви к танцам, а у Джинёна сжимается сердце от воспоминаний о тяжелых тренировках в залах UN. С каким трудом ему давалось каждое движение, и с какой легкостью он прыгал по всей октаве. Он скучает по пению.

Джинён не знает, почему каждый их разговор так или иначе выливается в нечто интимное, в обмен сокровенными мыслями и признаниями. Откуда у него такое доверие к этому незнакомому парню? Почему хочется выложить ему все на духу? Рассказать о том, как прошёл прослушивание, последовав совету матери, о том, как безуспешно помогал Марку с корейским, о том, как они с парнями засыпали прямо в тренировочных комнатах, уместившись впятером на двух диванах, о том, как он сбежал из мира, полного лицемерия и обмана.

«Я тоже потерял себя. Совсем как ты». Югём смотрит на него с надрывной надеждой во взгляде, выглядит так, как будто его слова впервые услышали. «Хотел отыскать себя», - признается Джинён. «И как? Вышло?» - «Думаю, да. Я больше не хочу никуда торопиться. Жить по наитию, слушать себя и понимать, что на самом деле хочется в данный момент». Он устал хотеть то, что ему говорили хотеть, устал делать то, что от него требовали. Улыбаться тогда, когда не хочется, делать бесстрастное лицо, когда внутри все разрывается от боли, а поврежденная стопа горит до красных кругов перед глазами. Смотреть на тех, на кого тебе говорят смотреть. Любить тех, кого тебе разрешено любить. «И чего тебе хочется?» - «Тепла», - роняет Джинён, смотрит выжидающе, всем своим видом показывает, что слова напрямую касаются Югёма. Тот неловко хохочет, будто скрывает смущение и отшучивается.

Прощаться не хочется, каждая минута наполнена теплотой и совершенством, что хочется кричать в прогретый соленый воздух о том, как прекрасен сегодняшний день, о том, как прекрасен Югём. И он скользит пальцами по его руке, ненадолго сжимая ладонь. Парень похож на сову, - глаза-плошки, и волосы пушатся от влажного воздуха.

Дорогу до дома он не сдерживает улыбки. Быстро принимает душ, смывая соленый пот, и с облегчением падает на кровать, вдыхая запах ленора и соджу. Всю ночь они вдвоем танцуют на пляже под шлягеры восьмидесятых, и им хорошо, как никогда.

На следующий день Югём впервые замечает, как часто смотрит на него Джинён, и сам не отводит пытливых глаз. В забегаловке работает кондиционер, на улице ухо, дождя не предвидится еще несколько дней, а с моря дует слабый ветер, но им кажется, что воздух плотный и влажный, вот-вот ударит металлический гром, рассыпаясь на землю миллиардами бесцветных капель. Дышать невозможно. Джинён думает, один ли я чувствую это, или что-то незримо изменилось.

Югём флиртует как болван, чем очень забавляет Джинёна. Он ловит каждый взгляд, запоминает каждое неловкое мимолетное прикосновение, но упорно продолжает делать вид, что не замечает, потому что ему нравится это чувство отчаянного непонимания и любопытства, которым переполнен парень.

На следующий день после фестиваля Югём зовет его прогуляться. Это не звучит, как приглашение на свидание, но Джинёну хочется немного помечать. На мгновение кажется, что вчерашний флирт не остался незамеченным.

Он предлагает пойти на заброшенную фабрику по переработке водорослей. Она пустая, тихая, там нет ничего примечательного, кроме гнезд летучих мышей и пары заблудших кошек.

По дороге на фабрику они делятся воспоминаниями из детства, и разговор вновь выходит на кривую дорожку личных откровений. Джинён чувствует, что теперь он может поделиться. О его болезненном разрыве с родителями и родственниками знают только сами родственники и Марк. И он говорит. Совсем немного, односложными предложениями. Горло сдавливает от боли, когда прошлое захлестывает его девятибальной волной. Она падает на пляж, обращаясь в легкий невесомый бриз, когда Югём берет его за руку. Ему кажется, что он больше не один.

На фабрике сыро и пахнет ржавчиной. Хан-аджосси, должно быть, сидит снаружи и лущит арахис за неимением дел, пока парни колотят окна в никому не нужном цеху. Джинёну нравится, что Югём считает его правильным заучкой. Его так просто обдурить, а после – удивить, сделав всё наоборот. Джинён с удовольствием разбивает самое большое окно и чувствует облегчение. Ему так давно хотелось выплеснуть все, что копилось в нем, сломать что-нибудь, разбить, расколотить, только чтобы мысли о потерянных людях не звенели так оглушающе громко.

Хан-аджосси ожидаемо ловит их с поличным и носится за ними по всем этажам и коридорам. Запугивает взбучкой, но все равно забудет на следующий день. Ладонь Югёма в его ладони – горячая и сухая, мягкая. Отпускать не хочется. Ни её, ни Югёма. Они забиваются в какой-то закуток за дверью, Джинёну приходится вжаться всем телом в него, чтобы уместиться. Дыхание парня обжигает шею, и ткань его футболки перед глазами расплывается, как масляное пятно.

«Ушёл?» - спрашивает Югём, вытягивая шею. Кожа на ней блестит от легкой испарины, и Джинёну хочется нарисовать носом дорожки или написать целую поэму о том, насколько он прекрасен в его глазах. Хан-аджосси давно ушел. Джинён безбожно врёт: «Пока нет». Джинён знает, что Югём знает, что он врёт. Но не отстраняется, и даже не шелохнется, когда рука Джинёна ложится на талию, прямо над линией брюк, где оголилась полоска кожи. _Ещё._

В мыслях он держит его крепко, вжимая собой в холодную стену, и руки Югёма на его плечах, и рот горячий и влажный открывается навстречу. Джинёну жарко. Он немедля отстраняется, и они бегут прочь, наружу, в бескрайнюю ночь.

Джинён сдерживает свое обещание, данное врачу, и дает им обоим выходной посреди недели, наврав с три короба, что пару раз в месяц он не работает по средам, потому что народу почти нет. В этом есть доля правды. По средам много стариков едут в город, чтобы купить лекарства и продукты, которых нет в местном магазине.

Его разводят на бег, и Джинён ожидаемо проигрывает, потому что никогда не любил и не умел бегать, за что получает слабый поджопник от Югёма и кучу улыбок после. Они раскладывают взятое Югёмом одеяло и удобно устраиваются.

Одна из удивительных вещей в общении с Югёмом – это молчание и чувство уединения. Порой нам хочется побыть одним, но одновременно с этим не быть одним. Просто ощущать тепло человека рядом, оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями.

Югём уплетает сэндвич так, как будто никогда в жизни не ел. Джинён замечает каплю соуса, оставшуюся на губах, и дразнящее чувство подрывает его стереть его пальцем. Парень застывает и смотрит на него удивленно, щеки теплеют, и когда Джинён облизывает палец, Югём уже не может себя контролировать. Издеваясь над ним, Джинён издевается над самим собой.

Они говорят о доме, и Джинёну становится грустно от того, что единственный человек, который не отвернулся от него, умер, оставив после себя это одинокое место. Но теперь ему вновь хочется просыпаться здесь. И причина в том, что он хочет видеть каждое утро свое персональное солнце.

Югём кладет голову на его плечо и переплетает пальцы, и Джинёну кажется, что он дома. Теплые желтые волосы пахнут шампунем и неуловимо – чем-то терпко-сладким. Джинён думает, что так и пахнет Югём.

Весь следующий день наполнен выжидающими и ищущими что-то взглядами, быстрыми и легкими, как взмах крыла, прикосновениями. За обедом их пальцы встречаются на долгое мгновение, и Югём смотрит исподлобья своими огромными подведенными глазами, будто знает, какой эффект на него оказывает. И Джинёну кажется, что он не сможет сдержаться, и однажды поцелует его. За закрытыми дверями, суматошно и быстро украдёт поцелуй, трепетный и сладкий. Они быстро разорвут касание, и будут жарко смотреть друг на друга.

Но все происходит совершенно иначе. Джинён с трудом терпит до вечера. И в сумраке неоновой подцветки, после бесконечного рабочего дня, он целует его медленно и лениво, неуверенно пробуя на вкус, с замиранием ожидая ответных жестов. Его сердце пропускает удар, когда ему отвечают с такой же щемящей наивностью и горечью. Когда их короткий поцелуй прерывается, Джинён не может на него насмотреться.

Всю ночь он касается его тела.

Следующие несколько дней легки и светлы, как первые весенние поздние утра, когда зелень еще слишком молода и свежа, бьет салатовыми прутьями в голубое высокое небо, а воздух юн и прозрачен. При встрече они обмениваются легкими объятьями или сухими поцелуями, невинными как сама молодость, и Джинён никуда не хочет торопиться. Югём все время ходит с опущенной головой и смущенно поджимает губы, когда слышит ласковые слова в свой адрес. Но кажется, ему нравится.

И Джинён приглашает его на свидание. Сложно вспомнить, когда он последний раз был на оном.

Он не ожидает ничего сверхъестественного, выдающегося и искрящегося, как фейерверки на фестивале. Их свидание похоже на все остальное время, проведенное вместе, только теперь им не нужно закрывать ставни, чтобы поцеловаться, не нужно опускать руки под стол, чтобы переплести пальцы.

«Почему ты раньше меня не позвал?» - спрашивает Югём, когда они идут вниз по узкой глухой улице, отороченной редкими тощими фонарями. «Откуда мне было знать, что ты согласишься?» - «Я флиртовал с тобой целую неделю!» Джинён тихо смеется, вспоминая всё неловкие подкаты, но делает вид, что не понимает. «Когда?» - «Сразу после фестиваля». Джинён не выдерживает и раскалывается громким смехом, скачущим по каленой брусчатке. «Чего?» - наигранная обида в голосе. «Это был флирт?» - «А что, по-твоему?» - «Выглядело так, как будто ты просто расчувствовался и тебе понадобились обнимашки». Югём смущается, опускает постыдно голову, но Джинён успокаивает его, положив руку на плечо. Ему нравится подшучивать над ним, смотреть, как он краснее от его слов или от своих же мыслей. «Не умеешь ты флиртовать, Гём-а». - «Как будто ты умеешь». - «Когда ты решил, что нравишься мне?» Джинён думает о том случае на пляже, когда он без спроса притронулся к его губам, но Югём отвечает: «На фестивале». - «Вот видишь. Потому что я флиртовал с тобой». - «Это называется «флирт»? Это откровенное домогательство», - смеется Югём, - «сначала зажимал меня на танцполе, потом мацал в подворотне». - «Разве это «мацать»?» – Джинён скользит по его руке и легко сжимает пальцы. «А как ещё это называется?» - веселится парень.

Джинён оглядывается с хитринкой и, убедившись, что на улице нет никого кроме теплого полночного сумрака, берет Югёма за запястье и тянет в сторону, в закуток между домами с жидким маревом ночи.

«Как ты назовешь это в таком случае?» - дразнит он, видя, как удивлен Югём. Прижимает его к прогретой вечерним солнцем стене, втирается носом в оголенную шею, как хотел это сделать ещё тогда на фабрике, вдыхает знакомый запах (он не знает, что это за шампунь, но кажется, отныне его любимый), вплавляется всем телом в его. Он мягкий и гибкий, теплый, как утрешний хлеб, его хочется обнять всем собой, дышать им и не отпускать. Руки бегут вверх по спине, к лопаткам. Югём приоткрывает рот и резко выдыхает, когда Джинён не сдерживается, оставляя влажный поцелуй на шее, пробуя её языком. Кожа солоноватая от пота и терпкая.

«Это определенно больше похоже на «мацать в темном переулке», - сбивчиво отвечает Югём, и Джинён поднимает голову. Он улыбается широко от уха до уха, ловит ответную улыбку, крадет быстрый сухой поцелуй и тянет за собой прочь из тёмных, хранящих их прикосновения переулков. «Куда ты?» - в голосе Югёма отчетливо слышно разочарование. Джинён разочарован не менее. _Я бы остался там с тобой, зацеловал бы тебя, но боюсь, что не смогу остановиться только на этом._

Они успевают в магазин перед самым его закрытием. Ли-аджумма улыбается ямочками на щеках и продает им последние два рожка фисташкового мороженого. На улице совсем не жарко, и мороженое не торопится таять сладкими каплями.

Джинён взволнован. С самого утра Югём напряжен и, кажется, его что-то очень сильно беспокоит. Он пытается приободрить его, они разговаривают о его книге, и Джинёну не терпится почитать что-нибудь. Югём очень расплывчиво отвечает о главном герое, и Джинёну думается, что писатель и его герой очень похожи, хоть и не может знать наверняка, что беспокоит Югёма.

Зануда опять разводит его на бег, и Джинён едва за ним поспевает, но в этот раз, наконец, догоняет и сбивает с ног. Все штаны в песке, он забился в обувь колючей пылью, и руки над головой парня проваливаются в песок, увязают в нем, как Джинён – в глазах Югёма. Он красивый, как сама ночь, и крутящийся луч маяка короткими линиями освещает его загорелое лицо и сбившиеся мокрые соломенные пряди. Не хочется никуда, - только быть здесь, лежать сверху, смотреть во все глаза, впитывая каждое дыхание, записывать на ментальную пленку этот тягучий взгляд.

«Ты чего?» - Джинён легко тычет его в рёбра, когда над ним смеются. «Ты смешной». Джинён убирает с его лица спутанные пряди, наклоняется, целует сомкнутые губы и отстраняется. Смотрит, будто видит впервые. «Не смотри на меня так», - шепчет Югём. «Как?» - «Глазами побитой собаки». - «Это всё ты виноват». Ладонь Югёма скользит по его плечам, ложится на шею, прохладная и влажная от мокрого песка. Сегодня ночью Джинён будет вытряхивать колючий песок из футболки, но сейчас это не важно.

«Не думай о том, что тревожит тебя», - шепчет Джинён, чувствуя грустный и отчаянный взгляд, словно Югём просит за что-то прощения. Последнее время он только и делает, что выглядит виноватым. «Вечером все кажется невозможным. Завтра утром будет легче. Обещаю».

Югём улыбается и тянет Джинёна к себе. Сердце того пропускает удар, когда Югём соединяет их приоткрытые жаждущие губы. Он навсегда это запомнит – забившийся в штаны песок, теплый ночной ветер, жар чужого тела под ним и теплые влажные поцелуи со вкусом фисташкового мороженого и морской соли.

Теперь ему хочется нестерпимо больше, попробовать не только его губы и язык, но какова его кожа на вкус за ухом, на спине, на бедрах и груди, на животе и ниже.

Следующий день Югём такой же хмурый, и он не на шутку волнуется за него. Но стоит им начать разговор о книгах, как мрак отступает, и лицо парня светлеет. Он со счастливой улыбкой вспоминает свои первые книги, о том, когда начал писать. И Джинёну доставляет истинное удовольствие слушать о том, что делает Югёма счастливым и заставляет себя чувствовать чуточку лучше.

«Я хотел бы прочесть, о чем ты пишешь», - говорит Джинён и действительно имеет это в виду. Щеки Югёма расцветают вишней, а вместе с ним расцветает и Джинён. «Я поищу что-нибудь». - «Буду ждать».

Джинён ожидает чего угодно: сухого детектива, подросткового фентези, несмешного романа, плохо написанного приключенческого вестерна, и стыдится за то, что недооценивал парня, когда на глазах распускается жизнь одной маленькой семьи из Квачхона. Разумеется, в силу своего характера, он делает правки, но они незначительны, и Джинён искренне хочет сделать эту работу ещё лучше.

Ему интересно, как много в персонажах от самого Югёма. Сколько загадок и ответов он спрятал внутри истории, сколько собственных мыслей выразил, вложив их в уста персонажей. _Какой ты на самом деле, Югём?_  
Весь день он ловит его взволнованные взгляды. Несложно догадаться, о чем он думает, о чем беспокоится.

Вечером они запираются в кладовке, чтобы выпить чай и немного отдохнуть от водоворота посетителей в зале, которые, наконец, позабыли о них, и решили дать небольшой перерыв. «Ты прочитал?» - задыхается Югём. «Да». - «И как? Нет! Нет, я не хочу знать», - парень мотает головой, боясь услышать приговор. «Ну», - игриво тянет Джинён, наблюдая, как Югёма чуть не выворачивает наизнанку от испуга, - да постой ты, не умирай только. Как человек, который уже прочитал достаточно, как плохой, так и хорошей литературы, могу сказать, что это было весьма неплохо. Я бы даже сказал очень хорошо». Югём поднимает глаза, они томные и мягкие как бархат. Он безмолвно ему благодарен. И Джинён готов на все, чтобы на него смотрели так каждый день. «Правда?» - «Да. Особенно мне понравился та часть, где дочь отказывается от своего будущего во имя матери. Очень сильный момент». - «Спасибо». - «С нетерпением жду книгу, которую ты пишешь сейчас». - «Тебе придется набраться терпения. Я только чуть больше половины написал. А впереди еще редактура». - «Ничего. Я терпеливый», отвечает Джинён. _Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Прямо сейчас я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не расцеловать тебя на этом дурацком столе_. «Спасибо».

Джинён смотрит на него, подмечая, насколько тот красив, в этом бестолковом фартуке, уставший, со стершимися стрелками на веках, как его лицо распустилось от комплиментов. И Джинёну до смерти хочется поцеловать его прямо сейчас.

«Не смотри на меня так. Как будто что-то задумал». Джинён слабо улыбается и признается: «Хочу поцеловать тебя. Только и всего».

Югём давится чаем, заходится громким и острым кашлем, выжимая последние слёзы из своих глаз. Джинён подпрыгивает, отставив кружку с чаем, желая помочь, но тот останавливает его движением руки, приходя в себя, после – так же громко хохочет, прижимая ладонь к облитой чаем рабочей рубашке, и Джинён тоже не может сдержать смеха. Он достает бумажные полотенца, вытирает залитую рубашку, думая, _как же я люблю тебя, господи, какой ты растяпа._

«Не надо, - морщится растяпа, - я сам могу». - «Сомневаюсь. Ты даже пить самостоятельно не можешь». - «Потому что не надо такие вещи говорить, когда человек пьёт». - «А когда нужно?»

Югём выпрямляется и остро глядит на него. Вся его неловкость и неуверенность растворяются, как капли молока в чае, почти бесследно, оставляя лишь мутные сомнения. «Сейчас». - «Можно мне поцеловать тебя?» - «Можно». Теперь это любимое слово Джинёна.

Он делает шаг навстречу. Его движения уверенные, выжидающие. Мягкие руки Югёма взлетают к его волосам, пальцы путаются, дыхания путаются. Джинён улыбается прямо в губы, ловит ответную улыбку и притягивает к себе за талию. Если вчерашние поцелуи были теплыми и мягкими, со вкусом фисташкового мороженого, то сегодняшние горячи и томительны, как зеленый чай. Языки тают во рту. Уже сложно определить, где чьи губы и чей язык, горячие как расплавленный металл, сливаются и разъединяются совсем не похожие на себя.

Но Джинён не хочет торопиться, ему нравится это томительное возбуждение, звенящая головой пустота, и с каким самоотверженным удовольствием Югём отвечает на каждую его ласку. Парень вздыхает ещё громче, чем прежде, прижимается ближе, чем когда-либо, вжимаясь своими бедрами в его, встречает его язык на полпути, и Джинёну приходится делать усилие над собой, чтобы не застонать в ответ, чтобы не подхватить его под бедра и не закинуть на этот злосчастный заваленный посудой стол.

Они не выдерживают, и с губ срывается полу-стон полу-вздох, такой же тяжелый, как воздух в кладовке, уже ясно, к чему это все идет, но никто из них не желает останавливаться, продолжая так же неспешно и глубоко выцеловывать друг друга.

«Джинён-а! У нас чай закончился». Джинёну впервые хочется выгнать всех посетителей.

Они с трудом отрываются друг от друга, трутся носами, разделяя одно дыхание.

Он уходит в зал, но замирает на мгновение у двери, борясь с мыслями. Он не уверен, имеет ли право спрашивать о таком, что Югём подумает о нем, когда услышит, наверняка примет его за озабоченного, ведь такие предложения весьма однозначны, но когда Джинён спрашивает «не хочешь остаться у меня сегодня?», то получает в ответ от раскрасневшегося от их поцелуев Югёма короткое «Хочу», и думает, что это второе его любимое слово.

Югём в его квартире выглядит так привычно, словно бы ему там самое место, словно все в жизни Джинёна сошлось так, чтобы привести Югёма сюда, чтобы наблюдать, каким задумчивым он выглядит у его книжной полки, как его силуэт светится на фоне окна, как он грустит, увидев фотокарточки с его семьей и Марком.

У него больше нет семьи. У них больше нет сына. Но Джинён любил этих людей и всегда желал им всего самого лучшего, даже если они не желали и не думали о нем.

«Кто это?» - Югём неуверенно показывает на фото с Марком. «Марк. Мой лучший друг», - отвечает он и чувствует напряжение в фигуре Югёма. Он знает это взгляд, и не понимает, с чего бы Югёму ревновать. Между ним и Марком никогда ничего не было. «Вы часто видитесь?» - «Нет. Последний раз, может, года два назад». _В аэропорту Кимпхо, я помню, как сейчас. Таким же капризным летом. На Марке была синяя бейсболка и черные очки._

«Мне очень жаль», - внезапно говорит Югём, повернувшись к нему. Полуночные тени смешались с золотым соком фонарей, освещая половину лица, и делая его желтые волосы невыносимо яркими. «Почему?» - «Что вы не можете видеться чаще». - «Всё в порядке. Это взрослая жизнь. Люди сходятся, люди расходятся. Ничего удивительного», - отвечает Джинён и понимает, что это действительно так.

«Для чего я здесь?» - жарко выдыхает Югём. «Чего _ты_ хочешь?» - «А ты?»

_Тебя. Тебя. Тебя. Я так хочу тебя._

Югём кладет руки на его плечи и одним плавным движением прикипает к его приоткрытым губам. Джинён удовлетворенно мычит, оглаживает бока парня и прижимает его еще ближе, пока между ними не остается места и для листа бумаги.

«Я так хочу тебя», - шепчет Джинён куда-то в подбородок, и чувствует, как сердце Югёма рвётся навстречу как загнанное после марафона. И это лучший ответ.

Здесь можно не скрываться, здесь можно не сдерживать себя и дышать громко, говорить всякие глупости и снимать одежду. Югём сам освобождается от футболки, отстранившись на мгновение. Смуглая кожа светится в желтом свете фонарей, и Джинёну кажется, что он весь соткан из золота. У младшего грудь ходуном ходит, он смотрит на Джинёна сверху вниз, как тот встает на колени и целует его живот, обхватив руками бока. Он так боялся, что у него давно никого не было, боялся, что разучился, позабыл, что делать. Но с Югёмом оказалось проще простого вспомнить, быть собой и наслаждаться друг другом.

Когда на следующее утро Джинён находит пустое место рядом с собой, понимает, что происходит. Югём напуган. Точно так же, как и он. Напуган тем, как хорошо им было. Поэтому не удивляется, когда Югём хочет поговорить с ним.

«Ты сегодня рано ушел. У тебя все в порядке?» - «Я, - тянет Югём, не поднимая глаз, будто стыдится, - Джинён, я не знаю, как это могло произойти, - выдает он и закрывает лицо руками, - я не знаю».

Джинён подходит близко-близко, касается напряженных ладоней, отводит в сторону. У Югёма красные от недосыпа глаза и розовые от стыда уши.

«У меня прежде ничего с парнями не было». Если бы Югём не признался в неопытности, то Джинён бы и не заметил. У него было несколько парней ещё во время карьеры с LMNTARY, но они долго не задерживались, так как сами парни тоже были айдолами. Слишком небезопасно для таких как они держаться в долгих отношениях. «Посмотри на меня. Эй, всё нормально. Я бы и себя опытным не назвал», - говорит Джинён, но глубоко внутри ему приятна мысль, что первый опыт был настолько удачным.

После этой ночи все сливается в единый водоворот, наполненный бесконечными касаниями, поцелуями в кладовке украдкой, постоянными взглядами (не то, чтобы они не смотрели друг на друга раньше, но после того, как они стали ещё ближе, взгляды стали ещё дольше, ещё осмысленнее, ещё восторженнее). Дни полнятся улыбками и уютом, а ночи – жаркими объятьями, сбитыми простынями и тихими посиделками на диване перед телевизором. Джинёну до зуда в груди не хватало банального человеческого тепла. Он уверен, что и для Югёма это важно, потому что младший много говорил о том, как ему было одиноко в Намъянджу и потом в Тегу. Так они и заполняют жизни друг друга. Глупыми шутками, взаимными улыбками, полуночными разговорами, мимолетными касаниями, долгими поцелуями и тихими словами.

Югём проводит каждую ночь с ним, убегает утром, чтобы сменить одежду и привести себя в надлежащий вид. Джинён хочет пошутить, что ему проще принести чемодан в его квартиру и остаться тут, но не уверен, что Югём согласится. Все происходит слишком быстро, но к их общему удивлению, это не пугает, это завораживает.

Каждое утро снова похоже одно на другое как две капли воды. Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой умиротворенное сном лицо Югёма. Югём, как обычно, посреди ночи выбирается из его объятий и скидывает одеяло, потому что в комнате нестерпимо жарко. Джинён любуется им, прорисовывает взглядом каждую черточку, затем ласково касается плеча и шепчет «Югём». Но иногда Джинён просыпается позже.

Он просыпается от шелковых солнечных лучей и сдавленного хихиканья у себя над головой. Утыкается лицом и загибает подушку, закрывая уши, но хохот Югёма становится громче, и Джинён не выдерживает.

«Чего ты смеешься, - ворчит он, не открывая глаз, - от твоего смеха кровать трясется». «Это от твоего храпа», - Югём надувается как снегирь, а потом хохот прорывается наружу, сотрясая стены.

«А-а-а, - рычит Джинён, закрываясь подушкой, - ты чего шумный такой утром». - «Не слышу из-за твоего храпа». - «Я не храплю». - «Храпишь. А еще пинаешься». - «Кто бы говорил. Из-за тебя вечно простыня сбита. Достал уже».

Югём заливисто смеется, а Джинён плотнее прижимает к себе подушку. «Хватит ржать», - бубнит он в несчастный синтепон. «Не слышу!» - «А ну иди сюда», - Джинён откидывает подушку в сторону и накидывается на Югёма, принимается пересчитывать тому ребра.

«А-а-ай! - вопит Югём своим высоким визгливым голосом, - больно! Оставь». Он брыкается в шутку и хохочет, когда Джинён устраивается на его бедрах, зажав его, извивающегося как угорь, своими. Югём мечется, продолжая вопить и гоготать.

«Какой же ты шумный, боже». - «А ты не щекочи меня». Джинён останавливается, глядит с улыбкой на ворочающуюся и задыхающуюся от их возни желтоволосую Катастрофу. «Иначе я вообще не заткнусь», - ухмыляется Катастрофа.

Джинён прослеживает уже такое знакомое тело руками, кладет ладони на горячую шею, наклоняется и вовлекает в затянувшийся поцелуй без счета времени.

«Хочешь продолжить?» - предлагает Джинён, намекая на возникшее между ног неудобство. «Мы даже зубы не почистили». - «Мне уже пофиг». «Мне тоже». Последний слог Югёма тонет в поцелуе. «На работу опоздаем». «Да замолчи ты уже», - шипит Джинён между поцелуями, спускаясь ниже. «Я знаю способ получше, как меня заткнуть».

Джинён резко поднимается голову, оторвавшись от такого важного на данный момент занятия, как выцеловывание его груди, и глядит на Югёма с прищуром. Катастрофа только хитро улыбается.

«Ну ты и сволочь», - смеется Джинён и поднимается, чтобы поймать улыбающиеся губы своими.

В то утро они безбожно опаздывают. Старики долго недоумевают, по какой причине двери забегаловки закрыты почти до обеда.

Вскоре все летит к черту, и Джинён думает, где он мог накосячить.

Однажды Югём возвращается из дома сам не свой, и молчит, отводя глаза. Джинён волнуется, возможно, что-то случилось с его семьей. Он спрашивает осторожно, прощупывая почву, но Югём не говорит ни слова. Тогда Джинён решает подождать, пока тот сам не созреет, пока сам не будет готов для этого разговора. И ночью в их кровати он рассказывает. Сбивчиво и не совсем ясно, что именно он имеет в виду. Джинёну кажется, что он винит себя за их отношения, за то, что увлекся, за то, что забыл, что приехал сюда писать роман, а не крутить его со своим сонбэ.

На прикроватной тумбочке тихо скребутся стрелки будильника, и наволочка пахнет ими и синим ленором, они лежать на боку друг против друга. «Я так запутался, Джинён». - «Что происходит?» - «Я так хочу сказать тебе, но не могу». - «Почему?» - «Слишком трудно». - «Представь, что ты говоришь о герое своей книги». Порой рассуждать о своих проблемах со стороны намного легче, можно увидеть себя чужими глазами и понять, действительно ли эта проблема достойна внимания. «Он потерялся. Отправился на поиски себя и запутался ещё больше. Он больше не знает, где правда, где ложь. Где вверх, а где низ. Ему кажется, он сходит с ума». «Это нормально. Дай ему немного времени разобраться в себе, - он гладит его худое плечо, - пусть сейчас все кажется невозможным, и выхода нет. Но зачастую наши жизни не зависят от нас. Поэтому дай ему время. Может, он отыщет решение. Может, проблема решится сама». Он вспоминает Марка. Каким терпеливым и мудрым он был каждый раз, когда на Джинёна сваливались проблемы. Молнией проскакивает мысль, а сколько раз Марк молчал, нуждаясь в его помощи?

«Он ужасный человек, Джинён», - шепчет Югём, закрывая лицо ладонями. Сердце щемит от таких слов, и Джинён не понимает, за что Югём так неистово себя ненавидит. «Эй. Иди сюда», - Джинён притягивает его к себе и заключает в объятья. Югём утыкается носом ему в грудь и глубоко вдыхает. Джинён чувствует запах своего шампуня на его волосах. Когда они успели стать так похожи?

«С чего ты взял, что он плохой человек?» _Кто ты на самом деле, Югём? Какую жизнь ты прожил? Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу знать. Знать о тебе больше. Кто ты?_ «Он не знает, чего хочет. Он рушит свою жизнь и жизни людей вокруг себя». Джинён слушает его льющиеся как ручей слова, тихие и прозрачные от усталости, гладит широкую спину, и понимает, что тот просто боится. Боится другой жизни, о которой он и подумать не мог. Боится, что эта мимолетная связь стала крепче, чем он ожидал, и теперь ломает его устоявшееся за столько лет картину мира.

«Югём, - после долгого молчания раздается голос Джинёна, - если не хочешь уезжать, то и не нужно». Югём глядит на него, как на давно потерянную дорогую его сердцу вещь, и Джинён едва дышит. «Останься со мной, пока не решишь, что делать со своей жизнью», - добавляет он, надеясь, что это подарит Югёму еще немного времени, чтобы определить, по какой дороге он хочет идти.

«Джинён», - Югём жмурится, крылом бабочки касается его щеки и невесомо целует. «Обещай, что подумаешь». - «Хорошо».

Когда Джинён уже почти проваливается в сон, чувствует, как Югём дотрагивается ладонью его щеки, и тихо-тихо говорит, словно боится, что его услышат: «Я смотрю на тебя, и я дома». _Я тоже_. «Господи, ты невыносимый романтик, - бормочет Джинён, - иди ко мне». Он притягивает его, поворачивает спиной к себе и обнимает, вжимается всем телом и ведет носом по щекочещему нос затылку. Он дома.

Посреди ночи омерзительно невоспитанный телефон взрывается сообщениями, и Югём как можно быстрее пытается его успокоить. Джинён что-то бормочет, просит остаться с ним в кровати, но Югём говорит, _Бэм заболел, у него температура. Я должен ему помочь._ И голос сухой и прозрачный. «Увидимся», - говорит Джинён и чувствует губы Югёма на своих. Он не знает, приснилось ли ему, показалось ли, но губы были соленые и горячие, как морская вода.

Он так привык просыпаться позже на пару часов, что недовольно тянется рукой к подпрыгнувшему телефону в семь утра. Еще месяц назад Джинён бы в этот час приводил себя в порядок, а сегодня – спит как сурок, позволяя подушке оставить на его щеке карты наволочки.

**Югём [07:13]:**

[Прости меня, Джинён. Я должен уехать. Прощай]

Сердце срывается и летит то ли в пропасть то ли на острую брусчатку, разбиваясь звонко как елочная игрушка. Руки вмиг покрываются испариной. В голове проносится их вчерашний разговор, и как Югём винил себя в чем-то, бормотал о том, как запутался, каким потерянным себя чувствует, и Джинён начинает винить себя, что не уберег, не выслушал до конца, сказал совсем не то, что следовало.

**Джинён [07:14]:**

[Югём, что случилось? Всё хорошо?]

Когда спустя пять минут не приходит ответа на сообщение, Джинён набирает ещё одно.

[Прости, если я что-то сделал не так. Возможно, все произошло слишком быстро, но я правда очень дорожу тобой. Надеюсь, у тебя всё будет хорошо, Югём.]

**[Пользователь ограничил отправку сообщений.]**

\- Чёрт! – Джинён быстро одевается и спускается вниз. В зале темно из-за закрытых ставен, в углу мерцает неоном холодильник, и пахнет вчерашним днем.

На улице – нетипичная для начала сентября холодрыга. На ходу всовывая руки в рукава джемпера, Джинён бежит до дома Бэма, надеясь, что сможет еще застать его, или вытрясти, что случилось с Югёмом. Почему он так быстро решил уехать? Что-то в семье? Учеба? Бэм? Он сам?

Дверь закрыта, а в окнах – непроглядная темнота. Джинён нервно кусает пальцы и чуть не кричит, когда понимает, что у него даже нет номера телефона этого тайца.

Садится на каменное крыльцо, вынимает телефон, пальцы суматошно прыгают по кнопкам, и он еще раз пытается дозвониться до Югёма.

\- Мобильный телефон абонента не обслуживается, - отвечает автоматический женский голос так обыденно, как будто ничего не случилось, как будто это должно успокоить его. Дыхание судорожное, Джинён не совсем понимает, что теперь ему делать с этим.

Он почти полчаса сидит в эмоциональном вакууме, а потом поднимается и идет домой, не чувствуя земли под ногами. Голова пустая, опухшая от нескончаемой перемотки вчерашних слов Югёма. Джинён пытался отыскать ответ, поймать хоть одну зацепку, понять, что произошло, были ли какие-то сигналы до этого. Были. Югём давно сам не свой, постоянно ходил с опущенной головой и смотрел на него виновато, словно просил прощения за несовершенные поступки. _Что всё это значило, Югём?_

По пути домой он встречает матушку.

\- Небось, парней провожал? – спрашивает она, поправляя очки.

\- Что? Бэм тоже уехал?

\- Обоих сегодня вот с такущими чемоданами видела, - она размахивает руками, пытаясь показать размер тех самых треклятых чемоданов.

\- Ясно, - Джинён не хочет говорить. Он хочет вернуться домой и выпить соджу.

\- Ты во сколько сегодня откроешься?

\- Я возьму выходной.

\- Ох… ну ладно. Не знаешь, надолго они уехали?

\- Нет.

\- Джинён-а. У тебя все хорошо?

\- Да, матушка. Не волнуйтесь, - Джинён вымученно улыбается и возвращается. Сил хватает только чтобы закрыть за собой дверь и подняться наверх. Он думал, напьется до беспамятства, но его и без того мутит, поэтому без сил заваливается на кровать, которая ещё пахнет Югёмом.

Через полчаса его телефон вновь оживает. Джинён подрывается, надеясь услышать знакомый высокий голос, но с другой стороны доносится другой знакомый голос. Голос, который он никак не ожидал услышать.

\- Привет, Джинён.

\- Марк? – взволнованно, но в то же время разочарованно спрашивает Джинён. Последний раз они разговаривали в мае.

\- Нам нужно срочно поговорить.

\- Что случилось? У тебя все в порядке? Я не мог дозвониться до тебя.

\- Да… у меня… всё нормально. Не волнуйся, - голос Марка сухой, трещит волнением, и Джинён это чувствует.

\- Что стряслось?

\- _Кто такой Югём?_

Джинён замирает, сердце сворачивается морским узлом, лопается в лоскуты. _Откуда Марк может знать Югёма? Неужели они были знакомы и раньше, но Марк просто не упоминал его? Не подходит. Глупость какая-то. Что происходит?_

\- Один парень, работает у меня. Откуда ты его знаешь? – пока Джинён не выяснит причину такого странного звонка, не станет заикаться об их отношениях.

\- Боюсь, теперь его знает вся Корея.

\- В каком смысле? – Джинён злится.

\- Один портал опубликовал фотографии, где ты целуешься с ним на пляже.

Джинён едва не роняет телефон. Пирамида спокойствия, которую он собирал долгие годы, рушится на глазах, как карточный домик, рассыпается песком местных пляжей. Марк продолжает что-то с жаром объяснять в трубку, но слова смазываются, наслаиваются друг на друга, транслируются на чужом языке. Сердце барабанит прямо в перепонки, в горле застрял острый ком. Комната плывет. 

\- Джинён! Джинён! – как из другой комнаты доносится до него голос Туана. – Ты в порядке?

\- Нет, - выдыхает Джинён, - я не в порядке.

_Это мой голос?_

\- Юн Минхёк хочет, чтобы ты приехал в Сеул, и мы дали совместное интервью об ЛГБТ.

\- Что ты несешь, - голос дрожит, пальцы сжимают простынь, на которой еще несколько часов назад спал Югём.

\- Ты не слышал меня, Джинён? Я сделал каминг-аут ещё в июле, поэтому поменял телефон. Слишком опасно было оставлять старые контакты. Мне много раз угрожали. Угрозы поступают до сих пор, но люди меня поддерживают.

\- Что ты… - Джинён не может дышать, телефон выскальзывает из рук. Джинён закрывает лицо ладонями, дышит рвано, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Каминг-аут Марка. Югём. Его побег. Фотографии. Мир крутится раздробленными яркими стекляшками калейдоскопа, и Джинён думает, что он сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить все это.

\- Джинён-и. Джинён, - раздается из другого уголка Вселенной. Джинён делает последнее усилие, резко выдыхает и поднимает лицо.

Ничего. С кем не бывает. Это не в первый раз. Он переживет. Подумаешь.

\- Да, Марк. Я слушаю, - голос тихий, но твердый.

\- Прости, что всё так вышло.

\- Ты точно здесь не при чем.

\- Ты не знаешь, где _он_?

\- Думаю, уже уехал. Буквально пару часов назад получил от него сообщение.

\- Что он сказал?

\- Извинялся за что-то. Теперь понятно, за что, - Джинён хочет добавить, какой он бессовестный эгоистичный ублюдок, но у него не поворачивается язык. Потому что он до конца не может поверить в то, что Югём мог это сделать. Может, за ними следили? И Югём сбежал первый после того, как узнал.

\- Знаешь, я пробил его. Он журналист из FreeDom. Достаточно популярный в издательских кругах.

Нет. Югём мог. И он сделал это.

Джинён думал, что нельзя сломать то, что уже сломано, нельзя растоптать то, что уже превратилось в пыль. Оказывается, к человеческому сердцу это не относится.

Грудь сотрясается от беззвучного смеха, а внутри сжимается целая звезда, стягиваясь в бесконечно острую точку. Джинён падает на кровать и смеется, смеется, смеется, закрывает лицо ладонями, уже не пытаясь совладать с чувствами, и истерично хохочет до крупных слез. Телефон так и лежит рядом, секунды капают в бесконечность. Марк ждет.

Смех затихает, Джинён давится воздухом, но сдерживается. Подцепляет пальцами телефон и прикладывает к уху. Туан до сих пор там.

\- Я такой дурак, Марк. Я такой дурак. Почему со мной всегда такое происходит? – Джинён чуть не плачет от обиды. От обиды за Югёма, за самого себя. _Какой я идиот. Должно быть, он смеялся надо мной вместе с этим тайцем, пока я здесь светился от счастья как последний влюбленный придурок._

\- Ты веришь в людей.

\- Как разучиться?

\- Я хотел спросить тебя об обратном.

\- Только не говори, что хотел бы быть таким же наивным долбоёбом и позволять… всяким крутить тобой.

\- Наивность и вера в людей – разные вещи.

\- Да пошёл ты, - тихо выдыхает он. Марк молчит. Он знает, что Джинёну нужно время. Его много раз бросали и растаптывали, но чтобы с таким оглушительным грохотом – еще никогда.

\- Когда я должен приехать? – после недолгого молчания спрашивает Джинён. Ему уже все равно.

\- Интервью запланировано на двадцатое сентября.

\- Так скоро.

\- Да.

\- Мне нужно разобраться кое с чем здесь, - говорит Джинён, думая, куда бы пристроить Пак Пак Пам. Он уже не видит смысла здесь оставаться, а возвращаться сюда – тем более. – Попытаюсь быть там через два дня.

\- Я куплю тебе билеты.

\- Марк-и…

\- Отказ не принимается. Дай мне хоть что-нибудь сделать для тебя сейчас. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо.

\- Я встречу тебя в Сеуле.

\- До встречи.

\- До встречи. И Джинён. Знай, что я люблю тебя.

\- И я люблю тебя, хён.

В комнате прохладно. Занавески раздуваются от южного ветра, как паруса, на прикроватной тумбочке скрипит будильник, и подушка ещё помнит голову Югёма. Джинён долго смотрит на _их_ кровать, а потом идёт в душ. У него слишком много забот, чтобы думать о нём.


	15. Интервью

Югём привык ненавидеть пятницы. Должно быть, у каждого человека ненависть к пятничным вечерам прописана в генетическом коде. Все ненавидят их по той или иной причине. Некоторые – за душные переполненные автобусы и набитые битком вагоны метро, другие – за шумные гулянки по соседству, третьи – за то, что их на эти пресловутые гулянки не позвали. Но на самом деле всё гораздо прозаичнее - у людей в генах прописано ненавидеть всю неделю.

Раньше Югём ненавидел пятницы за свои одинокие вечера, в Сокчхо - за ужасную суматоху в забегаловке и отваливающиеся к концу дня ноги, вернувшись в Сеул – за то, что каждому необходимо его внимание.

Югём сидит за столом, редактируя пресную статейку о том, как какой-то айдол, чьё имя он некогда помнил, высаживал деревья в Ульсане. Он сидит в наушниках, последний трек в плейлисте закончился, и пальцем тянется переключить, как слышит обрывки диалога за соседним столом.

\- … вчера уже спрашивала. Можете даже не надеяться. Он все равно никуда не пойдет.

Парни только кивают с кривыми улыбками. Через секунду Минхёк и Чангюн стоят по левую руку. Югём делает вид, что не слышит, уставившись стекляшками глаз в монитор.

\- Кхем. Югём.

Ноль внимания.

\- Югём-а, - ладонь Чангюна ложится на его плечо. Югём вынимает наушники.

\- Чего?

\- Мы с Минхёком собираемся сегодня в Dublin завалиться. Не хочешь с нами?

Югём даже не удивлен.

\- У вас же обычно двойное свидание по пятницам? – Югём поднимает бровь.

\- Ну… да, - мямлит Минхёк, а Югём думает, всегда ли он был таким заикой. – Но сегодня мы решили только вдвоем посидеть.

\- Ну и сидите вдвоем. Я тут причем?

\- В смысле, чисто мужской компанией. Я, Минхёк, и ты.

\- Я не хочу, - отрезает Югём и тянется к наушникам.

\- Может, тогда в следующую пятницу? Я помню, ты так хотел с нами сходить, а у нас все никак не получалось.

\- Нет, вы не поняли, - говорит Югём, глядит на них язвительным потухшим взглядом. – Я не хочу. Ни сегодня, ни в следующую пятницу, никогда. Уж точно не с вами. А теперь – валите оба, у меня работы ещё куча.

Парни переглядываются и кивают головами.

\- Ладно-ладно. Удачи!

\- До понедельника.

\- Ага, - пусто мычит Югём и затыкает уши наушниками.

Кому вообще пришла в голову идея о том, что музыка обязательно должна заканчиваться? Она должна литься бесконечно, чтобы в перерывах между песнями не было слышно бесячих голосов коллег.

После скандальных фотографий и возвращения Югёма на «историческую родину», каждый, кого Югём не знал, о ком даже никогда не слышал, считал своим долгом познакомиться с дерзким и смелым журналистом. А те, кто его знал, вдруг посчитали его самым близким другом, приглашая на вечеринки, в бары, дарили подарки и пытались подмаслить, лишь бы Югём сказал им больше двух предложений. Количество фолловеров в Инстаграмме подскочило почти до миллиона, а артериальное давление упало почти до предсмертных вздохов.

Несмотря на то, что на фотографиях можно различить только лицо Джинёна и желтое пятно волос (Бэм словно специально отправил только те снимки, где четко виден лишь Джинён), в статье не поленились прикрепить селфи Югёма из Инстаграмма, благодаря чему теперь вся интересующаяся жизнью знаменитостей часть Кореи знала Ким Югёма в лицо.

Голова спрятана в капюшоне черной толстовки, лицо – под маской. Последний раз он появлялся с открытым лицом полторы недели назад, когда вернулся с Сокчхо. Ему бы перекраситься, но никак руки не доходят. Слишком много происходит в последнее время. В метро укачивает, и Югём склоняется к поручню, вырубается на пятнадцать минут и пропускает свою остановку. _Зато поспал,_ думает он и невесело смеется своим мыслям.

С третьего раза набирает код на двери, открывает и чуть слышно тянет:

\- Я дома.

Из глубины квартиры раздается:

\- Я на кухне.

Югём наступает на пятки кроссовок, морщится, знает, что так они и года не протянут, но все равно стаптывает.

\- Есть будешь?

\- Нет, спасибо, - Югём плюхается на стул и ложится на стол. Бэм опять приготовил калькуксу. Аромат куриного бульона разлился по кухне, но желудок не отзывается голодным криком, как будто утратил голос.

\- Ты долго сегодня.

\- Станцию проспал.

\- Выспался?

Югём бы закатил глаза, но сил не хватает даже на это, и он ложится на стол, тяжело выдыхая.

\- Сделай мне какао, пожалуйста.

Бэм встает, достает небольшую кастрюлю, греет молоко, растворяет сахар, добавляет какао, и вот с легким ароматом бульона смешивается густой жидкий шоколад.

\- Вот.

\- Спасибо, - бурчит Югём, не поднимая головы. Рукой берёт кружку и пододвигает к себе. Он так и лежит на обеденном столе с головой в капюшоне.

На кухне тишина. Светлая и прозрачная. Бэм не притрагивается к супу, сидит и мешает палочками лапшу, поглядывает изредка на распластавшегося Югёма.

\- Она мне написала, - шепотом произносит таец.

\- Что?! – Югём просыпается на мгновение, поднимается со стола, смотрит выпученными глазами, которые теперь, кажется, стали еще больше.

\- Сказала, ей нравится моя коллекция, - Бэм кривит губы в скромной улыбке, не поднимает глаз.

\- О. МОЙ. БОГ, - Югём встает и неловко обнимает его за плечи, склонившись над ним. – Это же так здорово! Я так рад за тебя. Серьезно.

\- Убить меня не хочешь?

\- За что? – хмурится Югём. Он в самом деле не понимает.

\- За всё, что я сделал. Прости, - неловко роняет таец.

\- Всё нормально. Я уже столько раз говорил тебе.

\- Ты ведь из-за меня такой! – Бэм повышает голос, его беспокойство нельзя ничем скрыть.

\- Успокойся уже, а? – раздраженно отвечает Югём. – Он бы все равно узнал. И не знаю, что лучше – врать всю жизнь или сказать, как есть. Ты же знаешь, что я бы так и сидел там. Завирался бы и дальше, пока кто-нибудь другой не вскрыл карты.

Какао греет ладонь, Югём думает о том, как они пили его у Джинёна на протертом диване.

\- Я могу что-то сделать для тебя? – Голос Бэма ловит его в дверях по пути в спальню, легкий, осторожный.

\- Да, - Югём бросает через плечо. – Не просри только ничего. Иначе всё это было зря.

Кружка стучит дном о дерево стола. Югём закрывает шторы от слабого предсумеречного света, стягивает толстовку и заваливается на кровать вместе с усталостью. Глаза печет, его мутит. Он лежит, сомкнув веки, и ждет, покорно ждет, когда тело расслабится и придет долгожданный сон. Время идет, он так же лежит в вакууме мыслей и слушает, как на кухне шумит вода. Бэм моет посуду. Кран открывается. Кран закрывается. Брякает тарелка. Колокольчикам звенят металлические палочки. Глухим звуком падает полотенце на барную стойку. Шлейфом тянутся еле невесомые шаги Бэма. Диван шуршит. Щелкает пульт. Бэм смотрит телевизор без звука. _Надо ему спасибо сказать._ Тихий вздох. Еще несколько щелчков. Бэм выключает телевизор. Квартира заполняется плотной тишиной. _Должно быть, взял телефон._

Сегодня он так и не заснет.

Спустя некоторое время смотрит на часы и утробно рычит. На экране – четверть второго, он так и не спал, просто пролежав несколько часов, думая ни о чем.

\- Ладно, - выдыхает Югём, садится за стол и открывает ноутбук. Позабытый какао - холодный, сладкий и липкий, как растаявшее на июльском солнце мороженое. Югём морщится, но выпивает.

Открывает роман. Его герой, наконец, обрел то, что искал, но потерял важную часть своей жизни. Югём смеется. Он ничего не обрел, кроме бессонницы и постоянных приступов тошноты.

Потратить ценное время не получается. Бессонница – самое отвратительное состояние. У тебя так много времени, которым ты не можешь воспользоваться. Ты не можешь сконцентрироваться, заняться делами, которые требуют внимания. Ты просто сидишь и смотришь в одну точку, моля, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Время, как назло, тянется резиновым жгутом, скрипит, а потом резко сжимается, бьет больно нервным срывом и переутомлением.

Югём пытается что-то набросать, но буквы липнут, выжигают клеймо на подушечках пальцев, застревают на экране ноутбука, курсор мигает на белой простыни. Его потряхивает.

_«Надеюсь, ты это не бросишь»._

\- Я тоже, Джинён-и, я тоже, - шепчет Югём, закрывает ноутбук и ложится на стол, согнувшись и положив голову на сложенные руки.

Выходные проходят в предобморочном состоянии. Югём редактирует вяло написанные статьи, которые забраковала Хёчжон, молится на кофе и короткий сон, который однажды настигает его прямо на полу, пока они сидят с Бэмом в гостиной и смотрят какую-то плохо написанную дораму.

Он закрывает глаза на мгновение, и открывает уже через несколько часов. На его плечах – плед, телевизор выключен, Бэма не видно.

\- Сколько я проспал? – бурчит Югём, зная, что таец его услышит.

\- Часа полтора от силы, - доносится из кухни.

\- Чёрт.

\- Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Как будто катком проехались, - хрипло стонет Югём.

\- Может, всё-таки снотворное или успокоительное? Тебе же что-то прописали.

\- Я потом сонный весь день хожу, башка не варит.

\- А так ты бодрый пиздец, - злится Бэм и садится на диван. Югём пластом лежит на полу, сверлит потолок, теряя грани сна и реальности. – Может, хватит себя мучить?

\- Может, я заслужил.

\- Ты невероятен.

В понедельник нуна зовет его к себе в офис с самого утра. За выходные Югёму удалось наскрести четыре часа сна, он успел получить какую-то нервную сыпь на спине, пару черных мешков под глазами, точно таких же, в которые кладут мусор или трупы, осунувшееся лицо, выпирающий в бесконечность нос и трясущиеся от кофе руки.

\- Херово выглядишь, - первые её слова. На столе – стакан с зеленой русалкой, кислый Старбакс. Американо с одной ложкой сахара. Югёма мутит. По дороге сюда он выпил большой капучино, и теперь время от времени кофе просится наружу.

\- Без тебя знаю, - Югём падает в кресло напротив, стягивает сумку на одной лямке через голову и кладет рядом на пол.

\- Югём, что с тобой происходит? Та статья о Хичёле просто ужасна. Ты сам видел, что написал?

\- Видел.

Она поворачивает монитор, где на экране красуется сто раз отредактированная за воскресенье статья Югёма.

\- Как мне это публиковать? Да у тебя в слове «возвратившиеся» три ошибки.

\- Ну, слово-то длинное.

Хёчжон не впечатлена.

\- Немного хватку потерял, - криво ухмыляется Югём.

Нуна смотрит на него с недоверием и вселенским недовольством, поворачивает монитор к себе обратно.

\- Ладно, - она выдыхает, пытаясь привести нервы в порядок. – Может, тебе нужно взять выходной от текстов? У меня как раз по такому случаю для тебя есть работка.

Югём глядит подозрительно.

\- Я не буду проводить _интервью_ , я же сказал тебе.

\- Я уже поняла, - раздраженно отвечает Хёчжон и складывает руки в замок. Её наманикюренные ноготки блестят как отполированный бок пузатого Бьюика. – Вчера в Сеул вернулся Джинён.

Югём весь подбирается, садится удобнее, но напряжение никуда не уходит.

\- Где он?

\- Насколько я поняла, у Марка на квартире, но пока его никто не выловил. Бери камеру и поезжай туда. Наверняка, там уже всё журналюгами облеплено, только мы тормозим. Хотела оставить это на тебя.

\- Кроме меня-то некому больше? – вредничает Югём, хотя прекрасно понимает, что нуна надеется убить двух зайцев сразу. Надеется, что кто-то узнает Югёма и им удастся запечатлеть их с Джинёном на одном фото. Для очередных слухов. Для очередного скандала. Поэтому он позволяет ей врать.

\- У остальных руки из жопы.

 _Конечно, я самый умелый._ С неприятной гримасой думает он. _Несмотря на то, что у нас есть профессиональный фотограф, ты отправляешь меня, чтобы я посветил лицом. Как мило с твоей стороны._

Он соглашается. Потому что хочет увидеть Джинёна. Только со стороны, только одним глазком. Лишь на секунду.

Он берёт камеру, бросает её небрежно в сумку, как будто она не стоит две тысячи долларов, закидывает сумку на плечо и спускается в метро. Обычно его укачивает, и он засыпает, но сегодня слишком возбужден, слишком много мыслей.

Югём натягивает маску, тонкую шапку, заправляя желтушные, выдающие его пряди, накидывает сверху капюшон и надеется, что никто его не признает среди многочисленных знакомых коллег по цеху. Под окнами квартирного комплекса настоящее столпотворение. Югём узнает почти всех. Ради вернувшегося в родной Сеул Джинёна здесь собрались самые пронырливые и наглые журналисты всея Кореи. Югём так же видит пару китайских и японских изданий, даже один тайский портал, который никогда прежде не интересовался делами UN Entertainment и LMNTARY в частности.

Судя по неудовлетворенным и иссушенным лицам присутствующих, Джинён с Марком так и не появлялись, хоть по данным нуны, Джинён уже более суток в Сеуле. Зеркалка оттягивает сумку стокилограммовым балластом, и Югёму не терпится от нее избавится. Он даже не планировал доставать её, тем более делать фотографии. Он пришёл сюда только ради Джинёна. Посмотреть, убедиться, что у него всё хорошо, что он жив-здоров, и не выглядит как живой труп, в отличии от некоторых.

В сентябре в Пусане влажно и тепло, иногда с моря приходят запоздалые уставшие ветры, принося прохладу и отголоски соли. В такие солнечные дни Югёму особенно тошно, потому что вместе с муссонами приходят и воспоминания. Он сидит на бордюре, насилу пихает в себя сэндвич с тунцом, который сделал ему Бэм, и с легкой усмешкой глядит на галдящих журналистов и репортеров, бегающих хаотично на площадке перед домом, как местные голуби, и сующих свой нос так же нагло, как чайки в Сокчхо.

Югём потирает бедро, то и дело поглядывая на главные ворота. Наконец, спустя восемь часов ожидания, к апартаментам подъезжает черный тонированный автомобиль. Гул нарастает, и Югём понимает, что кто-то отважился выйти. Он сворачивает остатки сэндвича, свой единственный перекус за весь день, опять натягивает маску и решает подойти поближе.

Из автомобиля выходят три высоченных охранника в костюмах, открывают двери и пытаются толстыми как бревна руками растолкать толпу.

\- Джинён!

\- Марк!

\- Как вы прокомментируете фотографии из Сокчхо?

\- Пара слов о вашем уходе из LMNTARY.

\- Правда, что вы открылись своей семье?

\- Что вы думаете о каминг-ауте Марка? – наперебой кричат журналисты, лезут микрофонами и камерами в лицо, визжат вспышками. Марк с Джинёном морщатся, прикрывают глаза ладонью.

Югём стоит поодаль, пальцы теребят лямку сумки, которая пережала легкие, и глядит, впитывает каждую секунду. _Надеюсь, ты спишь, Джинён._ Джинён уставший и замученный, челка спадает на глаза. _Ты так и не вернулся к линзам?_ Они с Марком, взявшись за руки, пробираются сквозь толпу, как сквозь густой тропический лес.

\- Вас что-то связывает с журналистом из FreeDom? – слышит Югём и дергается. Джинён ожидаемо никак не реагирует, садится в машину вслед за Марком, дверь закрывается, и автомобиль медленно двигается с места, пытаясь ненароком не задавить вездесущих папарацци.

Автомобиль скрывается за поворотом, и на площади уже никого. Журналисты разбегаются в разные стороны, как разбитые капли ртути, кто-то – к припаркованному неподалеку мопеду, кто-то – к автомобилю, кто-то – до ближайшей станции метро.

На площадке возле дома остается только Югём и случайные прохожие. Он некоторое время стоит, грустно улыбается, запрокинув голову и вглядываясь в сверкающие окна высотки. Всё пронеслось со скоростью света, со скоростью острой вспышки фотоаппарата. Но ему хватило и тех нескольких секунд, чтобы посмотреть на Джинёна. О большем он пока и мечтать не может.

Сзади раздается протяжный гудок электромопеда, Югём резко поворачивается, чтобы качнувшейся сумкой задеть несущийся на него мопед.

С звонким хрустом сумка встречает металлическую переднюю панель, водитель как ни в чем не бывало едет дальше, а Югём так и стоит, не понимая, что только что произошло. Ещё никогда его рассеянность не стоила две тысячи долларов.

\- Мне разбили камеру, - говорит Югём и кладет искореженную зеркалку с высыпавшейся линзой перед носом Хёчжон. Она выпучивает глаза, потом закрывает их, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Югёму кажется, или она в самом деле считает до тридцати?

\- Ничего, - натужно выдыхает она, - главное, что ты сделал фотографии.

Непутевый журналист только ведет головой, оттопырив губы.

\- Только не говори, что ты не сделал фото.

\- Не успел.

\- Мы остались без собственных фоток?! Ты сдурел что ли?

\- Я не смог пробиться. Там давка была жуткая.

\- Не верю. Ты такая каланча, мог бы просто руку поднять.

Югём лениво пожимает плечами, покусывает ноготь на большом пальце, глядит безразлично на абстрактный рисунок за спиной. _Сколько она за него отдала? Наверняка эта мазня больше моей годовой зарплаты._

\- Так… - тянет она. – Я не знаю, Югём, какого хрена происходит. Зачем ты вообще вернул себе работу, если ничего делать не хочешь? Статьи у тебя редкостное дерьмо, интервью ты проводить не хочешь, ходишь как зомби, фотки не сделал, камеру разбил.

\- Я хочу.

\- Да ну?

\- Да.

\- По тебе не видно. Если ты так хочешь эту работу, то … проведи интервью.

\- Что?

\- Если хочешь сохранить работу, то проведи интервью с ними.

\- Ты – что? Опять меня шантажируешь? – Югём неверяще хмыкает.

\- Прошлый раз ты сам на рожон полез, никто тебя не просил. А в этот раз – да. Я тебя шантажирую. Либо ты проводишь интервью с ними, либо ты уволен.

Югём опирается руками на стол и облегченно выдыхает. Плечи трясутся.

\- Только не плачь, я тебя умоляю. Ты сам это начал, - ворчит нуна.

Плечи сотрясаются все сильнее, Югём разгибается, и начинается неприкрыто гоготать во все горло. Лицо Хёчжон вмиг меняется, вытягивается, и между бровями – морщина.

\- Ха! Ха-ха-ха! Да пошла ты нахуй. Идите вы все нахуй! – он оборачивается, глядя на собравшихся вокруг стеклянного короба-офиса нуны.

\- Выходное пособие можешь себе оставить.

Он хватает свою сумку, идёт к рабочему столу. Коллеги, теперь уже бывшие, расступаются в страхе, они еще никогда не видели его таким. Югём берёт кружку, подаренную матерью, пихает в сумку и идёт к лифтам. Двери тут же открываются, будто ждали холодных пальцев Югёма на кнопке.

Коллеги любопытствуют, заглядывают в лифт, хмурят брови, неуверенно о чем-то перешептываются. Нуна стоит среди них, словно ждет, что сейчас Югём одумается, упадет на колени и начнет просить её прощения.

Но он машет рукой, улыбается приторно и показывает средние пальцы. Двери закрываются, и Югём уже не видит, как взрывается недовольством лицо Хёчжон.

\- Просто, блять, невероятно, - бормочет он себе под нос и с приподнятым настроением спускается на первый этаж. Сердце колотится, а лицо сияет глупой улыбкой. Югём сдавленно смеется. _Я послал нуну нахуй._

В метро вечерняя давка, Югём стоит стиснутый перекладиной и дверью, на ногах его держат только тела других людей, сбившихся в кучу, как пингвины. Но он даже этого не замечает.

Югём заваливается в квартиру, падает рядом с Бэмом на диван и рассказывает от начала до конца о своем безумном дне. О предложении нуны, о том, как он торчал на солнцепеке больше восьми часов, о том, что испачкал штаны, проворонив масляное пятно на бордюре, о том, что видел Джинёна, о том, как кто-то расколотил его зеркалку мопедом, о том, что его уволили.

\- А потом я послал нуну нахуй.

\- Ты опять без работы? – Бэм закатывает глаза.

\- Ага.

\- И что делать будешь?

Югём делает глоток из офисной кружки, прикусывает губу.

\- Сначала высплюсь. Как следует. Закину горсть таблеток и просплю неделю.

\- Только не переборщи.

\- Если только непреднамеренно.

\- Да кто тебя знает, ты ж себя не контролируешь…

Югём поджимает губы в напускном недовольстве.

\- Вон нуну нахуй послал, - Бэм хохочет, и Югём тоже начинает трястись. Они смеются, глядят друг на друга, и Югёму легко, как давно не было.

\- Иди спи, - тихо говорит таец.

\- Ушёл.

Снотворное помогает, и Югём спит почти сутки. От таблеток редко приходит облегчение, сон вымученный и вынужденный, нет той естественной легкости, голова такая же ватная, но теперь хотя бы не трясет.

В день интервью Югём не находит себе места, ходит кругами по комнате и раздражает Бэмбэма, который опять обложил себя скетчами, как картами - юный кладоискатель. Успокоительные не помогают, хочется кофе, но мешать их – себе дороже. Поэтому Югём пытается отвлечься телевизором, игрой в телефоне, поиском работы, книгой, музыкой, чаем и снова успокоительным.

\- Наконец-то ты нашел полезное занятие, – бормочет Бэм, глядя на то, как Югём выскребает пыль из-под шкафа, к которому с момента переезда не прикасался.

\- Может, поможешь лучше? – Югём поднимает вспотевшее лицо.

\- На мне кухня. Там все чисто. Можешь сам убедиться.

Югёму не нужно доказательств чистоплотности тайца. Там все сверкает ярче, чем в магазине.

Перевернув всю квартиру, напившись успокоительных, Югём в итоге засыпает. Прямо у себя на столе, прямо с тряпкой в руке, которой протирал пыль.

\- Югём. Югём-а. Югём.

Кто-то настойчиво трясет его плечо.

\- Югём.

\- Да отстань ты уже. Дай поспать.

\- Тут кто-то телефон обрывает, - Бэм возвышается по правую руку и протягивает вибрирующий с частотой центрифуги смартфон. Ладонь Югёма тяжестью товарного состава хватает телефон, и Бэм морщится от удара.

\- Кто там?

\- Просто номер.

\- Блин. Я только уснул. Сколько времени?

\- Часов одиннадцать.

\- Молись, чтобы это была не реклама банка, - пыхтит Югём и берёт трубку. – Алло?

\- Ким Югём? – голос тихий, неуверенный и до боли знакомый.

\- Кто спрашивает?

\- Это Марк.

Югём подскакивает с горящими выпученными от удивления глазами, напугав своей реакцией Бэма.

\- Кто там? – спрашивает таец резким шепотом.

Югём отмахивается рукой, прижимая динамик к щеке, скрывается в ванной и закрывает дверь.

\- Слушаю, - сердце колотится в такт японским барабанам. В голове вместе с ударами сердца о виски стучатся стаи вопросов, лезут напролом, раздувают черепушку, как пойманные в сети косяки рыб.

_Что-то с Джинёном? Что он хочет? Откуда у него мой номер? Что мне сказать? Как начать разговор? Боже, мне так стыдно. Я не могу бросить трубку прямо сейчас. Югём, тебе не пять лет. Выслушай его, узнай, что он хочет._

\- Ты можешь говорить?

\- Да. Что вы хотели? – вежливо спрашивает младший, с трудом контролируя подступающую панику.

\- Можно не так формально.

\- Хорошо.

\- Интервью только что закончилось.

\- Как прошло? – спрашивает Югём, медленно приходя в себя от полуночного звонка, чувствуя волны спокойствия, исходящие от мягкого голоса Марка.

\- Всё хорошо. Портал опубликует его уже послезавтра.

\- Зачем ты звонишь? – набирается смелости Югём, когда Марк на долгое мгновение замолкает.

\- Ты должен поговорить с Джинёном, — вот так, - с места в карьер Марк начинает один из самых странных разговоров в жизни Ким Югёма.

Парень нервно смеется, покусывает шнурок толстовки. Волнение хлынуло прочь, как вода из открытых шлюзов. Быстро, принося мгновенное облегчение.

\- Он видеть меня не хочет.

\- Он злится на тебя, но он не дурак. Он прекрасно понимает, что происходит.

\- Похоже, я один не понимаю, какого хрена происходит, - Югём кладет ладонь на лоб. Кажется, у него лихорадка. Его опять трясет и мутит. – Откуда у тебя вообще мой номер?

\- Навел справки.

\- Только чтобы сказать, что я должен поговорить с Джинёном? Слишком много усилий.

Марк молчит, сдерживая колкость или возмущенный вздох на вздор этого мальчишки.

\- Как _он_?

\- Немного устал, но у него все хорошо.

\- Это хорошо.

Югёма поражает та легкость, с которой Марк разговаривает с ним, будто они давние приятели, будто он не подставил его лучшего друга, будто это не их первый разговор, будто они знают друг друга уже сто лет.

Трубка молчит. Кажется, Марк сам не понимает, зачем позвонил, и теперь усердно думает над следующим вопросом. Югём знает, что у Марка есть привычка рассеянно рисовать пальцем на всем, что под руку попадется, когда он говорит по телефону, он много раз это отмечал, смотря разные шоу с LMNTARY. Сейчас он представляет, как тот заперся в своей спальне, водит пальцем по мраморной панели туалетного столика, возможно, через стенку на кровати в гостевой спальне спит Джинён, и Марк понижает голос, чтобы Джинён его не услышал. Отчего-то Югём уверен, что он этого не одобрит.

\- Кто отправил эти фотографии, Югём?

\- Бэм.

\- Так и знал, что ты тут не причем, - смех Марка сухо рассыпается по несуществующим проводам.

Югём сглатывает.

\- _Я_ попросил его сделать это.

В трубку заливают тишину, густую, непролазную, липкую. Слышно только шипение от слабого дыхания.

\- Знаю, это не оправдывает мои изначальные намерения, но я видел эти фото ещё тогда, когда вернулся с… со свидания, - Югём трёт шею, - удалил всё. Я не мог так подставить Джинёна. Я хотел все бросить, думал вернуться в Сеул.

\- И надеяться, что Джинён никогда не узнает, что ты хотел сделать его аутинг?

\- Да.

\- Зачем ты вообще это начал? – вздыхает Марк.

\- Мне нужна была работа. На самом деле… Марк, я не знаю, зачем все это рассказываю тебе, и не совсем понимаю, какого хрена ты вообще решил мне позвонить. Меня уволили из-за моей тупой ошибки. Тут ты под руку подвернулся, твой каминг-аут и Джинён. Я подумал, будь что будет. Я не могу потерять работу, в которую вложил так много сил.

\- Нам всем нужна работа, но это не значит, что нужно рушить людям жизни, чтобы заполучить ее.

Марк отсчитывает его, как детсадовца.

\- Не волнуйся. Меня уже жизнь наказала.

\- Сегодня я хотел поговорить с тобой. Нам сказали, что ты уволился, отказался проводить интервью. Это правда?

\- Да. Поставили перед выбором: участвовать в интервью или уйти. Я ушел, - Югём сидит на стиральной машине и смотрит на свое темное отражение в зеркале напротив. – Я не могу смотреть _ему_ в глаза.

\- Ты любишь его? – последнее, что ожидает услышать Югём. Легкие выжимают как губку.

\- Откуда мне знать? – насмешливо выплевывает он оставшийся воздух.

\- Мне уж точно не откуда.

\- Это уже не имеет никакого значения.

\- Ошибаешься.

Югёму хочется рассмеяться ему в лицо и сказать, что Джинён даже на километр его не подпустит, что слезливые истории о влюбленности не спасут то, что он разрушил собственными руками.

\- Почему тебя вообще это заботит? – вместо этого спрашивает он.

\- Мой единственный друг еще никогда не был так разбит.

\- Еще бы. Спорим, его не позорили на всю страну.

Марк недовольно цокает языком. В туалете пахнет мылом и кондиционером для белья. У Югёма трясутся руки. Ему хочется спать.

\- Я не об этом говорю. Ты в самом деле значил для него очень много.

\- Теперь нет.

\- Я ведь вижу, что ты неплохой парень, Югём-а.

Югём сдавленно смеется. Над ласковым прозвищем от незнакомого человека, над тем, что этот человек никто иной, как Марк Туан, который считает его славным малым, смеется над своим мёртвым лицом, над своей жизнью.

\- Мы даже не общались. Как ты можешь знать, какой я человек?

\- Джинён мне всё рассказал.

Югём продавливает появившийся в горле ком. Тяжелый, острый, как отколотый кусок тысячелетнего сланца.

\- В сети нет ничего кроме тех пяти фотографий в ужасном качестве. Все говорят, что ты уехал следующим утром, как только получил снимки. Но ведь это не так. Да? Ты ведь остался там на две недели после этого. И у тебя ведь полно его снимков на телефоне. Он говорил мне, как часто ты его фотографировал. И… - Марк говорит сбивчиво, неуверенно, и на секунду замирает, тянет тишину, Югёму кажется, он оглядывается по сторонам, словно говорит величайшую тайну. - Я думаю, что, если бы ты не испытывал к нему ничего, то не стал бы с ним спать.

_Зачем он говорит это?_

\- Если бы тебе было плевать на него, ты бы зашел в студию с высоко поднятой головой, цеплялся бы за работу, а не ушел при первой попавшейся возможности.

_Он правда так считает?_

\- Может, я просто очень скромный, - пытается отшутиться Югём.

\- Югём…

\- И пугливый.

\- Теперь я понимаю, что он в тебе нашёл. Ты такой же вредный, как и этот упертый баран.

Югёму приятно слышать эти слова от Марка. Он был бы несказанно рад им еще пару недель назад.

\- Я правда хотел остаться с ним, Марк. Я думал, потяну ещё немного. Может, всё само разрешится. Я такой дурак, - Югём выдыхает и закрывает глаза ладонью. Больше нет смысла играть и вредничать, выставлять себя безразличным засранцем перед Марком. Завеса пала, и перед ним - тот самый ранимый и слабый Югём, каким он был всё это время, каким он был до встречи с Джинёном.

\- Поговори с ним.

\- Ему нужно время.

\- Конечно. Дай ему немного времени и попытайся поговорить. Я хочу, чтобы Джинён был счастлив. И то недолгое время, что вы были вместе, у него это выходило … - Марк замолкает, собирается с мыслями, - Я знаю, что ты накосячил, - слово режет ухо, - но ты неплохой человек, Югём. И ты ещё можешь все исправить.

_Отчего он так добр ко мне? Чем я заслужил подобное отношение? Ты всегда так добр ко всем, Марк?_

\- Почему ты так добр ко мне?

\- Потому что ты был добр к Джинёну.

\- Ты позаботишься о нем лучше, чем я.

Марк слабо смеется.

\- А я говорил ему, что в этот раз он не ошибся.

Югём только моргает, не совсем понимая и веря в реальность происходящего. Слишком много событий для человека, в чьей жизни так мало сна.

\- К сожалению, или к счастью, за нас уже решили, кого нам любить, а кого ненавидеть, - добавляет Марк.

\- Это не любовь.

Югём четко слышит, как от легкой улыбки меняется его голос.

\- Тебе лучше знать.

\- Марк.

\- М-м-м? – мычит Марк так просто и уютно, и Югём думает, что всегда хотел иметь такого друга.

\- Только не говори Джинёну о том, что мы болтали с тобой.

\- Он все равно не будет меня слушать. Все равно не поверит, если я скажу о том, какой ты на самом деле хороший парень. Он и так жутко бесится, что я защищаю тебя.

\- Ты – что? – Югём нервно смеется.

\- После того, как он мне рассказал все, как было, я на твоей стороне, Югём. Даже несмотря на то, что ты причинил ему столько боли. Я знаю, ты не хотел этого.

Югёму хочется плакать.

\- Спасибо. Я правда этого не хотел.

\- Набери потом, как найдешь его.

\- Он уже уехал?

\- Да. Сразу после интервью. В этот раз даже мне не сказал, - хмыкает Марк. – Хоть телефон оставил.

\- Я найду его.

\- Хорошо. Не бросай его в одиночестве. Отыщи его, Гём-а.

Звонок обрывается короткими капающими в пустоту гудками, рука с телефоном медленно, как во сне, ложится на стиралку, и Югём загипнотизировано смотрит в свое отражение. Он до сих пор не верит в то, что сам Марк Туан позвонил ему и сказал найти Джинёна.

\- Гём? – Бэм как мышка скребется в дверь. Тихохонько опускает ручку и заглядывает внутрь. Югём так и сидит каменным ссутуленным горбуном на машинке. – Кто звонил?

\- Марк.

\- Какой Марк?

\- Который Туан.

\- Да ты гонишь.

Югём мотает головой.

\- Что сказал?

\- Много всего.

Через десять минуть в компании целого чайника какао Югём пытается пересказать диалог максимально подробно, и глядит с веселой искрой в глазах на увлеченно пьющего сладкую жижу тайца. Тот сидит напротив в своих смешных очках с зеленоватым стеклом, навострив уши. Даже дома он выглядит безукоризненно. Югём думает, что он и в своей пижаме может смело выйти на подиум. С его-то ногами.

\- И что ты намерен делать? – спрашивает Кунпимук когда рассказ обрывается на том, как его величество заскреблось в дверь туалета.

\- Дам Джинёну немного времени.

\- А что потом?

\- Хочу извиниться перед ним.

\- Хочешь вернуть его?

Югём смотрит на Бэма и знает, что не нужно отвечать, потому что Бэм прекрасно понимает, как Югём жаждет Джинёна, как скучает по нему, как сходит с ума от вины.

\- Даже не надеюсь на это. Мне хватит и простого _прощаю_.

Через пару дней, как и сказал Марк, на портале появляется долгожданное интервью. Почти сорок минут. Югём подпрыгивает на кровати, когда телефон уведомляет о новой публикации.

\- Бэм! Неси закуски. Интервью выложили! – кричит он, бежит в гостиную и падает на диван.

_►_

\- Рада видеть тебя, Джинён. Уже и не вспомнить, когда в последний раз говорили с тобой, - улыбается ведущая после легкого приветствия. Знакомая студия с бежевыми стенами и несколькими минималистическими полотнами. Югём рад, что они выбрали Чжунён. Она профессионалка. Он тоже когда-то сидел в этой студии на её месте, тоже когда-то мило улыбался, поглядывал в блокнот и спрашивал наискучнейшие вопросы, которые на самом деле никого не интересуют.

\- Поставь на паузу! – орет Бэм с кухни. – Я чипсы не могу найти.

■

\- В шкафу справа!

\- А!

Он заваливается в гостиную и продавливает диван под боком у Югёма. Тот сидит, подогнув под себя колени и держит телефон с открытой платформой прямо на них.

\- Что я пропустил?

\- Ничего особенного.

\- Врубай.

►

\- Думаю, года три назад, перед армией, - отвечает Джинён. Они с Марком сидят на креслах с деревянными подлокотниками напротив Чжуён: Марк откинулся на спинку, всем видом показывая, что он комфортно себя чувствует, а Джинён немного скован, руки – на коленях, сцеплены в замке.

Югём судорожно вдыхает, как пьет горячий чай – маленькими глотками, когда видит его, кажется, он стал ещё красивее с их последней встречи. Джинён сверкает белой рубашкой, волосы уложены. Легкий макияж опять придал ему вид настоящего айдола, коим он когда-то являлся.

\- Для нас всех было неожиданностью, когда ты решил уйти из LMNTARY. Что послужило причиной?

Джинён и Марк переглядываются, обмениваются только им понятными взглядами и безмолвными диалогами.

\- Когда ты работаешь на компанию и не имеешь никакой власти над творчеством, то невольно становишься заложником сценического образа. Я не мог избавиться от него. Я был не тем человеком, которым все хотели видеть меня.

Журналистка понимающе кивает.

\- Но тебе, Марк, этот образ не мешает?

Марк слабо улыбается.

\- Так уж вышло, что мой сценический образ почти полностью совпал с моим характером, поэтому я не чувствовал никакого давления.

■

\- Да не трясись ты, блин! – перебивает Бэм, бьет ладонью по коленям.

Югёма колотит, как будто он сам сидит в той студии и тонет в глазах Джинёна.

\- Волнуюсь.

\- Ты-то чего? – спрашивает Бэм, глядит на сосредоточенное и прилипшее к экрану лицо Югёма и отмахивается с выражением «Ясно всё с вами, Ким Югём».

►

\- Скажите, как UN Entertainment отреагировали на ваше желание совершить каминг-аут?

\- Они ничего не знали.

\- Надеюсь, вам не сильно досталось, - она легко смеется, и парни тоже улыбаются. Неловкая и сжатая атмосфера спускается, как воздух из неперевязанного шара.

Разумеется, Марк ничего не скажет, что могло бы повлечь за собой проблемы или испортить репутацию компании, поэтому отшучивается, как отшучивался об этом вопросе на прошлых многочисленных интервью.

_Не думаю, что они его по головке погладили за такую выходку._

После ухода Джинёна из LMNTARY, группе понадобилось два камбэка, чтобы реабилитироваться и вернуть потерянные продажи. Каминг-аут Марка стал ударом сильнее побега Джинёна, но пока рано судить о том, во что это все в итоге выльется. Следующий камбэк LMNTARY запланирован на январь следующего года, и тогда можно будет судить, какой урон принесла правда Марка всему UN Entertainment.

\- Ты жил… в Сокчхо? Как тебя занесло туда? – журналистка вернулась к Джинёну. Как никак он был гвоздем сегодняшнего интервью.

\- Мой дед работал там, пока местную фабрику не закрыли. Потом многие жители вернулись обратно в большой город, но он решил остаться. Держал небольшую забегаловку. Там кроме стариков никого не осталось, вот я и решил сбежать туда, чтобы меня никто не видел.

\- Ты поддерживал контакт с кем-нибудь?

\- Только с Марком.

\- А твоя семья?

\- Нет.

\- Они знают о том, что произошло?

У Югёма останавливается сердце, а потом бежит, словно запустили дефибриллятором. Джинён на экране слегка меняет положение, будто сидит не на мягком кресле, а сучковатой деревянной скамье. Марк смотрит на него, жалостливо сдвинув брови и берет за руку.

\- Я не хочу отвечать на этот вопрос.

Журналистка только кивает, закусывает губу, глядит в планшет, как будто он гораздо интереснее двух самых обсуждаемых на данный момент людей в Корее.

\- Как долго ты прожил там?

\- Почти два года.

\- Планируешь вернуться?

\- Пока сложно что-то сказать, - Джинён хмыкает себе под нос. – Теперь все знают о том, где я нахожусь, больше не имеет смысла там прятаться.

\- Что насчет воссоединения с LMNTARY? Думаю, фанаты сойдут с ума.

Джинён слабо смеется, и Югём знает, что это вымученно и натянуто, потому что не так смеется его Джинён. _Его._ Югём хочет разбить себе лицо за такие слова.

\- Слишком много произошло за эти два года. Я больше не хочу иметь ничего общего с этой индустрией, — осторожно говорит он.

\- Жаль. Это было бы самый мощный реюнит.

\- Я просто хочу варить кофе, чтобы меня никто не трогал до самой старости.

■

Бэм кряхтит от смеха.

\- Что ты в нем нашел, Гём-а? – спрашивает таец, за что получает тычок в бок.

\- То, что ты в нём не увидел.

И Джинён покажет то, за что Югём его полюбил, когда вопросы начнут принимать личный характер, когда журналистка спросит о том, какие отношения его связывают с Ким Югёмом.

►

\- Мы бы хотели попросить прощения за поведение нашего коллеги, - говорит она, и Югёму хочется выть от того лицемерия, которым светится ее лицо, - он действовал без ведома портала, и нарушил ваше личное пространство.

_Но тем не менее ваш портал опубликовал эти фотографии с наскоро напечатанной на коленке статьей._

Джинён только устало улыбается и качает головой.

\- Ничего страшного. Я жил в этом мире достаточно долго. Это не первый подобный случай.

\- Вот как?

\- В самом начале карьеры Марка застали с девушкой, поползли слухи, хотя это была просто знакомая.

\- Да, тогда у меня были серьезные проблемы с продюсерами, так как на тот момент еще действовал запрет на отношения, - добавляет Марк.

На тех снимках восьмилетней давности Марк и девушка из группы того же продюсерского центра прогуливались, держась за руки, мило болтали и ели мороженое. Тогда это действительно выглядело как свидание, но сейчас с учетом недавнего каминг-аута, все предыдущие скандалы с возможными девушками оказались вывернутыми наизнанку и не значили ничего.

\- Те снимки были совсем невинными, но на этих… - журналистка тянет, нет смысла показывать фотографии, потому что каждый видел их, но тем не менее на экране появляется темное изображение в углу. Югём сжимает челюсти, и Бэм ёрзает под боком.

\- Вы явно не просто мило беседуете, - заканчивает она.

Джинён опускает голову и смеется.

\- Вас связывали какие-то отношения с Ким Югёмом?

Югём вдыхает полной грудью, чтобы не умереть от нехватки воздуха. Момент зависает как пух в безветренный день.

\- Нет. Это ничего не значило. До этого он не проявлял никакого интереса ко мне, и после - тоже. Все было слишком неожиданно. Мимолетная слабость, - Джинён говорит отрывисто, осторожно подбирая слова.

Югём стискивает кулаки, и телефон едва не выскальзывает из вспотевших ладоней.

_Ты знаешь, что это не так. Это не было мимолетной связью. Ты просил меня остаться с тобой. Помнишь? Ты боишься за меня, Джинён? Ты боишься, потому что я не открылся родителям? Поэтому Марк позвонил мне? Он знает, что у меня есть шанс на прощение?_

\- Изначально, мы планировали пригласить его в качестве интервьюера, но он, к сожалению, отказался. В качестве участника интервью - тоже.

Черные глаза Джинёна сверкают, кажется, никто не замечает, как изменилось его лицо, кроме двух людей по обе стороны экрана.

\- Не думаю, что в этом был бы хоть какой-то смысл. Если только вы не хотели здесь устроить одно из вечерних шоу с живой аудиторией и языкастым ведущим.

Они еще около получаса говорят о том, какой вклад внес Марк в создании шелтеров для ЛГБТ-подростков, вспоминают лучшие моменты LMNTARY и обсуждают возможное интервью в будущем, которому, разумеется, не суждено состояться. Журналистка очень аккуратно обходит вопросы об очевидной гомосексуальности Джинёна, один раз вернувшись к этой теме с вопросом, были ли они с Марком в отношениях, на что получает отрицательный ответ.

\- Теперь, когда ваша прежняя жизнь закончена, что вы будете делать?

\- Начну с самого начала, - словами полными надежды завершает Джинён.

■

Интервью закончено, и Югём сидит как на иголках, волосы в разные стороны торчат, как те самые иголки в игольнице. Бэм смотрит на него искоса, ждет реакции.

\- Он ничего не сказал о нас.

\- Разумеется. Это ещё больше вопросов бы вызвало.

\- Он не выдал меня, понимаешь? Мог бы запросто. Родители и так меня уже с ума свели с этими снимками, сам знаешь. Если бы он хотел отомстить мне, то сказал бы все как есть…

\- Может, он и не злится на тебя вовсе?

\- Не знаю. Просто… это не в его характере, подставлять людей. В отличие от некоторых, - грустно ухмыляется Югём и встает с дивана.

\- Что теперь будешь делать?

\- Как сказал Джинён, начну новую жизнь. Пошли за краской.

Они возвращаются из магазина, взяв не только краску, но прихватив целую коробку лака для ногтей, какую-то бестолковую футболку с безвкусным кошачьим принтом, который полюбился Бэмбэму, четыре бутылки соджу и кучу острого кимчи.

\- Только голову мне не сожги.

\- Идёт.

Бэм одной рукой пьет соджу из бутылки, другой – красит волосы цвета больного желтухой, на фоне играет какая-то летняя попса, и обеденное солнце беспощадно бьет в окна.

Югём открывает Инстаграмм, последний раз пролистывает тысячи непрочитанных гневных и восторженных сообщений и комментариев.

**[Вы действительно хотите удалить свой профиль?]**

**[Да] [Отмена]**

**[Да]**

Он не знает когда, сколько времени это займет, сколько сил это отнимет, сколько бессонных ночей принесет, сколько денег он на это потратит, но он обязательно его отыщет.


	16. Принц и Лис

_«Жил да был Маленький принц. Он жил на планете, которая была чуть побольше его самого, и ему очень не хватало друга…». Те, кто понимает, что такое жизнь, сразу бы увидели, что все это чистая правда._

Они в аэропорту Кимпхо, смотрят друг другу в глаза и безмолвно прощаются. Чемодан уже отдан в багаж, и на плечах мертвым грузом рюкзак с техникой и документами.

\- Напиши, как доберешься.

\- Хорошо.

\- И как Джинёна найдешь, тоже.

\- Ладно, - Югём смеется сдавленно, а потом притягивает Бэма в теплые объятья. Вот уж не думал, что будет скучать по этому странному тайцу.

\- Чтобы девушек в квартиру не водил.

Бэм хохочет, отстраняется.

\- Значит, парней можно?

\- И парней тоже, - Югём пихает его в плечо. – Пока не найдешь себе квартиру, чтобы никого не было.

\- Мне так нравится твоя. Можно мне там до конца жизни остаться?

\- Тогда умрешь монахом.

\- Если ты никого не водил, это не значит, что и другим нельзя.

\- С чего ты взял, что у меня никого не было?

Бэм выглядит не впечатленным, как обычно одаривает Югёма взглядом «Мне-то не заливай», и Югём знает, что тайцу заливать бесполезно. Его крайняя чувствительность граничила с точным психоанализом. Младший был уверен, что если бы не одержимость одеждой, из Бэма получился бы славный мозгоправ.

\- Только не на моей кровати, ясно?

\- Ты же все равно не вернешься.

Югём замирает, чувствует, как теплеют щеки.

\- Может, вернусь.

\- Не-а. Чего тебе тут делать?

Югём вздыхает полной грудью и глядит на табло, на котором светится его рейс «Сеул - Пусан». Осталось полтора часа, и он взмоет в воздух, оставив позади ненавистную работу, ненавистных людей, надоевшую до чертиков квартиру, тошнотворные воспоминания, полугодовую депрессию, бессонные ночи, пьяные одинокие пятницы, случайных собеседников в барах и одного почти близкого друга.

\- Будут напутствующие слова, хён? – Югём широко улыбается и смотрит на развеселившегося тайца.

\- Будь смелее, Гём-а. Хотя ты и так очень сильно повзрослел после всего, что случилось.

\- Я-то думаю, почему у меня спина болит.

\- Не постарел, а повзрослел, - Бэм дает ему легкий подзатыльник, взъерошивая черные волосы.

\- По-моему, одно и то же.

\- Вовсе нет. Можно постареть, но так и не повзрослеть. Старость – это состояние твоего тела, физическая сторона, а взросление – это твои мысли и чувства, твой опыт и поведение.

\- А-а-а, - тянет Югём, и они оба смеются. – Нашелся, Конфуций. Вы бы с Марком отлично спелись, я думаю.

\- Нет, тогда мы бы философствовали до утра, а в итоге бы подрались.

\- Ты очень плохого мнения о Марке.

\- Будут напутствия от тебя, Гём-а?

\- Не налажай только. Окей?

\- Ты про Мин Ёнсо?

\- Угу. Контракт – одно дело, его ещё выполнить нужно.

\- Ты же знаешь, какой я трудоголик.

\- Знаю, - Югём берет его истертую до мозолей ладонь и слабо пожимает. – Ну что, пора прощаться?

\- Пока.

\- До встречи.

\- Надеюсь. Прости ещё раз. За всё.

Югём ничего не отвечает, только улыбается слабо и кивает головой. Люди вокруг них безостановочно спешат куда-то, как муравьи, тащат за собой поклажу, аэропорт гудит как улей, а Югёму кажется, что он поставил пленку на ускоренную перемотку вперед. Он садится в самолет, музыка затихает, и он проваливается в тревожный сон, думая о теплом соджу и подушках, пахнущих терпко-сладким солнцем.

Сердце колотится, как пичужка, когда за окном проплывают знакомые домики, занесенные водорослями после прилива серые пляжи и белый маяк с красной шапкой. Не хочется думать о плохом, но Югём не находит себе места, покусывает ноготь на большом пальце и просит неизвестно у кого, чтобы ему выпала возможность увидеть Джинёна.

Ноги отказываются идти. Рюкзак на плечах давит сотнями пудов к земле, кажется, ноги проваливаются в мягком, как пластилин, асфальте, и колесики чемодана увязают в нем, как в расплавленном гудроне.

Под ногами стучат доски деревянного помоста. Здесь была танцплощадка, а здесь они пили соджу, там, за маяком они увлеченно целовались на их первом свидании, шли по этим улочкам, взявшись за руку, на тех камнях валялись на покрывале пасмурным днем, а в том переулке он зажимал Джинёна, шепча какие-то глупости на ухо, а в этом – уже Джинён зажимал его.

Далеко впереди, у другого конца помоста темнеют две фигуры. Оказавшись чуть ближе, Югём узнает Хана-аджосси и его жену. Они идут под руку, о чем-то беседуют и замирают, когда видят нежданного гостя.

\- Хан-аджосси, Хан-аджумма! – восклицает Югём, в следующую секунду отбрасывает чемодан и низко кланяется в приветствии. Он так рад видеть знакомые лица. Отчего-то глупое чувство раздирало на части, что все изменилось после его побега, что больше никого не осталось. Словно, захватив образы этих людей, он забрал и их самих. Но они жили своей жизнью и не думали лезть Югёму в карман.

\- Добрый день! Я так давно вас не видел, – он улыбается, светится как маяк, разве что только головой не крутит.

Но кажется, ему здесь не очень рады.

\- Здравствуй, Югём, - выдавливает аджумма и глядит с усталым безразличием.

\- Я приехал повидаться, - добавляет Югём, и сердце падает в каньон. Он чувствует себя незваным гостем на вечеринке, которого никто не спрашивал, которому никто не давал права говорить.

\- Пошли, Хосок, - аджумма тянет мужчину за рукав, тот хмурится на Югёма и идет за ней. Оглядывается в последний раз, и они о чем-то тихо говорят.

Югём дышать не может, такого пассивного отвращения он еще никогда не чувствовал. Старики всегда были так доброжелательны к нему. Что случилось? И тут Югёма внезапно озаряет.

_Они знают. Они знают, что мы делали с Джинёном._

Реальность несётся шестнадцатитонным грузовиком, сбивает с ног, разбрызгивая последние иллюзии по дороге. Он уже позабыл, в каком мире живёт.

Джинён бы здесь не остался. Он точно знает, но продолжает идти, отсчитывает шаги от красного знака STOP, и когда до забегаловки остается совсем ничего, он едва может дышать. Глупая надежда на то, что он еще не уехал, сидит в углу, опустив голову, как двоечник, и из вредности не хочет уходить, хоть день давно закончен.

Появляется вывеска Пак Пак Пама над окнами с закрытыми наглухо жалюзи, и Югём понимает, что здесь уже давно никого нет.

Югём оказывается под окнами дома и глядит наверх, но окна тоже плотно зашторены. Дверь ресторана закрыта, на ней – большой замок. _Как символично_.

\- Джинён! – кричит Югём, надежда до сих пор сидит, упертая и глупая. – Джинён!

Не получив ответа, Югём берет мелкие камешки и кидает в окно. Они стучат твердыми каплями по стеклу, но спустя горсть асфальтной крошки никто так и не появляется.

\- Югём-а? – слышит он женский голос и поворачивается. Позади него стоит Чохён-омма и смотрит с прищуром сквозь толстенные стекла очков.

\- Матушка?

\- Ты чего хулиганишь?

Югём низко кланяется и отряхивает налипшую крошку с ладоней.

\- Я Джинёна ищу.

\- У-у-у, родной, опоздал ты. Он уж месяц как уехал.

\- Куда?

\- Так я тебе и сказала! Знаю я, что ты с ним сделал.

\- Что вы знаете? – грудь обматывает колючей проволокой. Чохён-омма и Джинён были очень близки все эти годы, и её гнев бы уничтожил Джинёна. Слишком много людей отвернулись от него только из-за того, какой он есть.

\- Мне внучка рассказала, чем вы тут занимались.

Югём опускает голову и думает, всё. Это конец. Здесь некого просить о помощи. Тупик. Он больше никогда не увидит Джинёна, никогда не услышит его голоса.

\- Зачем ты так с ним, Гём-а? – последнее, что надеется услышать Югём. Он ожидал тираду о том, какие они отвратительные, какой гадостью занимались, как их вообще земля носит, и пускай берет свои грешные ноги в руки и идёт отсюда подобру-поздорову, пока она полицию нравов не вызвала.

Югём поднимает полные удивления глаза.

\- Клянусь, омма, я не хотел этого, - Югём закрывает лицо ладонями и выдыхает, устало, но с горьким облегчением. У Джинёна остался хотя бы один друг здесь.

\- Эй, Гём-а, - он чувствует теплую ладонь на спине. – Пойдем, я тебе чаю налью. Я как раз купила печенье. Какое-то японское. Сама даже еще не пробовала.

Югём стоит так, опустив голову, пока Чохён-омма гладит и похлопывает его по спине, терпеливо и заботливо.

\- Спасибо. Я с радостью.

\- Вот и славно.

Рядом с домом все так же цветут пурпурные петунии, запах сладкий, знакомый, возвращает его в августовские ночи.

У оммы мало места, но очень уютно. Её дом похож на неё саму, думает Югём, оглядывая скромный домишко. Светлый, теплый и чистый. На столе уже потеет пузатый белый чайничек, а рядом – кружки в ожидании чая.

\- Я встретил сегодня аджумму и Хана-аджосси.

\- Небось, говорить даже с тобой не стали?

\- Посмотрели как на пустое место, - Югём кивает головой.

\- Не вини их, Гём-а. Чем старше становишься, тем сложнее принять новые вещи, сложнее изменить взгляды на жизнь. Они уж свой век доживают, не беспокойся об их мнении на этот счет. Главное ведь, что молодые думают.

\- Они видели фотографии?

\- Легче спросить, кто их не видел. Кто-то из родни увидел, кому-то сказал, и разнеслись слухи, как лесной пожар. Когда Джинён вернулся из Сеула, все уже нос от него воротили. Он хотел забегаловку свою Чону отдать, так тот тоже надулся. Экий франт! Я с ними разругалась со всеми, а потом поняла, что без толку всё. Они всё равно своего мнения уже не изменят.

\- Вы тоже видели фотографии?

\- Да. И интервью посмотрела. Уволился, значит? – она слабо улыбается, глядит с прищуром. И Югёму спокойно, уютно от этих веселых морщинок.

\- Убежал от них. Как и Джинён.

\- Оно и правильно.

\- Вы знали, что Джинён раньше был … _айдолом_?

\- Знала, конечно, - она смеется на вытянувшегося в удивлении Югёма.

\- Откуда?

\- Да он сам мне и рассказал! Давненько уже, - она разливает настоявшийся чай, и в воздухе витает горьковатый запах чайных листьев. – Я много чего знала, Югём-а, - она подмигивает. – Знала, что наш Джинён-а особенный.

Гость поднимает глаза, глядит выжидающе, еле-еле дышит, ожидая подробностей. _Она говорит об ориентации?_ Чохён-омма читает взгляд, как листают детский букварь, и продолжает:

\- Я Джинёна сразу полюбила, как только он появился. До чего добрый парень! Я по своим ребятишкам скучаю, а он видимо тосковал по матери, вот и потянулся ко мне. Я ему начала книжки из Пусана привозить, а он мне чанчжорим готовил каждый раз, которого в меню не было, - она улыбается, вспоминает, - а потом как-то рассказал. _Матушка_ , говорит, _я ведь сбежал сюда, потому что меня никто не знает. Я ведь поэтому постоянно в маске хожу, когда незнакомых вижу._ Рассказал про группу, про то, как ему плохо было. _Не хочу, чтобы на меня вообще смотрели._ А я спрашиваю, _ты поэтому с девушками знакомиться не любишь?_ Он как-то весь подобрался, глядит своими глазами острыми, будто проверяет, можно ли сказать мне. _Ты особенный, да, Джинён-и?_ Он что-то пробормотал невнятное, запаниковал, как будто я военную тайну открыла. Я взяла его за руку и сказала ему, мол _, не волнуйся. Ничего не изменилось. В моих глазах ты всё тот же хмурый Джинён-и._ Тогда я в первый и последний раз видела, как он плачет.

\- Да. Он _особенный_. Во всех смыслах.

Югём жмурится, пальцами зажимает глаза, переживая всё это за него, его страх перед оммой, перед единственным, ставшим близким человеком, его боль и его облегчение, когда она говорит ему, что всё хорошо.

\- Вы же знаете, что родители от него отказались, - шепчет Югём, чувствуя подступающие жгучие слезы.

\- Конечно, знаю.

\- Спасибо вам, - Югём хочет подняться и обнять её, но не думает, уместно ли это.

Омма смеется над неловкими югёмовыми ужимками, а потом машет руками.

\- Ну, иди сюда, обними, коль так хочешь.

Югём тут же заключает её в объятьях, как близкого друга, как родную мать Джинёна.

\- Вы знаете, куда он уехал?

\- Хочешь найти его?

\- Хочу попросить прощения.

\- Ох, молодые горячие сердца, - шепчет женщина, кусая печенье. Оно крошится мягкой пылью, падает на стол. – Я очень зла на тебя, Югём. Я так обрадовалась, когда у Джинёна появился друг. Он был такой одинокий. Все мы обрадовались тебе. А ты вот как с ним обошелся.

\- Я не хотел этого.

\- Но фотографии все равно отправил.

\- Это Бэм отправил.

\- Вот оно что! Он поэтому с тобой сбежал?

\- Мы вместе дел наворотили.

Омма качает головой и беззлобно говорит:

\- Ишь ты, Бэм тоже добрый засранец. Никогда б не подумала. Как печенье?

\- Спасибо. Вкусное, - Югём глядит в кружку, как на оранжевой, почти золотой поверхности плавает листочек.

\- Покрасился, да?

\- Угу.

\- Тебе так хорошо.

\- Спасибо.

\- Хотя цыплячья голова мне нравилась больше, - она смеется, и Югём подхватывает.

Она смотрит на него выжидающе. На кухне тикают часы, и солнечный луч играется сквозь занавеску с её заколотым на затылке волосами.

\- Вы знаете, где он?

\- Знаю.

\- Вы скажете мне?

\- Пока ты не скажешь, зачем ты так поступил с ним.

Югём вздыхает, падает головой на стол, и омма смеется.

\- Я же вижу, что ты человек неплохой.

\- Почему все продолжают считать меня хорошим, если я так не считаю?

\- Будь ты плохим, приехал бы сюда?

\- Не знаю.

\- А я знаю.

Югём обхватывает кружку ладонями, гладкий и теплый фарфор, - в маленьком чайном пруду распустились цветы. Он вспоминает Джинёна и рассказывает неторопливо с самого начала до момента с бросанием камушек в окно. Чохён-омма сидит, подперев щеку ладонью и слушает внимательно, но к середине, когда все становится ясно, начинает скучать и подгонять Югёма.

\- Хотела бы я с Марком побеседовать. Думаю, он хороший парень.

\- До сих пор не понимаю, почему он позвонил мне.

\- Со стороны ведь порой виднее, Гём-а. То, как ты относился к Джинёну, то, что сбежал от этих негодяев, то каким разбитым был, да еще сюда приехал. Твои поступки говорят гораздо больше тебя самого. И если Марк хоть наполовину такой же проницательный как я, то ему ясно видна вся ситуация.

\- Только мне нихрена не видно, - ругается Югём и испуганно хлопает ладонью по губам. Омма опять хохочет. Смех легкий, шершавый, мягкий.

\- С горячей головой порой дальше своего носа не видишь.

Югём улыбается краешком рта и радуется, что именно Чохён-омма поймала его за разбрасыванием камешков.

\- Только больше не делай ему больно, Югём-а. Хорошо? Я так привыкла к Джинёну, да и он ко мне. Обещал даже заезжать. Звал в гости.

Она встает, уходит в гостиную, и Югём следит за её худой фигурой.

\- Вот, - она возвращается и кладет на стол вырванный из блокнота на пружине листок с бахромой на краю, - адрес Джинёна в Пусане.

Кончики пальцев горят, и Югём говорит себе, что перепишет этот адрес ещё тысячу раз, чтобы не потерять, высечет у себя на лбу, забьет всю память телефона.

\- Спасибо, омма.

\- Только не сделай хуже.

\- Обещаю.

Солнце шипит, проваливается в океан цвета петуний на клумбе Чохён-оммы, с моря дует ласковый осенний муссон, и Югёма клонит в сон. Карман прожигает клок бумаги с адресом, гость клюёт носом в удобном кресле на кухне матушки.

\- Простите, - он дергается, выныривая из навалившейся дрёмы, - я, пожалуй, пойду.

\- Последний автобус уж часа два как ушёл.

\- Ничего, всё равно я хотел здесь остаться. Бэм дал ключи, - отвечает он на безмолвный вопрос оммы.

\- Если хочешь, можешь переночевать здесь, место есть, - заботливо предлагает матушка. О чем-то недолго размышляет, прикусывает губу, а после достает знакомые ключи с красным шнурком. – Или можешь пойти к Джинёну.

\- Он оставил вам всё?

Она слабо кивает.

\- Всю свою прошлую жизнь. Сначала предлагал управлять забегаловкой. Да куда уж мне! Сама еле ноги ношу. И без неё полно забот.

Югём смотрит на неё и не выдерживает, снова бросается и заключает женщину в объятьях, она совсем крошечная, тонет в его руках, его рубашках, смеется тихо.

\- Ну, ну, - похлопывает по спине, когда слышит трясущееся дыхание. – Подумала, может, ты захочешь туда вернуться.

\- Спасибо, омма.

\- Не за что.

\- Если хотите, можете завтра проводить меня.

\- Конечно хочу.

\- Автобус отправляется в 7:10.

\- Я знаю. Я приду.

Дверь забегаловки открывается со знакомым смехом колокольчиков, и сердце Югёма звенит им в такт. Сквозь захлопнутые жалюзи пробиваются полосы света, тонкие, как иглы, длинные, как струны. Дверь хлопает, и в потоке воздуха в струнах света танцует пыль.

В зале тихо. Нет привычного жужжания холодильника. Он не мигает неоновым глазом, только белеет безбутылочным животом. Югём оставляет чемодан у дверей и проходит вглубь. Столы и стулья не закрыты простынями от пыли, все выглядит так, как будто он надеялся передать Пак Пак Пам в хорошие руки, но бросил всё в последний момент. На самом деле всё так и было.

Югём подходит к запыленной кофейной машине, вспоминает, как Джинён её усердно натирал до блеска каждое утро, как дорогой раритетный автомобиль. Он бы сделал себе чашку кофе, но с недавних пор решил отказаться, чтобы поберечь оставшиеся нервы.

Дверь в квартиру даже не закрыта на ключ. Петли бесшумно проворачиваются, и Югём перешагивает порог, вглядываясь в густую темноту. Все окна зашторены плотной тканью, сквозь которую не пробиться ни одному самому горячему закату. Под кроссовком что-то странно проскальзывает, и Югём тянется к выключателю. Лампочка щелкает, и Югём видит маленькую черную книгу.

\- Маленький Принц? – Югём протирает черную изжеванную и измятую сотни раз обложку от следа ботинка и открывает.

Страницы пестрят карандашными пометками, краткими замечаниями, рисунками на полях, символами и стрелками. Югему кажется, что на бумаге не осталось живого места, словно Джинён хотел впитать её до последнего знака, запомнить каждое слово и каждую интонацию, выжечь её у себя на извилинах. Югёму интересно, помнит ли он ее слово в слово.

 _Не может такого быть, чтобы ты оставил её, это твоя личная Библия. Должно быть, положил в карман, а она вывалилась,_ думает Югём. _А когда понял, что её нет, уже поздно было возвращаться. Или ты решил оставить её здесь намеренно?_

Он открывает окна. В спальне пусто. На книжной полке желтеют какие-то вырванные тетрадные листы, пара карандашей, скрепки, старые закладки, три черных четырехглазых пуговицы и ещё какой-то мусор. Из книг остался только Экзюпери, который теперь покоится в кармане джинс. Кровать по-прежнему заправлена тем же кремовым комплектом. Югём смотрит на неё и думает, то ли это белье, на котором они спали в последний раз. Он берет подушку, вытряхивает из нее пыль и утыкается носом. От ленора ничего не осталось, от Джинёна – тоже.

Дверцы шкафа изрисованы невидимыми полями, некогда висевшими на них фотографий. Краска вокруг них слегка выгорела, оставив темные пятна истлевших воспоминаний. На правой дверце все так же сидит Кобейн и о чем-то тоскливо поет.

Это была всё та же комната, тот же шкаф, та же кровать, те же тумбочки, та же полка, но без Джинёна уже ничего не имело смысла. Больше она не было той комнатой, в которой они проводили свои вечера. Без людей места не имеют значения. Вместе с книгами Джинён увез последнюю призрачную частицу себя.

Югём трясет одеяло от осевшей пыли, расправляет на кровати и ложиться сверху прямо в одежде и кроссовках.

 _Ты даже часы не взял._ На тумбочке скрипят стрелки круглобокого будильника. _Зато ни одной книги не оставил. Забрал всё, самую последнюю крупицу своей материальной души._ Югём лезет в карман и вынимает сложенную пополам жидкую книжонку.

Когда-то давно, ещё совсем ребенком, он читал её. Она запомнилась смешными рисунками и милой историей. Позже он узнал, что в ней гораздо больше смысла, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и поверил на слово, так к ней и не вернувшись. Кажется, пришло время убедиться самому.

История простая и незамысловатая. Главный герой тоже в поиске. И Югёму кажется, что Принц – это Джинён, такой же одинокий и тоскующий по дому. Но потом понимает, что Принц здесь вовсе не он.

_«Он лег в траву и заплакал._

_Вот тут-то и появился Лис.  
— Здравствуй, — сказал он.  
— Здравствуй, — вежливо ответил Маленький принц и оглянулся, но никого не увидел.  
— Я здесь, — послышался голос. — Под яблоней…  
— Кто ты? — спросил Маленький принц. — Какой ты красивый!  
— Я — Лис, — сказал Лис.  
— Поиграй со мной, — попросил Маленький принц. — Мне так грустно…  
— Не могу я с тобой играть, — сказал Лис. — Я не приручен.  
— Ах, извини, — сказал Маленький принц.  
Но, подумав, спросил:  
— А как это — приручить?  
— Ты не здешний, — заметил Лис. — Что ты здесь ищешь?  
— Людей ищу, — сказал Маленький принц. — А как это — приручить?  
— У людей есть ружья, и они ходят на охоту. Это очень неудобно! И еще они разводят кур. Только этим они и хороши. Ты ищешь кур?  
— Нет, — сказал Маленький принц. — Я ищу друзей. А как это — приручить?  
— Это давно забытое понятие, — объяснил Лис. — Оно означает: создать узы.  
— Узы?  
— Вот именно, — сказал Лис. — Ты для меня пока всего лишь маленький мальчик, точно такой же, как сто тысяч других мальчиков. И ты мне не нужен. И я тебе тоже не нужен. Я для тебя всего только лисица, точно такая же, как сто тысяч других лисиц. Но если ты меня приручишь, мы станем нужны друг другу. Ты будешь для меня единственным в целом свете. И я буду для тебя один в целом свете…  
— Я начинаю понимать, — сказал Маленький принц.»_  
Они оба нашли и приняли друг друга, потому что были слишком одинокими. Слишком одинокими, чтобы пренебрегать компанией друг друга. Больше некому было их приручать. И они приручили друг друга.

Карандаш скользит по бумаге, и Югём знает, что Джинён убьет его за эти дурацкие пометки, но он хочет запомнить это, запомнить, каким важным показался ему этот отрывок именно в этот самый момент.   
_«— Скучная у меня жизнь. Я охочусь за курами, а люди охотятся за мною. Все куры одинаковы, и люди все одинаковы. И живется мне скучновато. Но если ты меня приручишь, моя жизнь словно солнцем озарится. Твои шаги я стану различать среди тысяч других. Заслышав людские шаги, я всегда убегаю и прячусь. Но твоя походка позовет меня, точно музыка, и я выйду из своего убежища. И потом — смотри! Видишь, вон там, в полях, зреет пшеница? Я не ем хлеба. Колосья мне не нужны. Пшеничные поля ни о чем мне не говорят. И это грустно! Но у тебя золотые волосы. И как чудесно будет, когда ты меня приручишь! Золотая пшеница станет напоминать мне тебя. И я полюблю шелест колосьев на ветру…  
Лис замолчал и долго смотрел на Маленького принца. Потом сказал:  
— Пожалуйста… приручи меня!  
— Я бы рад, — отвечал Маленький принц, — но у меня так мало времени. Мне еще надо найти друзей и узнать разные вещи.  
— Узнать можно только те вещи, которые приручишь, — сказал Лис. — У людей уже не хватает времени что-либо узнавать. Они покупают вещи готовыми в магазинах. Но ведь нет таких магазинов, где торговали бы друзьями, и потому люди больше не имеют друзей. Если хочешь, чтобы у тебя был друг, приручи меня!  
— А что для этого надо делать? — спросил Маленький принц.  
— Надо запастись терпеньем, — ответил Лис. — Сперва сядь вон там, поодаль, на траву — вот так. Я буду на тебя искоса поглядывать, а ты молчи. Слова только мешают понимать друг друга. __Но с каждым днем садись немножко ближе…_ _»_

Югём смеется, вспоминая, как Джинён дичился на него поначалу, а потом заинтересованно поглядывал. Как лишний раз не хотел к нему прикасаться, а потом уже не мог оторваться.   
_«Назавтра Маленький принц вновь пришел на то же место.  
— Лучше приходи всегда в один и тот же час, — попросил Лис. — Вот, например, если ты будешь приходить в четыре часа, я уже с трех часов почувствую себя счастливым. И чем ближе к назначенному часу, тем счастливее. В четыре часа я уже начну волноваться и тревожиться. Я узнаю цену счастью! А если ты приходишь всякий раз в другое время, я не знаю, к какому часу готовить свое сердце… Нужно соблюдать обряды.  
— А что такое обряды? — спросил Маленький принц.  
— Это тоже нечто давно забытое, — объяснил Лис. — Нечто такое, отчего один какой-то день становится не похож на все другие дни, один час — на все другие часы. Вот, например, у моих охотников есть такой обряд: по четвергам они танцуют с деревенскими девушками. И какой же это чудесный день — четверг! Я отправляюсь на прогулку и дохожу до самого виноградника. А если бы охотники танцевали когда придется, все дни были бы одинаковы и я никогда не знал бы отдыха.»_

Он приходил каждый день к половине восьмого, и с семи часов у него уже заходилось в истерике дыхание, пока он принимал душ, пока ел наспех найденный завтрак в холодильнике Бэма, пока шёл по узким серым улочкам, пока открывал дверь и слышал смех колокольчиков над дверью, и сердце давало осечку каждый раз, когда Джинён улыбался ему, и прыгало где-то внизу, когда Джинён его целовал.   
_«Так Маленький принц приручил Лиса. И вот настал час прощанья.  
— Я буду плакать о тебе, — вздохнул Лис.  
— Ты сам виноват, — сказал Маленький принц. — Я ведь не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно, ты сам пожелал, чтобы я тебя приручил…  
— Да, конечно, — сказал Лис.  
— Но ты будешь плакать!  
— Да, конечно.  
— Значит, тебе от этого плохо.  
— Нет, — возразил Лис, — мне хорошо. Вспомни, что я говорил про золотые колосья.  
…  
— Прощай… — сказал он.  
— Прощай, — сказал Лис. — Вот мой секрет, он очень прост: зорко одно лишь сердце. Самого главного глазами не увидишь.  
— Самого главного глазами не увидишь, — повторил Маленький принц, чтобы лучше запомнить.  
— Твоя роза так дорога тебе потому, что ты отдавал ей всю душу.  
— Потому что я отдавал ей всю душу… — повторил Маленький принц, чтобы лучше запомнить.  
— Люди забыли эту истину, — сказал Лис, — но ты не забывай: ты навсегда в ответе за всех, кого приручил. Ты в ответе за твою розу.  
— Я в ответе за мою розу… — повторил Маленький принц, чтобы лучше запомнить.»_

 _Когда я успел превратиться в Принца?_ Думает Югём, дочитывает книгу и кладет её на прикроватную тумбочку, как самое ценное, что попадало в его руки.

Он стискивает подушку, с едва заметным возвратившимся шлейфом ленора (или ему только видится), и будто не было ничего, никаких фотографий, никаких интервью, только он и Джинён на кремовых простынях. Он жмурится и вдыхает до слез знакомый запах, и кажется, где-то далеко-далеко, что у них ещё все будет хорошо, что Югём сможет всё исправить, что Джинён однажды простит его.

И с этим тянущим в груди чувством он засыпает, засыпает крепко, как спал здесь в последний раз давным-давно, словно в прошлой жизни.


	17. Тёплый какао

Октябрь в Пусане сухой и прохладный. Солнце щадит жителей после жаркого лета, и океан приносит теплые солёные ветры. Люди счастливо встречают Чхусок, ходят к друг к другу в гости, проводят вечера с семьей, пьют рисовую похлебку и играют в ют, наслаждаются повседневными мелочами, а Джинёну кажется, что он обречен.

Порой он сам не знает, почему сбежал из Сокчхо. То ли от пренебрежительных взглядов некогда дружелюбных и улыбчивых стариков, то ли от того, что каждый угол забегаловки, каждый шаг и закоулок на улице, каждая песчинка на пляже и каждая складка на простыне напоминала ему о Югёме.

Он сбежал от самого себя, от мыслей о нем, таких постыдных, но неотвратимых, от возможности, что Югём приедет к нему. Где-то глубоко внутри он верил в его возвращение и боялся этого. Представлял, как выставит за дверь, если он вернется, как будет проклинать, если он так и не объявится. Он прогонял в голове тысячи сценариев раз за разом, и первую неделю в своем новом кафе, которое ему удалось купить на жалкие сбережения и кредит в банке, каждый раз дергался и смотрел на звенящий над дверью колокольчик, и опускал глаза, поняв, что это не Югём.

Когда Югём всё же появляется, Джинён слишком занят веганским капуччино, соевое молоко для которого никак не хочет взбиваться. У прилавка стоит высокий парень и недовольно топчет ногой в ожидании, то и дело поглядывая на часы.

Джинён добавляет корицу, закрывает крышку и с улыбкой поворачивается, чтобы вручить кофе гостю-ворчуну, но когда его глаза падают на возвышающуюся знакомуюю фигуру с черными как смоль волосами, пальцы слишком сильно сжимают стакан, и тот сминается пополам, выплевывая капуччино прямо на штаны парню.

\- Какого хрена!

\- Прошу прощения, - Джинён выскакивает из-за прилавка с протянутым полотенцем, но посетитель только недовольно поджимает губы, выхватывает полотенце и уходит, даже не забрав свой уже приготовленный сендвич.

\- Джинён, я... – вся фигура Югёма сжимается, как сдавленная пружина, когда Джинён остро глядит на него.

\- Не сейчас, черт бы тебя побрал, - он уходит за шваброй, чтобы убрать липкий, растекшийся по плитке кофе, пока рядом топчется Югём в своих черных ботинках на подошве, которыми можно размозжить голову. Джинён возится слишком долго, избегая его взгляда, как школьник, как будто это он предал его, как будто это по его вине сбежал посетитель.

Когда Джинён заканчивает, Югём сидит за свободным столиком у окна и смотрит на него.

\- Уходи.

Редкие посетители в кафе оглядываются, а после удивленно перешептываются, наблюдая за словесной баталией двух мужчин.

\- Я пришёл поговорить.

\- Нам не о чем разговаривать, - он разворачивается и идёт в кладовку, но голос парня заставляет обернутся.

\- Я искал тебя, Джинён. Я вернулся в Сокчхо, но не нашел тебя там. На меня смотрели, как на прокаженного.

\- Но к сожалению, ты здесь.

Фигура Югёма темнеет.

\- Позволь мне всё объяснить.

\- Ты сделал достаточно.

\- Джинён... – голос дрожит горным хрусталем.

\- Не смей больше заговаривать со мной, - обрывает Джинён низко и глухо. Они близко и так далеко. Джинён не хочет, чтобы остальные слышали их и вдавались в эту дешевую драму.

\- Я многого не прошу.

Джинён разворачивается и скрывается за дверью кухни, обозначив тем самым, что разговор закончен, и Югём отныне волен идти на все четыре стороны.

 _Чтоб тебя. Какого черта ты объявился?_ Джинён цепляется пальцами за ручку двери и смотрит в пустоту, не зная, как быть дальше, не зная, вернется ли Югём, и что ответить ему в следующий раз. Разумеется, все происходит не так, как он планировал.

Когда Джинён вновь появляется в зале, Югём всё так же сидит за столиком у окна, с открытым ноутбуком и набирает текст. Рёвон, его единственная напарница и официантка, приносит ему кофе и говорит Джинёну в оправдание, что _гость не буйный, и вообще очень милый_ , так что она не смогла ему отказать, несмотря на то, что наблюдала за их размолвкой вместе с остальными посетителями.

Единственная причина, по которой Джинён не прогнал его на следующий день, это пара книг, оставленных им на столике. Югём уходит под конец их с Рёвон смены, когда в кафе не остается никого кроме заспанных студентов. Джинён глядит на его столик, подходит медленно, словно боится. Две книги в черных обложках. Терри Пратчетт и затертая до дыр сказка о Маленьком Принце.

Он думал, что потерял его. Впопыхах распихал самые важные вещи по карманам, торопясь на утренний автобус, и на полпути в Пусан понял, что ни телефона, ни книги в кармане ветровки нет.

Никаких прощальных записок, никаких километровых писем с извинениями. Только книги. Сказка о Принце лежит в руках как влитая. Джинён открывает, пролистывает мягкие, почти истлевшие от времени и заметок страницы, невольно зацепляется глазами за сделанные им пометки, за обведенные карандашом целые абзацы, целые страницы и с легкой грустью вспоминает, когда в последний раз читал его. Капризным августом. Тогда ещё Югём сидел под боком и говорил всякие глупости.

Перед сном он снова берется перечитывать выученную наизусть историю. И первая его реакция, когда он видит заметки чужой рукой, которых прежде здесь не было, это тихое и беззлобное:

\- Вот засранец.

_Принц так и не вернулся к Лису. Зачем же вернулся ты?_

Югём больше не заговаривает с ним, как и просил его Джинён, только приходит в кафе из раза в раз в одно и то же время, садится за столик у окна и над чем-то напряженно работает за своим компьютером, попивая чай или какао и уплетая сэндвич за сэндвичем.

Так у них вновь появляется свой обряд. Зануда приходит к открытию и уходит, когда почти никого не остается, когда в холодильнике заканчивается последний чизкейк, и Рёвон клюёт носом за прилавком.

Иногда Джинён смотрит на него. Очень сложно игнорировать человека, который буквально пару месяцев назад значил для тебя так много.

Югём тоже смотрит на него в такие моменты, когда думает, что Джинён не видит. Но он замечает его обеспокоенные, полные грусти и сожаления взгляды.

Некоторые посетители узнают их. Восторженными или разочарованными голосами повторяя _Это же Джинён. Не могу поверить, что и Югём здесь._ Кто-то уходит, а кто-то остается, наблюдая за ними исподтяжка, как за двумя лабораторыми мышами, и решают у себя в голове непростую задачу, а вместе ли эти двое, и вообще, что Югём здесь делает. Разумеется, они не отчаиваются задать такие провокационные и глубоко личные вопросы, поэтому просто сидят и смотрят, пряча глаза за краями кружек.

Джинёну тоже интересно, что Югём вообще здесь забыл, почему уволился, почему отказался проводить интервью. Они могли бы поговорить, но Джинёну отчаянно мешает гордость или кое-что иное, с чем он разберется позже, и это открытие ему мало понравится.

У зануды черные жесткие волосы и красивое лицо. И Джинёну кажется, что они снова в Пак Пак Паме. Югём вредничает и сидит, действуя на нервы, а Джинён вредничает и не желает его слушать.

Однажды он не выдерживает и всё же подходит к столику, за которым сидит Югём. Тот поднимает испуганный и удвиленный взгляд.

\- Вставай.

\- Что?

\- Убирайся отсюда, - звучит слишком грубо, но Джинёна это уже не волнует. Сегодня они одни в ресторане, последний посетитель ушел, и Джинён больше не может терпеть его присутсвие здесь. Парень встает и сверлит своими глазищами, словно вся неловкость и стыд ушли.

\- Дай мне хоть слово сказать, прошу.

\- Если ты не уйдешь отсюда, я вызову полицию.

\- Джинён... прошу...

\- Больше не смей появляться здесь. Я не хочу тебя видеть, - Джинён упирается, «угрожает», но прекрасно знает, что зануда ни за что не уйдет отсюда, пока его в самом деле не выпроводят под руки, но и в этом Джинён уверен не был.

\- Просто дай мне пять минут, и я больше не потревожу тебя, никогда не ступлю на порог. Просто позволь мне извиниться.

_Ведь ничего не изменится, если он извинится. Правда же?_

\- Три минуты.

\- Спасибо огромное, - Югём мешкает, не веря в то, что трехметровая стена города под названием Пак Джинён наконец приоткрыла одну бойницу, - спасибо.

\- Время пошло.

Слова плывут мимо, как воды тихой реки, греются на солнце в старицах, Джинёну кажется, он тонет.

Югём испуганный, глаза как плошки, блестят отчего-то, и Джинёну думается, что тот даже и не надеялся, что ему в итоге позволят говорить.

Начинает он сбивчиво, о своей работе, об увольнении, о «гениальной» идее, которая в конечном счете привела их всех сюда, в забытое богом кафе на окраине Пусана. Джинён заставляет себя не хотеть слушать, заставляет с пренебрежением относиться к его словам, но не может. Он бы хотел ничего не чувствовать к этому пацану, да вот голова не слушается, руки не слушаются, и он складывает их на груди, хмурится, делает вид, что его нисколько не тревожит рассказ Югёма.

Он рассказывает всё. Каждый свой шаг, каждую мысль, провал и удачу. О том, что записал их каминг-аут на диктофон, о том, что облажался. И Джинён даже не может на него сердиться. Потому что тот стоит перед ним тенью прежнего Югёма, исхудавший, посеревший, с мешками под глазами. Свет ламп падает на его лицо, и Джинён впервые позволяет себе действительно _увидеть_ его. Он понимает, насколько тот осунулся, и кажется, набрал пару лет. _Ты спишь, Югём?_

Отведенное время давно истекло, Джинёну даже не нужно смотреть на часы. Но он слушает, потому что не может остановиться. И не знает, почему позволяет этому случиться. То ли даёт шанс этому пацану, то ли просто лень прерывать. _Куда делось твое красноречие, Гём-а?_ Думает Джинён, отмечая сбивчивость и заскорузлость его некогда твердых слов.

Джинён думал, Югём начнет распинаться перед ним, признаваться в любви и просить о прощении, но ни одного пошлого слова любви он не услышал. Он услышал только то, что правда было между ними. Чувство уединения и комфорта, чувство, что больше не нужно никуда бежать, что все наконец встало на свои места. И Югём так испугался, когда почувствовал это, потому что никогда прежде и подумать не мог, что он достоин чего-то подобного. _Я сам думал, что недостоин такого, Югём._ Думает Джинён, гладит взглядом согнувшуюся от груза вины фигуру.

\- Я знаю прошлого не вернешь, и можешь считать меня конченным эгоистом... но... если бы меня спросили, жалею ли я об этом, - Югём смотрит на него неуверенно. Сердце замирает. - Нет. Не жалею. Я бы сделал это еще раз, потому что те эмоции, что мы разделили, то, что я наконец разобрался в себе... Я не жалею о потраченных мгновениях, потому что они вовсе не потрачены. Они стоят моего разбитого сердца. Но не твоего. И за это я прошу прощения. За то, какую боль тебе причинил.

_Должно быть, нас посчитают сумасшедшими, но я тоже не жалею ни об одной минуте, проведенной с тобой. И я бы вляпался в это снова. Потому что это самое лучшее, во что я вляпывался._

Джинён не сразу замечает, что Югём уже давно умолк. Он стоит, погруженный в свои мысли, в воспоминания о последнем разговоре с Марком, о том, каким удивленным был на интервью, как искра надежды на лучшее вспорхнула внутри, когда он услышал о том, что Югём отказался от интервью. Чуть позже, после их милой беседы с ведущей, они узнали от коллег Югёма, что тот разбушевался, когда ему пригрозили увольнением и послал начальницу. Джинён тогда с трудом сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться.

_Что происходит в твоей голове, Югём?_

Ему бы хотелось узнать его ближе, понять, что пережил он, какие чувства на самом деле испытывал к нему тогда, солнечным сентябрем. Но осознает, что этого и не нужно. Ему хватило той искренней чувственности и разрывающей на части нежности, каким было наполнено каждое его движение к нему, каждое слово, чтобы понять, что всё у них было всерьез.

Если бы Джинён признавался в любви, он бы сказал: «Давай сегодня не пойдем на работу», «Не стой на ветру, простынешь», «Давай вместе позавтракаем» или спросил бы «Ты поел?». Если бы Югём признавался в любви, он бы написал это на его теле осторожными прикосновениями, светлыми улыбками по утрам и счастливым смехом, он бы крепко обнял и поцеловал до распускающихся цветов перед глазами. _Говорить этот болван совершенно не умеет. Только на бумаге._

_Почему мы такие разные?_

\- Джинён… - доносится голос до его укутанных в теплое покрывало мыслей.

\- Ты закончил? – спрашивает Джинён, выныривая из пузыря воспоминаний, и удивляется своему севшему голосу

\- Да.

\- Можешь идти.

\- Если хоть небольшой шанс того, что ты простишь меня?

Джинён с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему и проверить, реально ли это происходит с ним. Почему Югём так страдает, если должен страдать только он? Только ему разбили сердце. Разве нет? Тогда почему от одного взгляда на этого непутевого ком в горле стоит?

Югём ничего не говорит, сгребает со стола свои вещи и уходит, не проронив ни слова. На секунду Джинёна охватывает паника, _неужели это все._ Югём больше не вернется, не будет маячить своей крашенной макушкой, не будет неловко смеяться с незнакомцами в кафе и пить свой тошнотворно сладкий кофе? Но потом он одергивает себя и уверяет, ведь именно этого он и хотел.

Всю ночь ему снится их последняя ночь, только теперь в ней у Югёма отчего-то соленые губы. И Джинён не может понять, то ли это воспоминание, то ли сон.

Как и обещал Югём, на следующий день крыльцо ресторана пустует. Джинён вздыхает облегченно и разочарованно одновременно, достет ключи, чтобы отпереть дверь, и только после замечает ссутуленную фигуру на крыльце цветочного магазина напротив. Югём ловит его удивленный взгляд и сдержанно кивает, приветствуя. Джинён только отворачивается и сетует на твердолобость пацана.

Он видит его на следующий день, и на следующий. Югём приходит до начала рабочей смены и уходит после того, как Джинён закрывает двери. Он всегда кивает ему в знак приветствия и легко кланяется на прощание. Джинён хочет поговорить с хозяйкой цветочного магазина, чтобы она запретила появляться парню на крыльце, но думает, что это не имеет никакого смысла, так как лавчонок и забегаловок на улице еще целая куча, и в конце концов у Югема останется еще улица с бордюром, на котором ему никто не запрещает сидеть. К тому же, кажется, хозяйка, молодая девушка, прониклась Югёмом и сама порой сидит вместе с ним, они о чем-то мило беседуют и пьют чай.

Но чаще Югём просто сидит с ноутбуком, набирая текст, а когда батарея садится, достает блокнот и пишет уже там. Джинёну на самом деле хочется спросить, _как там твоя книга. Ты ее уже дописал?_

Он подходит к нему в середине декабря, когда с океана дуют холодные ветры, они свистят в пустых узких пусанских улочках, проходят навылет, как воздух в трубе, продувая назквозь одетых не по погоде жителей. В этом году зима в Пусане, как назло, холодная, каких отродясь не было. Югём сидит, завернувшись в клетчатый плед, с ноутбуком в руках. Пальцы – в перчатках, вокруг шеи – до нелепого детский кислотно-зеленый шарф с помпонами на концах. Рядом на крыльце – термос, в такой же нелепой зеленой шубке. Обычно Югём сидит пару часов до открытия цветочного, и только потом хозяйка поит его своим чаем.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – грубо говорит Джинён. Югём кивает в знак приветствия, но продолжает делать вид, что не понимает, о чем спрашивает Джинён.

\- Работаю.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.

\- Не совсем.

Джинён закатывает глаза, упирает руки в бока и пытается совладать с вредностью пацана. Не смотря на то, что это Джинён должен сидеть с глазами больной обиженной коровы, Югём продолжает вести себя так же нагло, как в первый день их встречи.

\- Я сказал, что не появлюсь на твоем пороге, но о чужих порогах речи не было.

\- Посетители уже считают меня монстром из-за того, что я не пускаю тебя.

\- Ты не не пускаешь меня.

\- А? – бровь улетает в стратосферу.

\- Я сам не захожу, чтобы не тревожить тебя.

\- Но ты тревожишь.

\- Интересно, чем?

\- Своим видом.

\- Я просто сижу здесь и никого не трогаю.

\- Может, будешь сидеть на крыльце в паре кварталов отсюда, чтобы не мозолил мне глаза?

\- Нет. Мне тут нравится. Компания хорошая и чай вкусный, - намекает он на цветочницу и её фруктовые чаи.

Джинён готов зарычать и рвать на себе волосы, и эти лохматые черные пакли – тоже.

\- Я не уйду отсюда, пока ты меня не простишь.

\- Тогда ты будешь сидеть тут до скончания века.

\- Отлично. Потому что мне здесь очень нравится, - Югём легко улыбается, и глаза по привычному теплые.

Джинён клацает челюстью, разворачивается и идёт в ресторан, но и не сделав пары шагов, замечает, что улыбается. Пусть это был задиристый пустой диалог, но он рад, что они поговорили. Вот так. Без извинений и бесконечного чувства стыда и потери.

Джинён невольно волнуется за него, когда начинает бить ледяной декабрьский ливень. Цветочница выходит под дождь и говорит что-то, должно быть, предлагает зайти. _Ну же, дурак, соглашайся. Простынешь ведь._ И когда Югём заходит внутрь, Джинён облегченно выдыхает.

Следующую неделю его нет. Джинён порывается спросить у хозяйки, куда он запропастился, но не хочет ненароком показаться ей небезразличным. Она еще может об этом рассказать Югёму, и тогда тот вообще от него никогда не отстанет.

Он слушает посетителей. Порой они говорят о Югёме и с нотками жалости поглядывают на Джинёна, безмолвно желая, чтобы он его простил. Только благодаря тихим разговорам завсегдатаев он узнает, что всю ту неделю, что Югём не появлялся, пролежал с воспалением легких. И Джинён винит себя, хоть и не понимает, почему. Ведь это было решение Югема – приехать сюда, и как упертый баран остаться на том крыльце под проливным дождем.

Инога ему кажется, что простить было бы самым простым выходом. Он никогда и не держал на него зла. Но что будет, когда с его губ сорвутся заветные _я прощаю тебя?_ Все эти утренние встречи и ночные прощания, все эти странные взгляды в окне, эти неловкие встречи на тротуаре, эти обеспокоенные слова посетителей, эти странные аксессуары и шарфы цвета радуги, которые Югём не пойми откуда берёт, всё это исчезнет в одно мгновение, когда Югём уйдет. Джинён не хочет этого признавать, поэтому продолжает оправдываться тем, что он слишком гордый для прощения.

В конце января на пороге ресторанчика появляется Марк Туан собственной персоной. Он выглядит немного озадаченным и обеспокоенным, но тепло улыбается, когда видит друга. Джинён выходит из-за стойки тоже не в состоянии сдержать счастливой улыбки, и они обмениваются крепкими объятьями.

\- Привет.

\- Привет.

\- Как ты меня нашёл?

\- Тебе стоит почаще заходить в Интернет. Кафе, где работает сам Пак Джинён достаточно популярно у фанатов.

 _Странно_ , думает Джинён, _потому что фанатов было не так много. Может, скромничают._

\- И ты решил в гости приехать?

\- Не поверишь, но я выбил себе отпуск и специально поехал навестить тебя.

\- Как щедро с твоей стороны, - беззлобно ёрничает Джинён и предлагает ему сесть.

\- Слушай, - Марк оборачивается на двери и вновь глядит обеспокоенно, - это Югём там сидит?

Джинён закатывает глаза и недовольно фыркает.

\- Он самый.

\- Почему не пустишь?

\- Он и так тут два месяца штаны просиживал. Надоел, мочи нет. Я ему сказал, ещё раз ступишь на порог, я вызову копов. Так он не отчаялся, теперь сидит на крыльце напротив.

Марк громко смеется, высоко, с отдушиной, даже слезы на глазах выступают.

\- Не лопни только.

\- Ты в своем репертуаре.

\- Что мне было с ним делать?

\- Он говорил, зачем приходит?

\- Попросил прощения.

\- А ты?

\- Что – я? Думаешь, мне легко смотреть на него после всего, что произошло?

\- Ты его не простил?

\- Конечно, нет.

\- Вот вредный ты какой! – заключает Марк. Встает из-за стола, идет за стойку и по-хозяйски варит себе кофе. – Небось, сказал, что будет приходить, пока ты его не простишь?

\- Именно.

\- Давно там сидит? – Марк перегнулся через стойку и глянул через дорогу, где виднелся укутанный в покрывало силуэт с желтой шапкой.

\- Сначала у меня сидел месяца два, с октября, наверное, а на улице – с декабря.

\- Какой ты заботливый, всё-то ты знаешь, - заискивает Марк, ловит недовольный взгляд Джинёна и садится за стол, протягивая вторую кружку ароматного кофе.

\- Ещё бы не запомнил. Каждый день глаза мозолит с утра до вечера.

\- Так прости его уже наконец.

\- К нему уже даже местные жители прониклись. После того интервью о нас наверно только глухая собака не слышала. Вот уж не думал, что будет так много неравнодушных к нему.

Казалось, Джинён даже не пытался слушать слова Марка, продолжая тылдычить о том, как достал его Ким, мать его, Югём, о том, что даже посетители начали виновато улыбаться и просить Джинёна простить его.

\- Ты не думал о том, что если ты скажешь ему, что простил, он сразу же уйдет?

Джинён прикусывает язык, и от мысли о том, что однажды утром он не увидит этих черных глаз, заставляет его содрогнуться.

\- Сначала я думал, что ты просто слишком гордый. Но теперь всё с вами понятно, Пак Джинён.

Джинён нервно делает несколько глотков и закашливается. Марк смотрит с теплой усмешкой, как всегда смотрел, когда Джинён вел себя, как ребенок и жаловался на не стоящие внимания глупости. Это была самая любимая и самая раздражающая черта Туана. Его доброта и проницательность. Проницательность граничащая с вековой мудростью, скромная и не ждущая признания. Просто Марк знал и умел говорить правильные вещи в правильное время.

\- Ты еще помнишь то интервью?

\- Разумеется.

\- Что я сказал тебе тогда?

Джинён закрывает глаза и с тяжелым сердцем вспоминает ту ночь, с которой все началось. Исчезновение Югёма, его скорый отъезд, звонок Марка и фотографии, скручивающая в узел боль и интервью, на котором он надеялся встретить Югёма и лично поговорить с ним.

 _У_ _них с Марком было достаточно времени, чтобы наговориться, целая ночь перед интервью. Джинён примчался в Сеул спустя неделю и поселился в его квартире. Их уже не заботило, что будет говорить пресса, они знали, что это неправда и знали, о чем собираются сказать в студии._

_Тогда Марк принес пару бутылок вина и, не сказав ни слова, наполнил бокалы. Джинён долго смотрел на играющие в вине блики лампы, а потом рассказал. Рассказал с самого начала и до конца, не упуская ни малейшей детали, рассказал так, как давно хотел, когда ещё был счастлив в их маленьком мире и хотелось кричать на весь мир, насколько он счастлив._

_«Я таких вредных людей в жизни не видел», - говорит он беззлобно, вспоминая их первую встречу. Пусть он и держит обиду на него, злости нет. Он думал услышать её пронзительный крик, но ни единого отголоска, даже далекого эхо не было. Только шепот недопонимания и разочарования. «Он тогда весь день в ресторане просидел, чтобы я ему работу дал. Добился своего, засранец», - он легко улыбается, и Марк ловит его улыбку, подбадривает. «Сначала, я думал, что он бестолковый пацан, знаешь, из таких детей, которые думают, что все знают и идут наперекор родителям, а в итоге, когда проваливаются – обвиняют их в своих бедах. Что не настояли, что не надавили до конца.» - «Очень сложно понять, правильно ли ты поступаешь и что из этого выйдет, особенно когда ты так молод». Джинён смотрит на него и кивает. «Но он был очень трудолюбивым. Я не ожидал, что он мне до блеска все выскребет», - хохочет, вспоминая Югёма на корячках, - «Поэтому я даже и не подумал, что он может оказаться кем-то из шоу-биза, он все делал с такой самоотдачей. И потом...», - Джинён останавливается, вздыхает, делает большой глоток. Вино кислой рекой хлынуло внутрь, Джинён морщится. «Мне следовало заподозрить неладное. Прежде ко мне никто в официанты не рвался. Но я был так ослеплен им. Его дерзостью, его враньем про писательство, им самим, что даже не задумался об этом». – «Это моя вина. Если бы я позвонил и предупредил тебя о возможном внимании к тебе после моего выхода, ты бы сразу понял, что здесь что-то не так». Джинён сухо смеется над самим собой. «Знаешь, я наверное мазохист. Но я не жалею о том, что произошло. Пусть это и была ложь, но это было самое прекрасное время. Если бы у меня был шанс вернуть все назад, я бы вновь позволил этому случится». Марк вглядывается внимательно своими темно-каштановыми глазами, они глубокие, едва на проваливаются на белом лице. «Как ни странно, я понимаю тебя. Я бы многое отдал за мимолетное чувство взаимности», - взгляд Марка тускнеет, и Джинён думает, что же скрывает Марк. Он никогда прежде не скрывал от него ничего. Они делились всеми секретами, поддерживали как могли, потому что они оказались нужны такие, какие есть, только друг другу._

_Их с Югёмом встречи, их мимолетные поцелуи, всё проносится перед глазами снова и снова, как зацикленное видео, как карусель. Джинён делает несколько тяжелых глотков. В горле першит, и язык вяжет. «Я видел, как он пытался со мной подружиться, а мне, после двух лет одиночества, уже как-то дико было сближаться с людьми, тем более с таким симпатичным парнем.» - «А я говорил тебе, что нужно чаще выбираться в город. Может, и не случилось бы ничего этого.» Джинён грустно улыбается словам Марка. «Нет. Я бы все равно, наверное, влюбился в него. Он настолько странный, смешной, огромный и неловкий. Пусть он и казался сильнее меня, всегда хотелось оберегать его.» «Знаешь, ты ни о ком так прежде не говорил», - Марк смотрит на него уставшим добрым взглядом, как будто знает и сам чувствует все то, что пережил его лучший друг. «Даже тот парень, из ***, с которым ты встречался. Сколько тебе было?» - «Двадцать три? Я не помню уже» - «Мне всегда казалось, что вы просто хорошие приятели, но никак не любовники.» Джинён кривит лицо от слова «любовники» и смотрит вопросительно. «Вы ведь спали?» - «Да.» - «И не один раз?» Джинён фыркает и пихает Марка. Они столько раз говорили о парнях, в разного уровня подробностях, но о Югёме отчего-то не хочется говорить. «Почему тебя так интересует моя сексуальная жизнь?» - «Потому что, если бы Югёму было плевать на тебя, он бы сразу фото скинул и слинял в закат, но точно бы не стал с тобой спать, да ещё несколько раз.» - «Не знаю, хён. Он сказал, что у него до меня даже парней не было. Но как я могу ему верить после всего, что случилось?» - «Самому-то тебе как кажется?» - «Кажется, он хороший актёр.» - «Не лучше тебя.» - «Что ты имеешь в виду?» - «Ты слишком доверчив, но еще ты видишь людей насквозь». Джинён кряхтит и вымученно смеется над глупостью, которую сказал Туан. «Ты оставляешь рядом с собой людей, выбирая их на подсознательном уровне, - Марк щурится хитро, - ты сам не знаешь, почему с этими людьми, но твое **я** прекрасно знает, что и кто ему нужен. Ты поэтому сбежал. Сам запутался, и не смог встретить ни одного честного человека.» – «Да, в итоге попал на Югёма, который вот так сдал меня.» - «Но глубоко в душе ты понимаешь, что он неплохой парень.» - «Он хороший актер, я уже сказал.» - «Недостаточно хороший, чтобы обдурить тебя.» - «Это ты у нас по проницательности, я больше по слепому доверию.» Марк поджимает губы в неком недовольстве и опять наполняет бокалы. «Ты гораздо проницательнее, чем думаешь.» И Джинёну хочется верить, что это так. Потому что он не видел фальши в том, каким был Югём рядом с ним. Невозможно было подделать его дурашливость, его нерасторопность, уязвимость, чрезмерную ранимость и забывчивость, его нежность и смущение до кипящих ушей. _

_Вино не заканчивается. Бокал за бокалом. Третий, четвёртый. Джинён хмелеет и не может перестать говорить о нём, рассказывая всё, самые мелкие подробности, о которых не стал бы говорить трезвым даже своему близкому другу. Что Югём пишет рассказы, что флиртует как болван, что целуется восхитительно, что у него на боку – тату по его же эскизу или что однажды они проспали на работу, просто пролежав в кровати до самого обеда, пока под окнами не собрались старики, удивленно и оживленно обсуждая, куда подевался Пак Джинён.  
«... он так меня напугал, когда принялся извиняться за то, что повторял, какой он плохой человек и что рушит жизни. Конечно, я тогда ничего толком не понял, попытался успокоить. Предложил ему остаться со мной. А потом он проснулся посреди ночи, сказал, что Бэму плохо, и ушел. Дальше ты знаешь». Марк внимательно вслушивался в каждое слово, поджав губы, и когда последние слова выпиты с шестым бокалом вина, он говорит. «Я не думаю, что он это специально, Джинён-а. Может, поначалу так и было. Но то, что вы разделили после, не похоже на ложь. Эти фотографии были сделаны так давно… он мог бы сразу же уехать. И к тому же, у нашей компании больше нет никаких материалов, значит, кроме тех фото с пляжа больше ничего и нет. Значит, всё, что он снимал и записывал, осталось только у него и для него. Не думаю, что он хотел причинить тебе боль. У него был миллион возможностей выставить тебя в плохом свете. Мы должны выяснить причину, по которой он это сделал. Мне кажется, он на самом деле хотел остаться с тобой, Джинён.» - «Не знаю, хён. Не знаю.» - «Давай дождемся интервью, а там посмотрим.»_

_Но на интервью Югём так и не появляется, а бывшие коллеги говорят, что он уволился сразу же, как только на него надавили. Джинён не понимает, почему тот отказался, если подобное интервью открыло бы перед ним все двери. Он и так стал популярным после опубликованных фотографий. Разве он не этого хотел?_

_Марк ходит весь вечер задумчивый, говорит, что ему нужно поговорить с Югёмом, что в истории полно темных пятен, что на Югёма могли надавить, что он слил фото из-за сложившихся обстоятельств. Джинён бесится, потому что по непонятной причине его единственный друг защищает незнакомого парня и уверен, что знает его лучше самого Джинёна. Джинён называет его Буддой и советует отправиться в горы и дальше искать просветления._

_Он уезжает этой же ночью обратно в Сокчхо, не сообщив никому, куда отправится дальше и что намерен делать. Ему нужно затеряться, обдумать все хорошенько подальше от суетной толпы._

_Ему кажется, что он вернулся на два года назад._

\- Так вот я по-прежнему считаю, что Югём не врал тебе тогда о своих чувствах. Думаю, он до сих пор к тебе привязан, как и ты к нему. И вы оба упертые. Он будет сидеть до посинения, пока ты его не простишь, а ты его не простишь, потому что гордость не позволит признать, что ты скучаешь и хочешь его обратно, и вообще давным-давно простил его.

Кофе закончился. Марк напротив – само воплощение идеала, и Джинён в очередной раз ловит себя на мысли, что лучше бы он влюбился в своего лучшего друга, что, наверное, они были бы хорошей парой, что в сослагательном наклонении все звучит гораздо убедительнее и красивее, потому что не существует, и ты никогда не сможешь проверить, так ли это хорошо на самом деле.

\- Почему такое происходит только со мной?

Туан смеется и щурит свои глаза-полумесяцы.

\- Не только с тобой. С ним, например, тоже, - Марк кивает в сторону окна, намекая на ссутуленую фигуру виновника разговора.

\- По его же вине.

\- Дай себе еще один шанс.

\- Ты приехал из Сеула только чтобы мне нотации читать?

Марк ухмыляется и ловит ответную улыбку Джинёна. Они решают больше не говорить об этом. Мысль о том, что лишь в нескольких метрах через дорогу выжидает это Недоразумение, не дает спокойно сидеть. Марк то и дело поворачивается и глядит, иногда ловит ответный испуганный взгляд. Он прекрасно понимает, что они говорят о нем, вот только хорошее или плохое, Югём не знает, поэтому напуган и разбит.

Они выпивают чайник теплого какао и обсуждают последний, на удивление удачный, камбэк LMNTARY, ужасную пусанскую погоду в январе, цены на кофейные зерна и наглость папарацци. Марк благодарит Джинёна за компанию и уже у дверей гооворит:

\- Я задержусь здесь на пару дней.

\- Заходи в любое время, буду рад видеть.

\- Вообще-то у меня здесь фотосессия.

\- Вот засранец, - смеется Джинён и легко тычет его в плечо, - а говорил, что ради меня приехал.

\- Не злись, Джинён-а. Ты же знаешь, как оно происходит.

\- Конечно знаю, - Джинён слабо улыбается и притягивает, обнимает. Он чувствует на себе растерянный взгляд Югёма, который не перестает на них пялится с тех пор, как они оказались в его поле зрения.

\- Увидимся ещё. Я надеюсь.

\- Обязательно.

Джинён придерживает дверь и провожает взглядом фигуру Марка. Он не может поверить своим глазам, когда Марк подходит к Югёму и что-то говорит ему. Лицо парня меняется с растерянного на еще более растерянное. Он выглядит сконфуженным и смущенным, и даже не смотрит на реакцию Джинёна, хотя прекрасно знает, что тот наблюдает за ними.

\- Пока! – Марк ещё раз машет рукой другу, прощается с Югёмом и исчезает за поворотом, подняв ворот пальто от острого ветра.

Югём и Джинён на мгновение залипают, провалившись в глазах друг друга. На улице уже темнеет, загораются первые фонари. Совсем скоро он закроет ресторан, Югём поднимется с тротуара и пойдет домой, будет отпаивать себя чаем, чтобы промерзшие насквозь кости немного оттаяли. А пока в это тягучее мгновение они смотрят друг на друга будто видят впервые, будто что-то незримо изменилось, они не знают, что, но оба чувствуют, что теперь все будет иначе.

Спустя неделю они так же не разговаривают. Югём кивает или легко кланяется каждый раз, когда видит Джинёна, тот, в свою очередь, только поджимает губы, но всё равно смотрит на него в ответ и всегда ловит один и тот же взгляд – теплый и полный надежды, от которого в груди щемит до звона в ушах.

Январь в этом году выдался влажным и острым. Ветер, как автоматная очередь пробивает пять слоев одежды, завывает в подворотнях, гладит соленым холодным языком обледенелые стены. Югём не реагирует на уговоры флористки зайти внутрь и хоть немного согреться, так же сидит на крыльце под двумя покрывалами и что-то бегло набирает в своем ноутбуке, отстукивая задубелыми пальцами в вычурных полосатых перчатках. Изнутри что-то вырывается, скребется, просится наружу, но Джинён отчаянно пытается это оставить глубоко внутри, запереть на тысячи замков и убедить себя в том, что главное – немного перетерпеть, невидимый зверь внутри умолкнет, и всё это исчезнет, как и беспокойство за этого дурня на сквозном ветру.

 _Интересно, он себе жопу ещё не отморозил?_ Думает Джинён, глядя на Югёма, как тот ерзает на деревянном крыльце. Сегодня весь день идет снег, и он не отваживается вытащить ноутбук, чтобы ненароком не испортить технику.

На улице – сыро и бело, в кафе посетителей набилось как селедок в бочке. Такую романтичную с виду и отвратительную наощупь погоду любят сентиментальные люди. А Джинён этот день возненавидел, за то, что они с Рёвон бегают, как белки в колесе, за то, что кофемашина работает уже десять часов без перерыва, что всего в паре десятков метров от него сидит замерзший Югём и, возможно, получает себе очередное воспаление легких.

\- Ладно! Я сдаюсь, черт бы тебя побрал, малец, - шипит Джинён, привлекая к себе внимания половины кофейни. Он хватает самую большую кружку, агрессивно наливает туда какао, злобно заправляет тремя ложками сахара и зефиром, и только потом понимает, что делает его любимый. _Чёрт с тобой._

Джинён выходит на улицу в одной униформе, аккуратно ступая по скользким обледенелым улочкам и подходит к нему. Югём сидит, опустив голову и закрыв глаза, как оставленный в темном переулке щенок, отчего у Джинёна ещё сильнее щемит сердце.

Югём поднимает голову и глядит на темную фигуру напротив. Джинён сам выглядит как побитая собака, с глазами-блюдцами. Он неуверенно поджимает губы и протягивает парню дымащуюся кружку с какао, большую, похожую скорее на ведро, где сверху плавают белые снежки-зефирки. Кофе в термосе давно закончился, и губы посинели, и Югём уже хотел идти домой, но Джинён как обычно все портит.

\- Заходи. Простынешь ведь, бестолочь.


	18. Эпилог

Пак Джинён и Ким Югём познакомились душным июлем, когда одежда стекала с тела. Один сбежал от семьи, чтобы поступить в университет, а другой – из офиса, где ему все осточертело до трясущихся рук. И всё это было неправдой.

Настоящие Пак Джинён и Ким Югём познакомились ветряным февралем, когда из дома выходить не хотелось. Когда кварталы метро под искусственным солнцем казались уютнее солнечных, но холодных улиц наверху. Они оба сбежали от самих себя. Один – непутевый журналист, мечтающий выпустить книгу, другой – бывший айдол, уставший от всего белого света. И так им нравилось больше.

Не то чтобы они плохо знали друг друга до этого. Их настоящие жизни были толстым стволом с редкой, но яркой листвой из лжи. И когда листва опала, они остались все теми же, но немного другими. Более уязвимыми и обнаженными.

Они говорят, как будто ничего не случилось. Иногда, вечерами, когда в кафе нет народу, и работа почти закончена. Югёму нравится то чувство легкости, когда больше нет шатких границ неправды, и можно спрашивать о том, о чем раньше не было шанса спросить.

«Как давно ты поёшь?» - спрашивает Югём. «С начальной школы.»

«Ты в самом деле сбежал с экономического?» - спрашивает Джинён. «Родители из дома не выгнали, но не особо были рады, когда я перевелся на журналистику.»

«Кто из айдолов самый вредный?» - спрашивает Югём. «Я.»

«Кто из журналистов самый неудачливый?» - спрашивает Джинён. «Я.»

«Почему ты сбежал?» - спрашивают оба. «Я не знал, кто я и чего хочу.» - «Теперь знаешь?» - «Теперь - да.»

«Почему синий ленор?» - «Он напоминает мне о доме.» - «Мне теперь тоже.»

«Почему FreeDom?» - «У них была работа.»

«Сколько тебе было тебе, когда ты прошел прослушивание?» - «Двенадцать.»

И каждый вечер, прежде чем проститься, Югём смотрит на мягкое лицо Джинёна, на закравшиеся в уголках глаз морщинки. Ему кажется, что только Джинён может вот так улыбаться одними глазами. Смотрит и спрашивает:

\- Ты прощаешь меня?

_Пока я не услышу этих слов, я не уйду отсюда. Ты же знаешь._

Джинён только щурится, хмыкает, трясет головой, будто смеется над безобидной шуткой и отвечает:

\- До встречи, Югём-а.

_Когда ты их услышишь, ты сразу же уйдешь._

Они не торопятся. Будто узнают друг друга сызнова, подбираются крошечными шагами, привыкают к тому, что больше не нужно прятаться. Не нужно обдумывать каждое слово и каждый следующий вдох.

\- Твои родители знают? – однажды спрашивает Джинён, и выглядит неуверенно и отчего-то испуганно.

Югём знает, что он испытывает. Вновь переживает всё то, что случилось с ним.

\- Нет.

\- Планируешь открыться когда-нибудь?

Джинён сам не понимает, почему спрашивает. У Югёма парней кроме него не было, позже он снова заикнулся об этом, чем смутил Джинёна. Но ему все же кажется порой, что для младшего это был лишь эксперимент. Тем не менее спрашивает. Какая-то его часть знает, что всё было всерьёз.

 _Почему ты так уверен во мне?_ Думает Югём и смотрит пристально. Они оба едва заметно краснеют.

\- Если в итоге я останусь с мужчиной, то, разумеется, - тихо отвечает Югём и не отрывает своего тягучего, как незастывшая карамель, взгляда.

 _Надеюсь, он будет хорошим человеком_ , думает Джинён и искренне желает, чтобы у младшего все было хорошо. Только на душе тяжело от таких мыслей, но это не страшно.

Оба тут же жалеют, что разговор зашел об этом. Джинён потирает шею и сразу же возвращается к работе, и Югём сидит озадаченный за своим столиком, наблюдает, как неловко и суетливо Джинён делает вид, что занят важным делом. Ему приятно думать о том, что Джинён до сих пор к нему что-то испытывает.

И Джинёна мучают те же самые мысли. _Зачем ты до сих пор приходишь? Я думал, ты уже не останешься. Ждешь моего прощения? Неужели, только за этим?_

Им не нужно обсуждать статус их отношений, это ясно и без слов. Они всё те же Джинён и Югём, хорошие друзья, которые помогают друг другу и рады видеть, даже после тяжелого рабочего дня.

Они практически никуда не выходят. Разумеется, друзья всегда тусуются вместе, смотрят фильмы, ходят в кафе и просто проводят время вне работы. Но они оба знают, что вновь чуть больше, чем друзья. Всегда были такими. И каждая встреча вне кафе выглядела бы как свидание. Поэтому они снова оказываются заперты в своем маленьком мире.

Жизнь вернулась в привычный ритм, в котором они крутились прошлым августом. И так им нравится больше.

История Ким Югёма и Пак Джинёна началась с правды о книге первого.

История настоящих Ким Югёма и Пак Джинёна начинается с неё же.

Это начинается в июне, когда лето дышит горячим воздухом в затылок, как из печи, облизывает кожу лучами, золотит кожу. Югём идет знакомыми переулками, ловит лучи в окнах, щурится довольно. Грудь разрывает от предвкушения. Подмышкой – бело-голубой томик, первая в его жизни книга.

\- Ты сегодня поздно, - говорит Джинён, поймав восторженный взгляд парня. Югём улыбается смущенно, переступает с носка на пятки, пряча руки за спиной.

\- У меня есть для тебя кое-что.

\- Если это не новая ваза, даже слушать не хочу, - шутит он, припоминая случай недельной давности, когда из-за неловкости и неуклюжести Югёма, с книжной полки в центре зала свалилась ваза. Джинён неоднократно намекал на замену, но Югём то и дело забывал.

Настоящий Пак Джинён такой же ворчливый.

Настоящий Ким Югём такой же растяпа.

\- Нет. Я принес тебе кое-что почитать.

\- Что? – Джинён откладывает полотенце, которым протирал кофемашину и опирается локтями о стойку.

Югём глядит в глаза неотрывно, дразнит. На темном дереве появляется небольшой томик, двести страниц, мягкая обложка с фотографией серых сеульских высоток.

\- Что это? – Джинён быстро читает имя автора и глядит теперь непонимающе, восторженно и испуганно, словно бы не может поверить. – **Ким Югём**.

И автор, как назло, не говорит ничего, поджимает губы, растягивает их в издевательской улыбке.

\- Это твоя книга?

\- Да. Я закончил.

\- Югём… - выдыхает Джинён и ведёт пальцами по слегка выпуклым буквам, как будто читает сокровенные послания на рунах, а Югёму кажется, что этими пальцами он касается его самого. – «Стань моим домом».

Он шепчет название, и Югём хочет, чтобы этот шёпот читал ему вслух.

\- Это… удивительно, - Джинён поднимает взгляд, ловит искрящийся Югёма, и они оба вновь чувствуют трещащее между ними напряжение.

Они так и не обсуждали то, что произошло с ними в Сокчхо, фотографии, сеульское интервью и переезд Югёма в Пусан. Все осталось далеко позади, на мокрых пляжах. Все ушло вместе с холодными январскими ветрами, октябрьской духотой и декабрьской пневмонией. Невысказанные слова и чувства повисли между ними, накаляя и без того непростую атмосферу.

С каждым днём Югёму всё сложнее вести себя рядом с ним, словно ничего не случилось. Он уже давно не верит в то, что их прежние отношения можно вернуть, но где-то глубоко в душе надеется на долгую дружбу. Им по-прежнему комфортно рядом друг с другом. Порой не нужно говорить, чтобы понять. Не нужно видеть, а только чувствовать присутствие рядом.

Югём появляется реже, чтобы не надоедать. Он достаточно насиделся и все же добился смягчения приговора. Того, что Джинён говорит с ним, уже достаточно. По крайней мере, Югём убеждает себя в этом. И отчасти верит.

Как оказалось, приходить три раза в неделю вместо пяти – непосильная задача, особенно для Югёма, который до тянущей боли внутри скучал по черным глазам и этим странным морщинкам, по тому, как Джинён надувает губы и делает вид, что недоволен присутствием Югёма, но раз в неделю угощает его любимым какао и маффином за счет заведения, ссылаясь на систему скидок для завсегдатаев. Рёвон говорит, что никакой системы скидок у них нет, и Джинён просто его подкармливает. То ли от джинёновых маффинов, то ли от смягчившейся обстановки, но Югём выглядит намного лучше. После до странного холодной зимы, после болезни, когда он сбросил пару килограмм, после бессонных ночей, когда набрал несколько лет. Щеки вернули свой здоровый смуглый оттенок, и глаза блестели, как морская вода в солнечный день у пляжей Сокчхо.

Зная все это, Югёму ещё сложнее приходить реже, но так как Джинён не интересуется, по какой причине тот стал заходить реже, младший решает продолжать сокращать их встречи, надеясь, что когда-нибудь, _когда-нибудь­_ , он отвыкнет от Джинёна и позабудет его как позабыл всех ненужных людей в своей жизни.

Джинён не ненужный.

Сам Джинён места себе не находит, заметив, как отстранился Югём, поняв, что теперь не сможет видеть его каждый день, не сможет смеяться над его нерасторопностью, не сможет любоваться тем, как светлеют его глаза, когда на них падает солнечный свет. Он хочет спросить, _отчего ты стал приходить реже?_ Но молчит, потому что знает, что у парня может быть своя личная жизнь, и ничего он Джинёну не должен.

\- Это мой подарок тебе.

\- Оставишь автограф? – спрашивает Джинён и смотрит с улыбкой.

\- А? – Югём даже выпадает из реальности.

\- Помнишь, я попросил у тебя автограф… - Джинён запинается, понимая, когда состоялся разговор, и где.

_Конечно, помню, Джинён. Мы были в твоей кровати. Как раз после того, как занялись любовью. И ты сказал, что хочешь мой автограф, чтобы продать его и мы могли провести старость вместе. Ты помнишь?_

_Конечно, помню. Я долго тебя целовал, пока у тебя не помутнело в глазах._

– Чтобы продать его.

\- Да, я помню, - они смотрят друг на друга, и в груди вновь расцветает надежда. – Ручка есть?

Джинён суматошно рыскает под прилавком, а потом достает из кармана фартука.

\- Вот.

Югём берёт ручку, открывает первую страницу. Стержень замирает в двух миллиметрах от молочно-белой бумаги.

\- Что написать?

\- Самому преданному фанату, от Ким Югёма.

_Я положу ее на прикроватную тумбочку. Ей там самое место. Чтобы каждое утро просыпаться, видеть её и думать,_ **это написал мой друг** _._

Ручка танцует на полотне, ложась легкими маслянистыми кругами и палочками.

\- Сегодня же и начну.

\- Смотри, я проверю.

\- Это домашнее задание?

\- На следующем уроке пишем изложение, - Югём трясется от смеха.

\- Ким-сонсенним, у меня кроме вашей книги домашки куча, - Джинён пытается состроить серьезное выражение, надувает щёки и смеется.

\- Литература – самый важный предмет. Он формирует самосознание и развивает способность к анализу.

\- Каждый преподаватель говорит о своем предмете как о самом важном.

\- На пятидесятой странице есть постельная сцена, - врёт Югём.

\- Что ж вы сразу не сказали. Возьмусь сразу же, - Джинён хохочет, прикрывая улыбку кулаком. Югём загибается, смеется легко и громко, сколько не от их странных шуток, сколько от простоты и редкости момента. Кажется, будто все вернулось назад. Только теперь ещё лучше.

\- Можно мне латте с сиропом, - просит он, когда момент плавно истлел в тишину и молчаливые, полные восторга, взгляды.

\- Конечно.

Джинён варит ему кофе, Югём садится за свой излюбленный столик, и до того момента, пока Югём сидит в кофейне, они поглядывают друг на друга, как смущенные девятиклассники, решившие станцевать первый в их жизни медленный танец.

Югёму кажется, он влюбляется в него во второй раз. С такой же тянущей болью и предвкушением. Влюбляется в Пак Джинёна и его невозможно сладкий кофе.

Джинён прочитывает книгу в этот же вечер. Не может оторваться до поздней ночи. Глаза слезятся от усталости и напряжения. Последняя страница перевернута, и за окном уже розовым бутоном распускается рассвет.

Роман вернул его почти на год назад, и теперь, сквозь персонажа, так похожего на него самого, так похожего на Югёма, он словно читает его мысли и чувства. Видит его сомнения и решения, видит его боль и поражение, видит его горькое счастье, когда долгий путь закончен.

И он снова влюблен в Ким Югёма и его простые, но добрые рассказы.

Он появляется вновь через пару дней, - с ноутбуком подмышкой, надвинутой на глаза бейсболкой и наушниками в ушах. Ночка выдалась ужасной – редактору журнала, в котором он работает с недавнего времени, не понравился один абзац, и в итоге пришлось переделывать всю статью.

\- Кофе. Много. Пожалуйста, - Югём плюхается на барный стул и падает головой на столешницу.

\- Хреновая ночка?

\- Не то слово.

\- Тебе эспрессо или ведро латте?

\- Ведро эспрессо, пожалуйста.

Джинён смеется и варит стандартную порцию эспрессо, кладет на миниатюрное блюдце две зефирки и протягивает страдающему от бессонных ночей посетителю. Югём поднимает голову, видит зефир и слабо улыбается.

\- Спасибо, - Югём медленно пьет горький эспрессо, боясь обжечься, закусывает зефирками и облегченно кладет голову обратно на холодную столешницу.

\- Югём-а.

\- М-м-м.

\- Я прочитал твою книгу.

\- Правда? – Югём поднимает голову, глаза горят, и на щеках снова здоровый румянец. Джинён всегда поражался, как быстро менялось настроение Югёма, стоило упомянуть его творчество.

\- Мне понравилось.

\- И всё?

\- Что – всё?

\- Я жду конструктивной критики.

\- Это растянется на пару часов.

\- Так тебе есть что сказать, - Югём снимает кепку, приглаживает поднявшиеся волосы, - начинай, я никуда не тороплюсь.

На самом деле «констурктивная критика» от Джинёна была обыкновенным пересказом и беседой о том, что хотел на самом деле выразить автор (Югём), и что в итоге понял обыкновенный читатель (Пак Джинён).

\- Это не урок литературы, Джинён-, - Югём замирает, едва не сказав Джинён-и, - каждый понимает то, что может и хочет, через призму собственного опыта и мировоззрения.

\- Мне просто интересно, какую мысль вложил именно автор, потому что не каждый день удается поговорить с самим автором книги.

Югём краснеет и ещё раз объясняет, что Джинён все правильно понял.

_Так значит, ты понял, что я писал о нас с тобой._

_Так значит, ты писал о нас._

Несмотря на несколько проведенных часов вместе, время пролетело незаметно, и в конечном итоге Югём запомнил только то, что «Мне книга очень понравилась. Пиши ещё, Югём-а».

Он возвращается домой, освещая улицы наравне с фонарями. Хочется подойти к каждому хмурому прохожему и спросить: «Отчего вы грустите? Посмотрите, как прекрасен сегодняшний вечер!»

А в пятницу он получает разгромную статью какого-то критика из Busan Diamond, который мало того, что приводит кучу аргументов, почему работа плоха, указывает на стилистические ошибки, так ещё ссылался на желание Югёма «просто _хайпануть_ на своем имени», упоминая проклятые снимки, о которых он безуспешно пытался забыть. Он хочет остаться дома, напиться и уничтожить все, что когда-либо написал. Даже те, что он самолично считает неплохими. Но отправляется в кафе, потому что сегодня пятница, а последний раз он был во вторник, и ему просто невтерпеж увидеть Джинёна.

Он приходит почти к закрытию. В кафе – пустота, только горят теплые лампы под потолком, свешиваются как елочные игрушки с ветвей.

\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает Джинён, глядя на полумертвое лицо. И Югёму хочется выть. Он безумно устал, ненавидит себя за бездарность, а теперь Джинён спрашивает, все ли у него в порядке, в очередной раз показывая, какой он заботливый человек, и как далеко этот заботливый человек находится от него.

\- Да. Все нормально.

Югём берет деревянный поднос, на котором красуется высоченный латте и маффин, идет к столу, но в очередной раз, его неуклюжесть ставит ему подножку. Поднос валится на пол.

\- Югём! – недовольно вскрикивает Джинён, но оказавшись рядом, понимает, насколько тот раздавлен. Его рука ложится на плечо, но Югём ведёт рукой и стряхивает её. – Всё в порядке?

\- Он меня уничтожил.

\- Кто?

\- Су Чханмин.

\- Кто это?

\- Литературный критик из Busan Diamond. Очень именитое издание.

Джинён не на шутку злится, устраивается рядом, в стороне от разлитого кофе и битой посуды. Они сидят у барной стойки, упершись спинами в деревянную панель внизу. Сидят молча. Десять минут. Пятнадцать. Полчаса. Джинён знает, что Югёму нужно время, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы прийти в себя и привести в порядок разбушевавшийся разум.

\- Что он сказал? – осторожно, едва слышно спрашивает он наконец.

\- Нашел кучу ошибок, советовал больше не писать, и вообще не соваться в печать… и, - голос хрупкий, шершавый, как иссушенная яичная скорлупа. Югём смотрит на него и боится сказать _это_. Они ещё не произносили этого слова здесь. С тех пор как Югём выложил перед ним всю историю, вывернул душу наизнанку. – сказал, что я хочу «хайпануть на тех фотографиях».

\- Это Чханмину я бы советовал не писать! – гневно выпаливает Джинён. – Какой уважающий себя критик будет использовать в серьезном литературном обзоре слово «хайпануть»? Я думаю, это он на _тебе_ хайпануть хотел.

\- Плевать. Я и вправду ничтожный.

\- То есть, тебя вообще не волнует то, что я сказал тебе о твоей книге?

\- Не хотел меня обидеть?

Джинён недовольно хмурит брови.

\- Ты же знаешь, как я люблю над тобой издеваться, - ухмыляется он, и Югём не может сдержать улыбки, - но я не врал, когда сказал, что ты правда хорош. Никто не идеален, и ты не идеален. Но в этом и смысл, мы должны работать, чтобы стать лучше.

\- Разве я могу стать лучше?

\- Запросто.

 _Ты даже не представляешь_ , _насколько ты хорош_ , думает Джинён. _Если бы ты только мог увидеть себя со стороны, моими глазами, ты бы понял, как ты прекрасен. Во всем._

Югём опускает голову. Ему так хочется сейчас обнять Джинёна, прижать к себе, сказать, _спасибо, что ты есть. Спасибо за всё. Я не могу любить тебя больше. Это предел. Если можно ещё сильнее, я просто не выдержу._

\- Нужно убрать это всё, - Югём садится на колени и начинает собирать осколки. Сердце заходится в истерике, запертое в железной деве.

\- Почему ты стал реже приходить? – Джинён стоит на коленях напротив, тоже нагнувшись над белыми кусочками самой сложной мозаики. Собирает расколотую фарфоровую черепушку, еле совладав с раздувающимся внутри волнением.

\- Слишком много работы, - врёт Югём. Он работает пару часов в офисе, остальное – фрилансом. - Чёрт возьми, - горько шипит он, собирая то, что осталось от посуды, от него самого, от них самих. - Это уже не исправить.

\- Может быть, и не нужно?

\- Чёрт, - Югём замолкает и прижимает руку к груди.

\- Осторожнее, - всё, что отвечает Джинён на его спонтанное, но вполне ожидаемое ранение. – Аптечка была где-то в кладовке.

Джинён хочет встать и взять первую помощь, ему самому нужна минута, чтобы прийти в себя и не сорваться, не заобнимать Югёма до искр из глаз, переждать момент, но младший останавливает его, обхватив пальцами запястье.

\- Постой. Если я не скажу это сейчас, это так и будет висеть между нами, пока кто-нибудь не умрет, - всё наваливается в единый миг: бессонная ночь, несколько кружек кофе в обед, разгромная статья, отстраненность Джинёна и кажущаяся односторонняя тоска по ним. - Мне так жаль, Джинён. Мне так жаль, прошу, прости меня. Мне больше ничего не нужно, - шепчет он, отведя стыдливый взгляд, - Хватит мучить меня. Это невыносимо. Смотреть на тебя и не знать, что ты думаешь. Только скажи, что прощаешь, что не держишь на меня зла, и я уйду. Больше никогда не появлюсь здесь. Я уйду в ту же секунду, и ты больше меня никогда не увидишь. Или ответь четким отказом. Это тоже подойдет. Прости меня. Прости. Мне так жаль.

Джинён садится на колени рядом, отодвинув в сторону хрупкие осколки.

\- Эй, - Джинён поднимает его лицо за подбородок, едва касаясь кожи, нежно и осторожно, как берут в руки выпавшего из гнезда птенца, - с чего ты взял, что я больше не хочу видеть тебя, Югём-а?

От ласкового обращения раскалывается сердце, и разум бьется в конвульсиях. Югём жмурится и роняет лицо в собственные ладони.

\- Честно сказать, я и не думал, что ты останешься, - Джинён отпускает себя и прижимает к груди крепко, вдыхает носом знакомый шампунь и что-то еще терпко-сладкое. Ему тепло, и в объятьях – живое солнце. Он думает, почему не сделал этого раньше.

Югём освобождает свои руки и неистово обнимает Джинёна в ответ, кладет подбородок на его плечо. Обнимать его так непривычно, так неловко, как будто дали подержать младенца на руках. Тело ощущается чужим, но спустя мгновение он поглощен этим взаимным теплом, этой нежностью.

\- Прости меня, Джинён. Прости, прошу. Прости. Мне больше ничего не нужно. Я о другом и просить не смею. Ты только прости меня, - слова скользят, как бусины на каленом льду.

\- Я давно простил тебя, Югём.

Югём отстраняется и поднимает на него взгляд. Такой привычно спокойный и мягкий, как в те дни, когда они просыпались вместе.

\- Правда?

\- В ту же секунду, как увидел тебя на своём крыльце, а ты сказал мне тогда, что уволился, приехал в Пусан и живешь теперь на свои сбережения. Какой же ты дурень, - он улыбается.

\- Я бы все равно это сделал, даже если бы не нашел тебя. Как же мне все надоело. Ты не представляешь, как я от них устал.

\- Представляю. Ты забыл, кто я? – Джинён ласково гладит его лицо, убирает в сторону отросшую челку.

Югём поджимает губы. Его ресницы слиплись и торчат теперь пиками, как облезлое воронье крыло.

-Я прощаю тебя, слышишь?

Югём закрывает глаза и вжимается в ладонь Джинёна, которая покоится теперь на его щеке.

_\- Я прощаю тебя._

Джинён знал, что если скажет, «я прощаю тебя», Югём исчезнет в сию же секунду, махнет на прощание рукой и закроет дверь навсегда, обернется напоследок. И больше никогда не появится на пороге его кафе. Быть может, через десять лет они случайно встретятся на вокзале, оба повзрослевшие, постаревшие, со скучными прическами и в изношенных кожаных ботинках. Они улыбнутся друг другу и сделают вид, что не знают, а после скажут своим спутникам, что это старый знакомый с прошлой работы. Потому что Югём сдержит свое слово. Если он обещал не появляться в его жизни после прощения, Джинён больше не увидит его никогда. И эта мысль о том, что он утратит его, потеряет, как сказку о Маленьком Принце, которую ему уже никто не вернет, пронзает насквозь, пробирает до самой последней клетки. Поэтому он судорожно и суматошно целует его, пытаясь вернуть то, что Югём так давно разрушил, то, что с самого начала было уже изломано.

Губы Югёма твердые и напряженные. Он на секунду отстраняется, смотрит испуганно, не веря, будто проснулся после страшного сна, и обыденная реальность кажется пугающей своим спокойствием по сравнению с тем ужасом, что снился ему долгое время.

\- Что ты…?

\- Целую тебя. Разве не ясно?

И Джинён сам напуганный, раскрасневшийся. Будто это их первый в жизни поцелуй. Может, не нужно было ничего чинить. Это были уже другие Югём и Джинён.

Югём слегка наклоняется и соединяет их лбы.

\- Я даже не надеялся на это, - его голос раскалывается надвое. – Думал, уже нельзя ничего исправить.

\- Мы и не будем ничего исправлять. Давай начнем всё с самого начала.

\- Ты согласишься на непутевого писателя?

\- Если только он согласится на ворчливого бариста.

Джинён ловит встревоженный взгляд Югёма, а потом его лихорадочно горячие губы.

\- Джинён, - шепчет Югём между поцелуями в открытый рот. – Прости. Прости.

Вдох. Поцелуй. _Прости_. Выдох. Поцелуй. _Прости_. Поцелуй. Вдох. _Прощаю_. Выдох.

Поцелуй.

~~Конец~~

Начало


End file.
